Destiny War
by Starart132
Summary: Millenniumon escaped the chains forcing him to stay within Monodramon and escaped in an alternate reality and with the objective to have Ryo as his destined partner. When he usurped the Millenniumon of the alternate reality, he saw how much that reality was different than he first expected. It only took a glance at Ryo to see one of them that hurt him. Status: Writer Block.
1. Prologue: Cannot have him

**Prologue: Cannot have him**

"Ryo," a voice whispered. The whispering was tainted with anger and sorrow.

The whispered echoed in the darkness of the location. There wasn't any light around the voice and only the blackest darkness was present. There were only two things different from the absolute darkness.

The first one was the one who whispered the name Ryo. It was a black masses body surrounded with green data bands. One hand was reddish and the other one bluish. A dark red and dark blue tail came out of the black masses. At the top of the black masses, two head came out; one barely looked like Mugendramon and the other almost like Chimairamon.

"You finally say something after a long time ZeedMillenniumon," the other one said.

"Monodramon," ZeedMillenniumon grunted with hatred in his voice.

Monodramon was a small dragon with purple scales. He had wings attach to his arms and 3 claws at the end of their wings, 3 sharp toes for his feet, a long purple tail on his back, a golden crystal on his forehead, golden eyes and also black pupil at the center of his eyes.

"What is it?" Monodramon asked.

ZeedMillenniumon didn't reply for a while. He only emitted a low grunt before looking at Monodramon with his red demonic eyes: "You want to know weakling. Ryo forgot my existence. Me. His **true** partner."

Monodramon didn't reply. It was true that since in this world, Ryo never mentioned anything about ZeedMillenniumon. He only spoke about Cyberdramon as Monodramon without mentioning once his past when he fought the evil god ZeedMillenniumon. ZeedMillenniumon was, for some strange reason, destined to be Ryo partner.

"Since I do not exist for him anymore, I have no reason to remain by his side," ZeedMillenniumon said. His face was bland when he made his conclusion, but his voice was sorrowful.

"You cannot go anywhere else. You are sealed inside my body," Monodramon remind him.

ZeedMillenniumon chuckled darkly at his remark: "The forced DNA evolution. It is true that it forced me to fuse with you Monodramon. It's true there's a safe program inside of you that seal my power to almost nothing. I could only briefly release my anger in your body...But you and ENIAC underestimate me."

Monodramon gasped put himself in battle stance. He prepared his claw for a fight for the control of the body.

"Do not waste my time Monodramon. I will not fight you," ZeedMillenniumon laughed cruelly at the child digimon.

"Then what did you mean by underestimating you?" Monodramon asked.

"Do you really thing that force DNA evolution with me would imprison me in you forever?" ZeedMillenniumon asked with a smirk.

Monodramon opened his mouth and gasped. He glared at him: "You will not esca-"

"It's been a while since I figured out how to get out of your weak body. After all, nothing could imprison the force of a god of destruction forever," ZeedMillenniumon replied before chuckling.

Monodramon raised his head and replied: "Then why didn't you escape?"

"Something was holding me in you. There was a reason I stayed here, but I realised, the reason was only...Hollow," ZeedMillenniumon replied.

"Hollow? It's about Ryo right?" Monodramon asked.

"Yes. He will forever deny the destiny that unites us. It's all ENIAC fault! And it's your entire fault!" ZeedMillenniumon shouted furiously. He calmed down before adding: "You destroyed our destiny."

"You would have destroyed the entire digital world," Monodramon replied. "Ryo would never be by your side even if we didn't intervene! You try to kill him and toying with him."

ZeedMillenniumon moved his head closer to the purple dragon face before saying: "You are right...Monodramon. He was the yin and I was the yang. I tried to kill him, so he would never trust me. I sealed our destiny in which we were enemies to the end. I was blinded with power. I thought nothing would stand in my way. Even when Ryo sealed me, I knew I could escape and do everything I wanted," ZeedMillenniumon shook his head quietly. After a minute, he said: "But the thing I wanted the most, slipped through my fingers and became the opposite of what I wanted."

"You tried to kill Ryo!" Monodramon shouted.

"I made him strong! Worthy to be my destined partner! I knew he wouldn't die!" ZeedMillenniumon shouted.

"You couldn't know!" Monodramon shouted. "You just try to kill him. That's how everyone sees you. That's how he sees you. An enemy."

ZeedMillenniumon chuckled while closing his eyes and dropping his heads: "It was my mistake, but I'll get a second chance."

"Second chance?" Monodramon eyes expanded when he realised what he meant.

"Alternate Universe. If I cannot have this Ryo as my partner, I'll obtain another one where I can use what I learn and not repeat my mistakes," ZeedMillenniumon said. "It is time for me to go, we are between the human world and the digital world now."

His eyes shined and Monodramon saw binary code around him. The purple dragon knew he was breaking the program that caused the DNA evolution.

"Monodramon. You can have your partner. Just don't let Ryo down!" ZeedMillenniumon shouted. "Also. Tell him that I won't be back."

Once the program was broken ZeedMillenniumon disappeared from Monodramon sight.

* * *

Ryo was with the tamers and their digimon partner, inside the Ark returning to the human world. Ryo watched his partner Cyberdramon who suddenly reverted into Monodramon. Ryo wondered what happened when Monodramon grabbed his shirt and pulled it. Ryo looked at his partner and knew he wanted to say something to him only. He dropped himself near him. Monodramon moved his mouth near his friend ears and whispered: "ZeedMillenniumon...He's gone. He escaped my body."

Ryo eyes grew in side and trembled. He took a few seconds before recovering: "What? How?"

"He broke the force DNA evolution. He escaped to another dimension to find another you. You know he can do it," Monodramon whispered back.

"Then we can't do anything about it. He's free and can destroy the digital universe without anyone stopping him," Ryo grunted nervously.

"He also said he won't be back," Monodramon whispered.

Ryo nodded: "Let's act naturally for now. Maybe there's something we can do."

Monodramon nodded and they waited for the Ark to open. Ryo and Monodramon wondered what ZeedMillenniumon plot was after he found another Ryo.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the prologue. The story will focus on Millenniumon perspective during its journey.

Destiny War is only a temporary title until I find something better.

Next: Usurping his other self.


	2. Chapter 1: Usurping His Other Self

**Chapter 1:** **Usurping His Other Self**

ZeedMillenniumon flew between digital worlds. It wasn't his first time and won't be his last. Every time he was there, he always felt so powerful. He knew a few who passed between dimensions, but none of them could see what he saw. None of them were gods, only he was. His power allowed him to see something between the different digital worlds that existed. It wasn't the data; every digimon could see them when they passed between worlds. What he only could see was what made it different. He was looking at it right now.

He saw around him something he named glyphs. Glyphs were made of binary code. He tried to understand the glyphs by reading the binary code, but the binary code was only gibberish. He couldn't comprehend the glyphs, but he was the only one who could see them. He knew it because he was a god, worthy of knowing the secrets.

"One day, I'll figure out what those glyphs mean. Once I found out, I might hold the secret of the universe and become even more powerful than I am now," ZeedMillenniumon said with a small smirk.

He realised he was reaching the digital world he was born.

"I'm returning home. The world I should have own and control with Ryo by my side!" He grunted furiously.

He stopped when he was near the digital world he named Digital World A. It was unimportant for him to give a name for a world that will fall under his control, eventually.

"It's going to be the first time I'm moving to another reality, but nothing's impossible for me," ZeedMillenniumon told to himself.

He raised his hands and grabbed the emptiness of the passage between worlds. He pushed his fang before creating a hole in the passage between worlds, tearing apart this reality to reach another one. He looked inside and smirked. He passed through and was in a spot where only nothingness was around him. He felt like there was nothing around him.

"I just need to go forward to reach the other reality, but first. I need to be at the right time for my plan to succeed. I need to change everything from the start," ZeedMillenniumon said.

He moved his hand forward and called his power to control the time. He didn't have any trouble moving himself in the past. Once it was done, he opened the path outside the place he was and entered in the alternate reality. Then, he entered in the alternate digital world at the spot he wanted to be.

He saw a palace currently flying in the sky. His enemies and those who served him called it a palace, but for him, it was a temple. He preferred the term temple because he was a god and only a temple was worthy of him. He looked at the red painting of the walls surrounding the temple.

"Red," he said quietly. He shook his head and looked again at the palace and noticed the color was wrong for the exterior walls. Last time he remembered, his temple was orange and not red. "This reality has some minor differences," he was expecting it. He knew other realities are always a little different.

He flew inside and looked around. He flew at the direction of the throne.

"My self of this dimension must be resting right now. In the time line, he already took care of all destined children except Agumon while Ryo is about to be called in the digital world, just like in my dimension," ZeedMillenniumon whispered.

As he observed the inside of the walls of the temple, he recognised the temple. He second-guessed why it was built it as a labyrinth. He ignored his inner question and flew for the place the Millenniumon of this reality was resting.

ZeedMillenniumon smirked when he was in front of the door before entering in the chamber. Once inside, he used his power to seal the room and made sure no digimon will get in his way, hear or found out what was about to happen.

He looked inside and recognised the gothic structure. The theme of the chamber was time and death. _Something I will change since Ryo __**will**__ be my partner __**this time**__. I know he isn't the kind who likes such theme. _ZeedMillenniumon thought.

He saw on the roof a map of the digital world and everything put in black was a location under this Millenniumon control. _It will soon be in my control._

ZeedMillenniumon looked at the bed and saw his target. Millenniumon was sleeping on the black sheet of the bed. ZeedMillenniumon watched it and knew it was the only moment where he was less threatening, but always had his guard up. He had four arms black like ashes coming from Chimairamon, his feet and his body were the same color but his belly was dark orange. His face was the face of Chimairamon but he didn't have exoskeleton over his face and head. On his back, there was a white-yellow form of Mugendramon with his face, body and arms. The cannon of Mugendramon were on his back.

It reminded ZeedMillenniumon what he looked like at first, it had been long since he had a body. He raised his claw and concentrated his energy when he noticed Millenniumon opening his eyes and attacked ZeedMillenniumon first. ZeedMillenniumon grunted in frustration and raised a shield around his body and looked at Millenniumon.

"Who are you?!" Millenniumon shouted furiously.

"I'm ZeedMillenniumon."

The other one glared at ZeedMillenniumon and attacked him again: "Good! I'll know who I'm going to kill then!"

ZeedMillenniumon maintained his shield and blocked the attack of his adversary without really forcing himself. He smiled at Millenniumon who slowly lost patience. His attack weren't effective and stopped after a while.

"You finally realised you are inferior to me," ZeedMillenniumon replied.

Millenniumon let out a primitive scream.

"It is time to die Millenniumon. Nothing personal. I just want something important," ZeedMillenniumon said.

Millenniumon grunted furiously, but a smile drew slowly on his face: "Something important. If you are talking about the digital world, I am its god! Only I am worthy to rule it."

"You won't live long enough to realise there's something more important than just ruling digital world," ZeedMillenniumon replied. He pointed his palm at Millenniumon and concentrated his energy to kill him in one shot.

"You are talking about my destined partner?" Millenniumon asked.

ZeedMillenniumon gasped surprised and the energy coming in his hand returned in his core: "How do you know that already?" ZeedMillenniumon was confused. This difference was a major one between his reality and this reality. It was only after he fought the first time to the death against Ryo and Agumon that he realised that this boy was his destined partner, not at the very beginning.

"I can feel his energy floating near the digital world. I feel the attraction of his opposite nature. His energy of light calling for my energy of darkness," Millenniumon said. He started to laugh quietly before his laugh resonated in the chamber.

"What's so funny?!" ZeedMillenniumon screamed enrage by his reaction.

Millenniumon continued laughing for a moment before he stopped: "What's funny is to accomplish my plan once I kill you? You might be able to resist me, but you aren't a god."

ZeedMillenniumon prevented himself to smile: "I am a higher god than you. Before I kill you, what would you do once I'm dead? You got me curious enough to deserve some last words before I consumed your existence," he was lying about it, but he needed to know his plot. Something told him he had to know it or his own plan will reach ruin.

"Higher? There is only one god and it's me!" Millenniumon replied. He charged his cannon on his back and pointed at ZeedMillenniumon who calmly crossed his arms. Millenniumon let out a low grunt by ZeedMillenniumon calm face: "You want to know my plan? Fine. You shall be the unlucky one."

"We'll see," ZeedMillenniumon replied.

"My plan is to conquer the digital world," Millenniumon started.

"Obviously," ZeedMillenniumon commented.

"That's when the fun begins," Millenniumon said with a smile ZeedMillenniumon never saw on his existence. ZeedMillenniumon couldn't describe the smile. It looked like a normal smile, but the aura behind it wasn't possible to describe. "While conquering the digital world, I'm going to capture Ryo, my toy."

ZeedMillenniumon forced himself not to reply when he heard the other calling his destined partner a toy. Now that he heard it, he needed to know everything even if his bloodlust rose in his core.

Millenniumon continued: "I shall have fun with him. I will create a cycle." Millenniumon smiled grew bigger and his glare was devoid of something ZeedMillenniumon couldn't believe: "A cycle of torment. As a god, I can do anything to him. My toy will be tormented with pain. I can already imagine him screaming as his blood will pass on my claw and my tongue, tasting his torment. I shall continue this until I am bored and sealed his soul forever, frozen in time, his face painted with pain and absolute terror."

ZeedMillenniumon looked in the eyes of Millenniumon and only saw insanity. This only made ZeedMillenniumon bloodlust exploding in him: "How dare you?!" He grabbed the throat of Millenniumon who fired at his face. ZeedMillenniumon blocked the attack with his shield. His claws pierced the throat of Millenniumon and trapped him against a wall. "Ryo isn't a toy! He's not someone to be used for such things! Anything else is fine, but not him! If you united with him, you become complete and even more powerful."

"You're core is weak and-," Millenniumon replied, but he was cut by pain. The claws of ZeedMillenniumon dug deeper in the throat of Millenniumon until he couldn't talk anymore. Millenniumon grabbed the arm of ZeedMillenniumon and tried to break it.

"You're words are devoid of intelligence. Your words are lower than beasts. You have no right to exist. I shall destroy your core and absorb the necessary data you have for my plan to be complete," ZeedMillenniumon concluded before putting his other hand on the chest of Millenniumon and focusing energy. "How does it feel to be inferior? If you are smart enough to realise it,"

Millenniumon put one of his claws in ZeedMillenniumon eyes one of the Chimairamon eyes and pierced it. Blood came out like tears under the eyes. The pain left ZeedMillenniumon unfazed. ZeedMillenniumon looked in his eyes and saw denial; denial of his inferiority.

"Just as I thought," ZeedMillenniumon said before his hand released his energy in the chest of Millenniumon and created a hole. ZeedMillenniumon tore the chest bones and grabbed the core of Millenniumon. He crushed the core with his hand and Millenniumon dispersed into data.

ZeedMillenniumon watched the data and felt disgusted by what he was about to do. He raised his hands and absorbed the data of Millenniumon. The process was slow. He heavily filtered the data and took out any data useless to him and anything related the Millenniumon consciousness was erased to nothingness. ZeedMillenniumon wanted him completely erased from existence. He absorbed in his body the power of Millenniumon, the life and the destiny.

Once the process was over, ZeedMillenniumon body shined with black light and once the light died down, he was back into his living form. He was back in his stable body coming from the life he absorbed. He looked at his hands and said: "Once again, I am Millenniumon."

He looked at the emptiness place where the Millenniumon once was. He was disturbed by the other's plot. He wondered if he thought of Ryo as a toy to torture and kill until he wanted Ryo as his partner or was it the Millenniumon of this reality who was that way only.

He suddenly felt disturbance in the digital world when energy of light came. It was only that, he felt his core calling for the source of disturbance. That interrupted his thought and made him smile: "Ryo. You are finally here."

With the power he absorbed from the other Millenniumon, he opened a hole through space and looked at the other side, revealing another location.

There, he saw Ryo in the exact same clothes than when they fought the first time for the sake of the digital world. He saw his brown shirt or sweater with the collar, a little paler than his short brown hairs, his green jeans covering his peach skin.

Millenniumon saw him unconscious on the green grass of a forest with Agumon near him.

"Agumon," Millenniumon grunted with hatred. "You were the one first one who stood against me and my partner. The first one who broke our destiny."

He looked once again at Ryo and his eyes widen when he saw something different between the reality he originated and this one.

As Ryo opened his brown eyes, Millenniumon was worried and enraged. He noticed Ryo face with bruises on it and a black eye.

"Impossible, he was never injured when he first came here. My spies confirmed it," Millenniumon said between his clenched fangs. He moved his claw near the image, near Ryo face. He saw as Agumon said something he couldn't hear while checking his partner face. "This reality is more different than I first thought," he watched once again Ryo face and imagined his body was also in bad shape: "Ryo...Who dare do this to you?" he moved his hand and the hole resorbed itself as Millenniumon walked out of his room, preparing everything he had for his destined partner and finding out how dare hurt his partner.

* * *

Author Comment (AC): Here's the end of the first chapter. I hope you appreciate it.

Next chapter: Crossing Path.


	3. Chapter 2: Crossing Path

**Chapter 2:** **Crossing Path**

Millenniumon took a step forward while planning his first meeting when he felt on the ground and grunted shamefully. He stood up and tried walking again, but felt on the ground. Millenniumon godly ego had been hurt. He continued trying until he had his horn stuck in a wall: "It's been too long since I walked... and have legs. This little part of my data must also be corrupted."

He thought about Ryo actions and knew he had some time before his partner reached the place where he planned to meet him. Millenniumon thought about the injuries on Ryo face and fury burst out of his core.

He looked at the door leading to the chamber. He ordered that no one interrupted him by using his old intimidating voice. He remembered their obedient and fearful response. Millenniumon smiled as he remembered the good old time when he was feared by every digimon under his command. In the reality he originated, he was only a bad memory, buried through time and forgotten by most. It was the worst way his godly life ended.

Millenniumon knew it was his own fault he met his demise. He would have been victorious only if he didn't believe he was invincible and tried to win Ryo. He made too much mistakes, which he will correct now.

Millenniumon unstuck his horn and tried walking again, it wasn't long before he created new data and had no trouble walking again.

"Now that I ended my embarrassment, it's time to focus on my plan," he opened a hole and saw through it that Ryo was talking with Gennai. Millenniumon grunted at the image, he knew it still wasn't the time: "I need to meet cross Ryo path before Devimon."

Millenniumon decided to wait with something he did only since he was sealed inside Monodramon; meditating. At the very beginning, he mocked the very thought of meditation, but trapped in Monodramon, he eventually did it. It was the only way to perfectly ignored Monodramon when he talked to him and it also helped him thinking clearly as a bonus. That's how he planned changing reality.

Millenniumon sat on the ground and started meditating. He calmly thought about his meeting with Ryo. He thought how far he should go with the boy and realised one thing he shouldn't bring up no matter how much he wanted to know. He had to keep silent about the bruise and the black eye on Ryo for two reasons.

The first one was that he obviously shouldn't care about it, especially in front of Agumon who will warn Ryo that he could try to manipulate the boy. "When it's the opposite in fact," Millenniumon whispered. This would also increase mistrust Ryo will feel toward him and eventually made it impossible to become his partner. Ryo would deny him again.

The second reason was that he might hit a spot he shouldn't dig in as an enemy and stranger. If he tried to find the answer, the same result than the first reason will come. Ryo will be even more wary of him.

"I have to slowly win Ryo trust without any intervention of Agumon or anyone trying to be his false partner," Millenniumon said nothing and continued his meditation silently.

Millenniumon felt that the time had come for him to act. He ended his meditation before standing up and smiling.

"Time to meet you, my destined partner," he said before opening a gate to his destination.

* * *

Ryo walked with Agumon by his side. Agumon was a small orange dinosaur with green eyes, a short orange tail with his two hands ending with white claw just like his feet. He was Taichi partner before Millenniumon took him away.

Agumon looked at the bruise on Ryo and didn't say anything about it. Ryo clearly warned him that he wasn't interest to talk about it, but knew it was something bad.

They walked together at the direction of the Mugen Mountain.

"What can you tell me about this place?" Ryo asked.

"This is where me, my partners and the other chosen children fought an evil demon digimon named Devimon. It was a tough battle, but Angemon used his power to overcome him. Angemon perished in the fight, but he was reborn. Sadly, Millenniumon brought Devimon back and his sacrifice is for nothing now. We might cross his path." Agumon commented.

Ryo checked on his digivice. He was frustrated that he couldn't use the evolution ability since it wasn't his true digivice, but Taichi's one. Gennai explained a few ways he could use the data from the evil digimon he defeated to make Agumon evolve.

They approached the Mountain when a flash of darkness blinded him and his partner Agumon.

They both grunted in pain for an instant, but when the flash stopped blinding them, they looked at the location and they saw a giant digimon standing in their way.

"Who's that?" Ryo whispered.

"Millenniumon," Agumon grunted.

Ryo face lost his color when he heard the name of his enemy. He also knew that Millenniumon was at the ultimate level, the highest one in the evolution line. Ryo knew he couldn't defeat him no matter what he tried.

Millenniumon raised his arm and said: "Welcome to my kingdom you two. I hope you enjoy the scenery."

"Where's Taichi?!" Agumon shouted.

Millenniumon grunted. His eyes looked at Agumon with hatred and replied: "Where he won't bother me like the other destined children. Looks like you manage to escape me."

"R-" Agumon was cut by Millenniumon.

"I didn't kill him yet worthless digimon. It is forbidden to talk to a God who ruled over this world. If you annoy my too much, you won't ever see him again Agumon," Millenniumon grunted.

Ryo noticed Millenniumon containing a part of his anger. Not only that, he felt the anger was toward Agumon only, as if Millenniumon was ignoring he was a threat.

Millenniumon turned his gaze at Ryo. Their eyes crossed and it confused Ryo. He couldn't see hatred toward him. Ryo felt uneasy as he saw the eyes of the god scanning him.

Millenniumon watched his partner carefully. He took his time, watching the bruises on Ryo's face and his black eye. He wanted to ask the question, but forced himself to remain silent.

"So you are the other chosen children who stood in my way?" Millenniumon asked with a smirk.

Millenniumon saw Ryo braced himself and hid his fear. Millenniumon internally smiled at his courage. He knew no one could do what Ryo did at his presence. He was a god, a being who no one couldn't hide their fear. Millenniumon saw that deep in the eyes of Agumon he was afraid. Agumon couldn't perfectly hide his fear compare to Ryo.

"Yes," Ryo replied.

Millenniumon looked at Agumon and felt hatred awakening from his core. He looked around Ryo as if he was searching something: "Where's your destined partner chosen child?"

Ryo dropped his eyes and didn't reply.

"What? You don't have your destined partner?" Millenniumon asked with a mocking tone. He cursed himself for insulting Ryo that way, but he had to be closer to the evil digimon who hatred him. After all, he was his destined partner.

"He came here to save the other chosen children! His real partner will come to him with his digivice!" Agumon shouted at Millenniumon.

"Really?" Millenniumon asked doubtfully.

Ryo didn't reply, but he raised his head and looked at the god eyes.

"Yes," Ryo told Millenniumon.

Millenniumon had the image of Monodramon appearing in his mind and chased him away. He remembered Monodramon was created and used to steal his place as the destined partner of Ryo. His remembered that his hatred for Monodramon subsided when he found out Monodramon was specifically created for this purpose. The purple dragon truly believed to be his real partner until he revealed it. Monodramon was a tool to stand in his way. In a way, he was a puppet of the light. That fact was hidden from Ryo. _And the light claim to represent the good. They used deception to stand against my destiny. Our destiny. Ryo would be happier if the light didn't manipulate his destiny._ Millenniumon thought.

"I should eliminate you right now," Millenniumon said to them. He pointed his cannons at them and charged its power in them. "It would be easy to end your existence and secure my position, even if it's not endangered by you."

Agumon stood in front of Ryo protectively. He was ready to die protecting Ryo.

Millenniumon smiled and discharged his cannons: "But that would be too easy and unworthy of a god," he glared at Agumon and softened as he watched Ryo. Millenniumon was glad Ryo had good perception to notice the subtlety of how he was watching Ryo and not Agumon.

Ryo said nothing to him and Agumon was silent so Millenniumon won't change his mind.

Millenniumon turned around and said: "I shall make my leave. I hope you enjoyed my kingdom. Do not worry about its size, it will soon expanse."

Millenniumon raised his claw and opened a hole. He was surprised Agumon didn't attack him. Millenniumon turned one last time and looked at Ryo. They watched each other's for a few seconds. Millenniumon wanted to saw a few things, but he couldn't. Not now.

"What is it?" Ryo asked.

Millenniumon felt he heard his will, as a prophet hearing the voice of a god. Millenniumon internally smiled. Ryo felt the link between them, but he wasn't aware of it. Millenniumon thought of something and replied with: "Ryo. Beware of the tainted light."

He passed through the hole and disappeared, leaving Ryo and Agumon alone.

"He really did spare us," Agumon said not believing what happened.

Ryo closed his eyes for a few seconds before replying: "He had something else in his mind."

"Do not trust his words. He is playing with our mind," Agumon warned him.

"I know. Agumon. Why did he say that I should beware of the tainted light?" Ryo asked.

"He must be lying to us," Agumon replied. "The light cannot be tainted. Darkness always tries to destroy the digital world. My friend Taichi and the other chosen children came to fight back a powerful digimon of darkness who threaten to destroy the digital world. If the light was tainted, the digital world will be no more long ago."

"It must be the true," Ryo replied. He looked forward and said: "We should keep moving."

They continued walking in their path.

* * *

Millenniumon watched the Agumon and Ryo walking forward at Devimon. He knew the battle will happen soon, but he was confident enough to know his partner would be victorious. He knew nothing wrong will happen, but with the difference between the two realities made him a little uneasy about it. This reality could end up with Ryo failure.

If it was in his reality, before he knew Ryo was his partner, he would be glad for his demise, but now, it was the last thing he wanted.

Millenniumon watched his Ryo face once again. It frustrated him to ignore who did this to him. He knew it wasn't a digimon since he appeared in the digital world already injured.

"Who could do that to you?" Millenniumon asked silently.

He saw Devimon manifesting in Ryo's and Agumon path. Millenniumon watched the small talk between them and wondered how his partner will defeat Devimon. He was curious. Last time, Ryo had a few digimons fighting with the side of Agumon, but he was alone this time.

The battle started and Ryo released a lot of data from his digivice. Agumon absorbed it and turned into Greymon. The battle started and Millenniumon was ready to enjoy the fight when he heard someone knocking at the door of his chamber.

Millenniumon snapped his fingers and closed the hole and turned at the door: "Who dares interrupt me?!"

"Do not destroy me my lord," the voice replied in fear. "I just come here to bring you your diner."

Millenniumon grunted in annoyance for his interruption and he opened the door and a Devidramon was at the other side. Millenniumon eyes of his two heads grew in size. He was never that surprised in his existence and he saw a lot of things.

It was a dark dragon with usually long limbs, with elongated arms, tenacious legs and large black wings. His scales were black and he had a skeleton tattoo on his shoulders. He has 4 red eyes evading his lord gave. His long tail was whipping the ground nervously as if he was about to die at any second.

Devidramon appearance was that surprising for Millenniumon. What surprised Millenniumon was that this Devidramon was wearing a white tuxedo. Millenniumon said nothing as the Devidramon put the plate with bloody meat. He bowed in fear and walked away.

Millenniumon was paralysed for a moment before he recovered from the sight of a gentleman Devidramon: "That...That...Impossible."

Millenniumon turned around and reopened the hole to watch the battle. He was disappointed that the fight was already over, but proud that Ryo was victorious. He saw Mimi and Koushiro, with Palmon and Tentomon talking to Ryo and Agumon about their victory. Millenniumon wondered if Tentomon and Palmon shall follow Ryo command now. He saw Mimi and Koushiro giving something in Ryo hand before walking away with their partner.

"Ryo is still alone with Agumon," Millenniumon replied. He wasn't expecting that. He looked at the objects in the hand and saw it was two keys. "What are those two keys?"

Millenniumon was confused at it. It was another difference between this reality and the reality he originated from. Ryo put the keys in his pocket with a smile and walked back to Gennai, slowly getting more confidence in himself.

Millenniumon wasn't interest in watching it anymore and picked his bloody steak and started eating it: "Eating. This is something I've missed a lot. The feel of the blood on my tongue's delicious."

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 2.

Chapter 3: Mistrust.


	4. Chapter 3: Mistrust

AC: I would to thank all of you for your comments that motivate me to continue this story. I'll start to slow down because I have less personal time and some projects to end for University when we are on strike.

I would also like to thank transmetaljohn for his noticed he gave at chapter 3. He made me realise that some plot hole was starting to be create and I'll try to prevent one plot hole from happening.

Just for you to know: Koushiro is Izzy.

* * *

**Chapter 3:** **Mistrust**

Millenniumon had finish eating and watched outside his temple. He sat at the top of his red temple and watched the sun slowly disappearing from the digital sky. He smiled before saying: "This is the best moment of the day. When the darkness sprayed through the world, it changed this foreign world into a home."

He was a digimon of darkness so he naturally enjoyed darkness. He smiled lightly, imagining the darkness digimon claiming their right in the digital world. The downside was that the light will rise and dispersed the darkness and claimed his right until the next night. It was the endless cycle of the digital world and the human world: "It's the endless war between light and darkness. It never ends; always fighting for its control."

The other downside was that his partner was a daytime being. He needed light to live to reach his full potential just as he represented the light. Millenniumon put his claw on his chin. He was about to talk when he heard a sound coming from his belly. He put his hands on his intestine and said: "Well. Something I didn't miss when I didn't have a body. Grrr...Using the toilet is only a huge waste of time. How did I even tolerate it back then? Anyway, I have all my time before I meet Ryo again."

* * *

Ryo and Agumon finished eating after returning to the village. They were in a small house where two beds were present with a table and two chairs. Nothing else was there.

Ryo remembered the small speech of Gennai, but he wasn't really listening. His mind was focusing more on his meeting with Millenniumon and also his warning. He knew it was a trap, but there was a small hint of doubt in his mind.

"Ryo," Agumon said ending his thought.

"What is it Agumon?" Ryo asked.

"Thank you for saving my friends. Tentomon and Palmon said they will stay in the village with Mimi and Koushiro. They won't return home until they know everyone is safe," Agumon said.

"What are they going to do?" Ryo wondered.

"They will try and find the meaning of those keys they found," Agumon said. "That means mostly Koushiro. Mimi isn't an expert in this, but she'll try to help him."

"Yeah. Gennai talked about it...What did he say again?" Ryo asked.

Agumon gasped and smoked came out of his nose: "You forgot already? No worry. I remember. Those keys are important artefact and also a trap. Gennai said that those keys hit a powerful weapon in the digital world that could oppose the darkest darkness digimon that could exist in this world. When Millenniumon started conquering the digital world, the chosen children came back here to find the keys to stop them as Gennai told them." Agumon dropped his head and sighted: "We found most of the keys, but the last one...Was a false one used by Millenniumon to capture everyone. I managed to escape because Taichi...He-he...He pushed me away and lost his digivice. I barely escape the trap and Millenniumon grasp."

Ryo yawed and looked at Agumon: "I think we should rest for tonight. Tomorrow, we will go to the Server Continent. At least, once Gennai finished preparing the gate."

"We'll be one step closer to defeat Millenniumon," Agumon said with a small smile. "I hope we find Taichi soon."

"Me too," Ryo replied.

As time passed, the darkness of the night vanquished the light of the day. Ryo and Agumon were sleeping calmly. For Ryo it suddenly changed as his forehead started to be covered with sweat. His lips moved slowly down as his eyebrow did the same. Suddenly, Ryo gasped as he woke up from his sleep and breathed loudly. He put his hand on his chest. His breathing slowly returned to normal and he looked at the ceiling.

"Again. He's not here Ryo. Don't forget he's not here," he told himself.

He stood up from his bed and walked outside. When he was out, he looked at the sky with the stars and the moon shining through the darkness. He could feel the warm wind blowing against him as he watched the sky.

"The sky is only made of data, but it looks so real," he whispered.

"Data is like cells. Data is also like atoms that paint the sky chosen child," a voice told him by his side.

Ryo looked to his left and saw a man with pale white skin with dark cloak covered his body. His long gray and lightly golden hair floated with the wind. Ryo looked more closely and saw it was an adult human around the thirty, looking with his amber eyes at him.

Ryo immediately took a safe distance from the stranger: "Who are you?" Ryo shouted with a lightly higher pinch in his voice than normal.

"...Raziel," he answered. He gave Ryo a small smile. "Do not worry. I'm not here to hurt you."

Ryo nodded doubtfully and asked: "What you were saying before?"

"I said that data are like cells and atoms. For this world, data is completely real. The cells looked more like a concept for digimon," Raziel replied.

Ryo looked away for a few seconds before replying: "I get it a little."

"You have to know everything in every worlds is only perspective. You saw data as something unreal, but digimon saw cells as unreal," Raziel added. He took a step closer to Ryo who immediately maintained the distance between them. Raziel quietly nodded and looked in the sky.

"Yeah," Ryo replied after a moment of silence.

"Lies," Raziel chuckled.

"You told me your name, but Gennai said they weren't any other humans here than chosen children," Ryo said.

Raziel nodded with a smile before replying: "Gennai is a human. He doesn't know everything. If you wonder why; it's also because I'm also someone who rather avoids...Boring people and Gennai is boring. The chosen children were interesting but...They didn't need my guidance. They weren't alone with their digimon partner like you."

Ryo glared at Raziel suspiciously: "Why are you here then?"

"From elimination, I'm here because I find you interesting as a chosen child, more than the others," Raziel replied with his small smile.

"What's interesting about me?" Ryo asked defensively.

Raziel looked away from Ryo and took a few steps away: "I can feel your power. It's greater than any chosen children. That's what takes my attention."

"I don't have power," Ryo replied.

"Power doesn't necessary come from strength, but something like the bond between a chosen child and his digimon he's destined with. That's the power I'm talking about."

"I don't have my real partner," Ryo replied.

"I know." Raziel looked at Ryo face and asked: "Did a digimon attack you?"

Ryo turned around and didn't reply.

"I won't ask it again," Raziel said quietly.

"It's better that way," Ryo replied.

"Good. Chosen child...I noticed during your fight against Devimon that you used a strange evolution. I never thought it was possible to do it that way," Raziel asked with a small smile.

Ryo knew Raziel had the knowledge, he just wanted his explanation. "It is not my digivice as your figure it out. Gennai explained a few other options to use it."

"Go on," Raziel said.

Ryo sighted: "You know it already."

"I think it's better if you explain it," Raziel replied chuckling.

"I just use the data I cumulated from the digimons serving Millenniumon. They tried to kill me and Agumon. I have cumulated enough data to evolve my partner, but only for one time," Ryo answered a little annoyed.

"That's the correct answer. Continue that way and you will be able to defeat stronger digimon and maybe confront Millenniumon. I shall leave you alone for now. I apparently abused of your patience," Raziel suddenly said before turning around and disappearing in the darkness of the night.

Ryo looked at the emptiness of the street. He sighted and said: "At least he's gone."

He turned around and returned in the house. Once he was back inside, he rested on his bed.

* * *

Millenniumon watched carefully his partner sleeping in his bed. He moved his fang and stopped near the face the image showed from his chamber. He stopped there and smirked:

"We will meet again," he said before closing the gate. He snapped his finger loudly and the Devidramon in a tuxedo came in. He appeared a little tired, but he wasn't going to complain when he knew he could die without any trouble.

"What is it my lord?" he asked.

"Warn Etemon that the chosen child is coming at him soon. Tell him this; if he loses the fight and run away, I shall eat his data and his core," Millenniumon warned the Devidramon.

His servant nodded and replied: "I shall give him this message right now my lord," He then left him alone.

Millenniumon noticed his servant had something in his mind. He didn't put importance on it, but he knew he had to keep a close eye on him.

Millenniumon put his claw on his chin and thought about the keys Ryo obtained: "Things are getting...worrisome. This reality is getting confusing even for me. I need to find more information about this world and understand it perfectly well. I need more knowledge for my plan to succeed." Millenniumon thought.

He walked outside of his chamber and walked at the direction of the Record room. Millenniumon knew of this room in his temple when it was in his reality, but there were a few information's absent. If everything was in the record room of his reality, he would already know that Ryo was his destined partner, but it wasn't there. Even so, he hoped that some answers to his question will be found in the temple. He needed to find the secrets of the keys. It could be dangerous for him.

"I also wonder if the chosen children did a few things different," he thought. Bad memories came back from his mind, the part coming from Mugendramon to be precise. It played back in his head when Wargreymon almost killed him, slashing his chest. He reached the record room, and started his research for answers.

* * *

Devidramon walked at the direction of the control room where the digital world was carefully watched in case of rebellion and to keep any treat in sight. He walked in the dark corridor of the temple. He passed near the minor servant.

_I wonder if something happened to my lord. He's...different. A little more sane and stable. _Devidramon thought. He didn't thought it was a bad thing, but something was bothering him. _Why isn't he more aggressive against this new chosen child? He's a treat to his empire, but he seemed to enjoy having this chosen child in his way. _Devidramon shook his head and adjusted his tuxedo. _It's better than what he was before._

Devidramon reached the record room and pressed a switch.

"Etemon. This is Devidramon, servant of our lord," he said.

"-What is it?!-" an excited voice replied.

Devidramon grunted at the voice: "Etemon. You don't need to shout. I have an order and a warning for you given by our lord."

"-What is it?-" Etemon asked more seriously when he heard the word warning.

"You have to get ready. The chosen child will come to the Server continent and you have to stop him. You must fight to the end Etemon. If you try to run away, our lord will eat your data and your core. You will face the worst fate any digimon could have. You understand. You have one chance," Devidramon said.

He heard Etemon gulping at the warning before replying with a few hesitations: "Y-yes."

Devidramon ended the communication and said: "Fear is our lord power. With him, darkness will finally rule the digital world."

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 3.

Chapter 4: God ignorance.


	5. Chapter 4: God ignorance

**Chapter 4:** **God ignorance**

The sound of metal scratching the ground resonated in a small forest. It moved forward and grunted: "Cursed...Those...Chosen...Children. How?" It was Mugendramon, or what remained of him; only his torso, his right arm and a part of his head where his black empty eyes remained. His cannon were destroyed and couldn't do anything else. "I am...more powerful than...Wargreymon. My...body is...stronger than...anything. H-How c-could I...lose...In o-one hit?" Mugendramon asked. He felt his power dropping in his body as his existence came to an end.

In his mind, that moment passed in circle again and again. His defeat flashed in his mind repeatedly. After Wargreymon slashed his body, he turned back into Koromon, weak and vulnerable.

{Now you're finished.} Mugendramon said.

{I don't think so! I have Taichi, Hikari...and everyone else on my side!} Koromon replied.

Mugendramon couldn't feel pain on his body, but his inner system suddenly screamed alert just before he started falling apart.

Mugendramon forced the flashback to end his spiral. He felt his processor starting to glitch. His sensors suddenly detected data starting to disappear in the air: "Another digimon...is...dying," he concluded.

Mugendramon crawled slowly at the location and found out a Chimairamon agonising. The Chimairamon was in his own poll of blood and lost almost all of his arms except one, his legs were too damage for any use and a large hole was on his chest. His eyes were closed from the pain. The Chimairamon was going to die no matter what.

Mugendramon saw his chance to survive. If he managed to obtain his data and the remaining of his life, he could survive and obtained his revenge against the chosen children. He crawled at Chimairamon direction.

Chimairamon instinct warned him of danger and he opened his eye. He saw Mugendramon coming at him. He knew what the other digimon had in mind. Chimairamon coughed blood out of his mouth and had the same idea. He didn't want to die. "I...I will...Find h-h...im," Chimairamon said weakly. He used his arm to crawl at Mugendramon.

When they were close, they both tried to absorb the other digimon data. They grabbed their arm and could drain the other's life. Eventually, they both realised they were equal strength. They looked at each other's eyes and saw that each others were artificial digimon; one of metal and the other of flesh. There was only one way to survive. They knew they had similar origin. In the end, a simple nod was enough for them and reached an agreement.

Their body shined and used each other's data and strength to fuse together. The data covered itself as a giant black egg while their data reformatted and adapted for his form and purpose. They entered in a dormant phase, become they become he.

It took a while before egg cracked as the new being awoken. As the egg broke under the strength of the new digimon; a god was born. His name was Millenniumon. A god who control time and shall brought darkness to the digital world. He screamed and the digital world trembled under his voice. His scream was his wrath, rage and hatred. His core called the chosen children to their doom. Millenniumon failed to notice that deep in his core, he was calling for his partner. Millenniumon very being was covered with pure dark emotions, too pure to notice something he wanted.

* * *

Millenniumon opened his eyes and grunted annoyed.

"I dreamt of my divine birth again," Millenniumon commented. He thought about the dream and said: "Mugendramon, an artificial metallic being and Chimairamon, an artificial fresh being. None of them were real living being and end up becoming a god...A **real** god made of artificial part," Millenniumon looked at his hand and turned it into a fist: "Ryo, you are a little like me. You have an artificial partner. The Ryo of this reality won't live like you and me...He will have me, his real partner; me. If only I found everything to maximize my chances."

He looked in front of him. There was a giant blue cylinder called the Recorder. It contained so much data that Millenniumon felt asleep while searching on it. He grunted at it in frustration and said: "So many data and information's...But nothing about those keys! I cannot afford to have one unknown factor!"

Millenniumon wanted to destroy the Recorder, but he controlled himself. It was stupid to destroy something useful; it wasn't expandable like digimons under his command.

"At least I found a few useful things," Millenniumon said.

What he found in the Recorder was something important for his plan. What he found was that the chosen children did the same thing than in his reality. The two realities were identical until one event that affected the rest.

When this Mugendramon was agonizing, he had a few glitches and damage in his processor that affected his sanity. That was different from Millenniumon part made of Mugendramon. The other thing was that the Chimairamon of this reality was weaker than Millenniumon own reality.

"Mugendramon dominated over Chimairamon. This Millenniumon was a Mugendramon who lost a part of his sanity and Chimairamon will was too weak to balance anything," Millenniumon concluded.

He was still perplexed that what differenced him and the now dead Millenniumon was the moment they fused.

Millenniumon smiled. He was glad not to be insane. As his partner in his original reality would probably say; he was mad with power. Millenniumon shook his head and grunted: "Forget about this Ryo. He chose Monodramon over me. I have to focus on the Ryo of this reality. He will have me as his partner. He won't have something artificial."

Millenniumon thought about the beginning of his dream, when Koromon gave his little speech. He chuckled over this before saying: "I thought at first that it was something stupid and...Just something the light would make up to look stronger. In the end, you are right...A little. I will have what you have when you defeat me. I will have Ryo by my side, giving me strength and I'll be invisible."

Millenniumon continued searching in the Recorder, but he eventually found nothing about those keys. The joy he gave himself dropped fast and his frustration came back. His search obviously became pointless and nothing else would appear.

"Billions and billions of data about this world, but nothing about those keys! It surely must be an ultimate weapon kind of this to defeat me! I cannot let Ryo have it," Millenniumon decided.

He walked outside of the record room to his throne. He thought about the throne and wondered why he never had one in his reality. _Must be because I wasn't the type to sat down and think back then. It was only at my second temple I had a throne. The part of that that was Mugendramon never sat on anything._

He reached his throne and nodded at it. Despite the Millenniumon of this reality to be insane, he had taste for a perfect throne. The throne was sculpted on black stone made of onyx. The form of the throne was the classic one, but the seat had the map of the digital world. Millenniumon smirked at the thought of siting on his kingdom, but it would be true soon. The back part had symbol of time sculpted on it and the last one surprised him. On the armrest there was a tag with a crest on it. Millenniumon looked at it and saw it was the crest of Darkness. He wasn't sure why it was here or it was a real crest or something insane coming from the Millenniumon of this reality.

He would know only when Ryo become his partner. He thought a little more about it before saying: "I don't think it's a real crest...It's too obvious to be the real one and doesn't have anything to do with Ryo at all. His heart is one of light. Anyway, I have something to focus than design."

Millenniumon snapped his fingers and Devidramon came in the throne room. The dark dragon bowed to his master.

"What is it my lord?"

"I want to know where are the other keys Ryo might collect. It is dangerous that he obtained them all," Millenniumon said.

Devidramon chuckled nervously. He looked down and took one step backward: "Well...They are still in every chosen children hand except your personal trophy Taichi. If Ryo freed the other chosen children, he will have them all."

Millenniumon eyes blacken as he glared at Devidramon. He slowly stood up and walked closer to Devidramon. The dark dragon was sure he would be tore apart from his lord in any second.

"Go now!" Millenniumon shouted right at his face.

Devidramon didn't need to be asked twice and disappeared in a few seconds from the room.

Millenniumon was alone and let out a primal scream of rage until his lungs were empty. He breathed loudly: "How can he be so stupid?!" Millenniumon then spoke in his mind, not wanting anyone to overhear the rest. _The Millenniumon of this reality let Ryo the opportunity to find something to destroy himself. Which this Millenniumon is now me? I would never let something as stupid as that happened. _Millenniumon had a flashback when he let Ryo saving the chosen children. Millenniumon sighted, remembering his own stupidity. _I did the same thing. I guess I was so powerful that I didn't care and didn't believe they could stand in my way. I defeated all of them and I was certain that even free...They wouldn't threaten me. I was so wrong._

Millenniumon calmed down and wondered if he should order his soldier to recover the key or let Ryo a chance to defeat him. He thought about it and came to a decision. He was surprised he changed his mind, but it was for Ryo. _It will be best if he obtained it. If I have to gamble my life so Ryo become my partner so be it. If I overpower him and his partner, Ryo have more chance to refuse that we are destined partner._

Millenniumon used his power to seal the throne room before he tore space and watched Ryo progression. Ryo was currently watching a battle between Agumon against a few Gazimon, servants of Etemon.

Ryo shouted something at Agumon and the orange dinosaur nodded. Agumon let himself surrounded by the Gazimon. They attacked Agumon at the same time and Ryo shouted something. Agumon jumped just before the Gazimon got him and they smashed against each other's. Agumon threw a baby flame against one of them and that Gazimon turned into data. Ryo raised his digivice and the data was downloaded in it without harming the core of the fallen Gazimon.

Millenniumon smiled as he crossed his legs and watched the battle as if he was watching a television show. He didn't have pop-corn, but didn't mind. He watched proudly his partner changing the odds of the battle by watching the enemies' movement as Agumon took care of the fight. Millenniumon felt as if Ryo gave Agumon the ability to see behind him. Millenniumon grunted as jealousy awoke in him. He wanted Agumon dead, but if it was the case, Ryo would be defenceless and die soon afterward. That wasn't the scenario Millenniumon wanted for his partner.

It wasn't long before Ryo defeated every Gazimon and took their data in his digivice, just before the fight started to bore Millenniumon. The god smiled even more.

"You know exactly when I'm getting bored Ryo," he commented.

Ryo and Agumon continued their journey forward, walking closer to their destination and next enemy Etemon. Millenniumon put his hand on his chin and wondered if Ryo had enough data to make Agumon evolved to MetalGreymon. If it was the case, Ryo would be victorious, if not; he will fall under Etemon power. Etemon was at Perfect level and Greymon was an adult in the evolution chain.

Millenniumon wouldn't be worry if this reality was the same as his own, but the differences between the two realities made him uncertain of his partner fate. In this reality, maybe Ryo will fail and die. If it happened, he would be victorious against the light, but his partner won't be there to reign over the digital world by his side.

Millenniumon shook his head and said: "It's Ryo were talking about. My partner is like me, nothing can stand in his way to victory. He will defeat any obstacles," Millenniumon looked at Ryo through the hole through space: "I hope," he added.

He couldn't help but feel uneasy about uncertainty.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 4.

Next chapter: Just for you.


	6. Chapter 5: Just for you

AC: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the story, favored or followed it.

I also want to thank you Ajora for his resume of the plot and story for Ryo adventures in the four video games. I'm using some of the explanation from your resume of Anode Tamer to help myself partially following the story and also twisting it since the story is in an alternate reality.

**Chapter 5:** **Just for you**

Millenniumon continued watching Ryo. Ryo was currently sleeping near a small fire with Agumon. It wasn't something worth the god to lose time with, but he didn't have anything else to do. His minions were conquering more territories and he wasn't interested with something going well. Despite being an all-powerful god, he liked watching his destined partner sleeping. He didn't know why, but he thought it was the peaceful face he had.

Under the fire, he was also watching the bruises were still there, but the coloration was a little paler and his black eye was also starting to resorb. Millenniumon was glad Ryo was healing well.

"Who would have thought that fighting an evil God will had some...benefit for you," Millenniumon commented. Millenniumon opened his mouth and let out a loud yawn. He grunted a little: "I guess I'm watching you sleeping for too long tired me out."

He stood up from his throne and slept for the rest of the night.

Morning came and Ryo woke up with Agumon. Ryo heard Agumon stomach grunting and gave a small smile. He took out a bag he was carrying and searched in it. He took out a few breads and they ate it.

"Once we finish eating, we keep moving to our destination. Where is it?" Ryo asked.

"Since we are in the desert, it will obviously be Etemon. He resided in an inverse Pyramid. I remember what happened when I fought him. I reached the ultimate level," Agumon said. He picked another bread and ate it. "I was MetalGreymon and he fused with the Dark Network when we fought. I don't remember what it is. Koushiro is the expert. The important thing was that I blast him off," Agumon didn't spoke about what happened just after that when he was dragged in the real world.

Ryo put his fingers hand on his chin: "Ultimate level. Do you think I have enough data for this?" He took out his digivice and looked at it.

"I don't really know. One thing is sure, Etemon will be tougher than Devimon," Agumon said.

The two finished eating and stood up: "Let's keep going my friend," Ryo said.

Agumon smiled and nodded.

Millenniumon quietly ate his bloody breakfast while watching Ryo and Agumon eating. He had his mouth opened.

"Wait. When did Ryo got a bag?" Millenniumon asked confuse. He never saw Ryo with the bag before. He shook his head, it wasn't important. "Probably took it when he quit the village."

Millenniumon watched their progress and it wasn't long before Ryo and Agumon reached an immense cliff in the desert cutting the desert in two. Millenniumon smiled when he saw it: "This time. I'm not surprised. It's good to have knowledge. The Millenniumon I killed modified the desert to complicate anyone to travel and stand in his way. This cliff forced an army to move slower and put themselves at risk."

Millenniumon looked at little to the right of his partner location and saw the suspended bridge he will use to go to the other side. He crossed his legs and waited for his partner to find it. It was long before Ryo spot it and he walked at the bridge with Agumon. He saw Ryo walking on the bridge first and just before Agumon followed Ryo, a blast suddenly came and hit Agumon at the chest. The orange dinosaur was thrown backward and Ryo was vulnerable.

Millenniumon saw Etemon at the other side of the bridge with a remote in his hand. Etemon said something he couldn't hear and the monkey digimon with sunglasses pressed the switch. Millenniumon eyes were wide open when he saw the support of the bridge blew up. The suspended bridge broke and Ryo felt in the underground.

"RYO!" Millenniumon shouted. His eyes shined and he raised his four physical arms and the two Mugendramon arms of energy in the air. "**Time Unlimited!**"

He used most of his energy for the attack and time stopped; not only in his temple, but also everywhere in the digital world. Time was no more. A power Millenniumon possessed, so immense that no one could fear, as they never had the possibility to fear or realised the existence of such power.

Everything in the digital world was frozen. Millenniumon felt pain in his chest and his mind, but he didn't care. He used his claw to tear space and teleported himself near the place Ryo felt. Millenniumon searched in the darkness for his destined partner.

"Where are you?" Millenniumon asked worried for his partner.

He looked over him and found Ryo in midair. He flew where Ryo. He started to let the flow of time move extremely slowly in the digital world. Millenniumon let him slowly felt in his palm and once he rested on his, he inspected Ryo for any injury. Pain awoke in his chest when he saw crimson red painting the back of his head. He moved slowly one of his giant claws and gently moved the brown hair away so he could see the injury.

"This is bad," Millenniumon said. He saw on the back of his partner head a deep injury at the back of his head. The flesh was tore apart and he could see the skull under it.

Millenniumon continued his inspection and saw that Ryo nosebleed, but his nose wasn't damaged. Millenniumon now panicked. He wasn't an ignorant digimon. When he was in the T-world, as he called it, he remembered that him and Monodramon watched information about human's injury and their meaning. They both agreed it was best for Ryo, who ended up living in the digital world because of Cyberdramon inner conflict between him and Monodramon. If Ryo blood came out of his nose Millenniumon knew his destined partner had a fatal head trauma. Even if it wasn't fatal, Millenniumon knew it permanently damaged his partner brain and the god won't accept this.

The god moved his head left and right: "No. You can't die," he fully stopped time once again and turned Ryo body so face and chest rested on Millenniumon palm. Millenniumon put his claw on his partner trauma and whispered: "I always used my power for destruction Ryo. Always. I am a god who brings darkness in the digital world. Ryo. You won't realise it, but for you...Just for you. I'm going to use my power to save your life. This is what I should do, I'm your real digimon partner after all," he looked closely at the injury.

His claw touched the uninjured part of Ryo head and started moving his claw around the fatal injury, counter clockwise. The injury started to resorb by itself. The blood that came out of Ryo head and his nose returned where they belong. Millenniumon used his power over time and moved time backward on Ryo injury. After he was done, Millenniumon canceled the head trauma and the boy was fine, just unconscious. Millenniumon let time move forward, but still slowly only.

Millenniumon watched his partner and sighted relief. He then whispered: "Don't worry Ryo, you are fine. I'm watching over you," after he said that, he moved one of his claws near Ryo face. He slowly and gently patted his partner cheek. Millenniumon lightly smiled. He flew upward and looked around. When he was near the top, he saw a rock with a red mark on it. "This is where you hit your head."

Millenniumon searched a little lower where he could put Ryo and found a spot where he could leave Ryo safely. He was about to let Ryo on the rock when he hesitated. Instead of putting him there, he looked at the top and didn't see Agumon near the cliff. Yet. Time was still moving slowly.

He smiled and moved Ryo against his chest and closed his eyes. He felt the contact of his partner body against his own. Millenniumon felt good for having this moment with his partner, but it was a once side way contact. It wasn't enough for Millenniumon, but he'll take it. It wasn't only that Millenniumon felt with his partner against his chest, he felt his core getting warmer, but only for Ryo.

Anything else and anyone else would meet his dark and heartless core before facing death. Ryo was the only exception. The last thing Millenniumon felt was the sentiment of being complete. Him and Ryo were of opposite nature. Ryo was the light and he was the darkness. Millenniumon didn't know why he felt that way and he didn't care.

Millenniumon felt his body getting weaker and knew he couldn't control time for long. He reluctantly moved Ryo away from his chest and whispered: "Ryo. Rest assure that I'll do everything in my power to make our destiny come true. Ryo. My destined partner. No lies shall separate us. I promise," He put Ryo on the rock after he gave his promise. When Ryo wasn't on his palm anymore, the core of Millenniumon turned cold and dark once again.

Millenniumon could return to his temple right now, but he wasn't sure if Ryo would fall when he regained consciousness. He flew down and hidden in his element, darkness. Once darkness fully embraced him, Millenniumon released time from his control and everything moved forward once again, freed of the divine restrain.

"Ryo! Ryo!" Agumon shouted when he appeared at the cliff. Millenniumon saw on Agumon face fear of losing Ryo, and it wasn't about the fact that Taichi would never be saved. Agumon genuinely was worried for Ryo safety. Agumon looked down and saw Ryo unconscious. "Ryo! Wake up!"

Ryo grunted and opened his eyes. He looked in the air and saw his partner: "Where am I?"

"You felt in the underground when Etemon blew the bridge. It's a miracle you're fine Ryo," Agumon said relief.

Millenniumon smirked when Agumon said it was a miracle. He was a god and he could bring miracle or great calamity. For Ryo and Ryo only, he gave a miracle.

"Yes. Do you have anything to reach me?" Ryo asked.

Agumon looked around him and replied negatively.

_Don't tell me Ryo will stay there until he's dead. _Millenniumon thought. If it was the case, he'll do something about it.

"It's a good thing Gennai give me this communication device," Ryo said with a smile. He took out a big communication device and pressed on a switch.

_W-. Another thing different. Hum...At least it means Ryo has more support by his side than leaving fight alone with his digimon allies. He only had Agumon after all. _Millenniumon said in his mind.

"Hello. This is Ryo. Mimi. What happened was that I felt in a cliff and I'm stuck here. Agumon cannot find anything to reach me. You're coming with Palmon. Alright. I'll wait. It's the only thing I can really do right now anyway," he said with a small smile of relief. He explained where he thought he was before putting the communication device on his lap. Ryo looked at Agumon: "Mimi's coming with Palmon Agumon! If you see them, warn them that I'm here!"

"Okay Ryo!" Agumon replied.

_Palmon. He could reach Ryo. _Millenniumon thought.

"Ryo! Are you injured?" Agumon asked worried.

Ryo put his hand on his body and tried to feel anything wrong. His bruises were still a little painful, but it wasn't that bad. He put his hand on the bad of his head and grunted a little painfully. "I think I hit my head somewhere."

"Oh no! This is bad! Try not to sleep Ryo!" Agumon shouted.

"I don't feel tire, but I get what you mean," Ryo replied.

Millenniumon wasn't worried, he knew Ryo was perfectly fine.

It took the rest of the day for Mimi and Palmon to come, once they were there. Agumon could see they were exhausted; they hurried up as must as they could and didn't face resistance. Mimi looked down the cliff and saw Ryo.

"Hang in there! We're going to get you out of here," Mimi said.

Palmon used his finger vine to reach Ryo. Once Ryo grabbed the vine, Palmon pulled him up until he was back at the surface.

Mimi asked Ryo a few questions like Agumon did and she checked the back of his head.

Mimi looked at Ryo with a smile and said: "It's not as bad as we feared. It's only minor. You're lucky Ryo."

"True. I was sure to be dead right now," Ryo replied.

Mimi and Ryo didn't spoke for a while. Eventually, Mimi looked at Ryo eyes and said: "Ryo. Let me help you. Since I'm here and I can't help Koushiro anyway, it will be better if we fight Etemon together."

"That's right," Palmon replied with a smile.

Millenniumon eyes expended to their limit before he screamed in his mind. _WHAT?!_

This was the last thing Millenniumon expected. It was a big twist in this reality. It was already strange that they stayed compare to his original reality, but the more he thought about it, the more he realised it made more sense for the other chosen children to stay in the digital world and helped Ryo fought him than returning to their world. _This reality has something more logical to happen._

"I'm so glad Mimi!" Agumon shouted.

Mimi looked in the sky and say it starting to darken: "True. Ryo, we should camp here for now. It's getting late and we need to be ready if we want to beat Etemon together."

"Right," Ryo replied. He felt some weight suddenly felt from his shoulder now that he could share it with someone else.

Millenniumon watched it and didn't comment positively or negatively at the twist. If it was before coming in this reality, Millenniumon would say that teaming up will weaken Ryo, but now, the only thing important was that Ryo survived until the final confrontation between him and his partner.

In the end, he and Ryo will be together, just as destiny promised.

AC: This is the end of chapter 5. Yep, Mimi's going to help Ryo.

This chapter focused a little more on Millenniumon positive sight, but it was about Ryo mostly.

I always thought it was strange that they let Ryo fight alone when they could help him with their digimon partner, but in this reality, it's happening.

I mean, why the chosen children would leave when there's a god threatening to destroy the entire digital world. Also, their friends are still in danger. I know its game logic, but not between the characters in the show.

Chapter 6: Around the campfire.


	7. Chapter 6: Around the campfire

AC: Just to warn you: Takaishi Takeru is T.K. in digimon adventure. I'm using their original name.

* * *

**Chapter 6:** **Around the campfire**

Millenniumon was once again in his temple. He didn't have any reason to stay now that Ryo was safe and he was tired.

He sat on his bed and watched Ryo and Agumon who teamed up with Mimi and Palmon. The cruel god felt some part of his fear for Ryo safety dropping now that his partner wasn't alone to against his minions.

As a target for Ryo to reach, he wanted him to succeed and reach his temple. Millennium already planned the great climax between him and his partner and didn't intent to let something in his way. He wanted it to be the final climax and not the first climax between them like in his reality. He crossed his arms and watched Ryo and Mimi talked for a while. Mimi said something that turned Ryo face into fear and pain. Millenniumon guessed Mimi said something bothering Ryo or said something unpleasant. He saw Mimi looking down and seemed guilty about what she said and apologised before they continued talking.

That was what Millenniumon guessed because Ryo seemed to feel better and nodded at her. After this, Mimi talked a little until it was getting late. Millenniumon eyes started to close against his will.

"I'm really out of...energy. Too bad I couldn't...hear what Mimi asked," Millenniumon said. He stopped watching what Ryo was doing and felt asleep.

* * *

Ryo, Mimi, Agumon and Palmon were around the small campfire they did for the night. They finished eating and they watched the fire warming them during the cold night of the cruel desert.

"Mimi," Ryo said before hesitating. After a few seconds, he said: "Thank you for saving me back there."

Mimi smiled at him before replying: "It's what I should have done sooner. I cannot help Koushiro, but I can help you fighting against Etemon. I have the crest of Sincerity," she showed it to Ryo.

"With this. Palmon can evolve into his perfect form right?" Ryo asked.

"Yes. Palmon will be at equal strength against Etemon," Mimi replied. She didn't sound completely convinced about.

"Are you sure?" Ryo asked.

"With what Millenniumon did, I just hope he didn't use his power to pervert the crest or strength Etemon. If it's the case, evolution to perfect won't be possible for me, but we will still be two against him," Mimi said with a smaller smile.

"We will beat Etemon just like any digimon we have in our way!" Agumon shouted cheerfully.

"They also think you are dead Ryo," Palmon said.

"We have the advantage for a first strike," Ryo said putting his hand on his chin.

Mimi looked at Ryo face. Her smile disappeared and she said sincerely worried: "Ryo...Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine. The mark on my head isn't that bad. I'm really lucky," Ryo replied with a smile.

"I know. I'm talking about the bruise and a black eye," Mimi said.

Agumon gasped when he heard the question. Ryo didn't say anything. He turned away and dropped his eyes. Mimi saw his body lightly shaking by mixed emotions. She knew none of them were positives one.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to talk about it," Mimi told him.

Ryo raised his eyes and said: "Thank you. I just don't want to think about it. I want to forget about!" Ryo shouted. He clenched his hand into a fist.

Mimi knew something was really bad about those marks, but Ryo didn't want to talk about it. They said nothing for a few minutes until Mimi spoke up: "Ryo. How are you holding on about being a chosen child like me and my friends?"

"It's not really easy, but I have Agumon with me. He's really a good friend," Ryo replied with a small smile.

Agumon smiled back: "Do not worry. I'll protect you from the evil digimons who will try to hurt you my friend."

"It is strange...But I feel safer here," Ryo admitted before looking at the ground.

Mimi wondered if Ryo was happy being in the digital world or at least, happier than his home.

"There's something in your mind?" Mimi asked.

"A lot actually. I tried not to think about it, but me and Agumon crossed Millenniumon before fighting Devidramon and he said some strange stuff to us. I'm not sure how to process it."

Mimi eyes miniaturised before she asked: "What did he talk about?"

"He talked about my destiny partner. I don't know why he would bring that up. I know Agumon isn't my destined partner and this isn't the digivice, but why would Millenniumon bring that up?" Ryo asked.

"I already told you he's playing with your mind," Agumon replied. He then aggressively said: "He didn't hesitate to hurt any of us. He surely planned something bad for you."

"He captured us without hesitation and the only reason he keeps us alive was as his trophy. I wasn't there, but Millenniumon was crazy and aggressive," Mimi thought back.

"He is crazy. He laughed and openly mocked us. He wasn't really the kind to plan something more subtle as bringing up your destined partner. He wasn't the type to talk before capturing us," Palmon thought back.

Agumon gasped at the thought. He didn't say anything else.

"You don't really know about it. It's just so confusing right now. Even so, there's a possibility he really knows about it and just messed with me by saying nothing about it," Ryo said. He didn't hear any reply and added: "He gave me one warning. He sounded extremely serious about it that I couldn't just toss it aside."

"What is it?" Palmon asked.

"He said: « Beware of the light »," Ryo said.

Mimi frowned and said nothing for a while. The fire was the only thing resonating through the night. She finally replied: "As a digimon of darkness, he must be wary against the light. Light is his natural enemy. We are chosen by the light to defeat darkness. You are one of us Ryo, but what he said doesn't make sense. Why should the light beware of the light?"

Ryo nodded and replied: "True. He surely lied about everything," Ryo smiled and was more appeased about his encounter with Millenniumon.

Mimi adjusted her pink hat on her long brown hair while Ryo looked at Mimi. Ryo opened his mouth, but he said nothing. He dropped his head and remained silent. Mimi noticed it and asked with a small smile: "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Yeah. I didn't ask Agumon and Gennai briefly explained it but...How was it to be a chosen child?" Ryo asked.

Mimi lost her smile and dropped her head. She thought about it without replying at first. She thought about it and said: "It's not that easy and I wasn't that useful," she dropped her head. Palmon moved by her side and pat Mimi's arm. Mimi smiled before she continued. She resumed her journey from the beginning to the end. Ryo nodded and remembered when the sky tore open and leaded to the digital world. She ended with the fight against the Dark masters and Apocalymon: "That's how our journey ended."

"So...You gave up fighting the Dark masters? Why?" Ryo asked.

"It all started after the death of Angemon, long before encountering them. Before that, I was more...Self-centered. Angemon death and Takaishi Takeru crying in pain and sadness, makes something slowly changed in me. I hid it, but it was bothering me. I was wondering what would happen if I lose Palmon. Then...After losing more of our friends...I couldn't fight anymore. I saw too much friends dying around me. I couldn't do it anymore. But, when Leomon was dead, I realised that sometimes, you have to fight and kill even if it is wrong," she looked at Ryo and let a few tears fall from her eyes: "Killing is wrong Ryo. What's sad it's that sometimes, you have to do the wrong thing because it's the right thing to do. If we didn't do it, how many digimon and humans would have died? I was glad and sad when it ended. I had to say good-bye to Palmon. When Millenniumon, who's half of the Dark Master Mugendramon half of a Chimairamon appeared. He already caused a lot of damage to the digital world before we came back. I accept to fight Millenniumon because I wanted to see Palmon again and to protect my friends and the digital world," she concluded by cleaning her face of her tears.

"It's not easy to be a chosen child," Ryo commented.

"True. But once you'll find your destined partner, you'll realise how great it is to have him by your side," Mimi said looking at Palmon with a smile.

Ryo smiled lightly and replied: "I can see it. It's starting to make me a little excited about finding my partner myself."

Mimi chuckled. Ryo saw it and also started to chuckle with her. Ryo started to like Mimi.

"Thanks for telling me all this and...I'm sorry if I don't want to talk about myself. It's really personal," Ryo said losing his smile.

"I don't mind," Mimi said understanding him.

Mimi and Ryo started to feel the fatigue getting them.

"We should rest," Agumon said.

"True. Tomorrow, we have a monkey to bring down," Ryo agreed.

They rested for the rest of the night.

* * *

AC: I also focused a little more on the chosen children perspective because it will be important later.

Don't forget that the central character remained Millenniumon.

Chapter 7: Victory and Execution.


	8. Chapter 7: Victory and Execution

AC: The previous chapter had a part cut because it wasn't believable at all that one character tried to stab a god in the back.

* * *

**Chapter 7:** **Victory and Execution**

Millenniumon watched Ryo, Agumon, Mimi and Palmon reaching the inverse pyramid where his servant Etemon was. He was on his throne watching the event with a table brought near him with a bowl of popcorn. He spun his thumbs, waiting patiently for the great battle to come. For now, he only saw Agumon and Palmon defeated any minions of Etemon without any trouble and Ryo cumulating more data in the digivice. Millenniumon was sure that Ryo had enough for his partner to evolve in his perfect form. He didn't mind it was a two perfect digimons vs his minion. If Ryo was victorious, it was all that he needed.

One thing was pissing him off. He didn't like that Ryo and Mimi were getting friendly. Millenniumon felt a little jealous that he grew closer to a chosen child, an enemy. If there was one thing that pissed him most that Ryo being friend with a boy, it was with a girl that might interest Ryo in a deeper relationship he won't approve. He knew Ryo and the chance were slim for it to happen now. Ryo was too young for his body to desire such relationship.

Millenniumon had popcorn in his hand as he watched Ryo and Mimi entering in the inverse pyramid. Millenniumon picked some popcorn and ate with excitement.

"Grrr...He should have prepared popcorn a god deserves to eat," Millenniumon complained. "Note to self...Eat the Digitamamon after cooked on a frying pan by his brother with bacons and maybe a Seadramon with it," he licked his lips just at the thought.

When he was out of his thought, he noticed that Ryo and Mimi were talking with Etemon. It wasn't a long speech before the orange monkey turned more aggressive. Millenniumon guessed that his threat forced him to be more violent than usual.

Millenniumon grabbed popcorn and put it in his mouth. He stuck out his tongue and said: "Argh! How can anyone fail to do popcorn?!"

"He didn't put butter," the servant Devidramon replied entered in the throne room. "Hum...Watching our enemies getting destroyed?"

"Yes." Millenniumon lied before shouting: "Why didn't he put butter?!"

"You hate butter my lord. You said it yourself," Devidramon replied.

"...Well I changed my mind! Butter now!" Millenniumon ordered.

Devidramon walked away while Millenniumon rolled his amber eyes and hatred even more the Millenniumon of this reality.

"Who would be stupid enough to hate butter with popcorn? Except Monodramon who somehow had allergies because of the special program that caused the joygress which I can't explain why and won't try too," he said when he was alone. He saw the battle was about to begin and smiled. "Now, let the fun begin."

* * *

Ryo, Mimi, Agumon and Palmon finished listening to Etemon speech and they regretted not interrupting him. Ryo found it boring and felt the monkey was insulting Elvis Presley.

"If you want to save the chosen children, you have to defeat me first," Etemon said.

The four others felt that sentence so predictable.

Ryo looked in his digivice and smiled. He saw in his digivice that he cumulated a lot of date: "Agumon, are you ready to reach perfect level?"

Agumon nodded: "Agumon Shinka! Greymon!" Agumon was now Greymon and continued to evolve: "Greymon Shinka! MetalGreymon!"

Mimi took out her digivice and her crest. "Let's do it Palmon!"

"Yes!" Palmon replied. "Palmon Shinka! Togemon! Togemon Shinka! Lilimon!"

MetalGreymon was a giant orange dinosaur with red hair, a silver plate on his chest, a helmet with horn on his nose and the two sides of his head, a metallic left arm and two purple wings on his back.

Lilimon was a humanoid wearing a pink flower hat and flower clothes with green leaf as boots and as wings on her back.

Etemon watched both of his adversaries and wasn't sure he could beat them. He was surprised that Ryo survived and knew he couldn't fail his mission.

"You may beat my troop you four, but you cannot beat me! I'm stronger than last time MetalGreymon! **Dark Spirit!**" Etemon shouted.

He threw dark spheres at the group. Lilimon and MetalGreymon ho picked their partner and put them to safety before the dark spheres hit them. The two perfect digimons glared at the monkey digimon and passed to the offensive.

"**Giga Destroyer!**" MetalGreymon shouted before he fired two missiles from his chest.

Etemon dodged the blast while Lilimon passed over Etemon. She trusted both her arms forward and fired energy shell at Etemon.

He couldn't dodge those and moved her arms forward to protect himself. Etemon grunted and jumped at Lilimon. He grabbed her wrist and threw her at MetalGreymon right on his chest. The crashed against a wall and returned to battle.

Etemon smirked and started singing loudly. MetalGreymon and Lilimon stopped charging and started dancing. Ryo watched this confused and didn't know why their partners were dancing.

"It's his Love Serenade," Mimi said.

"That's a horrible voice," Ryo commented at the sound.

"You would like it if he targets you Ryo," Mimi warned.

"I guess so and-" Ryo stopped talking when Etemon turned at them with his evil smile.

Etemon walked at their direction. Ryo and Mimi walked backward, knowing too well they were their target because of the smile. He jumped in the air and was about to give them a dive kick.

"Look out!" Mimi shouted pushing Ryo away.

Etemon missed both of them and grunted before he continued singing. Ryo noticed that the moment he stopped singing with his horrible voice, MetalGreymon and Lilimon spell that forced them to dance calmed down.

Etemon summoned dark spheres and threw them at Ryo. The chosen boy was almost hit by them, but managed to evade them. He picked a rock on the ground and threw it at Etemon who was charging at him. It hit right on the sunglasses of Etemon. The sunglasses cracked before breaking in two pieces. As they felt on the ground, the sunglasses hid another pair of sunglasses.

Mimi and Ryo gasped surprised that Etemon had another pair of sunglasses under his first pair.

Etemon stopped singing: "You dear break my sunglasses!" He shouted furiously as he walked closer to Ryo with his voice calling for blood. He cracked his knuckles when he was closed to Ryo. Ryo took a few steps backward as he heard the sound of the cracking knuckles. His front lost his color, covered in sweats and his eyes lost size.

Etemon was about to kill Ryo when Ryo face turned from fear to relief. "What are you doing accursed chosen child?"

He was suddenly trapped rope of vines and flowers. He tried to escape the vines, but he was trap.

"You won't hurt them Etemon!" Lilimon shouted.

"You tried to hurt my friends!" MetalGreymon shouted appearing near Etemon. His metallic claw shined. "No one hurt my friends! **Metal Slash!**" He slashed with his claw, but Etemon escaped at the last second. MetalGreymon didn't lose any seconds and fired his claw at Etemon and slashed the chest of Etemon.

"**Vicious Vine!**" Lilimon shouted. She slashed the back of Etemon who grunted in pain as blood came out of his injuries.

Lilimon tried to grab him again with her vines, but Etemon dodged them. Etemon lost his strength for a few seconds and grunted.

"You are too numerous for me," Etemon shouted. _I should retreat and change strategy before I die._ Etemon threw dark spheres at Ryo and Mimi.

"No!" MetalGreymon and Lilimon shouted before acting like a shield and took the hit. They grunted in pain as smoke rise. When it dissipated, the two digimons looked around and didn't see Etemon anywhere.

"He's running away!" MetalGreymon grunted.

"Go after him. I'll watch them," Lilimon said.

"Alright. I'll kill him once and for all," MetalGreymon grunted.

He ran after Etemon and left the others alone. They three others waited for a while for MetalGreymon to come back. They looked around them warily in case Etemon came for a surprise attack.

MetalGreymon eventually came back frustrated and said: "He escapes. We cannot save the chosen children as long as he's alive. Maybe Taichi will never be saved if he always runs away!"

"Don't worry MetalGreymon. I'm sure he didn't go far away with his injury," Ryo said.

"Let's go outside and search for Etemon through the air," Mimi suggested.

MetalGreymon dropped his hand and held Ryo and Mimi on his palm. They nodded and ran outside the pyramid.

* * *

Etemon ran until he was exhausted and stopped to regain his breath: "I will have my revenge next time. I just need to fight them one at the time."

Etemon gasped when he felt everything around him different. He looked around him and saw the sand in the air. It wasn't moving at all. He also noticed he didn't felt the wind anymore.

"Well well...What did you just do Etemon?" a voice said calmly. Etemon heard the sound of hands clapping with each other's.

Etemon turned around and saw Millenniumon clapping at him. He knew the clapping was a bad sigh when he met the glare of his lord. It was the eyes of a beast targeting his prey.

"I retreat to change my strategy so I can kill them my lord!" Etemon shouted, kneeing at his lord.

"Retreat?" Millenniumon asked. He said nothing and put his claw on his chin as if he was thinking. "Let's play a question game Etemon."

"W-" Etemon was cut by his lord.

"QUESTION 1! What did you just do right now?" Millenniumon asked.

"I retreated because the chosen children had the advantage against me," Etemon replied.

Millenniumon let a deep sound coming out of his throat. He sounded a little annoyed by Etemon and replied: "Question 2. What were my orders?"

Etemon dropped his head and felt like he was caught in a hunter trap: "Fight to the end."

"And?!"

"Not running away. But it was only-" Etemon was cut before he could defend himself.

"Retreating. You say it already. The problem is that in my ears, retreating sounds like running away. Also...I ordered you to fight to the **end**. Question 3: Was did I mean by the end?" Millenniumon asked.

"It wasn't possible to defeat them and-" Etemon was cut once again.

"My orders were clear Etemon. **FIGHT TO THE END!**" Millenniumon screamed. He stomped his feet near the face of Etemon. "You disobey my orders Etemon. You ran away like a coward. Etemon...You know that I hate a lot of things, but there something I hate more than anything else. Disobedience! I am a god and my words are...**Absolute.**" Millenniumon said looking with his amber eyes right through Etemon sunglasses. Millenniumon opened his mouth and licked his lips.

Etemon felt like his lord thought how tasty he was with his glare.

"Devimon was weaker than you, but he didn't run away. He met a peaceful death. You however, run away. Etemon...Last question: Why did I order you to fight to the end?" Millenniumon asked.

Etemon didn't reply. Millenniumon grabbed Etemon, slowly crushed the body of the monkey and lifted him right in front of his amber eyes.

"You don't know. I'll give you the answer Etemon. I gave you three choices. Defeat them and come back alive, get kill by the chosen children digimons peacefully and if you run away, **execution by MY hands**," Millenniumon said before opened his hand and impaling the chest of Etemon with one of his claw.

Etemon screamed painfully and begged: "P-Please! G-give me a-another ch-chance!"

"Another chance? Diner. **If you fail once, you don't get another chance**. You want to know why? It's simple. If you fail once, you will fail again! Another chance is meaningless! **FAILURE IS DEATH!**" Millenniumon screamed right at his face. He lifted Etemon who begged to still be alive as Millenniumon opened his mouth: "You're so pitiful that I don't need to add sauce. You will surely taste crap anyway," Millenniumon concluded. He let Etemon felt in his mouth and slowly crushed the body of Etemon, using his tongue to make sure his mastication killed him slowly. He felt he broke the bones of his servant before he crushed the core of Etemon and ended his misery. Millenniumon coughed and said: "Just as I thought, it tastes crap. I should have used the torture room."

Millenniumon snapped his fingers and restored time. He watched the inverse pyramid and waited for the four to come out of the pyramid.

Ryo, MetalGreymon, Mimi and Lilimon appeared and saw Millenniumon tapping his arms with his fingers.

"We meet again Ryo. As you can see, I was waiting for you," Millenniumon said with a smile. The four saw blood in Millenniumon teeth and also some data coming out of it. "If you are searching for Etemon. Don't bother. I got rid of him. Now, let's talk."

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 7.

Chapter 8: Uneasy tease.


	9. Chapter 8: Uneasy Tease

**Chapter 8:** **Uneasy Tease**

Ryo, MetalGreymon, Mimi and Lilimon saw Millenniumon tapping his arms with his fingers.

"We meet again Ryo. As you can see, I was waiting for you," Millenniumon said with a smile. The four saw blood in Millenniumon teeth and also some data coming out of it. "If you are searching for Etemon. Don't bother. I got rid of him. Now, let's talk."

"Talk?" Ryo asked unsure about his intention. He wondered why he would talk to them.

Millenniumon didn't reply immediately. He observed the chosen children and their digimon partner. He noticed that Ryo was braver than when he faced Etemon at a specific moment.

"First thing first. Congratulation in your victory Ryo, you defeat Etemon," Millenniumon said sarcastically. He only tried to appear sarcastic in front of Ryo, but inside, he was glad he defeated Etemon, but he ran away and had to finish the job. The good thing for Millenniumon was that he could talk to Ryo again. "I had to finish the job for you thought."

"What do you want with my friend?!" MetalGreymon shouted.

Millenniumon glared at MetalGreymon: "I thought I told you that if you annoy me too much, you will never see your partner again. I'm...Personally keeping an eye on him," Millenniumon chuckled while MetalGreymon hatefully glared at him before he fired missiles at Millenniumon. The evil god used his cannon to obliterate the missiles. He wanted to fire at MetalGreymon, but Ryo was on his palm: "Pitiful. Now shut your mouth. I have only interest in the one whom stand in my way," Millenniumon looked at Ryo.

"Why did you kill Etemon?" Mimi asked.

"He couldn't beat you and chose to run away. I didn't tolerate it human. Now let's go to what's important. Ryo...I'm disappointed in you. So much that I don't fear you at all. You couldn't kill Etemon even with the help of another chosen child. If it wasn't from me, he would escape you." Millenniumon said without emotions.

"I-" Ryo was cut.

"You are also trying to find an excuse Ryo? That's pitiful," Millenniumon said. He knew Ryo wasn't searching for an excuse. "I have one question for you Ryo. My ex minion told me that he killed you, but you are here. How is that possible Ryo? I'm...curious."

"I have no reason to explain it to you," Ryo replied.

"Answer me Ryo, I might give you a...little reward," Millenniumon said with a small smile.

"Don't listen to him Ryo," the three others said in different ways at the same time.

Ryo looked in the eyes of Millenniumon and wasn't sure what he could see. He couldn't see pure hatred against him. There was something else.

"You are lying about the reward," Ryo replied.

"Don't let the other influence you Ryo," Millenniumon said. He snapped his fingers and time stopped once again.

Ryo felt something different and looked around him. He saw that his friends weren't moving; only him and Millenniumon were.

"This is a small taste of my power Ryo. We are now truly intimate. Nothing's in my way. No one can talk to you or protect you," Millenniumon said with a grin.

Ryo couldn't say anything to reply. It was true. The power was fearsome, but Ryo refused to show it.

Millenniumon noticed it and one thing appeared in his mind, why Ryo feared Etemon more than him at a specific moment. He cut his thought and walked closer to Ryo, still on the palm of MetalGreymon. Millenniumon moved his head closer to Ryo and the boy started back in the amber eyes of the evil god. He opened his mouth and said:

"Ryo. You are a torn in my foot; a torn that stand in my way to control the entire digital world. You are the last chosen child. I should be infuriated by you and trap you in the darkness called despair, before sending you to your death," Millenniumon stayed silent for a few seconds. _I would never do that to you. Come on. You have to say it as if he wasn't your destined partner. _Millenniumon continued: "But I enjoy seeing you struggling against me. The more you resist me, the more excitement awakes in me Ryo. Because in the end, you will realise that all of this will be meaningless. You know why Ryo?"

"It won't be meaningless. We will defeat you!" Ryo shouted to hide his fear.

"We? Who's we? If you mean the other chosen children, I can defeat them all by myself. Just look around you, they cannot even move or help you right now. I stopped time for the entire digital world twice today. The only reason you can move right now is because **I** let you move. Ryo...You are the ninth chosen child, but I have a question for you. Why weren't you in the digital world when needed?" Millenniumon asked.

Ryo couldn't reply. He said nothing for a while. Millenniumon was about to answer when Ryo prevented him by saying: "Because I was chosen to defeat you Millenniumon. I might not have found my real partner yet Millenniumon, but I will find him and stop you from conquering the digital world."

Millenniumon said nothing and watched Ryo. The evil god said nothing and Ryo wondered if Millenniumon started to fear him. Millenniumon amber eyes were lightly trembling. It was fear, but no the fear Ryo was expecting. _He...He believes he was chosen to defeat me with his destined partner. The...The worst part is that my question create that answer. This is the opposite of what I was expecting. I just push him to the light and away from me. Even so, he said it would be with his real partner. The irony is that he cannot use me to stop myself from conquering the digital world: _"You will need to find your destined partner first Ryo. That is...If he's still alive. I can destroy the core of the digimon Ryo. I can kill them forever Ryo."

Ryo replied: "You didn't kill my destined partner. You don't know who he is."

Millenniumon watched the eyes of Ryo and saw he wasn't buying the possibility he offered him. Millenniumon replied: "I'm one of the few who know who you're real partner is Ryo." Millenniumon heart suddenly busted out when he said: "The others who know it will lie to you! They will give you a false partner as your true partner! The light will lie to you because it is tainted!"

Ryo was taken aback by the evil god replied. He also felt it was out of his control. Millenniumon took a few steps back and breathed slowly.

"That's what you mean by beware of the light?" Ryo asked.

"Yes," Millenniumon replied. "If you want to defeat me Ryo, you have to find your destined partner. Without him, I cannot be defeated. Let me give you, your reward. It is one tip about your destined partner. He's in my temple and alive."

"I will find him," Ryo replied.

Millenniumon gave a big smile that creeped a little Ryo. The evil god managed to use his minor problem to his average.

"This is the last time I'm coming to you in person Ryo. Next time, I'll be waiting in my temple," Millenniumon turned around and started to walk away when he stopped. He turned his head and softly said: "You shouldn't grow too close to Mimi or any girls."

Ryo said nothing and wondered where this came from. That confused the boy: "What?"

"Girls are all bitch. The god has spoken," Millenniumon took another step and turned at Ryo once again.

Ryo watched the evil god and just didn't get it. _He's just insane. _He concluded.

Millenniumon walked away and snapped his fingers, time move forward once again. Ryo felt the small wind once again and the palm of MetalGreymon started moving again.

Millenniumon opened a hole to his home while MetalGreymon fired the missiles of his chest, but Millenniumon disappeared back in his temple before the missile hit him.

"What happened?" Mimi asked. She knew something was up since Millenniumon was suddenly somewhere else.

"He stopped the time to talk to me alone," Ryo replied.

"What did he say?" MetalGreymon asked.

"He said that my destined partner is in his temple," Ryo said.

"He said that?! Why would he say it to you alone?" MetalGreymon asked.

"He wanted you out of his way. He said that you were influencing me," Ryo explained.

"Is there anything else he told you?" Lilimon asked.

"Yes. He claimed that light is tainted," Ryo whispered. "I feel like he said that the light is corrupted or not trustable."

"He's trying to destroy the digital world with the power of darkness, spreading death, capturing my partner and my friends! He claims that the light is corrupted when he is the source of corruption!" MetalGreymon shouted.

"There's one last thing he said," Ryo put his hands over his mouth to shout himself.

"What did he say?" Mimi asked.

Ryo didn't reply for a few seconds: "I'm going to tell you Mimi, but I don't agree with what Millenniumon claimed."

Mimi smiled and said: "Go on."

"He said I should grow too close to you or any girls. He said that the reason was that all girls are bitch," Ryo explained.

Mimi said nothing, but her smile disappeared. Her eyes lighted up and screamed: "THAT-"

Ryo heard a powerful scream and a wave of insult against the evil god who surely didn't hear it.

* * *

Millenniumon smiled when he spoke with Ryo when he heard the voice of Mimi screamed at him.

"Argh! I never thought a human could scream so loudly!" Millenniumon heard something that enraged him. "I am not!"

Devidramon arrived in the throne room where Millenniumon was sitting: "My lord! A powerful beast awoke. We should deal with it right now and-"

"IT'S JUST A CHOSEN CHILD WHO SCREAMED!" Millenniumon screamed.

Devidramon mouth figuratively felt on the ground. Devidramon knee and asked: "If there is nothing wrong...I think I'll go away and deal with other issues. Oh yeah. Just before I go, we will prepare the « special breakfast » you ask my lord," Devidramon replied. He walked away and leaved Millenniumon alone.

He used his power to open a hole and watched Ryo and Mimi talking with Sora, Takeru, Piyomon and Patamon. Millenniumon grunted as Ryo didn't listen to him when he told her that girls were bitch. Mimi was mad and Millenniumon knew it was because of what he told Ryo.

Somehow, Millenniumon felt that Mimi hostility was scary. He didn't know why he feared her, but he guessed female wrath was very intimidating. He watched them talking and surely thanking them for saving them. Ryo face turned a little red as the chosen children thanked them. He wasn't that much interested about what they said, but the fact that Ryo smile made Millenniumon a little warm inside. The evil god would rather be the one who made him smile, but he had to bite his patience for the climax.

"I'm already building the great climax Ryo. Once you are in my temple, I know you will search for your true partner. I saw it in your eyes," Millenniumon smiled at that thought, He moved his claw next to Ryo and added: "It feels good to know you are searching for me, even if you are not aware of it partner."

Millenniumon felt the exhaustion coming to him again. His power to control time was tiresome, but he didn't mind. He saw the six walked away and saw from the blink of an eye Picodevimon flying away to warn Vamdemon. He watched Picodevimon and smirked.

"The little Picodevimon," he said putting his hand on his stomach.

He stopped watching Ryo and went to sleep.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 8.

Chapter 9: Higher Will.


	10. Chapter 9: Higher Will

**Chapter 9:** **Higher Will**

The night was there and Ryo was a little unsatisfied. He looked at the two more keys he obtained and didn't know what to make of them. He didn't know how important they are. He just knew it was important, but nothing else. He wasn't mad at Koushiro who explained that the meaning of those keys was extremely well protected and a powerful firewall protected the secret of those keys. He said it will take a while to crack the firewall.

Ryo had to bite his patience, which was getting a little hard. His thought moved to what Millenniumon told him. He remembered that the evil god told him that his real partner was somewhere in his temple.

"He captured him," Ryo said.

He thought about the other chosen children when he told them Millenniumon had his real partner. They replied by telling him that they will help saving his partner.

"I wonder how long my partner is waiting for me?" Ryo asked himself alone. He looked to his left and saw Agumon sleeping. Ryo put his hand on his nose and pat it. "If he's like you, he'll still wait for me."

Ryo tried to sleep, but the dream land wasn't calling for him right now. He stood up and walked outside the house. He walked alone and stopped when a man stood in his way, the same man from before. The man looked at Ryo calmly with his amber eyes.

"We meet again," he told the boy.

Ryo maintained a comfortable distance from old man before replying: "Yes Raziel."

Raziel nodded and said: "You don't look happy to see me again Ryo. Although I'm glad you remember my name."

Ryo bit his lips and whispered: "I'll never be happy to see you."

"What was that?" Raziel asked.

"Nothing. Why are you here again?" Ryo asked.

"Simple. I'm here to congratulate you in saving two more chosen children and their partners. I can also feel your power rising inside of you to another level you aren't aware off," Raziel replied. He chuckled lightly and gave a kind smile to Ryo.

"I already told you that I have no power. I know it's not about strength, but I form no bond with my partner Raziel. I have to find him first," Ryo replied. He dropped his head and wondered if his digimon was alright in the palace or was tortured.

"You are forging a bond with your digimon partner Ryo. You are not aware of it, but you are creating a bond that unites you and him. A chosen child with his destined partner creates a bond in a very different way than most living beings. There is an invisible link uniting you and your partner no matter what the distance is. Everything you think about him create and strength the bond Ryo. When your partner thinks about you, he does the same thing," Raziel explained.

Ryo nodded and smiled lightly. His smile dropped a little when he asked: "Does he think about me?"

"If I feel your power increasing, I can say it is the case," Raziel replied with a smile.

Ryo smiled raised again: "Raziel. Is there another reason you come here?"

"Yes Ryo. I watched you and your...interaction with Millenniumon," Raziel said.

Ryo gasped and glared at Raziel, increasing the distance between them: "How is that possible?! You cannot escape his time control. He can stop a powerful digimon and you're a human like me!"

"Not so loud. You might wake the others," Raziel replied. He then laughed lightly: "Millenniumon is a powerful digimon. He has the power of a god, but his power isn't infinite and he knows it. That's why he's dangerous. The only reason I escape his control was because I have some special protection from the highest thing leading the digital world."

"Highest thing? Don't you mean highest being?" Ryo asked.

Raziel put his fingers on his chin and closed his eyes. He made a small sound coming from his throat: "It's extremely complicated when it comes to this. He gave me protection to make sure everything is going according to what he wants. He's neither alive nor dead, and both alive and dead."

What Raziel said confused Ryo and also put a few things he knew into questions. Gennai told him that the highest beings present were the five Sovereigns. The fifth one was the strongest compare to the others.

"I don't understand what you mean. How something can be those four things at the same time?" Ryo asked.

"No one knows how and neither Millenniumon. I can barely perceive it like a few lucky or unlucky one. That being is the one who made you and the others the chosen children acting in a way no one knows how. I am lucky enough to perceive some fragment of it," Raziel replied.

"Why are you telling me this?" Ryo asked.

"As I said Ryo, you are special. You might not have that ability like me, but it shined upon you," Raziel answered. He pointed his index at Ryo. "It decided that you are the ninth chosen child."

Ryo dropped his head, not by the pressure, but with the questions about what was it and how to process it. He found no answer and asked a question: "What is this...it?"

"It is called by the few of us as: The Will of the digital world," Raziel replied. "It is a will, neither alive nor dead and at the same time; alive and dead. A will that is beyond control of anything and untouchable even by the few who can perceived it."

Ryo didn't reply at those words and thought about it. He couldn't really understand anything Raziel said. He was still a young boy and most of the concepts Raziel said were confusing. Ryo just acted as if he understood it or asked about it and hoped to understand.

"I get it," Ryo said.

"Liar," Raziel chuckled. "What I said is just too complicated to a kid. You just have to know that there's something higher than Millenniumon, the five sovereigns, light and darkness in the digital world. If the will decided that if the darkness could break the balance of the digital world, chosen children are sent to the digital world to fight darkness with light. But when light is dangerous and corrupted, darkness will rise under the command of other chosen children."

"Millenniumon is destroying the digital world," Ryo said.

"That is true. He is conquering the digital world, but, did you ask yourself why?" Raziel said looking at Ryo.

"He's evil. Just look what he did to the chosen children and Agumon," Ryo replied.

Raziel smiled and replied: "That's true. You have the consequence, but not his reason and purpose. Although, you are right to say it doesn't matter. He is doing something evil. No matter what the reason, evil must be stopped. But when you know the reason and purpose, other ways to stop the evil appears in your path."

Ryo yawned and was about to return inside when Raziel chuckled. Ryo turned around and asked: "What is it?"

"Millenniumon is right about one thing. Light can be tainted Ryo. In the digital world, there are three types of light: the shining light, the simple light and the tainted light, and three types of darkness: the bright darkness, simple darkness and blacken darkness," Raziel told him. He then said one last thing before turning around and walked away: "Ryo. Millenniumon is a digimon of darkness, but in which of the three darkness Millenniumon is? Is he the bright darkness, just darkness or blacken darkness?"

Once Raziel was gone, he left Ryo more confused than before.

"He must do it on purpose. He's just trying to tease me with all of this," Ryo looked at the empty space where Raziel was before he disappeared. Ryo sighted and added: "Higher will. What is he talking about?" Ryo gave up in trying to understand what he said and focused on his mission. He felt his body getting tired and finally ready to rest. He returned in the house and told himself he'll ask Gennai about it tomorrow.

* * *

It was soon the day and Millenniumon walked out of his chamber. He sipped the rest of a Seadramon tail in his mouth and felt the bones breaking between his powerful muscular jaw and his solid teeth. He walked in his throne and sat on it. He wanted to check what his destined partner was doing, but he had an issue to deal with. He waited for his servant to come. He didn't have to find for long before Devidramon entered and knee.

"Did you find everything I asked?" Millenniumon said with a warning grunt.

"Yes. I just don't understand why you asked for this?" Devidramon asked.

"The reason isn't of your business. I have something special to prepare. Leave them in my chamber," Millenniumon said.

"Understood. About the issue you have for, you have a message for Vamdemon right?" Devidramon asked adjusting his tuxedo.

Millenniumon said nothing and watched the Devidramon adjusting his tuxedo. Even after a few days, he couldn't really get over it.

"My lord?" Devidramon asked.

"Yes. Tell him that he has to fight to the end, or he'll meet the same fate as Etemon. Tell him that I will crush his bones and ate his flesh while making sure he fells everything until I decide to finish him us. Also, warn him that Ryo and Agumon won't come alone," Millenniumon said.

"Understood," Devidramon said before walking away.

Millenniumon laughed at the object he asked from Devidramon. He was sure no chosen children, including Ryo, will like what he had in store.

* * *

Ryo woke up and saw that Agumon was still resting. He let him sleep and walked outside the house. He noticed that most chosen children and their partner were sleeping except Koushiro who was typing at his computer. He saw Gennai near him.

Ryo joined them and said: "Hi. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," Koushiro replied. He typed on his portable computer and grunted. "This firewall is extremely sophisticated, complex and complicated. It more protected than anything else in the digital world."

"Those keys must remain a mystery so the object containing it won't fall in the wrong hands," Gennai replied.

"Gennai. I have a question to ask," Ryo said keeping some distance with the old man.

Gennai turned his head at Ryo direction and said: "What is it?"

"I was wondering if you know something called, the Will of the digital world," Ryo asked.

Gennai watched Ryo before moving his head right and left: "I'm sorry Ryo, but I don't know what you are talking about. Why are you asking this?"

Ryo hesitated to reply, but remembered that Raziel never asked to keep his existence a secret: "A man named Raziel told me he could perceive it."

"I never heard of him," Gennai replied.

Koushiro typed the name on his computer and said: "Raziel. It's the name of an Archangel known as «Keeper of secrets» and as «angel of mysteries»."

Ryo and Gennai watched Koushiro.

"It's clearly not his real name," Gennai replied.

Ryo nodded.

"I didn't know there was another human than us in the digital world," Gennai said a little worried.

"He said he was interested in me," Ryo replied. He then resumed what he spoke with him.

Koushiro searched and said after Ryo finished explaining: "I can't find anything about the will of the digital world. From what he said, it's not something put in a program."

"It is useless to search about it then," Ryo sighted.

"The next time he comes, ask him some details about it," Gennai suggested.

Ryo nodded and heard something shouting his name. He turned around and saw Agumon running at him.

"I got to go eat something and prepare to save the other chosen children," Ryo said.

He walked away and felt the two others alone. Koushiro continued typing on his portable and tried to find a way to pass the firewall. He grunted. It was the first time he couldn't find anything to pass a program.

Gennai left him alone; he needed to think about what Ryo said.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 9.

If you are wondering what the Will of the digital world is, you will have to wait for it. Although it appeared once in the story.

Chapter 10: March to the vampire domain.


	11. Chapter 10: March to the vampire domain

**Chapter 10:** **March to the vampire domain**

Millenniumon was on his throne and watched Ryo and his team walking at the direction of the domain of Vamdemon. He watched them progressing patiently. The only chosen child not present was Koushiro and his partner Tentomon.

Millenniumon saw determination in his partner face. He knew Ryo was an altruistic boy who thought about the other's before himself. He also knew that every human had some selfish desire that motivated them more or less. Ryo had one and it was to find his destined partner, Millenniumon himself. Millenniumon saw that this selfish thought motivated him, but it was clear it wasn't his dominant motivation.

Millenniumon lost focus when he smelt something bad entering in his nostril and wondered what it was. He smelt it for a while, but he never searched what was the source of the smell. He had to find it now, it was intolerable. He stopped watching his partner and snapped his fingers. Devidramon entered in the throne room and knee in front of his lord.

"What is it my lord?" Devidramon asked.

"There's something smelling bad here. What smells bad in my throne room?" Millenniumon asked.

Devidramon didn't reply to his lord. Millenniumon grunted when he was silent.

"Answer me now Devidramon!" Millenniumon ordered.

"As you wish my lord. The thing that smells bad is...is..." Devidramon hesitated to reply to his lord. Millenniumon grunted loudly and that made the dark dragon talk. "You."

Nothing could be heard in the throne room for a minute.

"Me?" Millenniumon asked containing his fury.

"You didn't take a bath for a while my lord," Devidramon replied nervously.

Millenniumon opened his mouth and was about to reply something when he realised he never took a bath since he was back into his old body. He smelled himself and confirmed it was him the source of bad odor. _Luckily, Ryo didn't smell me when I talk to him in the hot desert. Another thing I would rather not have return once I'm back alive. _Millenniumon thought.

"You are telling the true. I'm going to spare you this time. Next time, don't make me wait for the answer." Millenniumon warned.

Millenniumon stood up from his throne and walked to his private bathroom. He will watch what his partner will do while taking his bath.

* * *

Ryo walked with Mimi, Sora, Takeru and their digimon partner. Ryo watched the youngest of the group Takeru. He appeared to be worried for something, but Ryo hesitated to ask. They were deeper in the Server continent and Ryo didn't know how large the continent was.

Ryo walked closer to Takeru and Patamon and asked: "Are you alright?"

Takeru raised his head and looked at Ryo: "I'm worried for my big brother."

Ryo remembered that he talked about his big brother. Ryo smiled a little and said: "Do not worry about your big brother. We are going to find him and save him just like before."

Takeru looked down and wasn't sure about it. Ryo didn't know what to say to help him feel better. Patamon used his wing ears to fly closer and gave some word of encouragement Ryo couldn't give.

"What about you Ryo? You have a few marks on your face. Did any digimon attack you?" Sora asked.

Ryo dropped his head and grunted.

"He doesn't want to talk about it," Mimi intervened.

Sora nodded and easily guessed it wasn't a digimon who caused this. They walked silently for a while, each of them were in their own though.

"I heard about this Raziel Ryo. Do you know why he's interest in you?" Agumon asked.

"I don't know. He's interest in me just like Millenniumon. Millenniumon was freakier when he talks to me alone and doesn't eliminate me," Ryo replied.

"Millenniumon has something in his mind. Which is strange. He was a little crazy when we saw him. When we were trap, it was only little times, but he wasn't all there," Sora recalled.

"I confirm it," Palmon said. She looked at Sora and added: "When we met him in the desert, he was sane."

"He didn't give his evil laugh," Mimi thought back.

"He had an evil laugh?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah. It was scary," Takeru said.

"Now...His calmer and saner behavior is scarier. He appeared to always have something in his mind that could kill us if he wanted," Mimi said.

"It doesn't matter. We will defeat him and save our friends and the digital world," Agumon said.

"Taichi will be the last we will rescue Agumon," Ryo said sadly.

"I know. But we will save him and your partner," Agumon replied a little cheerfully.

"Right. We will defeat Millenniumon together," Biyomon said.

They continued traveling and encountered weak digimon in their way. Ryo repeated the usual stuff. He collected the data of the digimon in their way and cumulated it for the great battle against the vampire digimon when it will come.

* * *

Millenniumon watched the progress of the chosen child while taking his path. His cheeks turned a little pink. He completely sealed the bathroom so no one could see what he was doing, especially in his bath. He liked taking a bath, he used his time to either make a plan to attack or just getting clean just as a god is supposed to be.

He watched Ryo progression against anything he put in his way. He smiled as his partner defeated any weak digimons in his way. The help of the other chosen children was facilitating the battle he had to pass through, but also made him stronger. He didn't have to use the data collected to fight champion digimon when the other chosen children partner could do it without cumulating data.

Millenniumon also felt more secure that his partner was with the other chosen child. They were helping Ryo overcoming the danger, but also giving some of their experience to his partner. Even so, he watched Sora and Mimi. He wanted to make sure none of the girls made a move. He saw once Mimi touching the hand of Ryo and Millenniumon wanted so much to make Mimi regret it. He calmed down, he remembered that Ryo was still a kid and hormones weren't a threat right now. After a while, Millenniumon was cleaned and stood up. He shook his body and some water drop felt on the ground.

He dried himself and once it was done. He smelled his body and nodded with satisfaction. "I smell much better now. I should take bath more often," Millenniumon meant that he should take bath.

Millenniumon watched the journey of his partner and saw he faced more danger as before. The chosen children and their digimon partner passed anything in their way and continued forward.

"I would want to watch you more Ryo, but I have something special for you to prepare," Millenniumon said walked out of his bathroom and prepared a bad surprised. For the rest of the day, he finished his preparation and once he was done, he once again watched his partner. The darkness was halfway claiming the world as the light faded away. Millenniumon smiled as the darkness conquered the light.

* * *

The day ended and the chosen children and their digimon partner were around a fire camp and watched the flame burning in front of them. The flame was warm as they cooked some food they brought with them. Ryo was in charge of the food, having some basic knowledge of survival.

"You're good at making a camp fire," Sora commented.

"Yeah. My uncle showed me a few times how to survive in the woods. He explained how to make a camp fire and cook food on the fire," Ryo replied with a melancholic smile.

"I could have started the fire myself my friend," Agumon said with a smile.

"I'm sorry. I always do it. It's something I'm proud off," Ryo chuckled. He lost his smile for a second before looking at the fire and losing his smile.

"Is everything alright Ryo?" Mimi asked.

"You can talk to us. We are together in this," Patamon told Ryo.

Ryo raised his eyes at them and returned back to the fire: "I was wondering what will happen once Millenniumon is defeated."

"We will be able to return to our world," Sora replied. She gave a sad smile while looking at Biyomon.

The two others made the same sad smile. They were going to miss their partner. Ryo dropped his head and sighted.

"That's what I thought," Ryo said looking down. He sighted and added with some despair in his voice: "Everything will be back to normal."

"I know it's sad, but that's how it is," Takeru said looking at Patamon and wimped at the thought.

"It was really hard to separate from our friends," Mimi said.

"Mimi lost her hat so I searched for it and kept it with me. Since she was here once again, I gave her hat back," Palmon said.

"It was hard to say good-bye for us to. We didn't know each other's for long, but it was so difficult to say good-bye. Despite Millenniumon trying to destroy the world, it's thanks to him that the gate opened again and we met. The problem is that we lost the battle this time," Agumon said.

"It's because of that I was called here," Ryo said. He closed his eyes. "I remembered hearing your voice through the computer. You were asking for help and I put my hand on my...father computer. That's how I came here, what about you?"

The girls, their digimon partners and Agumon looked at Ryo and thought about what he just said. The sound of the fire was the only thing preventing silence.

"The same way this time," Sora said, breaking the silence in the camp.

"How was it the first time?" Ryo asked.

"During summer camp. A big tidal wave hit us," Takeru said.

Ryo watched Takeru confused and looked at Sora and Mimi: "For real? That has nothing to do with the digital world. There's no data in a tsunami."

"I know that make no sense. But the gate opened in a very different way. We never understood how it happened," Sora replied.

Ryo nodded and didn't say anything else. His mind moved to something else when he stopped thinking about it.

"Are you thinking about your partner?" Takeru asked.

"Yes. I was asking myself who's my partner and what he looks like. I had the answer, but I was also wondering how long I'll be with him before returning...home," Ryo sighted. He looked at the fire deeply for a while.

"It's true that you won't see your partner for long," Mimi said with compassion.

"I will only meet him for a short moment," Ryo said. He took a deep intake and said: "It will be better than wondering for the rest of my life who he is."

The others nodded and watched the fire.

"Do you miss your home?" Ryo asked the others.

"Of course. I miss my parents. I'm sure they would be worried about us if they could. It's not the case once again because the time between our two worlds aren't sync anymore. Our parents won't notice we are gone," Sora replied.

"Me too," Takeru said.

"I miss my parents, but I also miss Palmon when I'm home. We have to return to our world because it is our home," Mimi said.

They were all wishing it wasn't the case.

"What about you?" Takeru asked.

"About me?" Ryo asked.

"Do you miss your home?" Takeru asked.

Ryo eyes had mixed emotions that no one could read. His eyes were empty for a few seconds before he finally answered: "I don't know."

"It happens sometimes. A few times, I wasn't sure if I wanted to return home," Sora admitted. She looked at Ryo and added: "It was especially the case when I would eventually say good-bye to Biyomon."

"That might be true," Ryo replied. He yawned and said: "I'm tired. I need to sleep after eating."

They knew Ryo didn't want to talk more about it. They were also tired and decided to eat what Ryo prepared before sleeping.

* * *

Millenniumon watched Ryo emotions changing as he talked with the other chosen children. It got Millenniumon curious about the reason his emotions were changing. He grunted in frustration and said: "I should have learnt how to read lips."

Even so, he smiled. He sent a spy to listen to them. Picodevimon was spying on them right now. He also had a communication device. Millenniumon had ears now.

"What are you talking about?" Millenniumon wondered.

He started to hear what the Chosen Children were talking about. He started hearing them when Mimi said: "It was really hard to separate from our friends."

Millenniumon listened to everything they said. When they talked about how little time Ryo will be together with him, the evil god said: "Don't worry about it Ryo. We will be together forever."

He continued listening to them and when they talked about family. He was surprised when Ryo brutally ended the conversation about his family.

"Ryo has some family issue," Millenniumon nodded. He felt like it was better that way, but he was uneasy about those issues.

He watched them sleeping for a while before he sent Devidramon to ask he stopped listening to them for now.

Millenniumon watched Ryo once more: "Soon we will be together and rule the digital world when it will fall into darkness," he said gently.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of the chapter.

The next chapter will be filler since not a lot will happen and I want to develop one character undeveloped right now.

Chapter 11: Devidramon hobby.


	12. Chapter 11: Devidramon hobby

**Chapter 11:** **Devidramon hobby**

Millenniumon watched Ryo advancing in his journey with the other chosen children. Nothing really big happened. Millenniumon was glad Ryo seemed to a less depress mood. The other thing he was happy for was that his partner bruise and black eye started to subside. It will eventually disappear as if nothing happened to the boy...Physically of course.

"I'm glad you feel better Ryo," Millenniumon said quietly.

He knew that the chosen children were still far away to confront Vamdemon. The evil god was bored to watch them walking. They also didn't say anything interesting.

"I better find something else to do," Millenniumon said. He put his fingers on his chin: "What about conquering another territory? Hum...No. It will be too easy and too boring. There's nothing motivating when there's no difficulty when fighting them. Minions can do this by themselves. That's one problem being so powerful. Nothing can resist you and break like it was nothing."

He walked out of the throne room and looked around. He regretted to have nothing to distract himself.

He thought back about when he conquered the digital world the first time in his reality. He remembered that he was never bored. He also remembered that it was because he didn't care about fun at all until he started to have some interest in Ryo. It became more prominent when he watched, from Cyberdramon eyes, when Monodramon and Ryo played card together. Ryo never knew, after a while, but half of the times Monodramon let Millenniumon control Cyberdramon body and was the one to play with Ryo.

Millenniumon chuckled at the thought: "I was always beating Ryo, but Monodramon was always losing. It was so funny to leave Ryo a little confused."

He sighted when he thought of the Ryo of his reality. He missed that Ryo, but not as much as he expected. The Ryo of the other reality was more independent, or acted more independent. He was older and could do a lot of things by himself. He was also out of his grasp. That Ryo would never join him. His mind was set into the light and his darkness would only be rejected.

The Ryo of the reality was still strong and independent, but he was younger and had less experience. He was a little more vulnerable with the bruises and the black eye, but it was only the impression he let out. His mind was still suggestive and not set in something. The last thing was that he actually made physical contact with Ryo and felt his bound stronger with this one in little time.

His thought was cut when he heard someone laughing loudly.

"Take that! Nobody can beat me at this!" a voice shouted.

"Dammit!" another voice shouted.

"I'm the best at this. Cry all you want!" the first voice shouted.

Millenniumon saw one of his servants running out of a door and actually crying. The evil god wondered what was going on. He walked at the door and saw it was the servant's room where they are together. Millenniumon knew most of them finished their task for now and waited for his orders. Whatever they were doing, he didn't really care as long as he answers his call.

He opened the door and saw his servants around a table when he heard.

"Who's the next one?" the voice shouted.

"Me!" another servant said. "You won't always win you know."

Millenniumon saw a Gigadramon moved at the center and lowered as If he sat on a chair. He walked at the group and when the servants saw him, they let him walk closer to the center and he saw what was going on.

The Devidramon with a tuxedo was playing checkers against Gigadramon. Devidramon noticed his lord and was about to stand up when Millenniumon nodded negatively. Devidramon continued his game against Gigadramon.

Millenniumon watched the game and was glad of the distraction. The game didn't take long before Devidramon beat his adversary who stood up and grunted furiously.

"And I beat you!" Devidramon shouted. He stood up and toughed the others, temporarily forgetting Millenniumon was there. "Who wants to challenge me?"

Millenniumon smiled and said: "Me."

Devidramon gasped when he heard his lord and watched him. He opened his mouth and thousands of words wanted to come out, but the only answers was: "As you wish my lord."

"One more thing Devidramon. My orders are that you do not let me win. Try and beat me, if you don't I'll know it and be infuriated," Millenniumon warned his servant.

Devidramon nodded and the game started. Millenniumon smirked as he planned his strategy. The servants watched the game as the two digimons moved their pieces.

"I have one important question Devidramon. Why are you wearing a tuxedo?" Millenniumon asked. That was always bothering him.

Devidramon looked at him with his ears dropping, a little confused by the question. He moved his pieces and replied: "Why wouldn't I?"

Millenniumon was silent at an unexpected reply. He didn't say anything for a long time. He noticed it was his turn and made his move before saying: "Why are you wearing it?"

"I like it. That why," Devidramon replied. He played his next pieces and put Millenniumon into trouble.

Millenniumon grunted quietly. He looked at the pieces and saw there was a problem for him to win. He saw that if he made one wrong move, he lost the game. If he picked the right move, he was still on.

"Why are you serving me Devidramon?" Millenniumon asked.

Devidramon looked at his lord surprised: "Why would you lose some time talking to you servant?"

"I have nothing else to do. Everything is going according to plan, except for the chosen children standing in my way, but Vamdemon should be able to deal with them...If he wants to live," Millenniumon replied.

"Legitimate. There is no place in the world of light my lord. Like every darkness digimon, we have no place to live. We wish to have a world of darkness. As for the digimons of light, we want them forced to live hidden instead of us. I believe you are the only one who can accomplish it my lord," Devidramon replied.

Millenniumon heard his servants agreeing with him. He looked at his servants. He never realised they were looking at him that way. He didn't really care, but it was a sign of motivation.

"I will bring us to victory," Millenniumon said with a smile. He moved his last pieces and crossed his arms.

"He just beats Devidramon," Gigadramon said.

"I am bested by you my lord," Devidramon bowed.

"You cannot defeat me Devidramon," Millenniumon replied. He watched the tables and added: "You didn't try to hold your game."

Millenniumon stood up and turned around: "I shall leave you to your games. Remember that if I call you, you answer to me immediately."

Millenniumon left them alone.

Devidramon looked at the game and saw how he was bested. He smiled and looked at the other servants: "Who wants to play poker?"

"Yeah!" the others replied. Six sat on the table while Devidramon picked the cards and prepared the game.

"Two of my favourite games," Devidramon whispered. He served the cards.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of a short filler chapter.

Chapter 12: Vampire extermination.


	13. Chapter 12: Vampire extermination

**Chapter 12:** **Vampire extermination**

Millenniumon was on his throne and watched the chosen children reaching the castle of Vamdemon. The entered in the gothic castle and started climbing down the stairs.

"Vamdemon is waiting for you were he entered in the human world before, or as it's real name, the world of flesh," Millenniumon said. He smiled as he saw the chosen children walking down the black stairs. He started to chuckle before saying: "If only Vamdemon could kill the Sora and Mimi, they will be out of my way."

Millenniumon crossed his legs and saw they reached the darkest part of the castle and Vamdemon awaited them. He listened to Vamdemon little speech; it wasn't worth remembering it as it was generic. The last part bothered Millenniumon when he heard Vamdemon said that he'll personally cut his head and let it rolled on the ground as he drank the blood of his death body. He was really explicit and detailed a lot about his intentions: "I don't remember him being that sadistic."

He could see the fear in the chosen children fear and also some confusion. They weren't expecting this level of sadism just like him. He heard Sora said that she didn't remember him being this insane.

"I guess the insane Millenniumon of this reality affected his mind," Millenniumon concluded. He tapped the side of his throne as Vamdemon said that they should prepare to die.

* * *

Ryo looked at Vamdemon and his face was paler than usual. Vamdemon looked a little too much like a human for his liking and what he said made him uneasy. He had a pale gray human face with his large vampire teeth. He had a red bat like mask with a long black and red coat and his blue clothes.

_It's not him. _Ryo said in his mind and repeated it in circle. He grabbed his courage and said: "Let's go Agumon!" He raised his digivice and released the amount of data. Agumon absorbed it and evolved into MetalGreymon again.

Lilimon was by MetalGreymon side.

Biyomon evolved into Garudamon. She had red feather on all of fer body, but more prominent below the belt with yellow bird feet and yellow hand ending with long claws, white feather on her top chest and throat, long blond hair and a red mask where her blue eyes stuck out of it. She had two red wings on her back ending with yellow feather.

Patamon evolved into HolyAngemon. It was a giant angel in white and purple armor, a purple sword on his right hand, a purple shield in his left hand and a purple helmet over his eyes and head. He had long blond hair and six white wings on his back.

Vamdemon lord fear awoke in him when he saw HolyAngemon. HolyAngemon was the opposite of any darkness digimon and a mortal enemy with more formidable power than any perfect digimon. Even so, he could run away or he'll meet the same fate as Etemon by the fang of Millenniumon.

* * *

Millenniumon watched the holy presence of HolyAngemon and grunted with hatred. The only sign of this holy digimon and his shining light caused fury in his core. His core wanted the destruction of his antithesis right now, but Millenniumon forced his dark instinct to calm down and return under his control.

"When I saw any digimon like HolyAngemon, it makes me so bloodthirsty," Millenniumon said licking his lips.

He knew too well how much his instinct screamed to obliterate the digimon of pure light. They were natural enemies after all and they were program to destroy each other's. Even so, the evil god controlled himself. He didn't need to eliminate it now.

"This will not be a long fight. Vamdemon doesn't stand a chance against HolyAngemon. This battle will be easier than I thought," Millenniumon sighted. He expected to be bored by the battle: "If you dare run away Vamdemon. I will eat you."

"Go!" Takeru shouted.

The four perfect digimon charged at Vamdemon who opened his cape and shouted: "**Night Raid!**"

A lot of bats came out of the cape and attacked the digimon. Vamdemon ignored the digimon and targeted the chosen children instead, as they were the source of the digimon power and evolution. He aimed Takeru with his claw and was about to hurt him when Mimi pushed him away and the claw slashed her left shoulder. She was thrown away against the black wall of the castle.

"Mimi!" Lilimon shouted.

She trapped Vamdemon with her vine and threw him away against a wall where MetalGreymon fired his chest missiles. The missiles exploded and Vamdemon disappeared in the black smoke.

Ryo, Takeru and Sora were by the side of Mimi and they checked her shoulder. Ryo sighted relief when he saw it was just a scratch, but it was bleeding.

Ryo helped her sitting down and he asked: "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Is he defeated yet?" Mimi asked.

Sora turned around and said: "No. It's only the beginning."

Garudamon charged at the smoke and when it dispersed, they saw Vamdemon still alive and not that much injured. "Die! **Fire Hurricane!**" Garudamon shouted before spinning in the air in a fire tornado.

Vamdemon crossed his arms and protected himself against the violent impact of the humanoid bird. The vampire crashed against a wall and grunted in pain when he saw MetalGreymon near him. MetalGreymon tried to trust the chest of the vampire with his metallic claw, but Vamdemon dodged it at the last second and flew away from him.

HolyAngemon appeared behind Vamdemon with his sword and slashed the back of the vampire. Vamdemon grunted in pain and moved away from the angel.

Garudamon came charged on Vamdemon and crashed him on the ground.

"Since last time we fought you Vamdemon, we became much stronger!" MetalGreymon shouted.

"We defeated the four Dark Masters, each more power than you!" Garudamon shouted.

"At our perfect form, you aren't as strong as when we fought you on Earth!" Lilimon shouted.

"And I couldn't evolve in my perfect form yet," HolyAngemon said.

The four perfect digimon prepared their attack. They were about to finish Vamdemon.

Millenniumon watched the short fight and listened to the four who spoke about their difference between before and now. He couldn't disagree with what they said.

"They are also four against him. An unfair fight. Well...I don't really mind losing if it brings Ryo closer to me," Millenniumon said with a smile. "I will give some help for Piedmon. Vamdemon can die, I hate vampire."

He saw the four digimon using their best attack against Vamdemon. Millenniumon noticed a small smile on Vamdemon face and wondered what it was when the vampire disappeared.

"What?!" Millenniumon shouted surprised. He then saw Vamdemon appearing behind Ryo and grabbed him in his hand by the neck. "Don't you dare try to kill Ryo," he grunted protectively.

Ryo felt pain at his neck when the grasp of the vampire tighten. Ryo tried to free himself, but couldn't. He also felt he would soon lose his calm. He moved his legs around.

"RELEASE MY FRIEND NOW!" MetalGreymon screamed enrage. He showed his fangs, but it wasn't intimidating the vampire.

Ryo grunted in pain as Vamdemon started crushing his neck: "Sorry, but I won't."

"Ryo!" the others shouted.

"I will eliminate you one by one chosen children. I'm starting with this one," Vamdemon said.

HolyAngemon grabbed the wrist of the vampire and crushed it. Vamdemon let Ryo felt on the ground. The boy stood up and backed away as MetalGreymon stood protectively in front of Ryo glaring at Vamdemon.

"This cheap trick won't work," HolyAngemon said using his blade and pierced the core of the vampire.

The blow was fatal and Vamdemon died fast.

"Are you alright Ryo?" Everyone asked.

Ryo grabbed his neck with his pale face: "I'm...fine."

"I'm glad you are not really hurt," MetalGreymon said with a relief smile.

"Where are the chosen children and their partner?" Ryo asked.

"They will come here soon," Mimi said.

Ryo saw her shoulder still bleeding. He looked in the bag Mimi brought just like in the desert and picked some bandage for her.

* * *

Millenniumon sighted. He was glad his destined partner wasn't really hurt thanks to; ironically, the one he hated the most, HolyAngemon. He saw he only had skin mark on his neck. He couldn't hear them anymore since PicoDevimon flew away to warn Piemon about the victory of the chosen children.

Millenniumon grunted when he saw Ryo treating Mimi and her injury. He watched his partner bandaging her slowly and carefully. Millenniumon grunted even more when Ryo seemed to say something that made Mimi blush. He felt jealousy awakening in him, but it wasn't only Mimi.

When MetalGreymon turned back into Agumon, he ran and hugged Ryo and was obviously smiling back at his digimon friend. Millenniumon crossed his arms and raised: "Ryo is mine Agumon. One day, I'll show you're place."

He looked for a while and saw three other chosen children they saved: Hikari, Yamato, Jou and their digimon partner joining the others. They all talked together for a while. Millenniumon knew it was obviously about thanking the others for saving them from his grasp and gave him three other keys.

"Again with those mysterious keys!" Millenniumon shouted. He hated being ignorant about something that could potentially ruin his plan to be with Ryo. "What are they? The only one who could find the answer is- Koushiro. The only chosen children whose mind can be consider above average. I had to keep an eye on him in case he found out everything and tell Ryo about it. I need to keep a few steps forward. I need this knowledge."

He wasn't really interested in the speech until he heard Hikari asked Ryo to save her brother. When Millenniumon saw her face his hatred was the same as HolyAngemon. She was the one with the crest of light, the very thing that was his enemy.

"Hiraki. The light at his purest form. Naïveté, innocence and trust are the purest light, easily exploitable and easy to destroy. This very existence should disgusts me, but it is also the kindness light of this world. The only light that couldn't lie to anyone, even to Ryo," Millenniumon said. He stopped watching them and added: "The waiting time is soon over, only Piemon left and you'll have to fight me Ryo."

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 12. The fight was short, but Vamdemon fight the chosen children when they were stronger than the first time.

Chapter 13: The Evil God Gift.

The next chapter will be out 19 April 2015. I'll take a week break before continuing it. The chapters are getting smaller and I need to think a little more for the rest of the first Arc.


	14. Chapter 13: The Evil God Gift

**Chapter 13:** **The Evil God Gift**

Millenniumon watched everything he prepared for the chosen children. He smirked at his preparations. He knew it wasn't his style to send any gift at all, good or bad, but there were a few things he wanted to say to Ryo. He decided to give a few things to the other chosen children so the chosen children don't think he had a fixation on Ryo. Millenniumon snapped his fingers and heard his servant coming at him.

Devidramon came and knee in front of his lord, sitting on his mighty throne: "You ask for me my lord?"

"Yes. I need to you send some...gift to the chosen children," Millenniumon said with a smile.

Devidramon looked at his lord confused with his jaw figuratively falling on the ground: "Gift?"

"Are you thinking I was about to give them something they will like?" Millenniumon asked with a smirk.

Devidramon smiled: "Of course not. Just a question, how long before it blows?"

Millenniumon grunted and replied: "Define blow."

"I meant figuratively of course. A god wouldn't make explosive gift," Devidramon said.

_Yeah. I'm not a smurf. _Millenniumon thought. Inside, he stuck out his tongue at that thought. _Why do I have to know everything? _"I had time to lose and I want to piss them off. They will probably guess my intention, but this is exactly what I want."

"I understand my lord. Can I say something?" Devidramon asked. Millenniumon nodded and pointed his hand at him. Devidramon nodded: "Aren't you feeling Wor- Ner- Upset about losing some part of your empire?"

"No. I don't need to do a lot to reclaim everything. It is better to let them the hope of defeating me. When they build confidence, I will crush it by beating them without any trouble. It's better that way than crushing their hope when there is no hope. Those gifts might either crush their hope or increased it. Either way, it will only be a small distraction," Millenniumon replied with a grin. _It will be especially worse when Ryo join me and leave the other chosen children behind._

Devidramon nodded with a smile and took what Millenniumon prepared for the chosen children and walked away.

* * *

The Chosen children were back in the village and planned their next move. Ryo thought about what was left for him to do. Only Taichi needed to be saved now, but he was in Millenniumon temple and it won't be easy to defeat the evil god. Ryo looked at the keys he had in his possession, he only needed one for something important, but he didn't know what it was or where the last key was. Koushiro was still searching about it and said he was about to find what those keys were.

He felt a pat on his back and the boy gasped until he saw it was Agumon.

"What are you doing?" Agumon asked.

"I was thinking that we soon reach the end. Koushiro will soon find everything we need about those keys. Also, only Taichi needs to be saved now," Ryo replied with a small smile.

"We have one enemy to fight before facing Millenniumon," Agumon said. "You heard the PicoDevimon shouting about who's the last one. We only need to defeat Piemon before we can save Taichi," Agumon saw Ryo was nervous. "What is it?"

"It's about Millenniumon. You might not remember it, but...He showed us his power and I don't think we can fight him right now. He control time without any problem and he could destroy us if he wanted. How can we defeat someone who can control time without any problem?" Ryo asked.

Agumon sighted and dropped his head: "Now I wonder too."

Ryo opened his hand and looked at the keys in his palm: "I hope those keys can help us."

"They will," Agumon replied.

They heard a loud sound and looked around.

"What is that?" Ryo asked.

"I don't know and- Up there!" Agumon shouted.

Ryo raised his head and saw a demonic dragon coming at them. They stood ready to fight it when it landed in front of them.

"A Devidramon!" Agumon shouted.

The other chosen children came with their digimon when they heard the loud landing and were ready to face the Devidramon. They stopped when they saw the Devidramon wearing a tuxedo and standing up like a gentleman.

The Devidramon looked at them and grunted angrily: "You are those who stood in our way."

"What do you want?" Gabumon shouted.

Devidramon chuckled at his demand and waited a few seconds before replying: "I am not here to fight you. I don't have any chance to defeat you. I'm only a champion digimon after all and you can all evolve above it."

"Then what are you here for?" Sora asked.

Devidramon smiled lightly: "I came here at the demand of my lord and soon ruler of the digital world, Millenniumon. He asked me to come here for a small mission." Devidramon raised his left hand and his red claw listed in the air: "But first chosen children, I want to tell you that everything you are doing is pointless. You might save a part of the digital world, but it is only temporary. Darkness will claim the world. It is only a question of time, which is what my lord control with his grasp."

Yamato replied: "That will not be the case! We will overcome the darkness of your lord and save our friend!"

Devidramon nodded negatively: "Enough stalking. Millenniumon wants me to bring you some...present. You managed to oppose him long enough for him to be a little...generous," Devidramon showed a bag in his other hand and continued: "There's one for each chosen children, including you Ryo."

The chosen children and their digimon partner gave a doubtful glare at the Devidramon. Ryo wondered why Devidramon separated him from the others.

"Don't look at me like that. I am only sending the message. You should take the gift, he might be more proactive if you refuse it," Devidramon warned as he put the bag on the ground before turning around and saying: "Enjoy the gift. I don't know myself what he put there."

Devidramon opened his wings and flew in the sky. The chosen children and their digimon partner watched the bag. None of them moved closer in case it was a trap.

"What should we do?" Jou asked watched the bad more nervously than the others.

"I don't know," Gomamon replied.

"It's coming from Millenniumon, so it is not something we will enjoy," Mimi said.

"In other word, we should look what's inside and ignored it," Ryo replied.

They watched the bag for a minute without doing anything. After this, the chosen children looked at each other's before looking at the bag again for another minute.

"I know it's a trap, but I wonder what's in it," Sora commented.

The others nodded.

Yamato sighted: "We should look what it contained; we will look inside anyway later."

"We have to be that curious," Ryo whispered quietly.

They walked closer to the bag with the supposed gift of the evil god. Ryo walked forward and opened the bag. Inside, they were a few letters and some small box.

"This is the last thing I was expecting," Koushiro noticed.

"It's good that the bag didn't explode," Tentomon commented.

The chosen children saw that each letters and box had the name of a chosen child. They were all marked with black as the absolute darkness. Ryo saw the letter addressed to him and felt it was the creepiest. It was still marked in black, but there was a little heart on it.

The chosen children saw the gifts.

"Why did he send those gifts?" Mimi asked.

"Probably something to taunt us," Koushiro replied.

"Or he had something to hurt us," Yamato said.

"Maybe he had a message for us," Ryo said.

They picked their supposed gift and looked at it.

"Why would he lose his time for that?" Jou asked. He turned the letter around: "Nothing makes sense."

"Millenniumon doesn't make sense anymore," Sora grunted.

"I won't let him stall us any longer," Yamato said. He opened the letter and read it loudly: "Yamato. I hope you enjoy being reunited with your little brother Takeru. It won't be long before you will be forever separated as I kill your little brother first." Yamato face paled as he read the rest: "I'll make sure you watch everything in detail. Struggle as hard as you can Yamato, there won't be any mercy like last time," Yamato grunted and teared the letter apart. He watched the pieces flying away as he screamed: "I WILL PROTECT MY BROTHER YOU MONSTER!" His face turned red as his fury increased.

Gabumon pat the back of his partner who calmed down a little: "Don't worry. He won't be able to defeat us."

Takeru was the next one who opened the box left for him. He was nervous after what he heard what his brother letter contained. He looked inside but a message.

"This is what you all are for me. Nothing. I thought you needed an image to make you understand it," Takeru read.

The others who had a box opened it and they got the same thing with the same message, the only difference was that Sora got: "I hope this many times put this in your head."

They all grunted.

"This is the first time anything we fought do something this," Agumon grunted.

"It is a waste of time," Biyomon agreed.

"I think I understand why," Ryo said. "He isn't just taunting us. He makes sure to remind us of his superiority. He angered you Yamato because you are his biggest threat. You explained to me that Gabumon can evolve into MetalGarurumon. He provoked you so later; you will focus too much on him than traps he could put in our way."

Yamato sighted and nodded: "True, but if you are wrong; why did he send those gifts?"

"He saw us as nothing. He defeated us and Ryo is limited with Taichi digivice. Despite your victory Ryo, he wants us to remember, that for him, he let us win. This is why he send empty box, to show us what he saw us as," Koushiro said. He grunted lightly after saying this.

"He wasted his time on purpose. He makes those « gifts » because we bored him. He does nothing personally against us because we are nothing for him," Ryo added. He looked at the other chosen children: "He may defeated you the first time, but it won't end the same way. What he sends us means nothing," Ryo said looking at his letter.

The other chosen children smiled a little and agreed with him.

After a moment, Gatomon saw Hikari opening her letter: "What's in there?"

"Millenniumon wrote: Little girl, you are surely wondering how your big brother is. I will reveal to you that he's mostly fine and I mean mostly. One warning, you better watch your words or your brother will suffer the consequence," Hikari said. She wimped after she read it and tears came out of her eyes. She grabbed Gatomon and cried. The others walked around her and tried to console her.

"Don't worry. We will save him and make Millenniumon regret those words," Agumon said.

"I guess I'm the last one to open it," Ryo said looked the others. He intake and slowly opened it. He read the content: "Dear Ryo, I just want to tell you that your partner kept calling you and starts to annoy me. You better hurry up if you want to find him Ryo. I also enjoy watching everything you do to oppose me. In fact, I'm watching all of you right now. I have eyes everywhere. Love Millenniumon," Ryo felt sick when he read the two last words.

"Wait...Did he wrote he's watching us right now?" Patamon asked.

Everyone felt the chill on their back.

"Maybe that's how that Devidramon in a tuxedo knew we were here," Jou said, too much in shock to shout.

"He said he watched us...Did he do that when we took a shower?" Ryo asked.

The other chosen children gulped before the eight children said: "Creepy."

"Those are horrible gifts," Palmon said.

"At least...We are sure Taichi is alright," Sora said.

The older chosen children were a little doubtful about the claim of the evil god, but Takeru and Hikari weren't. Hikari stopped crying.

"I think it's true. He doesn't consider us a danger, so he won't hurt Taichi," Ryo added to Sora claim.

"I'm going to continue searching the purpose of the keys," Koushiro said.

The others nodded.

"If Millenniumon is really watching us, we cannot leave you alone here," Yamato said.

"The next one is Piemon," Jou said.

Yamato thought for a while as the other chosen children wondered how they should proceed. Yamato interrupted by saying: "I'm going to fight Piemon. He's an ultimate digimon and I'm the only one who can reach that level. Ryo, Sora, little bro, you are coming with me. The rest of you stay here and make sure Millenniumon doesn't do anything."

"Agree," Koushiro said.

"Make sure Millenniumon doesn't watch what you are going to find about those keys. If it can help us win and Millenniumon doesn't know about it, we might have something to beat him. We are going tomorrow. We all need to be ready. Piemon is extremely powerful," Yamato said.

The chosen children nodded. The all remembered how the battle went. It was a close one.

AC: This is the end of this chapter and the last filler I'll put for this arc.

* * *

The rest will move the story forward until the end of the first arc.


	15. Chapter 14: The night before the battle

**Chapter 14:** **The night before the battle**

Millenniumon opened his eyes and looked around him. He noticed that everything around him was ruined. There was nothing left alive.

"Hum...What happened?" he whispered. He analysed the ruined and recognised the location he was. It was his temple. "Did I lose against the chosen children? What about Ryo?!"

Millenniumon stood up and ran at a hole leading to an exit. When he was out, he noticed that the sky was only black cloud, forcing the digital world to be in constant darkness.

"I don't remember this," Millenniumon noticed. He wasn't dump and knew pretty fast what was going on: "I have a lucid dream. That's good to know. I was worrying about the destruction of my temple and wondering why the digital world was forever in darkness."

**Is it really a lucid dream Millenniumon?**

Millenniumon heard a voice calling him. The Evil God looked around and saw nothing: "Who are you? Show yourself or I shall destroy you!"

**You cannot destroy something that live out of the life and death concept, out of reality and dream concept, out of flesh and data concept and out of awareness and obviousness. I am everything and nothing. I am real and an illusion.**

"What are you?" Millenniumon asked.

**I am a part of you and also not a part of you.**

"If you are everything you claim, how can I communicate with you?!" Millenniumon shouted.

**A god can hear my quiet whispering.**

"You are...the glyphs?" Millenniumon realised.

**Maybe yes, maybe not.**

"Stop being cryptic?!" Millenniumon ordered.

**It is what I am and what I am not.**

"Why are you communicating with me?!" Millenniumon shouted furiously.

**I came here to you to give you some illumination.**

"Illumination?" Millenniumon asked.

**Have you ever wonder, why you, a digimon god, needed a human as a destined partner?**

Millenniumon didn't reply when he heard the question, but he put his claw on his forehead and thought about it. "No. He is my destined partner and I'll do anything for Ryo to be by my side."

**Have you ever ask yourself, why the Ryo of your reality never became your partner?**

"Because I made a lot of mistakes and he became my sworn enemies. It's my fault if he turned against me. I should have been less cryptic with him," Millenniumon replied.

**And you accuse me of being cryptic.**

"Shut up!" Millenniumon shouted.

**Have you ever ask yourself why you are a god?**

"Stop with those questions!" Millenniumon ordered furiously. He tried to find the being, but saw nothing.

**Have you ever wondered why you have the power to control time and change reality?**

"I have great power! I am a God!" Millenniumon shouted back at the voice.

**Beware Millenniumon. Beware. Your true destiny is starting soon.**

"What?" Millennium said surprised by the sudden change of behavior of the one communicating with him.

**Something resting in the void will eventually come out. The fourth attribute is coming back. The fourth attribute is coming back Millenniumon.**

"The fourth attribute?" Millenniumon asked.

**Beware Millenniumon. Your true destiny is coming.**

"What do you mean by that?!" Millenniumon didn't hear anything. He felt nothing around him. "Answer me accursed being!"

Silence was the only remaining.

"My true destiny is coming?" Millenniumon asked himself.

He looked around and wondered why he didn't wake up yet. He sighted and looked around him. He saw another palace a little away He flew there and when he reached it, he saw it was a tall palace. He flew inside and landed on the ground. He looked around and heard nothing.

"I guess I am now in the lucid part of my dream," Millenniumon commented.

He walked deeper in the palace and didn't recognise anything he heard. He continued until he reached the throne room. He gasped surprised when he saw Ryo waiting for him on the throne of the Evil god.

"Definitely what I desire," Millenniumon whispered.

He walked near Ryo with a small smile. Ryo nodded at him and smiled back. Millenniumon presented his hand and the boy climbed on it. The god sat on the throne and moved his hand near his chest and his partner rested against his chest.

Millenniumon didn't really enjoy his lucid dream and thought more about who he communicated with. He looked at the dream Ryo and said in his mind: _Why is Ryo my partner? I never really thought about it. Why was Ryo chosen to be my destined partner? I don't know. Why him and not anyone else? I don't know and I don't care. This question could be asked to the partner of the other chosen children. I'll make sure that this Ryo become my partner. I refuse to fail again._

He looked at Ryo and said in his mind: _One day, this will become real._

Millenniumon opened his eyes and knew he woke up. He put his hand on his forehead and wondered what just happened.

"Hum...That was a weird dream. I don't understand any of this," Millenniumon put his hand over his forehead and grunted. "It's the first time the higher being communicated with me and it had to be so cryptic."

He stood up and walked in the temple, thinking about everything that happened during his dream. He didn't understand anything and that infuriated him.

"I have no choice, but to wait for the answers to come. I hate that," Millenniumon grunted.

He looked outside and saw it was still the night. He decided to distract himself and remembered when he watched the reactions of the chosen children when they received their gift. He smirked when he remembered their face. It enjoyed the fury he awoke in them, the fear and the tears he caused too. He smiled when he remembered Ryo reaction.

"He'll eventually warm to be," Millenniumon chuckled.

Millenniumon felt better thinking about the misery he caused to his enemies. He reached his throne and sat on it. He remembered when he saw that his temple was completely destroyed and he moved elsewhere.

"I did that in the other reality, but I'll try to stay at the same place this time," Millenniumon commented.

* * *

Ryo felt once again restless as he walked outside. He wondered if he'll meet Raziel again.

"The end is coming soon," Ryo said.

He looked at his reflection and saw his bruise where gone and the black eye almost subsided. The only thing remaining clear was the mark on his neck when Vamdemon grabbed him. He sighted and walked outside and saw someone sitting on a bench. Ryo recognised Raziel.

"There you are Ryo," Raziel said.

"You have anything else complicated to say?" Ryo asked curiously. He kept his distance from the man.

"Not really Ryo. You seem troubled by something boy. What is it?" Raziel asked with some concern.

"Nothing really big. Millenniumon just send us some weird gifts to me and the other chosen children," Ryo replied.

Raziel raised his left eyebrow and replied: "Him? Giving some gift? Are they that bad?"

"It's not really gifts, but mostly insults and strange warnings like he's always watching us," Ryo replied. He resumed what happened when the chosen children opened the gifts and read what it had. Raziel chuckled when Ryo finished explaining everything. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing really. It's just really...wasteful coming from this Evil god to send those things," Raziel replied. He then seriously said: "I am surprised he told you he's watching you every time. It's a little mistake, or he's confident enough to reveal some of his cards."

"There's one last thing. I didn't say what he gave me," Ryo said.

"It's about your gift?" Raziel asked.

"Yes. He put a heart on it and he also said in the end: Love Millenniumon," Ryo said sticking his tongue out.

Raziel laughed when he heard that: "That's...funny and ridiculous! Looks like someone got a crush on you."

"Shut up! It's just extremely weird! I'm sure he's just provoking me," Ryo replied.

"True. I do not really believe that either...If it wasn't for the fact that it's absolutely not worthy of him," Raziel replied.

The man stood up and walked closer to Ryo. Ryo felt nervous and maintained a distance from the man.

"Ryo. Why are you so nervous when I'm trying to move closer to you?" Raziel asked.

Ryo looked on the left and nervously said: "I...have my reasons Raziel."

"You're mistrust of man is worrisome Ryo. I won't ask about it again. Anything else you want to talk about?" Raziel asked.

"When you spoke of the different type of darkness, I do not know why one Millenniumon is. He acted mostly for evil purpose and also likes to hurt everyone," Ryo replied.

"If you are searching about his past. He was almost killed by the chosen children; a part of him to be exact. I don't understand how he miraculously survived, but there must be a purpose for him," Raziel replied.

"What's his purpose?" Ryo asked.

"I don't know anything about his purpose Ryo. I cannot find any answer about it," Raziel replied.

"There's another thing. He told me he got my destined partner back in his temple," Ryo replied.

"He didn't tell you the where or how he looks like?" Raziel asked.

"None of those two," Ryo replied.

"That's normal Ryo. He is playing a little mind game with you. You are the one who stood in his way and enjoyed it. What's dangerous is that he might eventually get bored and then, it will become more dangerous for you Ryo," Raziel warned.

"It's true. I know he is extremely powerful and his power over time is fearsome," Ryo said.

"I cannot say how everything will end when the final fight will come. Will you overcome the power of the evil god or will you succumb to it. It all depends on you Ryo," Raziel said.

Ryo knew it was about the keys and also if he could make Agumon evolve into his ultimate form. If he couldn't, he had not a lot of chance to defeat the evil god.

"One last thing Ryo. The will of the digital world send you one warning Ryo. Something is coming back from the nothingness and will threaten the digital world. Not just this one, but every digital world," Raziel said before standing up and walking away.

"Where are you going?" Ryo asked.

"I have nothing else to tell you Ryo. For now, it's all up to you. I will come back...After the fight against Millenniumon. I shall be back. Ryo. Your battle against Millenniumon is only the beginning," Raziel told him.

Raziel left Ryo alone. Ryo felt tired and decided to rest and not share what Raziel told him until he had more information's.

The day eventually came and Ryo woke up, his head resting against Agumon nose. Agumon woke up and the same time and the duo walked outside. Yamato and Gabumon finished preparing his stuff and saw Ryo and Agumon joining them. He nodded at them.

"Hello Ryo. Did you sleep well?" Yamato asked.

"Yes," Ryo replied.

"What about you Agumon?" Gabumon asked.

Agumon nodded and said: "Yes. I sleep very well Gabumon. You're already ready to go?"

"Yes. I was awake not too long ago and I couldn't sit down. After what Millenniumon send us, I can't let this getting me down. I'll show him what happen when he threaten my little brother," Yamato grunted, barely containing his fury.

"I don't want to let him believe he can do it Yamato," Ryo told him. He looked at the keys. "But I saw his power and we can't underestimate him."

"We only need one key left right?" Yamato asked.

"Yes," Ryo replied.

"The problem is that we don't know where we can find it," Yamato grunted.

"Where did you think the last one will be?" Ryo asked.

"Near the place Millenniumon ambushed us with his trap," Yamato said.

"We should go there once we defeated Piemon," Ryo suggested.

Yamato nodded: "That's a good idea."

Ryo smiled when he agreed with him: "We'll prepare ourselves too."

Yamato nodded.

* * *

Millenniumon sat on his throne and observed the chosen children preparing for their journey. He saw they divided into two. Ryo was in the team that will deal with Piemon while the others stayed behind just in case he wanted to ambush them.

"You think I'm going to time my time attacking you chosen children? This isn't a part of my plan," Millenniumon said alone watching them. "I just need to make sure the battle is harder by giving some help for Piemon."

Millenniumon tapped his fingers as he watched Ryo walked at the teleported to his destination.

"I have to be ready for the little help," Millenniumon said standing up and walked outside the temple.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 14.

Chapter 15: Confronting Piemon.


	16. Chapter 15: Confronting Piemon

**Chapter 15:** **Confronting Piemon**

Ryo, Yamato, Takeru, Sora and their digimon partner were teleported to another location of the island. All around them looked like a Wasteland where nothing was alive. It was only made of gray rock with cliff around them if they aren't careful.

The only living digimons were those who stood in the way of the chosen children. They were stronger than usual and they needed to reach perfect level to fight them. Ryo couldn't put the data in reserve and had to use some of them to fight the digimon at the same level.

The chosen children disliked this place the most. They remembered when they fought the Dark Masters.

"Are we still in the Island?" Ryo asked.

"Yes. This is where Piemon was when we fought the Dark Masters," Agumon replied.

"Each Dark Masters are powerful Ryo. They are dangerous to fight alone, when we first face them, they were together and dominated us," Sora said.

"It turned once again in Wasteland after Piemon was back," Biyomon said here.

"We also eventually split up. I was wandering alone and really came back with the group when we fought Piemon," Yamato resumed.

"It's good to know we are only fighting Piemon," Ryo sighted with a small smile.

"That's true. The problem is that he's the most powerful one. We almost lost against him when he used his last card," Gabumon said.

"His last card?" Ryo asked.

"He turned us into keychain," Yamato explained.

"How did you defeat him?" Ryo asked.

"MagnaAngemon was the one who defeated him," Sora explained.

"Yes. My friend used a door to trap him inside," Takeru said smiling at Patamon.

"It was the first time I became MagnaAngemon," Patamon added.

"That means we can do the same thing again," Ryo said with a smile.

"I hope so. That depends if he remembered us. Millenniumon brought him back after all, but how, that's the question," Yamato said.

They continued walked while remaining careful in the Wasteland. Ryo noticed that the other chosen children were a little uneasy there.

"This place isn't an interesting location. It's really intimidating," Ryo commented.

The other nodded.

Agumon added: "Even the city under control of Mugendramon was livelier than here," Agumon replied.

Ryo looked at the data he cumulated. He sighted when he realised he didn't have enough to reach the ultimate evolution.

"Gabumon. You are the only who can reach the Ultimate level," Ryo told him.

"Do not worry. We will defeat them," Gabumon replied.

"We already defeat him once, we can do it again," Yamato said.

* * *

Millenniumon was at the roof of his temple and watched their progression. He noticed they reached their destination. He was glad he didn't have to wait for long before they reached Piemon.

There was another thing he noticed about Ryo, not only was his body almost healed, Ryo had more confidence I himself despite being in dangerous situation. Of course, he heard he was down because Agumon couldn't reach his full power, but he didn't mind that much. If there was one thing Millenniumon was the most proud off, it was that this Ryo started at a lower level to fight any adversary, but his progression was greater in his skills. His bravery shined more than before, although his mistrust of man was present, he noticed it was less present when he talked with Gennai.

That thought was interrupted when he saw the chosen children facing Piemon. Millenniumon didn't listen most of the speech, but when Piemon said something that angered him, but it was predictable. It was easy for him to ignore that part and charged his cannon. He waited for the perfect time to strike.

* * *

Piemon was about to concluded his evil speech. The chosen children already made evolve their digimon to their perfect form, except for Yamato who evolved in his ultimate form. They weren't impressed by the speech Piemon said.

Ryo felt it was the same thing again and again and lost its impact. What he feared was his strength and how it was going to end up. Even so, he hid his fear. He heard the last sentence Piemon as to say and it wasn't really comforting him.

"Once I'm finished with your digimon partner, I'm going to cut your head and offer it to my lord. I'm sure he will enjoy the gift," Piemon said with a grin.

The chosen children face didn't react as must as Ryo expected. He knew they faced him before and he knew they faced a more powerful enemy.

"Sorry, but it won't happen," Yamato said. He looked at the others. "Let's follow my plan."

The digimon partners nodded and jumped at their different location. Garudamon flew in the air and prepared to attack: "**Shadow wing!**"

Garudamon charged at his maximal speed, but Piemon dodged the attack by jumping in the air.

"Now!" Ryo shouted.

MetalGreymon fired missiles from his chest and hit Piemon on his back. Piemon came out of the smoke unaffected.

"Forgot about me?" MetalGarurumon asked. Holes opened on his metallic body: "**Grace Cross Freezer!**"

He fired ice missile that Piemon dodged them, but when the lasts came, Piemon said: "**Clown Trick!**"

He created a special field that reflected the missiles back at MetalGarurumon. He dodged them at the last second, but one of them hit MetalGreymon metallic arm and the ice paralysed it.

"You're alright?" Ryo asked worried.

"I'm fine," MetalGreymon replied, trying to unfreeze his arm.

"Let's end it fast before he decides to be serious," Yamato said.

MagnaAngemon charged at Piemon: "**Excalibur!**"

"Come at me," Piemon smirked, drawing his sword.

He blocked the blade with his sword and dodged a few other swords. MetalGarurumon joined the fight and tried hitting Piemon with his claws.

Garudamon also joined the fight while MetalGreymon broke the ice around his claw. He grunted in pain, but he managed to ignore it. He used his wings to join them in the air. Piemon jumped away from the battle and threw swords at them. The four digimons grunted in pain.

MagnaAngemon flew outside of Piemon sight. He used his blade and spun it: "**Heaven's Gate!**"

A golden circle appeared and opened. The gate opened and started to drag Piemon in it. The other digimons took a step back and waited for Piemon to be trapped in the gate forever. A flash of light suddenly blind everyone. The gate exploded and dispersed as MagnaAngemon crashed on the ground and reverted back into Patamon.

"Patamon!" Takeru shouted.

"What happened?!" Yamato shouted.

* * *

Millenniumon shoulder cannon released smoked as the heat dispersed. The smoke passed over the eyes of the Mugendramon part of Millenniumon body. Millenniumon chuckled when he saw the result. He defeated MagnaAngemon in one hit at a far distance.

"I didn't miss my target. I'm that good," Millenniumon chuckled. He laughed a little more loudly and added: "Of course, stopping time helped hitting the target."

He saw MagnaAngemon turning back into Patamon. After this, Piemon took the average and greatly hurt the three other digimons. They could barely keep Piemon away from them. The chosen children watched this and felt they were about to lose the fight.

He watched the fear and the desperation on the face of the chosen children for a few seconds before Ryo shouted something. Millenniumon, but the sound of the fight hid Ryo's words. Millenniumon wondered what it was, but the other chosen children nodded and the fear dispersed from his face. He was surprised, but he knew that his leadership was used right now.

"Ryo is a natural leader and a good strategist. I remember when he leaded a few digimons at the same time instead of just one," Millenniumon said tapping his chin with a smirk: "I guess he finally found out the courage to use it. Whatever affected him is starting to lose its effect. Sadly, I think I know what it is," he tossed that thought aside and watched the battle continuing as Ryo said something.

* * *

"You will have to trust me on this. I think I know how we can pull this up," Ryo said.

"Let's hope your plan work," Yamato said. It wasn't in an insulting way or mistrust, it was possibly their only chance to win.

"Let's do it," Sora said to Ryo.

Garudamon charged at Piemon and threw his sharp feathers at him. Piemon dodged and took out a small tissue.

"He's about to use his trick!" Yamato warned.

Piemon threw it, but MetalGreymon fired his missiles and deviated the tissue. He used his metallic claw and threw it at Piemon. He dodged the claw when Garudamon appeared over him and spun as a fire tornado and hit on his back.

MetalGreymon looked at his partner. Ryo nodded and MetalGreymon flew in the air. When he was over Piemon, he fired more missiles and it blew right on Piemon face.

Smoke covered him and Yamato said: "Now!"

MetalGarurumon jumped in the smoke and sound of explosion resonated. After this, MetalGarurumon jumped out and waited for the smoke to disperse. When it dispersed, Piemon was trapped in the ice.

"Let's finish him!" Ryo shouted.

Garudamon, MetalGreymon and MetalGarurumon charged and stroke at the same time. Piemon broke into pieces and felt on the ground. The data dispersed and he was dead.

When he was defeated, the chosen children sighted relief that Piemon was defeated.

Takeru watched his partner and called him if he was alright. He patted Patamon.

"I'm alright," Patamon said.

Takeru smiled lightly, relief his friend was alright.

* * *

Millenniumon watched the result of the fight with a smile: "Ryo. You defeated Piemon with your leadership. You are one of the strongest chosen children I ever saw. You are like the other Ryo."

Millenniumon watcher Ryo walked with Takeru and checked if he was alright. Millenniumon grunted when Sora was a little too close to Ryo. Even so, he was surprised the chosen children managed to turn the table around with strategy.

"I see what you thought Ryo. During the fight, Garudamon and MetalGreymon were always attacking, but MetalGarurumon was passive. Even I completely forgot about it during the fight. When it was his time to charge, Piemon forgot about him. A simple, yet smart plan," Millenniumon concluded.

He laughed for a while. He was pleased with everything that was going right now. He calmed down and watched the chosen children turned around to return to their home. Millenniumon watched them returning to their unofficial base.

Ryo suddenly stopped. The others looked at him and Millenniumon wondered why he stopped: "-We will save Taichi Millenniumon. It won't be long before we come to you.-"

"-Why are you doing this?-" Yamato asked.

"-He's always watching us,-" Ryo replied.

The others gulped, but continued walking.

Millenniumon chuckled and stopped watching him. He knew that the PicoDevimon will soon come to him once the chosen children reached his temple. He walked inside and wondered what will happen next.

"I'm waiting impatiently for you Ryo. I've been waiting for this since the start of your journey," Millenniumon said. He walked at the direction of his throne: "Everything is going according to plan. Even with a few minor obstacles and unsuspected twist. Everything is coming together."

He reached his throne and sat on it. He crossed his fingers.

"Now...I only need to disperse the chosen children from Ryo. I have to make sure he's the only to come to me. Hum...I think I know how. I just need to prepare a welcoming party," Millenniumon whispered. He chuckled at the thought of his victory.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 15. I hope you like it.

Chapter 16: The keys secret.


	17. Chapter 16: The Keys Secret

**Chapter 16:** **The Keys Secret**

Millenniumon sat on his throne and watched the chosen children reunited together. The chosen children explained what happened during the fight. He listened to what they said and smirked when they mentioned his small intervention, without being sure it was him. He listened to the rest without a lot of interest. He grunted when he saw Mimi coming too close to him.

"Will she stop angering me? If she loves my Ryo, she will regret it," Millenniumon grunted.

He watched the group continuing talking about their short journey until Koushiro told them that he found something.

"We are finally getting to the interesting part. Koushiro found the secret of those keys. I will finally know what this dimension has that mine didn't," Millenniumon commented with a smirk.

He saw them following Koushiro to somewhere else, hopping they would escape his gaze.

"That will not work and-" Millenniumon stopped talking when they entered in a house where he couldn't hear a word. He watched PicoDevimon trying to find a way to enter, but he couldn't. "Grrrr...They prepared a place, isolated from any intervention. Clever," Millenniumon chuckled. "I underestimate them. No matter what they found, it won't change anything."

* * *

The chosen children sat in the house. They saw that Gennai was also present. He nodded at them and invited them to sit down.

Koushiro and Tentomon walked forward to explain what they learned.

"Hello everyone. I'm glad you succeed in defeating Piemon. I was worried for you," Koushiro said with a small smile.

"Me too," Mimi said looked at those who fought Piemon.

"I think you all were," Agumon replied.

"Let's move on with what I discovered," Koushiro said.

"Yes. What did you found out?" Gennai asked.

"The first I have to say, it's that those information's were strongly hidden. Whoever or whatever put the firewall clearly wanted no one to find out about those data's. It took a while, but what it contained is really impressive," Koushiro said.

"What does they contained?" Ryo asked.

"First thing that we all know. A key is used to open something. Those keys are there for that, but things get more complicated," Koushiro said.

"Let me guess. Those keys cannot be used under certain conditions?" Yamato asked.

Tentomon nodded his head negatively.

"It's not complicated that way. Those keys can be used by one chosen children when the time comes. It couldn't be us or the keys would reveal themselves much sooner," Koushiro said.

"Then the keys are destined to be in Ryo's possession," Jou concluded.

"That's my guess. No other chosen children are here and since Millenniumon appeared, the keys revealed themselves," Koushiro explained.

"I was supposed to come in the Digital World sooner then?" Ryo asked.

"That's right," Koushiro replied.

"I couldn't reach the computer immediately because- I don't want to talk about it," Ryo said dropping his head.

"I understand Ryo. You don't have to tell us," Koushiro replied. He then checked on his computer: "We need all the keys for it to happen."

"We are missing one," Yamato said.

"We'll talk about it later," Koushiro said. The others nodded, knowing he will explain it later: "I didn't really found anything about what the key contained in detail. The only thing I found is that it hides something. What's hidden is also only a piece of it. That piece gives a lot of power to a digimon and some protections. It doesn't specify anything about it."

"Maybe it can protect a digimon against the time control of Millenniumon," Ryo suggested.

"Possible," Koushiro replied.

"But what if it's not the case?" Jou asked a little worried.

"Then we will have to hope it's the case," Sora replied.

"Let's move on to the next thing. As I said, it's only a piece of it, but from the description, it must be powerful, very powerful," Koushiro noticed.

"You mean it's like a super weapon or something?" Agumon asked.

"Yes. A powerful weapon that could help us a lot," Yamato noticed.

"True, but it must be extremely dangerous if it's hidden so well," Koushiro explained.

The others looked at him and nodded.

"Am I destined to have this object, why?" Ryo asked.

"To fight Millenniumon," Yamato answered.

"I mean me?" Ryo precise.

"That's a big question. It's like us. We don't really don't know why we were chosen. I guess anyone chosen will never know why they are," Mimi replied.

"That's a simple answer," Ryo commented.

"Must be the case," Hikari replied.

"Anything else?" Yamato asked.

"There's still a lot. We know a little about what it was. I know where it can be found, but we still need the last key," Koushiro said.

"I guess it's the place where you were captured by Millenniumon," Ryo said.

"Yes. I think a false one was put near the real one. We almost found it," Sora said thinking back. "We already talk about it."

"We will return there once you finish explaining everything," Yamato said.

"I think we should rest after this Yamato. We had a tough fight and we are all exhausted," Ryo suggested.

Yamato nodded: "True. I forgot about Patamon and we are tired."

"I'll finish. The last thing I found out is where the keys must be brought," Koushiro said.

"Where is it?" Takeru asked.

Koushiro didn't say anything about the fact that he was about to say it: "I don't have the name of the location, but it is on a small island. I don't know where it is yet either."

"You can leave that to me Koushiro. I have a lot of knowledge of the digital world," Gennai finally spoke. "You have done a lot already with the mystery of those keys."

"So we are done," Koushiro said.

"Let's rest for the night. We will search for the last key tomorrow. If we search it all together, it won't be long before we found the key," Yamato said.

Ryo sighted quietly and dropped his head. He thought about the fact that he will soon return to his home. Once Millenniumon was defeated, it was over for him.

Ryo saw Mimi looking at him and he knew she wanted to talk to him. He followed her as everyone walked outside with their digimon partner following them. Ryo took a small glance at Koushiro and saw he exhausted himself with his long hacking. He then followed Mimi until they reached a spot.

"You want to say something?" Ryo asked.

"I wanted to know how you were feeling Ryo. You seemed a little down," Mimi said.

"It's still about the fact that I'm soon returning home without seeing my partner for a long time," Ryo said. There was something else, but he wanted to keep it for himself.

"Is there something else?" Mimi asked. She wasn't insisting.

Ryo looked at Mimi. He trusted her enough to say it, but remembered what Millenniumon said in his message: "Yes. I want to tell you, but Millenniumon is always watching us. I don't want him to know how I'm feeling. Especially when we will soon fight him."

Mimi smiled when he replied that: "I'm glad you said that. Do not worry, we are all fighting him together once w- once we are ready," she corrected herself before talking about the key by accident. "It's problematic that Millenniumon's watching us anytime."

"Yeah. His letter still's creeping me out," Ryo replied.

"I'm sure he's only provoking you. He said weird stuff and I'm still sure he lies about the tainted light," Agumon grunted.

"I'm not so sure about it," Ryo whispered. He didn't say it out loud.

"Millenniumon cannot be trusted in his words," Palmon warned.

"I know," Ryo replied nodding at them.

"I'll check on the others. Tomorrow's going to be a search day," Mimi said.

Ryo nodded and she walked away with her partner.

* * *

"SHE'S TRYING TO HIT ON HIM!" Millenniumon screamed furiously after stopping time so no one hear him about it or it would be troublesome. Once he was calm enough to stop screaming, he let time move forward. "She's trying to charm Ryo. I'm sure of it! She interrupted herself because of that!"

Millenniumon stood up and turned around. He tried to calm himself. He wanted to punch someone, but the problem was that he had no excuse to hit anyone.

Instead, Millenniumon took very deep breath until he coughed because he breathed too much: "Calm down. None of them brushed. Remember, Ryo is too young for that. He won't answer to her charm because-. That's pointless. None of them brushed and she is surely talking about something else," he forced his mind to focus on something else. He focused about something else Ryo said to Mimi: "You trusted her enough to almost say something in your heart. Although I already guess what it was, you didn't say it because I was watching you," Millenniumon grunted a little and added: "I shouldn't tell them I was watching them. I would have been sure about what happened and not guessing."

He watched his partner. He thought back about the Ryo he left behind and this one. Two Ryo's, they were similar, but they clearly didn't have the same childhood. The one from his reality had an easier childhood than this one Even so; his heart remained the same despite a more painful childhood. Ryo heart's remained pure. That was how powerful he was. That was why Ryo was his destined partner.

The darkness claimed the digital world once again as he spoke in his mind. He saw Ryo and Agumon walking out together. Millenniumon wondered why Agumon was with him this time. Usually, Ryo walked outside alone.

"What are you doing now?" Millenniumon asked himself. He knew PicoDevimon wasn't there now. He only watched them laying down on the herbs and watching the digital stars.

* * *

Ryo and Agumon watched the dark sky with the beautiful stars shining in the sky. They said nothing and enjoyed it.

"Soon. Taichi will be saved," Agumon said.

"It's not over yet. We will have to defeat Millenniumon," Ryo replied.

"We won't lose against him. He said he's the dark god, but he won't defeat us this time. We will have the objet the keys are hiding," Agumon replied.

"That's right. We cannot give up, no matter what," Ryo replied.

They stayed silent for a few minutes before Ryo broke it: "Agumon. Does it bother you if we tried to find my partner first?"

Agumon turned his head at Ryo and replied with a smile: "I don't mind. I know you want to see him and maybe he'll be strong enough to help us. Also, Millenniumon won't use him as hostage if we save him."

Ryo smiled and said: "Thank you Agumon. I'm glad you understand me."

"Ryo. You should smile more often," Agumon said.

Ryo looked at Agumon surprised and chuckled: "That's true."

"Ryo. Are you happy to be a chosen child like the others?" Agumon asked.

"Did you ever ask your destined partner?" Ryo asked.

"No. At the beginning, almost everyone was scared of us. It was funny a little, but they are our friends and I can say they are. We cried a lot when we part away," Agumon replied.

"That must be sad, but also wonderful to care that much. I like you a lot Agumon. I'm honest that I want a relationship with my real partner too. I know it would make me cry, but I won't regret it," Ryo replied.

Agumon smiled: "I won't see Taichi again for long. I'm going to be happy to know he's safe from Millenniumon."

"True. I'll be honest; I'm still wondering why he said everything to me. I know he must be lying, but why wasting time saying all of this?" Ryo asked.

"He wants to confuse you," Agumon simply replied.

"Yeah. I just can't put this out of my head," Ryo replied.

Agumon didn't reply. He knew he couldn't say anything else. Deep down, he was also wondering it. He never heard any of his enemies saying something like that or saying that the light was tainted.

They watched the sky silently until they were too tired to stay outside. They returned inside to sleep.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 16.

Chapter 17: The last key.


	18. Chapter 17: The last key

**Chapter 17:** **The last key**

Ryo woke up from his sleep and stretched his arms. He opened his eyes and stood up from his bed. He put his clothes. He looked at his clothes and lightly smiled.

"I never notice I never change myself since the start," Ryo said. He didn't really mind it, there was nothing else to wear and he felt lucky his clothes weren't damage.

He walked outside, in the village. He saw Yamato was already up and in deep thought. In his hand, he had a harmonica. He wasn't playing it, simply looking at it.

Ryo joined him: "Hi Yamato."

"Hello Ryo. How are you doing?" Yamato asked.

"I'm alright. I slept well," Ryo said with a smile.

"I can see it. Are you nervous?" Yamato asked curiously.

"If you mean about fighting Millenniumon. I am afraid," Ryo admitted, scratching his neck.

"He is incredibly powerful and fearsome indeed," Yamato replied.

Ryo nodded quietly. He said nothing for a while before replying: "It wasn't easy to hide my fear from him."

"You are not alone against him and the keys will help us. That's for sure," Yamato said.

"True. There are so many questions in my mind. I wonder what the keys will do?" Ryo asked.

"Not sure. Anyway, we should prepare to eat something. We have a long day, one that won't end up in a fight I hope," Yamato said.

Ryo nodded and they walked elsewhere.

* * *

Millenniumon wasn't watching the chosen children compare to what he usually do. He wasn't interest in their actions. He knew they were going to search last key and there was nothing more boring than watching nothing happening. Most of his powerful warriors are already dead once again. He was the last obstacle for the light to be truly restored to the digital world, but he decided to wait for them to come like the first time he fought them. Millenniumon was mentally preparing the climax. He knew it was soon there and he had to take a few things into account this time.

First, the other chosen children were with Ryo. Millenniumon knew that if he wanted his plan to succeed, he needed to confront Ryo alone or with Agumon maximum. He thought about it and had an idea on how he should do it.

"Separating the chosen children shouldn't be too hard. It already happened a few times before anyway," Millenniumon said. He put one claw on his chin and grunted loudly, thinking about his actual plan: "Maybe I should go with something simpler than what I first have in mind. I have created a situation I could easily exploit after all."

He heard someone grunting and looked at how was the guilty one. It was the Devidramon in a tuxedo.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your thought my lord," he said bowing.

"What is it?" Millenniumon grunted.

The Devidramon gasped before continuing: "Some of your followers are a little agitated with the recent events. The strongest digimons have been defeated. If this agitation isn't control soon, the situation could worsen a little," Devidramon warned.

"I am not worry about it. I knew the chosen children were powerful. They defeated all of them one by one. If they were all together, that would have been another story. If they fought me, they wouldn't have time to do anything to defeat me. Time is under my control."

"That will reassure you're followers, but not completely. In the past, Apocalymon was defeated by the chosen children. He was the most powerful dark digimon before you came my lord," Devidramon replied. He lowered himself more.

Millenniumon didn't say anything. He remembered Apocalymon too well. More precisely, he remembered Apocalymon from Mugendramon perspective. It was a vague memory, he didn't remember why he joined him, but didn't care.

"Apocalymon was a fool who underestimate the chosen children!" Millenniumon shouted: "I heard about his great power, but he wasn't able to perfectly use it. I on the other hand have perfect control of my power, I don't whine about my existence. I live for my only purpose, to rule the digital world and covered it with eternal darkness. Remind them that their God isn't going to be defeated by mere humans and their digimon partners. If any of them doubt me, they are free to enter in my stomach. Their data will surely taste good," Millenniumon concluded, licking his lips.

Devidramon nodded and walked outside the throne room.

"Better be careful when talking alone," Millenniumon whispered. He didn't want any digimon to hear something that should remain hidden from the ears of the followers.

Millenniumon had nothing else worthy of him to do and watched the chosen children. They were at the destination and started looking. Millenniumon checked in the memory data coming from the Millenniumon of this world and didn't find anything about the location of the real key. They only thing he found was that they were at the right island.

* * *

The chosen children were on the Island where the last key could be found. In the sky, the clouds were present and covered the light. It was a small island divided into two parts; the plain one where it was covered by trees and also part with only grass on it. The other part was a gray mountain. The chosen children were searching at the plain part, near the gray mountain.

The chosen children dispersed as they searched for the key. It was a large area and the spread carefully as Yamato suggestion. It wasn't going to be an easy task or an entertaining one, but they had to go that way. The only one who wasn't searching was Koushiro, but he was contributing with his computer. He tried to hack and pinpoint a location for the key. It wasn't a success, but one thing it did was to ease the search. They had a smaller radius to search for the last key. The island was big and it would have taken longer if he didn't reduce location where they should search.

"It's a little like a treasure hunting," Takeru commented as they searched.

"I agree it's the case," Yamato chuckled with a small smile.

"It won't be easy to find it. The keys aren't that big and we still have a large radius to search," Ryo replied.

"We encounter a small resistance, but they were easy to deal with," Jou said relief about it.

"I think I-Nope. A rock looking like a key," Sora said.

"Hope it's the only one," Gabumon said.

"Let's hope it is," Patamon agreed.

They continued searching without any big success. The weather wasn't helping them when it started to rain on the children and their partner.

"Can't blame Millenniumon for that," Ryo grunted.

"He's the dark god who can control time. He cannot control the weather or that would be too funny to see," Agumon replied.

"His most devastating attack would be a really raining day," Palmon said.

The group chuckled at the thought.

Koushiro closed his computer and sighted.

"Can't help you that way," he said as he stand up and started searching for the key with Tentomon.

They continued searching despite the rain falling on them. The search became harder and really boring for the group, but they didn't stop searching. They knew it will take longer if they stop now.

"I think I found it and- Nope. Another rock looking like a key," Ryo sighted throwing it on the ground.

"I think-" Koushiro stopped. He grunted: "Same thing than you Ryo: A rock with the shape of a key."

"That's the third one," Tentomon said.

"No wonder it's called Key Island now. There are so many things looking like keys," Yamato said out loud.

"That's not going to help us at all," Ryo commented.

"Agreed," the other replied.

* * *

Millenniumon watched them searching for keys and growing more frustrated. He saw them taking out more rock looking like keys. He wasn't sure if he should laugh and mock them or get bored by what he was seeing. He chose to be frustrated and bored by the situation. He wondered how long the chosen children and their digimon partner will remain patient.

He yawed of boredom when he heard someone coming in the throne room: "What is it Devidramon?"

"There is nothing. I've brought you something to eat. You haven't asked, but you usually eat at this moment my lord," Devidramon replied with a plate of meat.

"Good. You can bring it to me. I'm hungry," Millenniumon replied licking his lips.

Devidramon gave the plate and Millenniumon ate the meat. Millenniumon saw the Devidramon looked at what he was watching a little curiously. Millenniumon saw no suspicions in his four eyes, but he was clearly trying to understand his intentions.

"You can dismiss," Millenniumon ordered. Devidramon nodded and turned around. "If you are wondering what I'm doing, I'm watching them, to keep one step ahead of them."

"I know my lord," Devidramon simply replied. He bowed and leaved the throne room.

Millenniumon watched the door and commented: "You better not have any...idea."

Millenniumon continued eating and watching the progress of the chosen children. During the entire day, it was mostly failure and frustration. The only thing Millenniumon enjoyed was seeing the face of his enemies growing more and more frustrated at their failure to find a key. The bonus was to see them wet and worsen how they felt.

* * *

The chosen children noticed that it was getting darker. Every one of them found a rock looking like a key and was really angered by their result.

Yamato got another false one and threw it on the ground while shouting: "Enough of this! This is getting nowhere!"

"Right!" Ryo replied also frustrated.

Everyone reached the end of their patience. Hikari was the only one still calm as she searched for the key. She noticed something and picked up. She looked at the key and wondered if it was the real one. She saw it was another rock and threw it away. She sighted and found another one near it. She picked the key and smiled.

"I found it," she told the others.

Their frustration dissipated as their effort was finally rewarded. They dashed near her and looked at the final key.

"It's the right one," Koushiro said.

The younger chosen children shouted joyfully while the older smiled lightly. They were all glad to found the last key. Hikari gave the key to Ryo.

"Thanks. With this, we will save your brother," Ryo told her.

"I know," Hikari replied.

"We should go now. I think we are wet enough," Mimi said.

"True. We really might get a cold after this," Yamato agreed.

The others nodded and returned to their place.

* * *

Millenniumon saw that the chosen children now have all the keys they needed. He smiled, knowing that meant that the end was coming even closer now. Ryo will found what they keys contained. He smiled even more at the thought that his destined partner will be his.

He thought back about his servant, the Devidramon in a tuxedo. He noticed that his servant had something in his mind.

"He is much smarter than most Devidramon," Millenniumon murmured.

He scratched his chin as he thought about him. He wasn't sure if the Devidramon had something in his mind or not. "He is loyal to me, but as history said, loyalty could shift for anyone," he couldn't help, but thought about Ryo. Remembering why Ryo never joined him and fought against him. He knew it wasn't a shifting loyalty. The Ryo of his reality never betray him. He knew his actions put his destined partner against him. It was also because he was manipulated by ENIAC and the other digimons. He ended his thought and stopped watching his destined partner actions.

He stood up and walked to his chamber: "Watching almost nothing happening was just boring. It was too tiresome to watch searching for a key."

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 17.

Chapter 18: Almost time.


	19. Chapter 18: Almost time

**Chapter 18:** **Almost time**

Millenniumon sat on his throne and tried to remain calm. It was soon the end and excitement awoke in him. He knew that soon, what he wanted the most will come true, his destined partner.

"Soon. Very soon," Millenniumon whispered with excitement.

The Devidramon entered in the throne room with food and gave it to Millenniumon. It didn't escape his four red eyes that his lord was excited about the upcoming battle.

"You are waiting impatiently for the fight. Right my lord?" the servant asked.

"Of course. The final battle is coming against the chosen children," Millenniumon replied. He chuckled before replying: "Something interesting is finally coming and I will enjoy watching each of them fall against the darkness."

"I agree that they will fall. I couldn't help, but wonder why you let them obtain the keys for great power. They already went there to claim it," the Devidramon said.

"I want to fight them when they are at their best. It's funnier when the enemy struggle longer with everything they could. I am also interest on how Ryo could defeat me and how long he will fight with Agumon. It is always boring when a battle is too easy and especially when they died in one hit," Millenniumon answered.

"I understand you point of view. You are extremely powerful," Devidramon replied. He left to the food for his lord and turned around: "I hope you are invisible."

"I am. I don't need to say why. The chosen children are destined to lose against me," Millenniumon chuckled.

The Devidramon also chuckled lightly as he walked outside the throne room. As he walked out his lips was a long line on his mouth as he adjusted his tie uneasily.

Millenniumon ate his food and wondered where his destined partner was now. He knew he already went to search for something, but he didn't know what it was or where he was going. Millenniumon grunted a little, wondered what it was. It was outside his prediction right now. It was the only thing outside of his plan right now.

He put his claw in the air and tore space once again to see what his destined partner was doing. He looked at the other side and saw the chosen children walking in an unknown place. Millenniumon grunted.

"A place that I am not aware off," the dark god said.

He silently watched their progression in the unknown location. Millenniumon saw it was an underground cave sculpted, meaning that a digimon made it long ago. Something that wasn't existing in his reality.

_Maybe it existed in my reality, but it never manifested itself. It must be because I was less powerful than now and when I reached my full potential, I wasn't really alive anymore. No. It would have reacted anyway. It doesn't exist in my reality. _Millenniumon quietly thought about it.

He saw through the image that everything started to get a little blurry and darker. Millenniumon lightly jumped surprise by the sudden change. He noticed that Ryo and the other chosen children traits started to disappear. He couldn't read their face anymore.

"What is going on? It never happened before. Something is interfering with me," Millenniumon said surprise. He was enraged that something stood in his way and tried using his power to find it. He grunted in frustration and shouted: "It's not in the castle! The interference comes from elsewhere!"

He increased his power and tried to pass the interference, but it didn't work. The deeper the chosen children were in the cave, the less Millenniumon could see them. The dark god tried to maintain contact, but lost it in the end.

Millenniumon was silent, he saw absolutely nothing. His mouth was lightly opened as he saw that something overpowered him. He wasn't sure what it was, a seal, another digimon god, or something else. Rage awoke in him, pure cold and silent rage. Nothing on his face revealed his rage. The only sign of his fury was that when Millenniumon clenched his fist, he clenched them so hard that blood came out of his flesh and painted the floor.

Something bested him and it wasn't the only thing he knew was higher than him.

"Who dares standing in my way?" Millenniumon whispered his lips lightly moving.

He wanted to kill something, anything. He forced himself not to do it. It took his entire will to prevent himself from killing the first thing he saw. It wasn't because he was compassionate or good. It was just worthless and unworthy of him to kill something out of frustration against something unknown. It was also strategic, if he killed any digimon every time he was annoyed, his followers wouldn't follow him anymore because terror will be in them and not fear. If he didn't kill any of his followers when they disobeyed him, they wouldn't fear him and could try and betray him.

"I don't know...What's standing in my way. But it won't change...anything," Millenniumon filtered out of his mouth. It was almost nothing compare to what he wanted to say. He closed his eyes and grunted as if he was a predator about to attack his prey. "No matter what happen. Ryo will become my partner. I am ready to do everything for that to happen."

He sighted and could only wait. He usually shouldn't have any problem, but this time, even if he said he won't stop Ryo from obtaining something hidden by the keys, it made him a little uneasy. The unknown factor was more than the chosen children remaining present or Ryo state when he entered in the digital world. It was something that could really stop him. If the object could stop him and he didn't know how to counter it, he won't be with Ryo and story will repeat itself.

The unknown stood in the way of his ultimate goal. The only thing he couldn't fight against. Unknown.

"When there is unknown, anything could happen. I made my first mistake because of the unknown. I didn't know Ryo was my partner. It was a dangerous element I wasn't aware off. The secret of those keys are the same thing. A dangerous unknown element that could stop me from being with my destined partner," Millenniumon whispered. He sighted out of frustration before saying: "I need to do something."

Millenniumon meditated again. He tried to relax his mind from his frustration and his silent rage. It wasn't a success, but he wasn't feeling like killing anything in his path anymore. His core wasn't calling for blood and data, but it was still violent. Millenniumon slowly breathed and his body calmed down. He opened his eyes and his mind was clearer now.

"Even if I don't know what they are doing, I just have to be what I wasn't the first time. I have to fight carefully, wisely and I have to be convincing. If Ryo believed my words, I shall be victorious. No. Ryo will believe my words. The chosen children will end up either dead or forever caged. Whatever hurt Ryo the less," Millenniumon said from his mouth instead of his mind. He had a very small smile at the thought of his victory.

Millenniumon walked outside his temple. He marched until he was near the cliff of his floating domain. He looked down at the digital world as if it was inferior to him. He smirked at the actual true. The digital world was big and he could only see a small portion of it through his gaze. He knew that the digital world will be his one day.

"I once thought to conquer the human world, but their world had no value for me. It is only a waste of time," Millenniumon whispered.

He watched the green and blue land of the digital world for a while, he could to turn it into decay if he wanted, but he had another agenda. To rule the digital world, it must have something worth ruling. If the world was left in a pure wasted state, it would have been useless. The other reason was that, once the world would be in darkness, it needed something to sustain the darkness digimon. Desolation couldn't accomplish that, even if the digimon of darkness wanted to destroy everything.

"Controlled destruction is more efficient than absolute destruction," Millenniumon whispered. He thought back about his old self and also most of the evil digimon that existed before him.

The final reason he wanted the digital to be sustainable for living digimon was for Ryo. He knew that Ryo would forever hate him if he destroyed everything. He never accomplished it, but he knew Ryo enough to know it would definitely be the case. Also, Ryo, just like him, need to resource to live. Millenniumon was a dark god who control time and represented the chaos, he couldn't bring life.

Millenniumon had enough thinking and tried to reach Ryo location once again. It wasn't a success once again. The dark god grunted in frustration, but he knew that his destined partner will resurface eventually. He bit his patience and waited.

It took a while, but he tried again when darkness started to claim the digital world. He opened it up and saw Ryo and the other chosen children back in the village.

"Looks like I missed a lot," Millenniumon commented. It was clear that the chosen children wrapped up what they were talking about. He tried to observe whatever Ryo brought up from the cave, but he saw nothing. Millenniumon sighted, defeated. He looked at the chosen children and Ryo. The dark god saw the lips of his partner moving and knew what he said. "I am waiting for you tomorrow, partner," Millenniumon whispered.

Millenniumon ended his observation and finished his welcoming committee for the chosen children. His followers knew what to do and the only thing left for the dark god was waiting.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the chapter. I focused on Millenniumon so I won't show what Ryo found. The story is supposed to focus more on Millenniumon.

Until the next chapter: In the dark temple of the god.

The beginning of the end, for the first Arc started next week.


	20. Chapter 19:In the dark temple of the god

AC: Yep. Here's chapter 19 of the story. The reason it came so fast was that simply that I reached the interesting part in the story. We are reaching the climax of the first Arc. The next one will be later and don't expect anything during the week end. I'll end up with between 20 hours to 30 hours of work during two days. It will be exhaustive for me who never work night and sleep day, but I'll manage it. So I will surely slowdown in my writing because I'll be tired.

Even so, cheer up; you have two chapters this week instead of one.

I already decided how the relationship between Ryo and Millenniumon will develop during the Second Arc.

* * *

**Chapter 19:** **In the dark temple of the god**

Millenniumon heard the sound of the temple resonating by the footstep and shouted on his followers. It was the first time his temple was so much alive compare to the usual day when nothing threatened the temple. He already finished the reception, but the chosen children were coming soon. The light started to claim back the digital world and the darkness was tore apart by it. The dark god quietly listened to the preparation. He did something different than last time. He decided to let his servant behind. He knew they were going to be crushed and killed by an all-out assault from the chosen children if they even tried to fight them. So he put them behind as they were useless in a fight of this caliber.

What he did the same was to bring back those defeated by Ryo. The only one not back alive was Etemon who pissed Millenniumon off when he ran away. He didn't need a coward fighting in his name. They were already posted for the battle. He also added the elite warriors who were either perfect digimon or a few ultimate digimons serving him. It soon turned silent when every digimons were at their position.

The Devidramon in a tuxedo entered in the throne room and bowed in front of his master: "My lord, we are ready for the upcoming of the chosen children," he raised his head and looked in Millenniumon eyes: "I was just wondering why one of your orders was to let Ryo come to you? And also, to open the door to the throne room for him?"

"Because I want to deal with him personally. He might not look like the strongest chosen children, but he is. He is the only one who can use whatever he obtained and I'm the best one to oppose him. If any of you tried to stop him, you will end up dead," Millenniumon warned.

Devidramon nodded and stood up: "I pray to you my lord that we shall be victorious."

"I will answer your prayers Devidramon," Millenniumon chuckled.

The dark god was once again alone in the throne room. He tore space once again and watched the chosen children almost ready to face him: "Ryo. After many years, today will be the day when we united our fates. When destiny will come true. Nothing will stop us from accomplishing it. Today, the rewards will come for both of us."

Millenniumon felt joy in his heart, imagining who his life will be complete with Ryo by his side. He was the darkness and Ryo was the light. They were opposite elements, but destiny wanted them together. It started with hatred for Millenniumon, but it changed as he realised that destiny gave him someone to be by his side.

He remembered when the other Ryo entered in his heart once with Ken; he saw his hatred and the darkness in his heart. If there was one thing Millenniumon never said was that Ryo didn't dig deep enough in his heart. If he had looked at the deepest part of his heart, he would have seen love. Love that he had for Ryo, his opposite, his enemy, his destined partner and more importantly, his equal.

"Ryo. Our destiny is to be together, not just me as your digimon partner. It is more than that Ryo...So much more than that. We are soulmate Ryo," Millenniumon lovely said.

* * *

Ryo looked at the other chosen children and also what he hid in his bag, hopping it was out of Millenniumon sight. He put it on his back and looked at the other chosen children.

Ryo thought about everything they prepared yesterday. If Ryo would comment about the preparation, it would that it was nothing. They didn't prepare anything, because Millenniumon was surely watching and listening to everything. It was the best course of action and Ryo knew it was the best one. It worried him that the best plan was having no plan and purely improvise.

The other thing he was worried about was simply what Millenniumon prepared for them. He knew they were coming and how they would strike. The only thing positive thing was that the object he obtained was out of Millenniumon sight.

He realised he wasn't listening to Gennai when he was explaining them about the teleportation that would guide them to the temple. Koushiro and Gennai worked on it and it was ready to go when they were ready.

"Once you are ready, you have to go at the center of the teleportation device. Remember that once you go there, there is not turning back," Gennai warned them.

Ryo looked at Agumon; his friend looked back at him. The other chosen children did the same thing with their partner.

"I need a few minutes. I have a few things left to say to Agumon," Ryo replied.

The other chosen children nodded before he walked away with Agumon. Once they were alone, Ryo kneed at the high of Agumon.

"Agumon. This is soon the end," Ryo said.

"You're scared Ryo?" Agumon asked.

"Of course. We are going to fight Millenniumon, but don't worry, I won't let it control me," Ryo replied. He then whispered: "Never again."

"Ryo?" Agumon asked.

"Don't worry about it, it's my problem, but not for long. I also wanted to tell you that it was fun the journey we have together. I'm glad that we are friends Agumon," Ryo said with a smile.

"I'm happy too Ryo. You did so much to help me even if you didn't know me," Agumon replied, smiling like Ryo.

"Soon you will be back with your friend Taichi. I want to meet him and talk with him," Ryo said.

"You will become his friends like the other chosen children," Agumon replied.

"I'm sure we will. Agumon, it was nice to have you as my partner," Ryo replied with a smile.

He stood up and after they nodded at each other's, they joined the others.

"We are ready," Ryo said.

"You just need to step on the circle and you will be teleport to the temple of Millenniumon. Once you are there, you have to be careful. Millenniumon might let you enter in his domain, but he won't let you out," Gennai warned.

"He won't be alive for long. Once we are in his domain, we are going to take him out," Yamato said.

They silently nodded to each other's and they walked at the center of the circle. Gennai waved at them and said: "You can defeat Millenniumon and save the digital world. I don't need to have faith in you. I know you can do it."

"Thank you Gennai," Ryo replied.

They teleported and after a flash of light, the chosen children were in front of the temple of the dark god. The chosen children and their digimon partner raised their head as they looked at the orange Millenniumon domain rising in front of them with the form of a pyramid. The domain was orange, not a color they were expecting. They had to walk on a black road to reach the domain. They didn't have time to take a step when they heard something shouting at them.

"The chosen children are here! I need to warn my lord!" A PicoDevimon shouted before flying away.

The chosen children looked at the small ball with wings flying away. None of them said anything; they were taken off-guard by his sudden appearance. They said nothing for a few seconds before they marched forward. No words were needed between them. They walked closer and closer of the domain of the dark god. It grew bigger and bigger as they approached and it left the impression that they were small fry compared to Millenniumon. They reached the domain and were close of the entrance. They were about to enter when they heard:

"Welcome in my temple chosen children!" The chosen children raised their head and saw the dark silhouette of Millenniumon: "I hope you are enjoying the design of the temple dictated to me, the dark god of time and darkness! You are free to enter in my temple chosen children, but one you are inside, **you are never going out of here alive!**" Millenniumon laughed loudly for a few seconds before he calmed down: "Ryo! I am glad you managed to come here! Remember what I told you! Your destined partner is in the temple, but what are you going to do, search for him or defeat me first? Whatever you choose, I don't mind. I can wait for you to come to me. If you are searching for me, I am waiting for you, sitting on my throne. Maybe not alone."

The silhouette of Millenniumon disappeared as he returned in the temple.

The chosen children looked at each other's.

"Let's go inside," Yamato said.

The chosen children nodded and they walked inside the temple through the large door made or crimson color. Once they were inside, the heard the door closing behind them.

"There is no going out," Koushiro said.

"We have to move forward. That was we were going to do anyway," Sora added.

"Now that we are inside, any plans?" Mimi asked.

"No," Yamato said. It wasn't his forte to formulate a plan without thinking it first.

"We should move forward and remaining together...That is some strange decoration," Ryo commented.

The entrance of the temple looked closely to a church with a statue of Millenniumon at the end of the entrance, leading to a corridor. They weren't any bench at the middle of it, but the walls were gray and lifeless. A few painting were present and showed the locations controlled by Millenniumon before Ryo intervened and free those places.

They walked until they were near the statue of Millenniumon.

"Millenniumon has as a big ego," Yamato commented.

"I don't think so," Jou said nervously. "He was able to defeat us and as great power, it's not only ego."

"You're right Jou. Although I wish you were wrong," Mimi replied.

"Do not worry. We are ready to fight Millenniumon. We just have to hide our key to victory," Ryo said.

"Just to be safe, we should evolve our partner now," Koushiro said.

The chosen children nodded. Only Ryo didn't do it, waiting the moment he was needed. They continued and looked around.

"It's really empty," Hikari noticed.

"True," Takashi said.

They younger chosen children were nervous about the silence in the temple. The older were also nervous, but they hid it inside of them. Ryo was like them.

"I hope it's not a surprise attack," Sora said.

"I think it will be," Yamato said.

They reached a room painted in black only. They stopped when they saw in front of them Devimon, Vamdemon and Piemon.

"How? We defeated you," Ryo said surprised.

"Our lord gave us a second chance to defeat you together. We aren't alone either," Vamdemon replied.

"There are a few digimons lurking around. You just didn't cross their path yet," Piemon said.

"Show those digimon then," Yamato replied.

"Not now. Before that, Millenniumon personally ordered us to let you and your partner pass Ryo. He wants you to move forward," Devimon said.

"W-" Yamato was about to reply, but Ryo said it first.

"Why?" Ryo said.

"He never fought you compare to the others and he wants to personally defeat you," Devimon replied.

"You better move forward. Millenniumon said that he won't use his ability to control time if you do as he said," Piemon said with a small smile.

Ryo looked at Agumon looked at each other's and nodded.

"Let's go," Ryo said.

"Wait! You can't go there alone Ryo!" Mimi shouted as she grabbed his hand.

"Millenniumon is our enemy, but if he gave us an opportunity, we shouldn't waste it. It will also help me finding my partner faster," Ryo replied.

"That's crazy Ryo. We can't separate like that. Millenniumon won't hold his words," Yamato replied.

"Everyone. It's better this way. If Millenniumon used his time control ability, he will defeat you, if he doesn't, he will be too busy against us to fight you. I'm sure controlling time used a lot of his strength," Ryo replied.

"You have to trust us on this," Agumon said.

"You agree with his idea?" Gabumon asked.

Agumon nodded and said: "Yes. I will help Ryo and find his partner."

"I hope you are right," Yamato said.

"I will be careful, you join me once you defeat all of them. The time I'll search for my partner, you'll already beat them," Ryo said.

He walked forward and the three digimons let him pass. Once he was outside the room, the door closed behind him. Ryo stopped for a few seconds.

"Are you sure about it Ryo?" Agumon asked.

"Yes. I think Millenniumon will hold his words," Ryo replied.

"How can you think that?" Agumon asked.

"He never really lied," Ryo replied.

"That doesn't mean he's honest this time," Agumon replied.

Ryo smiled and said: "It's better this way too. We have a few things in our sleeves," Ryo replied.

"Right," Agumon replied.

They moved forward, they weren't aware, but they were following Millenniumon plan. He wanted Ryo and Agumon to be by themselves just like they said.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 19.

Chapter 20: Ryo and Millenniumon confrontation

Chapter 21: The revelations


	21. Chapter 20: Ryo and Millenniumon con

AC: Here's the first part of their confrontation, it's not the most interesting part of the confrontation, it's mostly a few step back on a few things and some fight.

* * *

**Chapter 20:** **Ryo and Millenniumon confrontation**

Millenniumon watched the battle between the chosen children and his minions and wasn't surprise that much that the chosen children were fighting well. His objective wasn't that his minions won the battle, but a victory would be pleasing him of course. His main one was that they held the chosen children in the room long enough for him to confront Ryo and convinced him of his destiny.

"Speaking of Ryo, where is he right now?" Millenniumon asked.

He used his power to look elsewhere in the temple and saw Ryo walking through a corridor with Agumon and searching for his real partner.

"I am right here Ryo," Millenniumon chuckled. He watched his destined partner searching for him, without knowing it was him from the start. "Soon, you will think that your partner is with me Ryo; which is the case. And Agumon..." Millenniumon gave a glance to his right and looked at where Taichi was sealed, just like the other chosen children before, immobilized. "Taichi is here; The one who almost kill half of me. I never thank you for this Taichi."

He chuckled loudly at the thought that the victory of the light created a stronger digimon of darkness: "You will soon witness my destiny coming true Taichi. I hope it will finally falter your courage and threw you into despair."

He noticed Ryo stopped looking around. "You must realise he is here," Millenniumon waited and smiled when he saw Ryo turning back and coming at him. "That's right Ryo, come to me."

* * *

Ryo and Agumon walked at the direction of the throne room.

"Are you sure about it Ryo?" Agumon asked.

"Yes. Millenniumon must have brought my destined partner with him. He wanted to face me. To be sure I do that instead of turning back, he brought my partner with him. He also knew I will come faster to him. He wants to have one thump card with him," Ryo said.

"That also means that he brought Taichi with him. Ryo, how are we going to fight Millenniumon?" Agumon asked.

"I have an idea on how we shall fight him," Ryo replied with a small smile.

"Alright. I think we are- Look out," Agumon said.

They were in front of a big door and the Devidramon with a tuxedo they saw earlier was standing in front of the entrance.

"Welcome chosen children. My lord warned me about your coming," the Devidramon said bowing to them. "He asked me to personally open the door to his throne for you as...special guest. Although, let me tell you that this will be the last time I'm seeing you two alive. You cannot defeat our lord. He is the dark god of time and chaos."

"We will overcome him Devidramon," Agumon replied.

"I don't think so. You will know true fear before you die," Devidramon replied with a cruel smile.

He then opened the door for the two. He let them passed. Ryo turned around and looked at the dark dragon: "He will be the one to know fear Devidramon."

Devidramon didn't reply and closed the door.

Ryo and Agumon walked forward and in front of them was another room; this one was decorated with sculpture on it. None of the two could identify what was sculpted on it, but it looked like glyph.

"What are we going to do now?" Agumon asked.

"I guess that Millenniumon won't watch now that we know we are coming very soon. Let's try what we found in that temple," Ryo said.

"Yes Ryo," Agumon replied.

Millenniumon tapped with his feet and waited for Ryo and Agumon to come. He was started to get impatient.

"How long are they going to take? They are right behind that door. I'm waiting for you," Millenniumon grunted. Something snapped in his mind and his muscles lightly inflated: "Getting ready for an attack. Clever, but not enough. I'm waiting for you WarGreymon."

Millenniumon waited for them to attack. He calmly sat on his throne, but his guard was raised to his maximal. He was ready for anything to happen.

The door finally opened and Millenniumon said: "Getting ready for an entrance Ryo?"

Only Ryo entered in the throne room and faced Millenniumon. He looked in the eyes of the chosen children and saw a small smile on Ryo face.

"What are you-" Millenniumon was cut when he saw something coming at him. Millenniumon reacted fast enough to use his power to create an energy shield, covering himself and blocked the attack at the last second. "Nice try WarGrey...mon?"

The one facing Millenniumon wasn't WarGreymon. He never saw him before.

It had orange skin covering the part where his body wasn't covered in armor and green eyes with black pupil. His armor was made of golden color with a metallic gray loincloth, two gold plates coming out from his back and pointing in the air, golden plate pass over his wrist. His helm was made of silver and a gold part pass at each sides of his helm and continues at the back with a red horn over the helm were his nose should be.

He looked like a WarGreymon, but the armor was different and he had a tail.

"Who...are you?" Millenniumon slowly asked. He wasn't expecting that. Nothing like should've happen.

"I am not WarGreymon Millenniumon. I am VictoryGreymon!" he replied.

Millenniumon looked at what he blocked; it was a silver sword with a golden handle.

"I'm sure you've watched us and you are aware that we found something. It's a legendary object called the Victory Egg," Ryo said.

Millenniumon didn't reply. He used his power and threw VictoryGreymon backward. Millenniumon looked at him and saw that his adversary was at the same size as him.

"VictoryGreymon," Millenniumon grunted, not knowing there was that subspecies of WarGreymon. He could feel his power with a power similar to him. It was beyond his expectation. He charged his cannon and fired at VictoryGreymon.

VictoryGreymon blocked the blast with his sword without any trouble and cut the blast in two.

"Is that all what you can do Millenniumon?" VictoryGreymon asked.

"This power of the Victory Egg is immense, but it won't be enough to overcome me. I am a God and I won't fall against you," Millenniumon replied.

Millenniumon charged and blocked VictoryGreymon sword with the arm of the Mugendramon part of his body. He fought against VictoryGreymon and gave a small glance at Ryo.

"I've been waiting for a long time for this Ryo. I am finally fighting someone worthy of me and who can put me in a bad situation, but not a dangerous one. Although, it's not the most important thing I wanted to say," Millenniumon said.

VictoryGreymon saw Taichi sealed on a small pedestal: "You are using my partner and my best friend as a trophy!"

"It's bad to interrupt, but yes. I am using your partner as a trophy. After all, I am evil," Millenniumon said a little sarcastically.

"We will rescue Taichi Millenniumon! You won't be able to stop us! You won't live for long!" VictoryGreymon shouted.

"We'll see about that," Millenniumon replied and fired with his cannons.

"**Victory Charge!**" VictoryGreymon shouted.

He sent back to Millenniumon the blast he fired and hit him on his chest.

"Argh! Is that all?" Millenniumon grunted painfully.

"We are just starting Millenniumon," VictoryGreymon replied.

"Good. Now back to what I was starting," Millenniumon said dodging the sword of his adversary. "Oh yeah, Ryo. Remember everything I told you before?"

"Yes. I remember. You told me to beware of the light because it was tainted. You also told me that the light will lie to be. Also that my partner is here," Ryo said.

"If you think I lied to Ryo, you are wrong. Your partner is here, but I'll talk about it later, if VictoryGreymon can still fight," Millenniumon said. He threw VictoryGreymon away from him and continued fighting as he said: "Ryo, you are not aware of the entire situation yet, but the light is watching you. A lot of digimons and a few humans are watching you and are deciding of your future. You are not aware yet because you are young, but that future will bring a great deal of pain to you."

"Don't listen to him my friend. The light isn't tainted as he claimed!" VictoryGreymon said.

"Ryo. You are chosen child who was assigned to a destiny partner and no one should be able to change it." Millenniumon took a small pause and saw Ryo confusion when he said his sentence. He punched VictoryGreymon, but dodged his fist: "Fate brought you here because you have a mission. You're mission isn't that light prevail against the darkness like the other chosen children. You're mission is to keep the balance in the digital world," Millenniumon said.

"VictoryGreymon, low and high!" Ryo shouted.

VictoryGreymon used his sword to aim the legs, but Millenniumon dodged it. He didn't saw the feet of the orange biped dinosaur until it hit right on his snout. Millenniumon shook his head and grunted at VictoryGreymon before charging at him.

"Nice one," Millenniumon said with a small smirk.

"What do you mean?" Ryo asked.

"About your mission? The balance of the Digital world is the most important mission. The balance is between the light and the darkness. You might now know it, but if the light always prevails, the balance would be broken. After all, one of the most basic rules is that if there is light, darkness must also exist. One cannot exist without his other selves, two sides of a coin, if one doesn't exist, the other disappears. Because of the chosen children, the light shined too strongly in the Digital world, that's why I exist right now Ryo. VictoryGreymon is the one who was the source of my creation," Millenniumon said dodging the blade.

"I never create you!" VictoryGreymon shouted.

"Yes you did. When you almost killed me with Taichi. Hikari was sick back there," Millenniumon said.

VictoryGreymon gasped and grunted: "You were...Mugendramon!"

"Yes. That was the first half of me; the other half has nothing against you directly because you didn't cause it. If my two half didn't meet, I wouldn't exist. The victory of the force of light created a more powerful force of darkness," Millenniumon laughed before punching the face of VictoryGreymon.

"Maybe I am the cause, but you will soon cease to exist!" VictoryGreymon shouted.

"I am actually glad you almost kill me VictoryGreymon. You made me stronger. I was once an empty machine who only was programmed to spread darkness and eliminate the chosen children. I have so much more now," Millenniumon said with a small smile. "Ryo. Enough talking about me. My existence is legitimate. The light is corrupted Ryo. The force of light wants to use you against the one who gives your own destiny. The light desires you to destroy me. This is against your destiny Ryo. The light is opposing against the Will of the Digital World."

Ryo dropped his head and thought back about what Raziel told him: _He told me about the Will of the Digital world. The darkness will rise when the light is corrupted, but it's not the case here. He's trying to conquer the Digital world. Raziel said that he had a reason, but I am ignoring it. He also said to find out which type of darkness Millenniumon is, but I don't know. One thing is sure, I have to stop him._

"Maybe it is the case Millenniumon. Surely it isn't. What's important is to stop you!" Ryo replied.

Millenniumon was unfazed by Ryo reply. He looked at his destined partner: "I'm not surprise by your answer Ryo. I am aware of my actions, not blinded by it. What's sad is that you are ignorant of so many things."

Millenniumon was kicked at his stomach and was thrown against his throne. The throne cracked on the impact, but didn't break. Millenniumon stood up and grunted in pain. He felt blood falling out of the back of his head. He grunted and fired at VictoryGreymon who threw back the beam at his face.

Millenniumon walked at VictoryGreymon direction with a poker face. Millenniumon face lacked any emotions and also any intentions. He suddenly punched at VictoryGreymon throat and followed by a blast of energy at the chest of the dinosaur and threw him away. VictoryGreymon recovered and pointed his sword at Millenniumon.

"You know, you actually hurt me VictoryGreymon. Just at an annoyance level, not a threatening one," Millenniumon said.

"If it was the case, you wouldn't change strategy like that. You were getting more offensive and stopped talking to my partner," VictoryGreymon said.

Millenniumon glared coldly at VictoryGreymon who charged at the dark god. Millenniumon moved aside and the blade blew the throne into pieces.

"Let's move on to the next thing I have in mind. There is a lot to do in this battle after all. The boring, but important recap is over; let's focus on what is really important. Ryo, let's talk about you and then after this, let's talk about your partner," Millenniumon said.

Ryo looked at Millenniumon and saw in his eyes that Millenniumon found out thing Ryo didn't want him to find out about himself.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of chapter 20. The confrontation only begun.

Chapter 21: Ends Of Secrets.

Yep, chapter 21 is where the revelations come and chapter 22 is also important.


	22. Chapter 21: Ends Of Secrets

AC: Here's chapter 21. The revelations are starting now.

* * *

**Chapter 21:** **Ends Of Secrets**

Millenniumon smirking after he said his sentence. He saw that his partner was worried that he found out something he didn't know. _Do not worry Ryo; I won't use it to hurt you. I am your partner._

Millenniumon grabbed VictoryGreymon arm and made him spun around himself. The dark god smirked and fired his cannon on his back and was thrown against the wall.

"We can begin talking about you Ryo. First off, what you showed was only a needle on my sleeves," Millenniumon said with a small smile.

"We are not here for that!" VictoryGreymon came back and slashed with his sword.

Millenniumon dodged the sword and countered with a kick at VictoryGreymon face. VictoryGreymon was thrown back again, but he charged again.

"VictoryGreymon. You better stop interrupting me. I told you that something will happen to Taichi if you are pissing me off, and I'm not talking about fighting me," Millenniumon warned him again, but with a tiresome voice that meant it would be for the last time. He looked at Ryo and said: "Let's continue shall we?"

"No," Ryo replied.

"Yes? Good to know you agree with me. Let's continue. You are strange chosen children Ryo. You came here because I was conquering the digital world and defeated the chosen children. You showed some leadership, bravery, intelligence for your age and fast thinking. You have a strong mind and will Ryo; all of those things dangerous for me, but you didn't meet your chosen partner from the start. I am trying to conquer the digital world as the representative of darkness after all. I was wondering something Ryo. I saw when you came here. You were covered with bruise."

Ryo opened his mouth, but he didn't say anything. His forehead was starting to cover with sweat as he became nervous about what the dark god will say.

"I thought your world was safer than ours, but it doesn't seem to be the case. It got me curious about it, but I shouldn't care because you are my enemy," Millenniumon said.

Millenniumon grunted a little at himself, he wanted to say everything from his mind right now, but it would only come from Ryo perspective. _It was the me from before; I would have say it already._

Millenniumon was hit on his skull by the handle of the sword and blood came out of the bruise. The dark god countered with a low kick and pushed VictoryGreymon away when he lost his balance.

"That is enough about you for now Ryo. Let's move on to the subject I beloved the most, your destined partner," Millenniumon said.

"What did you do to him?!" Ryo shouted furiously, but also glad that Millenniumon was interested in somethings he didn't want Millenniumon to know.

"You don't need to shout Ryo. That will use your voice. I did nothing to him. I hold on my promise Ryo, your partner is alive and in the temple," Millenniumon said.

"I searched for him and he wasn't anywhere Millenniumon. He isn't in here either. Where is he?" Ryo grunted.

"That will come later. First, let me tell you how your partner is feeling right now. I know he is happy to know you are coming for him; he is smiling and holding in hope that you are going to accept him. He suffers a lot because he isn't with you. The bond that unites him to you is something soft in his heart, but also causing some pain," Millenniumon said with a small smile.

"Y-" Ryo was cut.

"I didn't do anything to him Ryo. It is the separation with you that pained him and also gives him hope," Millenniumon said before Ryo made any accusations which would all be false: "Now. You were asking where your partner was right?"

"Yes," Ryo replied.

Millenniumon couldn't reply when he was punched at his stomach and air came out of his lungs. He grabbed VictoryGreymon tail and threw him against a wall. VictoryGreymon flew out of the room before coming back the next second.

"You're partner is in this room right now Ryo," Millenniumon said.

Millenniumon decided to wait for Ryo to reply something and focused on his battle. Millenniumon was secretly a little nervous about the battle. He was underestimating VictoryGreymon and had trouble fighting him without his time control ability. The other reason was that VictoryGreymon was holding back right now. He knew that Taichi partner was letting him talk for Ryo sake.

_He put the digital world in danger for Ryo sake. _Millenniumon realised. _Although you are not the only one holding back._

"I don't see him you liar," Ryo replied.

Millenniumon chuckled loudly before dodging VictoryGreymon sword: "Me? I didn't lie to you. You are not looking the right way Ryo."

Ryo didn't reply at his comment. Ryo gave a command to VictoryGreymon and managed to pass Millenniumon guard once again. He was punched at his snout and blood came out of Millenniumon nostrils.

Millenniumon ignored the pain and continued speaking as if he was never punched: "Think back what I said not too long earlier Ryo. I told you that you mission were different than the other chosen children. You're duty isn't that light prevail over darkness, but maintaining the balance between light and darkness. That means that your chosen partner might be different than the other partners like Taichi's and the other's partner," Millenniumon said. He looked at Ryo and wondered if his destined partner was a little stupid. _No! He is not stupid! He...He must guess what I mean already, but couldn't accept it. _With that in mind, Millenniumon knew he had to be more direct to his destined partner: "Ryo. I know you are a smart kid and you already guess what I mean with those words."

Ryo lightly lowered his head and his body shook a little.

VictoryGreymon shouted and charged with his sword. Millenniumon saw that he was going all out and used his powerful defense. He created a shield around his body. The sword hit the shield of dark energy and couldn't pierce it.

"Sorry VictoryGreymon, but I have a powerful defensive ability I develop just in case the battle became a little dangerous for me," Millenniumon chuckled.

"I don't want to hear another word from you," VictoryGreymon grunted.

"So you are smart enough to guess what I was about to saw VictoryGreymon. I'm going to say it anyway," Millenniumon said with a mocking grin at his face. He looked at Ryo and put his right hand on his chest. He looked kindly at Ryo and with a small smile: "Ryo. You surely have realised it by now, but let me say it. The Will of the Digital world brought us together. We are the opposite of the same coin. You are the light and I am the Darkness. That is because I am your destined partner Ryo. From the moment I existed, my core was silently calling for you just like the other digimons. You must feel the silent bond uniting us, because you knew where was the throne room without anyone giving you directions. What I'm saying is the true Ryo."

Millenniumon wondered how his destined partner would react. He made one major different from his universe, it was that he told the true during the first confrontation, before everything pushed them against each other's despite the fact they should be together. _Ryo might have some problem, but this time, he will accept me as his partner. There is no Monodramon in my way this time._

Ryo didn't reply. Ryo clenched his hand and looked right into the dark god eyes. Millenniumon suddenly had some doubt in his core, but had faith in Ryo. Millenniumon watched his partner reaction as his enemy strike against his shield.

"Millenniumon...You..." Ryo said nothing for a few seconds. The dark god waited for what next would come out of his mouth. "You are lying Millenniumon! Do you really think I'll believe those words?! You are trying to destroy the digital world! You tried to kill me with your minions! You trap and sealed the chosen children! Now! You are trying to manipulate me to bid to your will!"

"There is no lies Ryo. What I'm telling you is the true," Millenniumon calmly said.

"The true? How can you even believe I'll trust those words?!" Ryo shouted.

"We are partners because of our opposite nature Ryo," Millenniumon replied.

"Silence Millenniumon! I knew you were planning something, but not something this low! Ryo is my friend and I know he's too kind to believe those words coming out of your filthy mouth! You capture and sealed my partner and the other chosen children with their digimon! You are spreading death and darkness in the digital world and you are saying that Ryo should help you in this?! That is ridiculous!"

"Silence VictoryGreymon! You are talking to me like I'm a pure monster! We are partners because of our opposite natures. We complete each other's. First of all, I could have killed you and you partner already if I wanted too. I could have killed you anytime if I wanted. I am giving you a fair fight right now. I didn't really try to kill you Ryo because I knew you would come out victorious of your battles. I conquered the digital world, but I didn't kill the digimons just for the fun of killing them! If it was the case, the digital world would have been completely ruined right now," Millenniumon replied furiously.

"Enough of your lies! You are only toying with us! I am not your partner! You planned everything to make me believe it was that way! You just want to use me!" Ryo shouted.

Millenniumon looked at Ryo and felt pain in his core. He hid it from them. Millenniumon heard the sound of his heart cracking like glasses when he was rejected again. He closed his eyes and lowered his head.

Millenniumon quietly said: "I do not want to use you Ryo," He suddenly shouted: "THEY will use you!" Millenniumon calmed down and added: "That is why the light is tainted and why I have to fight against it. They want to destroy the darkness at any cost, even manipulate you and hurt you so you can accomplish your mission. I am your partner because I really care for you. You might think it's twisted but-"

"It is twisted!" VictoryGreymon shouted.

"Silence! Next time! I will really kill Taichi! I was patient with you long enough!" Millenniumon looked at Ryo after he shouted at VictoryGreymon. "Ryo. You remember when you felt off the cliff to your doom when you crossed Etemon path?"

"Yes," Ryo said confused.

"I saved you, you cannot remember it because I stopped the time, but I really saved you," Millenniumon told Ryo.

"I don't believe you," Ryo replied.

Millenniumon grunted at his partner mistrust toward him. He saw that he wasn't gaining what he wanted. He stopped thinking about the right thing to say: "I really care about you Ryo. I am not worry about you because you are powerful chosen children. I was watching you and see how much powerful you are. I am watching since the moment you came in the digital world. I saw the mark on your body and it really disturbed me. I was always wondering how dear to do that to you, my partner and I searched for the reason."

"Enough," Ryo said.

"I know who did this to you," Millenniumon said.

"Enough," Ryo repeated while clenching his fist.

"It was clear when you showed distrust against Raziel. You were defensive against him and also Gennai. They were both adult man," Millenniumon continued.

"Not another word!" Ryo shouted.

"It is a tragedy that happens with children sometimes when they are abused," Millenniumon said sadly. He looked at Ryo and asked with his voice pointing hatred to the one who did this to Ryo: "Tell me Ryo. The one who did the bruise to you was your father right? He abused of y-"

"SHUT UP!" Ryo screamed with hatred at Millenniumon. He looked in his eyes with rage and fury. Millenniumon knew at the second he saw those eyes that he made a fatal mistake in his supposition and he spoke without thinking. "You don't know anything about me Millenniumon! How dare you say this about my father?! You know nothing about him! My parents both love me until I lost them! I won't let you insult them that way!"

Millenniumon realised that his plan was completely collapsing because he accused Ryo's father of abusing him. He also knew that from what he said, they weren't alive anymore and his father couldn't be the source.

_Another difference from my reality. Ryo's life turned from the worse because his parents die. I'm such an idiot! I knew I should hold this, but I panicked and said it too soon. Once again, Ryo is turning against me! I...I have to find a way to turn this around! An apology will obviously not work in this situation! _Millenniumon said in his mind as he lost his calm.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of chapter 21. This isn't going well for Millenniumon. I'm not sure if you liked this chapter.

Chapter 22: Bargain.

If everything is alright, chapter 22 is the end of the first Arc.


	23. Chapter 22: Bargain

AC: Here's the final part of the first Arc.

* * *

**Chapter 22:** **Bargain**

Millenniumon looked at Ryo and was silent while VictoryGreymon tried to pierce the shield protecting the dark god. He watched his destined partner and only saw fury and hatred toward him. He felt his core cracking inside of him as he lost himself in the gaze of the boy. As everything felt apart, he wondered if he had to live his personal tragedy once again. He thought about his interactions with the previous Ryo and this one. He wasn't sure which Ryo hated him the most right now.

_Come on. You have more wisdom than before. You know Ryo and you know you have to find something to turn this around. Think Millenniumon. There must be something I can do to turn this to my average._

"Prepare to die Millenniumon!" VictoryGreymon shouted.

Millenniumon looked at the shield and saw it was starting to crack. He looked at Ryo and saw some hint of satisfaction in his eyes. That put knifes in his core and cracked it even more.

"Do you really want me to die Ryo?" Millenniumon asked.

"Of course. You destroy everything around you Millenniumon," Ryo said with hatred.

"Ryo. Do you realise what will happen when I die?" Millenniumon asked.

Ryo eyes expended for a few seconds before returning to normal. He wasn't sure what Millenniumon meant.

"You will return to your world and you'll have to face whoever's hurting you," Millenniumon warned.

Ryo grunted for a few seconds, but he didn't reply. Millenniumon saw a hint of fear in his eyes and Millenniumon had something snapping in his mind. He had an idea, although he had little hope of it to work. He looked at Ryo and tried what he thought was his last hope.

"Ryo. I have a proposition for you, to show you that I am not lying to you," Millenniumon replied.

"No matter what you said. I won't believe you," Ryo replied.

Millenniumon closed his eyes and heard the sound of his shield cracking even more. He looked at it and knew it wasn't long before it broke.

"I'll say it anyway Ryo. My proposition is simple. I want you to accept the true that I am your real partner and to stay with me in the Digital world. You will be safe from the one who hurt you. In exchange, I'm ready to give up everything for you. I am ready to renounce the control of the digital world and free Taichi. I am really ready to do everything for you Ryo," Millenniumon said with some despair in his voice.

"You really thing Ryo will believe that? You are crazy Millenniumon!" VictoryGreymon shouted.

"If you refuse..." Millenniumon thought about it and knew what to say: "I will still release Taichi and disappear, but you will be trap in the Digital world. There is no way I'm going to let you return in your world with whoever did this to you."

"Another thing even crazier," VictoryGreymon commented.

"You have to believe me Ryo," Millenniumon said.

Ryo glared at the dark god and replied: "I cannot trust any words coming out of your mouth Millenniumon. What you are saying are lies and only lies. You are not my partner and you will never give up your desire to control the digital world for me."

"I am ready to do this Ryo. I am ready for anything to be with you Ryo. I reached that point. You said that I don't know you, but you also don't know me Ryo. You know me through the words said from the others. If you only give me a chance," Millenniumon said.

"I will never stay with you in the Digital world. I have no reason to accept you as my real partner Millenniumon. Everything you said are lies," Ryo replied.

"You heard him Millenniumon. He won't accept your lies," VictoryGreymon said.

Millenniumon closed his eyes and lifted his head. Ryo saw a tear falling out of his eyes. Millenniumon noticed he let out a tear; the only sign of how much his core was hurt by the denial. _I've grown soft because of you Ryo. A tear, to show you that you actually hurt me. For you and no one else._

He opened his eyes and looked at Ryo: "Is this your final choice?"

The shield protecting Millenniumon was about to break.

"Yes," Ryo replied.

The shield broke and Millenniumon dodged the sword at the last second and grabbed Taichi.

"Release him!" VictoryGreymon ordered.

Millenniumon delicately put Taichi on the ground near VictoryGreymon and backed away. He looked at Ryo before walking away.

He looked at Ryo and said: "As you wish. But we will meet again: My partner."

"You won't escape Millenniumon!" VictoryGreymon shout.

He was about to strike with his sword when Millenniumon suddenly disappeared.

"Where are you?!" VictoryGreymon shouted furiously.

Ryo and VictoryGreymon searched around for Millenniumon, but he wasn't anywhere.

"Hum," a voice grunted.

VictoryGreymon and Ryo turned at the source of the sound and saw Taichi putting his hand over his face and grunting.

"Taichi!" VictoryGreymon shouted joyfully. He ran by his side and picked his partner and hugged him: "Taichi! You're alright! You're back!"

"W-" Taichi stopped saying his sentence when he didn't recognise the form of his partner. Even so, he smiled and said: "I'm alright my friend."

Taichi turned his head and looked at Ryo: "You are the one who saved me Ryo. Thank you."

"I only did what was right," Ryo replied looking at the spot where Millenniumon was before escaping.

"Where is Millenniumon?" Taichi asked.

"We don't know," Ryo replied. He looked at VictoryGreymon and smiled: "This is it my friend. I rescued your partner."

VictoryGreymon looked at Ryo and tears of joy felt out of his eyes: "Thank you Ryo. We save my friend. I'm so glad you came here and help me to defeat Millenniumon. I...I can't thank you enough."

"I did what was right," Ryo replied.

"Calm down my friend. You are hugging a little too tightly," Taichi said.

VictoryGreymon gasped and put Taichi on the ground: "Sorry."

Taichi walked at the direction of Ryo and smiled at him: "Thank you for saving me and surely my friends. Where are the other's?"

"They are still fighting the other digimons!" VictoryGreymon realised.

They heard footstep and they turned around. They saw the other chosen children joining them with their partner.

"They are here," Ryo corrected VictoryGreymon.

When they saw Taichi was there and alright, they smiled in relief while Hikari dashed to her brother and hugged him. Ryo smiled at the warming reunion between he siblings and listened to what the other chosen children said. They defeated the evil digimon standing in their way and searched for them. It took a while for them to come in the throne room.

"It wasn't easy to reach the throne room," Yamato commented.

VictoryGreymon reverted back to Agumon and Ryo took back the Victory egg. The Victory egg looked like an egg with a golden V painted on it. It didn't look like an ordinary egg because it didn't contain a digimon. Ryo put it back in his bag and said:

"The temple is a labyrinth. I took a while to come here too," Ryo said.

"Ryo, you manage to defeat Millenniumon?" Mimi asked.

Ryo didn't reply immediately. He thought back about what Millenniumon said and realised he held on his promise. He freed Taichi from his control and disappeared.

The other chosen children took his silence as a no.

"No. He escaped after trying to bargain a way out. I refused to listen to him of course. It was obviously a lie," Ryo finally replied.

"That means we haven't finished our battle against him then," Sora said.

"Maybe he will hide for now and strike back once he's ready again. We defeated a lot of his most powerful digimon after all," Yamato said, a little unsure in his voice.

"We should get out of here. I don't think he'll come back for now," Taichi suggested.

"True. He can see everything and it would be pointless to stay here. He'll wait for us to go away from here before coming back," Ryo nodded.

The group walked away from the temple while maintaining their guard in case of a surprise attack. Hikari held the hand of her big brother and smiled at him.

Ryo eventually grabbed the Digivice and looked at it. He said nothing for a minute until his mind told him: _It's time to give this to the rightful owner. _

Ryo looked at Taichi and walked closer.

"Taichi," Ryo said.

Taichi looked at him and asked: "What is it Ryo?"

Ryo picked up the Digivice and showed it to Taichi: "This is yours. I keep it under my care until you were rescued."

Taichi smiled before replying: "Thanks. You really take good care of it and my friend Agumon."

Ryo gave the Digivice: "I understand why Agumon like you so much."

"True. You must be a really nice guy if Agumon also likes you a lot. He was really defending you against Millenniumon after all," Taichi replied.

Ryo thought back to what Millenniumon said and VictoryGreymon and sighted with a small smile: "True."

"I'm sure Gennai knows the true. We should ask him once we go back," Taichi suggested.

Ryo nodded as they exited the temple.

* * *

Millenniumon looked at the chosen children exiting the temple and heard little of what they said. The dark god leaned against the wall of his temple. He said nothing. He felt that the temple had been deserted. All his servants escaped when they realised he lost the fight. He didn't really care about it. His thought moved to Ryo rejection.

"I was so close and yet, so far from you," Millenniumon said. He sighted loudly before saying: "It's not over yet my destined partner. You made your choice in the bargain."

Millenniumon used his power and cut the link between the digital world and the human world. It was a simple and unimpressive task. All he did was the close the gate between the two words. He felt his power dropping, but it was combined with the exhaustion of the battle against VictoryGreymon.

"I won't give up so easily Ryo. I am persistent," Millenniumon said.

"So this is what everything was about my lord," Millenniumon gasped and turned around and saw his servant, the Devidramon with a tuxedo looking at him. "You're interest with Ryo was because he was your destined partner."

Millenniumon looked at him and said: "You were listening to everything when Ryo was inside."

"True my lord. I was wondering what was going on with you since Ryo appearance. You were interested in him in a strange way," Devidramon said.

"Why are you here then?" Millenniumon asked.

"You are and remain my lord Millenniumon," Devidramon replied to Millenniumon surprise.

"That means you remain loyal even if I'm the destined partner of a chosen child?" Millenniumon asked.

"If it wasn't the case, I would have been gone. Saying no to you means my death," Devidramon answered. He looked at his lord and bowed: "Even if you are ready to give up on the control of the digital world for him. I have nothing else then serving you in the end. That is my fate as a dark digimon."

A small smile appeared on Millenniumon mouth. He was glad there was at least one good new in all this. _Ryo. I will convince you that I am your true partner and I'll find a way to apology for what I've done. All will come in due time._

**End of the First Arc.**

* * *

AC: The second Arc will start at the next chapter.

Second Arc title: Partnership competition.

Chapter 23: Behind the lies


	24. Chapter 23: Behind the lies

AC: Hello everyone and welcome back to the Second Arc. The Arc will revolve more around the evolution of Ryo and Millenniumon relationship plus some competition for Millenniumon. The other things are that the fourth attribute will start to strike in the Second Arc.

* * *

**Arc 2: Partnership Competition**

**Chapter 23:** **Behind the lies**

The Chosen children were halfway to the teleporter that will bring them back to the village. Ryo thought about what Millenniumon told him and dropped his head.

_I told him that he was always a liar. He is a liar. But...He really released Taichi and disappeared. Why would he do that? To drop my guard...No. I don't think he would do that. But...He has nothing to gain in freeing him. He could eliminate him if he wanted and hurt VictoryGreymon. He always warned that he would kill him if he pisses him off, but he didn't kill him even when VictoryGreymon used his last chance. Even so, there is no way Millenniumon would be my partner. No way! But..._

"Is there something in your mind Ryo?" Taichi asked.

Ryo gasped and looked at the others: "No! It's nothing!" he shouted defensively. He looked at the chosen children and the digimons. He saw Agumon looking at him and wondering if he was alright.

_Everyone...I can't hide it._

Ryo said: "There is a lot actually. So many things happened. Many questions and uncertainties."

"What happened when you face Millenniumon?" Mimi asked.

Ryo looked at Mimi and replied: "Millenniumon said that I'm not the same chosen children than you. I am not here to fight for the light, but to maintain the balance between light and darkness."

"What does he mean by that?" Koushiro asked.

"I don't really know. He also said who my destined partner was," Ryo said.

"I thought he lied because you partner wasn't with you," Yamato said.

"Who is it?" Gabumon asked.

"He...He pretended that my partner was...Himself," Ryo revealed to the others.

The chosen children and the digimons shouted surprise.

"Don't worry about it. Millenniumon is clearly lying," Agumon replied with a small smile. "Ryo cannot have a partner as evil as him."

"That's true," Jou said.

The others agreed with Agumon, but Ryo was still a little unsure about it.

Millenniumon saw the chosen children teleporting back to the village and stopped hiding his presence. Devidramon stood behind him and waited for his lord to say the first words.

"What are your orders my lord?" Devidramon asked.

"We will wait for an opportunity. Once it will come, I'll try and talk to Ryo. I will spy on them for now, since I don't have ears listening to them. You should remain on standby until I gather enough information for our next course of action," Millenniumon said.

"My lord. I want to know...How could that chosen child be your partner? I thought the chosen children were only serving the light and opposing the darkness," the Devidramon asked.

Millenniumon looked at Devidramon. He could reply more aggressively to the Devidramon, but he knew he was more loyal than his other minions: "The balance of the digital world is more important than anything else. There is no light without darkness and there is no darkness without light. This is simple. If one is missing, the other will collapse and only the nothingness would remain. It took a while for me to understand it."

"You know a lot about this my lord. There is so much wisdom in it," Devidramon said.

Millenniumon looked at the Devidramon and replied: "I am not a god for nothing."

The dark dragon nodded and the dark god followed the chosen children.

The chosen children talked together once they were back in the village. Ryo explained in more details what happened while they were on the fighting Millenniumon and his minions. The chosen children and Ryo explained in details the event.

When they were finished, they talked about Millenniumon lie about the link between Ryo and the dark god. None of them believed that Millenniumon was Ryo's partner.

"Hello everyone," Gennai said coming at them.

The chosen children replied to the old man.

"What is it?" Koushiro asked.

"I'm glad to see everything went well against Millenniumon. I wasn't worried about your victory, but Millenniumon was an extremely powerful opponent," Gennai said.

"He is still alive. He escaped at the end of the battle," Agumon replied.

"That is not good. Although it explained the strange occurrence not long ago," Gennai said.

"What happened?" Taichi asked.

"Taichi. It is good to see you safe. I'll be honest, but something happened while you were absent. The gate between the digital world and your world has been cut chosen children," Gennai said.

The chosen children looked at each other's and knew what that meant.

"You don't look that surprise," Gennai noticed.

"Millenniumon kept his words to the end. He said that we will be stuck in the digital world if I refuse to join him," Ryo said looking at Gennai.

Gennai watched Ryo and the other chosen children: "What happened in the domain of Millenniumon?"

Ryo and the others resumed what happened. Ryo and Agumon gave the detail of the confrontation between them and Millenniumon. Gennai listened to them and nodded, until Ryo reached an important moment.

"He then told me that he was my destined partner," Ryo said looking at Gennai.

Gennai didn't show any emotions as he replied: "It is what he claims, but a digimon like him can't have a destined partner."

"That's what we think too," Agumon said.

"Gennai. From what the other chosen children said, you might know who my real partner is...Right?" Ryo asked unsure if it was the case.

"Sadly, your case is different, so I don't know who's your real partner," Gennai answered.

The other chosen children knew Gennai more than Ryo.

Gennai looked at the sky and said: "It's starting to get late. You should rest. After the battle, I'm sure you are all tired."

It was indeed getting late. The darkness was covering the sky as the light retreated. Gennai left then alone as the chosen children looked at the old man.

"He's right," Ryo replied. Ryo's mind was mostly tired.

They all nodded and walked in a house and slept.

Ryo sat on his bed and looked at his side. Agumon wasn't there anymore, but it was normal. He was once again with his partner. Ryo thought back about his journey with Agumon. He smiled as he thought about it. "It was a fun journey with you Agumon."

He was about to fall asleep when he heard something outside. Ryo stood up and looked outside. He saw the other chosen children following Gennai, but he noticed the chosen children were confused on their face.

"He must ask them to follow him," Ryo said. He thought about it and said: _Hum...Maybe he knows more about it. Gennai knows who my real partner is. I had to follow them to find out the true._

Ryo walked outside of the house and followed them. He saw them entering in the house they used in case Millenniumon was spying on them. The chosen child noticed that the door wasn't close. He walked closer and listened inside.

"Why did you bring us here without Ryo?" Mimi asked.

"He's one of us. He saved all of us and fought Millenniumon with Agumon to save Taichi," Yamato said.

"I am sorry to bring you there alone, but it was clear you have questions about Ryo real partner and I cannot tell the true in front of him."

"Why not?" Hikari asked.

"There's certain digimon who doesn't want Ryo to know everything. Some things have to remain a secret. He is a different chosen children compare to you," Gennai answered.

"Who decided to keep it a secret?" Taichi asked.

"Those digimons are called the Sovereigns. They are powerful digimons that watched over the digital world and made sure that the light survives. They are the digimons that wants to keep some secrets from Ryo. When the four Dark Masters were present, they sealed the Sovereigns so they wouldn't be in their way. They couldn't have done it alone if it wasn't from the help of their master," Gennai explained.

"Elaborate," Yamato asked.

"Ryo's mission is different from any chosen children and it worries the Sovereigns of the digital world. Compare to you, his destiny is different and has unknown element in it. Nothing can be predicted. The danger of the unknown is what it will cause in the end. The unknown factors could be dangerous for the Digital world. Even so, he is still a chosen child," Gennai said.

"Even so. That doesn't mean that Millenniumon is his partner," Sora said.

"That is the case," Gennai said.

"Enough explanation. Tell us who Ryo partner is," Taichi asked.

Ryo didn't hear anything in the house for a while. He wondered what Gennai answer was. He felt some excitement and also some fear in him.

_Who is it? Come on. You have to answer it. _Ryo said in his mind.

"I will tell you who he is. It's not easy to say it, but I don't intend to lie to you. When Millenniumon claimed to be Ryo partner; he wasn't lying," Gennai admitted.

The chosen children were surprised at this revelation. Ryo also heard it and saw on the ground near the door.

_He wasn't actually lying. Millenniumon was actually telling me the true. He is my destined partner. I said that he was lying back then. How? How is it possible? _Ryo asked himself.

"What do you mean by that?!" Agumon shouted. He grunted and added: "Ryo is a nice boy, he's our friend and he would never try to conquer the digital world."

"This is the true. Millenniumon is the destined partner of Ryo because of what he claimed. The two are the different side of the same coin. Ryo is the light and Millenniumon is the darkness. The reason they are partner is unknown to even the Sovereigns," Gennai explained.

"We have to tell Ryo the true," Hikari said a little loudly.

"You cannot tell him the true," Gennai replied.

"Why are you asking us that? After all he had done for us; he had to know it! I'm sure he can take the news," Taichi shouted.

"He will never become like Millenniumon," Agumon added.

"It is forbidden to tell him everything I told you. The risk is immense and impossible to expect, because they are two side of the coin. The two forms a balance that could go any ways. They are three possibilities if they become partner and Ryo will have his digivice from Millenniumon," Gennai said.

"What are the possibilities?" Koushiro asked.

"The first one is that Ryo turned back on the light and joined the darkness. In other words, he joined Millenniumon side. The other option is the opposite, which is improbable that Millenniumon joined the side of the light. The third option is that they both remained on their side, but harmonised with each other's. It is the acceptance of light and darkness as one thing which is even less than probable. Everything depends on the influence they will have for each other's," Gennai explained. He waited for the chosen children to digest his explanation: "In other words, there is more chance that Ryo felt on the side of darkness because Millenniumon influence is stronger than Ryo's."

The chosen children watched Gennai and didn't reply to his words.

Agumon moved forward and shouted at Gennai: "Ryo will not be influence by Millenniumon! I know he won't join him."

"It is true that there is greater chance in probability, but after what Ryo has done, probability isn't something to count in," Koushiro said with a small smile.

"I'm sorry, but you have to hide this. The Sovereigns will be furious if you tell them the true and the possible consequences are too great to take the chance by telling Ryo the true. He has to be ready to fight Millenniumon without knowing that fact until his mind won't be influenced by Millenniumon's word," Gennai replied.

The door suddenly opened and Ryo stood at the entrance. He looked at Gennai furiously.

"You listened to everything?" Gennai asked, although he knew the answers. His expression wasn't annoyance as Ryo thought.

"Of course yes! Gennai! How can you say that?! I am not worthy enough to know the true about my real partner! You also think that I cannot be trusted in my decisions and also my belief! I fought several digimons with Agumon, put my life at risk, confront Millenniumon, the dark digimon god and you don't believe me! You say all that as if I'm going to betray everyone, my friends and the Digital world Gennai! I will never join Millenniumon in his quest of conquering the Digital world! **Never**! I am not like him and I'll never be influenced by him!" Ryo turned around walked away.

"Wait!" Agumon shouted.

"Leave me alone please; all of you. I don't want to snap out at any of you," Ryo asked. He looked at the chosen children and said with a small smile: "At least, you believe in me. I need to clear my mind now."

He walked away and left them alone. The chosen children respected his desire to be alone and looked at Gennai.

"Why did you say all of that?" Mimi asked Gennai.

"Because it was the will of the Sovereigns. They are above me. I'm here to guide you, but they are here to protect the digital world from any danger. Millenniumon is one of them," Gennai replied.

"Do you believe the same thing as them?" Tentomon asked.

"Yes," Gennai replied honestly. "Not because I don't believe in Ryo, but because I fear Millenniumon power. He can bid the time and the gate of the digital world to his will."

* * *

Ryo walked alone until he was far away from the village. He walked until he reached at a cliff. He raised his head and looked at the dark sky. He started to think about what he heard and about Millenniumon when he heard someone saying: "You finally discovered the true my dear partner."

Ryo turned his head and saw Millenniumon hanging against the wall of the cliff. He was tall enough for his head and upper chest to be higher than the cliff. He looked at Ryo from a side glance and added: "Do you believe me now?"

"You didn't lie about this," Ryo replied.

"I never lie to you compare to Gennai. Ryo...There is a few things I want to say to you. Will you open your ears to me?" Millenniumon asked.

Ryo didn't say anything for a few seconds. He thought about it and finally replied: "Yes."

Millenniumon smiled and nodded his head.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 23 and the beginning of the Second Arc.

Next chapter: Our Destiny.


	25. Chapter 24: Our Destiny

**Chapter 24:** **Our Destiny**

Ryo and Millenniumon looked at each other's. The dark god watched by a side glance his partner with a small smile. He saw that the boy's body was completely healed, but not only that. His mind started to heal. He knew that confronting him, a being more dangerous than the one who hurt him probably helped him or started the healing procedure.

_Ryo. You always have a strong mind against adversity. _Millenniumon praised his partner.

"When are you starting to talk?" Ryo asked.

Millenniumon forced himself not to gasp and looked forward.

"Let's start with the basic stuff. You now know that I was telling you the true all along. It might be hard for you to accept it, but I am your partner and destiny brought us together," Millenniumon said.

"What do you mean by destiny brought us together?" Ryo asked.

"I'm sure you understand it," Millenniumon replied.

"I know what it means. We are partner because destiny decided, but that's not what I meant. I want to know why you are saying this," Ryo said.

"You remember the higher will I brought up; the Will of the Digital world?" Millenniumon asked.

Ryo nodded.

"Good. The higher Will is something that decided fate and destiny through its blessing or curses, depending on the point of view of those affected by it. From what I know, it is an omniscient while ignorant thing or being that always brought fate for a purpose. The reason we are destined to be together is for a purpose put upon us," Millenniumon said.

"Omniscient and ignorant?" Ryo asked confused by those contradictory words.

"That is extremely complex. Even I, as a god, cannot fully understand the Will. I can only perceive a few things with my power, just like my awareness of our destiny. What I meant by omniscient and ignorant is that it knows everything, but it doesn't know what everything will do. He knows of our existence and current actions without seeing us, but our future actions are unknown to him. It is because we are free of making real choice," Millenniumon explained.

"Y-yeah," Ryo replied, partially understanding his explanations.

"It wants us to be together in our destiny. Since I realised it, I always dream to have you by my side when we conquer the Digital world and that the darkness rule over the digital world," Millenniumon said with a smile.

Ryo crossed his arms, glared at Millenniumon and replied: "There is no way I'm going to let you conquer the digital world. I'll always stand in your way."

Millenniumon turned his head at Ryo's direction and replied: "I am not surprise by your choice. You aren't the type to do things my way Ryo. I know this from the start. Even so, I am your partner. We are different, I am the darkness and you are the light. It's repetitive, but it is a fact. We don't see the world the same way and we don't act the same way."

"As you said, darkness and light cannot live without each other's. Is it why we are partners?" Ryo asked.

"Need a reminder. It's because of our duty to maintain balance in the Digital world," Millenniumon said before sighting: "I told you like a few hours ago."

"The situation was different!" Ryo shouted shyly.

Millenniumon chuckled at his comical reaction: "True. It was because we were officially enemies. Our position is starting to blur, from you side."

"There is one thing I don't understand. If you are saying that our duty is to maintain the balance in the digital world, then why do you want to conquer it and spread darkness?" Ryo asked.

Millenniumon gasped and looked the other way: "Isn't it obvious. I'm a digimon of darkness. The light is too bright and the effect of balance is automatically activated. When the light shined too brightly, the darkness must radiate even more than before. You see, after the chosen children saved the digital world, the balance that moved too much to the light. Because the light shined too brightly, I came here to spread the darkness in the digital world."

"That was convincing in your voice," Ryo said. Millenniumon was nervous when he said that: "But you couldn't say it strait at my face."

"Is it bad to be ambitious?" Millenniumon asked seriously looking at Ryo. "I existed before to spread the darkness. It's in my nature."

"Yeah," Ryo replied.

"Ryo. I want to be your partner. I truly want it. Why don't you join my side? Now that you know the true, that the light is tainted by lying to you," Millenniumon asked his partner.

Ryo didn't immediately reply when a flash appeared in his mind: « In the digital world, there are three types of light: the shining light, the simple light and the tainted light, and three types of darkness: the bright darkness, simple darkness and blacken darkness. Ryo. Millenniumon is a digimon of darkness, but in which of the three darkness Millenniumon is? Is he the bright darkness, just darkness or blacken darkness? ». Ryo remembered the voice of Raziel when he told this.

He looked at Millenniumon. He didn't know what type of darkness he was, but he didn't felt like it was the blacken darkness.

"Of course I won't join your side Millenniumon. I cannot accept that my destiny is to join you and conquer the digital world like you want. I'll never accept this. I just tell the other chosen that I won't. Maybe the light is tainted, but the chosen children of the light aren't. They wanted to tell me the true and they probably will, if I wasn't listening to them," Ryo replied.

Millenniumon sighted loudly. He was sad and disappointed that his destined partner refused his proposition, but he was expecting it: "That's the Ryo I **love**."

Ryo couldn't help, but find the way he said love creepy.

"I knew you wouldn't accept it. I am not an idiot who think you would change your mind that easily," Millenniumon gently said before laughing.

Ryo felt it was an evil laugh and not a joyful laugh, but at the same time, thought it was joyful laugh. It was pretty much because his appearance and his voice made his laugh more evil than in reality.

"Then why did you ask?" Ryo said.

The dark god stopped laughing before replying: "You are never sure of someone else answered until you ask it...Or read its mind. There is always a small chance that you will accept. I won't make you join me by force. It would be...artificial," Millenniumon said when he thought back. _It's true Ryo. _He lost his smile and closed his eyes when he thought of the past: _The dark spores were a way to force you to join my ways. It's artificial and you wouldn't have been by my side. This is why I didn't try to infect you with another one._

"True. It wouldn't have been partnership, but the one of a slave and his master," Ryo replied looking at Millenniumon.

Millenniumon met his glare and chuckled lightly. He turned his body at Ryo direction and dropped his head. His eyes were at the level of Ryo and they stared at each other's: "You have a lot of wisdom for a kid."

"I know," Ryo replied. He thought back about what his parents teach him and remembered what Millenniumon accused his father off. His mood darkened and he lightly glared at Millenniumon.

"Thinking back about what I said about your father?" Millenniumon asked with his lips moving down. Ryo didn't reply, but it was obviously a yes. The dark god sighted and said: "It was my mistake and stupidity. When we met, I didn't want to talk about it until I was 100% sure that I was right. I panicked and turned dump. My mouth spoke too fast for a reason. I learn that often, abuse comes from one parent or both of them. I watched you from the start and it pained me to see you injured. I'm sure my words won't mean a lot, but...I apology for my accusation."

Ryo looked at him and replied: "They meant absolutely nothing."

Millenniumon gasped and the jaw disappeared behind the cliff. Ryo saw this and with imagination, it was ridiculous. He saw in his mind the jaw of the dark god hitting the ground of the cliff.

"What is it?" Millenniumon asked uncertain of his what was in his partner mind.

"Nothing of your concern," _Although it's everything about you. _Ryo said in his mind before continuing: "I wasn't really serious about it. You aren't a digimon who apologies for anything Millenniumon. Remember that I don't forgive you for what you said about my father." Millenniumon nodded. He was about to say something when Ryo asked: "How do you know about it?"

Millenniumon didn't reply and thought back with the original Ryo. _I just saw him never closing his eyes when he witnessed anyone in need. Even if it was someone abused. He never kept silent about injustice. He always does what was right. I also studied it, but witnessing it was the reason I went this strongly to protect you from the man who did this to you. _"I am a god Ryo. I have a lot of knowledge."

"Feels made up. You thought too long about it," Ryo replied.

Millenniumon chuckled nervously before he looked at Ryo seriously. He moved his head closer to Ryo, until only one meter separated them. He then gently said to Ryo: "I don't have a lot of time. A chosen child is coming for you. You took too long and they are starting to worry about you. Know this Ryo; I will always protect you from anything dangerous that could hurt you. I won't let any digimons or humans hurt you. I will also always protect your heart from pain. It is my duty as your destined partner."

Ryo felt what he said was the true. He looked in the amber eyes of the dark god and saw his reflection lightly smiled back at the god.

"Not a lie either," Ryo replied.

That made Millenniumon smile; a gentle smile on a creepy face.

"One last thing Ryo. No matter what happen in the future, I will do anything for our destiny to come true. We will become partner no matter what. We called for each other's and I won't let anyone in the way. Promise me to never deny me," Millenniumon asked. He grunted and said quickly: "Answer that another time."

Millenniumon vanished from Ryo sight. Ryo was sure he used his ability to control time, but he wasn't sure why he vanished. _Maybe he expected me to answer with a no and wanted to let time do something for him._

"Ryo!" he heard Agumon shouted.

Ryo turned around and saw Taichi with Agumon. They saw him and ran near him.

"Ryo! Sorry for what you heard," Taichi said exhausted.

"Sorry. You have run to find me," Ryo said looking down a little in shame.

"We were worried about you. The Digital world is still dangerous, even if Millenniumon has been defeated for now," Taichi explained.

"I didn't think about it. I just really needed to be in my mind and thought about the fact that my partner was the one I fought," Ryo replied. He looked at Ryo and said: "It's a big surprise that Millenniumon was honest with me about that."

Taichi looked behind Ryo and asked: "Was there someone with you?"

Ryo first thought to say nothing, but he couldn't. They wanted to be honest with him when they learned that Millenniumon was his partner. He had to be honest with them.

"Yes. It was...Millenniumon," Ryo answered.

"That evil digimon was here!" Agumon shouted.

"I thought it was him," Taichi replied.

"What makes you think of that?" Ryo asked curiously.

"That big mark on the ground digging until it was near you. It's obviously a big digimon and Millenniumon is a really big digimon," Taichi answered.

Ryo chuckled nervously: "True. He was listening to us again."

Taichi looked at Ryo and asked: "What did he tell you?"

"We should return to the village. I think it's best if I tell everyone at the same time," Ryo replied.

Taichi nodded and they returned in the village.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of chapter 24.

Next chapter: Ryo's new partner.


	26. Chapter 25: Ryo's new partner part 1

**Chapter 25:** **Ryo's new partner part 1**

Once Ryo, Taichi and Agumon were back in the village, Ryo told them what happened when he was gone. It took the chosen children off-guard that Millenniumon was close to them already. He told them what he said to the dark god about his thought in conquering the world. He also told them that he won't stop fighting Millenniumon when he'll try to conquer the Digital world once again. The others nodded at his words and they decided to sleep. Taichi told them that they need to figure out a way to return to their world.

Ryo knew why, he saw that his new friends were starting to get homesick a little and also thinking about their parents. It wasn't the case for Ryo thought.

Once everyone was asleep, Gennai walked outside the small house he was in and walked away. He left the village to reach a place no one was aware of it. It was a secret passage which no light inside. He walked through a long corridor without any light before descending even deeper. Once he reached the location, he put his hand on a stone and a passage opened. Behind it, there was a mark on the ground. He walked on it and waited for a respond.

Analyse complete. Welcome Gennai.

Gennai disappeared in a flash of data and light to reach his destination; a location that no chosen children, from the darkness to the light digimon knew. He walked inside until he reached the one he searched.

In a blue and green room floated a ball of light, shining strongly. Gennai walked closer to it without looking directly to it. The light was too powerful to be looked at.

**Gennai. What is the purpose of your visit?**

"ENIAC. I have some bad news to inform you," Gennai replied.

**What is the problem?**

"It's about the chosen child Ryo. There are a few things that went away from your plan," Gennai said.

**Yes. The chosen child Ryo. He did formidably well against Millenniumon. He defeated him and forced him to retreat. It is not good that he escaped the fight, something I didn't expect.**

"The problem is that Millenniumon told him that he was his destined partner," Gennai said.

**Ryo didn't believe Millenniumon. If you are here, something changes?**

"Yes. Ryo was eavesdropping and discovered that Millenniumon was really his destined partner. It wasn't only that. Millenniumon spoke with him after he discovered the true. Ryo refused to be influenced by him this time," Gennai said.

**Things aren't going according to plan at all. There are problematic information's about Millenniumon that might be the cause of it. He was already interested in Ryo; he speaks kindly to Ryo and tries strongly for Ryo to join him.**

"I do not understand what you mean?" Gennai replied.

**Before Ryo appeared, there was a disturbance in the Digital world, one that wasn't expected and caused some radical changes in Millenniumon. Those data are still unknown, but it affected Millenniumon outside of expectation. He seems...aware of a lot of things.**

"You mean when he said that the light is tainted, just like Raziel," Gennai said.

**True. Millenniumon said that the light is tainted. He meant that we are trying to influence Ryo to turn against him. He also meant that we are deceiving him, even if it's for the best of the digital world. It's not only him, but Raziel. Both of them are interacting with Ryo to mold his mind, but Ryo remained resilient for now. Raziel is a threat that should be deal with eventually, but the real problem is that through time and interaction with Millenniumon; a bond, wanted or not, will be born between them. If Ryo was able to return to his world until Millenniumon became dangerous, the bond wouldn't be something that could happen, but Ryo is trapped in the Digital world.**

"The influence coming from Millenniumon will affect Ryo sooner or later. What do you think I should do?" Gennai asked.

**The best way to end this would be for Ryo to die. Millenniumon would perish when his existence became incomplete. This plan heavily is not recommended. Ryo needs to be alive, because he has an important destiny to accomplish, but it cannot be with Millenniumon. If they form a bond, the Digital world will forever be dominated by the darkness as Millenniumon greatest power awoke from the bond.**

"The Victory egg. It has that power and if Millenniumon received its power..." That made Gennai uneasy as sweat felt from his forehead. The thought of the absolute destruction of the world wasn't even the worst scenario: "What counter-measure do you have?"

**It was something that would disturb any bound between Ryo and Millenniumon.**

"You mean him?" Gennai asked.

**Yes. He is a special digimon that was supposed to take care of Millenniumon and stopped him from being a threat to the Digital world. The problem is that the jogress programs combined with the restrain programs aren't ready and won't ready in time. The other problem is that Ryo knows Millenniumon is his real partner. We cannot make the special digimon believe that Ryo is his real partner. The bound between him and Ryo can possibly be weaker by both of them being more distant in their partnership.**

"You wanted to make him believe that Ryo was his partner? You are using the core of this digimon. This is despicable!" Gennai said furiously to ENIAC. "The only reason I said those lies about Millenniumon not being his real partner was because it won't hurt Ryo that much, but I was wrong. He felt betrayed by me and the light. I also partially lie to the other chosen children when I said that only the Sovereigns watched the Digital world."

**My existence can only be known by the Sovereigns and you. As for the lies, it is for the best of the Digital world. Everything must be done for the light to shine on the Digital world and maintained it intact. The darkness would only destroy it. This is what I am program for.**

"...As you wish," Gennai replied. He turned around and was about to leave when:

**There is one last thing I want you to do Gennai. Find out what danger threatens the Digital world and come back to me. The Will of the Digital World doesn't show me anything, but that the fourth attribute is coming back.**

"I will. The problem is that maybe Millenniumon has that information or Raziel," Gennai replied.

**Good. The partner will come tomorrow at the dawn. Please guide him to Ryo.**

Gennai didn't reply and walked out of the room, leaving ENIAC alone.

**For the best of the world, some sacrifice must be made. Those could say that I am a deceiver or a monster, but the only thing important is the survival of the Digital world.**

* * *

Millenniumon looked at the sky and felt hatred awaking in him. He didn't why it suddenly awoke in him, but he felt something for a second. After a while, he felt it again and grunted: "ENIAC. You are here too. I want to eliminate you, but now isn't the time for that, sourced of the tainted light."

"What is this ENIAC my lord?" The Devidramon asked as he brought food for his lord.

"The worst enemies of the darkness. Worse than the usual light of the day that only brings annoyance as it burned the flesh of his victims. It's waking up and I don't like it at all," Millenniumon replied. He scratched the ground with his claw.

"You shouldn't worry about it my lord. You are the most powerful being of the Digital world and nothing could stand in your way. Maybe you should eat to calm you down," Devidramon suggested.

Millenniumon looked at the plates with meat on it, but he turned his eyes away from it. He nodded negatively and said: "ENIAC is the most dangerous thing. I am the strongest, but it could outsmart me. ENIAC is always...A-l-w-a-y-s, thinking. I am not always thinking. ENIAC could counter me in any actions," he said dropping his eyes.

"...He already did it once right my lord?" Devidramon said. Millenniumon looked at him. He was about to ask, but the dark dragon answered before him: "I am not an idiot my lord. I have a big brain under my skull that often thinks. That is why I managed to stay alive under your command for this long. Maybe most of my kinds are stupid, but I am not. You are not the original Millenniumon that I serve."

Millenniumon looked in the eyes of the Devidramon: "If you knew the true, why didn't you do anything against me?"

"What's the difference between you and my original lord? Many things, but nothing about the objective. I checked between the right and the wrong and the answer is clear. You are a better lord than my real lord. You are smarter, saner and more powerful. The darkness inside of you shined so much that it always left any digimons of darkness in awe. We aren't only serving you because we fear you; we serve you because we respect you. You are our hope to reach the light and tear it apart. I have a question my lord. How did you switch places?" Devidramon asked after explaining everything.

"It's simple. I killed him and stole his data," Millenniumon replied. "The more complex part is only for me to know."

"I understand my lord," Devidramon bowed to the dark god.

Millenniumon looked at the meat and picked them: "Where did you find them?"

"I'm just that good at this," Devidramon replied with a small grin.

He started eating and thought: _Whatever you are doing ENIAC, I'm going to overcome you and Ryo will become my partner. No matter what._

Millenniumon looked at the dark sky and dawn was slowly coming up in the Digital world.

"My lord?" Devidramon asked.

"Whatever the enemies are planning I'm going to have my partner by my side. I'll be honest. I think ENIAC has a plan in his mind," Millenniumon answered with his lips down.

"Do not worry about it my lord. Maybe we can do something to deal with them," Devidramon said adjusting his tuxedo.

"No. We will proceed slowly and surely. Making too much haste will only cause us trouble. Time will forever be by my side," Millenniumon said with a small smile.

"Of course my lord," Devidramon replied.

* * *

Gennai sat near the portal and waited for the digimon to come. He waited for a while until he saw the light shining. When it was down, he looked at the digimon in front of him.

"So you are the one chosen by ENIAC?" Gennai asked.

"Yes. I am asked to become Ryo's partner. ENIAC told me that you would guide me to him," the digimon replied.

"Of course. Follow me," Gennai replied.

Gennai took the lead and the digimon followed behind him.

"Gennai...I heard everything you said to ENIAC when you came. I know that Ryo isn't really my partner as I hoped for," he said.

"I'm sorry you learn it that way," Gennai replied.

"Do not worry about it. I am happy that you care for my wellbeing," the digimon replied.

"Even so, how do you feel about the fact he's not your real partner?" Gennai asked.

The digimon grumbled and thought about it before replying: "It hurts me, but I don't care. It doesn't matter if I'm not his destined partner. I won't stop me from becoming his partner. Destiny isn't always necessary to team up with a human as a partner."

"That's the spirit," Gennai replied.

They reached corridor and continued walking.

"Gennai. Can you tell me what you know about Ryo? I don't want to hurt him by saying something I shouldn't," the digimon said nervously.

"Of course. Ryo is a chosen child who is brave, kind and loyal to his friends. It is why he saved your world and didn't join Millenniumon even after discovering the true. He will be suspicious of you, but you have to be patient. It is for the best to not bring up his family, not that they did anything wrong, but because he lost them."

"I will," the digimon nodded.

They walked outside the passage and at the direction of Ryo's house.

* * *

Ryo started to grunt as the light rose in the Digital world. After a while Ryo slowly opened his eyes and his awareness of the real world came to him. He noticed that there was something near him. He heard the slow breathing of something near him.

"Agumon...is that you?" Ryo asked half-awake.

"Agumon? Nope," a voice replied.

Ryo noticed it was an unknown voice. He opened his eyes and saw in front of him a purple dragon face.

"GYAH!" Ryo screamed off-guard.

The purple dragon face gasped and jumped backward. He lost his balance and felt on the bed near Ryo legs.

"Sorry to scare you Ryo! I wanted to surprise you," the purple dragon grunted before saying: "I'm sorry again. Oh! I didn't present myself yet. I am Monodramon! Your partner," he finished with a smile.

Ryo looked at the purple dragon and didn't reply, too busy wondering what was going on.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 25. This chapter looked longer than I thought, so I cut it in two parts.


	27. Chapter 26: Ryo's new partner part 2

**Chapter 26:** **Ryo's new partner part 2**

Ryo looked at the purple dragon more closely: "You are...Monodramon?"

Monodramon was a small dragon with purple scales, wings attach to his arms and three claws at the end of the wings, three sharp toes for his feet, a long purple tail on his back, a golden crystal on his forehead and golden eyes with black pupil at the center of his eyes. He smiled at the boy as he stood up.

"Yes. Monodramon is my name. Sorry again for scaring you. I just wanted to surprise you. I didn't know how to come to you and I decided that. I was also asked to come to you and become your partner," he said walking closer to Ryo.

Ryo wasn't sure how to react by it. Monodramon was very direct about his presence and without any subtlety.

It all appeared randomly for him; a purple dragon digimon saying that he was his partner, the following day he discovered that Millenniumon was his real partner. He knew there was something going on, but he didn't know what. He wanted to say to forget it, but saw Monodramon giving the puppy eyes, which put Ryo in question about how a dragon could do exactly that.

"Listen...I al-" Ryo was cut.

"I know what you are going to say. It's true that you already have a partner, but he is the most evil digimon of the Digital world. Even so, I want to be your partner Ryo. I was born to be by your side and to protect you," Monodramon explained briefly.

Ryo was taken by surprised when heard his explanation.

"Born to be by my side?" Ryo asked.

"Yes. I was created to become your real partner at the place of Millenniumon and bond with you," Monodramon told him. He looked at Ryo and added: "I know I'm not your destined partner Ryo, but even so, please give me a chance to be by your side and protect you. My fate was to be by your side. If you refuse, I don't know what I could do. I'll lose my purpose," the purple dragon concluded with his eyes plead Ryo for a positive answer.

Ryo wasn't sure what he should say and thought about it. He felt that the dragon was telling him the true. The reason he thought that was that he gave his mission. The boy closed his eyes for a few seconds and replied: "Monodramon. I thought about what you said," Ryo put his hand on the head of the dragon and said: "I cannot say no to you. You are telling me the true and I don't want to hurt you by saying no." _Especially not when your honesty shined in your eyes. Monodramon...My partner._

The eyes of the purple dragon shined like stars and grabbed the boy by his chest.

"Thank you Ryo! You won't regret it! I promise I'll always be by your side and protect you!" Monodramon shouted.

"I'm glad you are happy Monodramon," Ryo replied.

Monodramon smile joyfully while Ryo thought of the sudden and brutal change. He was glad to have a partner, even if he wasn't his real partner. He suddenly had a thought when he said that Monodramon wasn't his real partner. _Think of real partner. Millenniumon can see everything. Did he saw this?_

Ryo and Monodramon suddenly heard a long scream resonating in the digital world. _Guess he saw that._

* * *

Millenniumon saw Monodramon hugging Ryo and his face turned red of rage and jealousy. He saw their smile of joy. His rage and jealousy were too much and he needed to externalise his emotions. He screamed loudly, so loudly that the Digital world heard his fury.

Devidramon looked at his lord and waited for him to stop screaming. Once the dark god calmed down, the dark dragon said without emotions: "I think the entire Digital world knows you are in a bad mood and alive Millenniumon."

"I don't care about that! That stupid Monodramon is standing in my way!" Millenniumon shouted facing Devidramon.

Devidramon was taken aback by his lord face. He immediately turned away before a grin drew on his face. He couldn't describe the face except that it was comical and shouldn't even be seen again. It was a mix of different emotions and at the same time partially contained on the face at the same time: "I don't understand how this Monodramon is standing in your way. It is only a small digimon at child level, nothing to fear about."

"I've learn that a child digimon could be more dangerous than he seems and especially with his resolve. This digimon, Monodramon, is extremely dangerous for me by simply existing. He is brave and fearless. He is ready to do anything to protect Ryo and stop me," Millenniumon whispered thinking about the times Monodramon defeated him by the jogress. His face darkened as his memories came back while Devidramon turned back to his lord. He didn't smirk when he remembering his escape. Even so, deep down, his hatred for Monodramon wasn't as intense as he had for ENIAC. The reason was that Monodramon ignored a part of the true about himself and Millenniumon. ENIAC hid it and made Monodramon believed that he was Ryo true partner. Even when he knew the true, he never feared for one second to sacrifice himself for Ryo and overcoming destiny: "This Monodramon is ready to pay the price to protect Ryo and stop me from becoming his partner," Millenniumon turned his amber eyes into the red one: "And that price is immense. The purple dragon would put his core on the line."

Devidramon looked in the eyes of his lord and nodded: "You spoke as if he personally did it."

"Seems the case," Millenniumon replied. He was calmer now and dropped his head, thinking: _Now that I think about it. Monodramon appearance is much sooner than expected. I think that Ryo's awareness of the bond between us forced ENIAC to accelerate his plan to stop me once and for all. Although...Now that I think about it, why didn't Monodramon came to Ryo sooner in my reality? Maybe- No...Surely it's because ENIAC needed time, which I didn't let him have this time. So Monodramon cannot Jogress with me right now. I have to use this time to my average. _Millenniumon smiled when he concluded his thought.

"Should I eliminate Monodramon my lord or you want to deal with him personally?" Devidramon asked curiously.

"Neither. That will hurt Ryo too much. Also, I don't have hatred toward Monodramon as much as the one who send him," Millenniumon answered to his servant.

"Understood," Devidramon replied.

* * *

Ryo and Monodramon walked outside and looked for the other chosen children. None of them were awake. It was only the two of them, bathing under the morning light.

"Thank you again and again Ryo," Monodramon said with a smile.

"You're welcome. You are a nice fella Monodramon," Ryo replied with a smile.

"Thanks. Oh! We have to see Gennai right now," Monodramon said.

Ryo smile disappeared when Monodramon said that name. He bit his lips and asked: "Why do we have to see him? He wanted to lie to me."

Monodramon twitched his head and asked: "What did he want to lie about?"

"He wanted to lie about the fact that Millenniumon was my destined partner," Ryo replied.

Monodramon nodded: "I thought it was about that. Even so, you have to see him. I'm your partner and you need something important."

Ryo didn't need to know what. He sighted and replied: "Alright. Let's get it, but I won't trust Gennai if he tries to lie again."

Monodramon nodded as they walked at the direction of the house Gennai was residing. Monodramon looked at Ryo and said in his mind: _It is because you know the true that I'm here Ryo. Maybe it is bad that the true is revealed, but I'm happy to be with you. I won't let Millenniumon drag you to the dark side. I'll make sure you'll never become evil._

After making his personal vow, the purple dragon nodded to himself with a smile and entered in the house. They looked at Gennai who turning their back on them.

"You wanted to give me something Gennai?" Ryo said seriously. He crossed his arms and waited for him to answer.

"Ryo. I am sorry for lying to you, but I have my orders and couldn't say anything else. It might hurt you that I've betray you, but if I didn't I'll betray the four Sovereigns and I know them for longer than you. It's also for the sake of the Digital world. If the circumstance was different, I would have told you the true. I know you won't forgive me and I don't care. I just want you to know my reasons."

"You are right that I won't forgive you because you didn't trust me," Ryo replied.

"Anyway, you are here for the digivice right?" Gennai asked.

"Yes. We are here for that," Ryo replied a little harshly.

"Don't be too harsh Ryo," Monodramon politely asked.

Ryo nodded and waited for Gennai to say something.

"Here's the digivice. It's a special one Ryo," Gennai started. He showed it and put it in Ryo's hand.

Ryo looked at it and saw it was different from the chosen children: _Probably because it's not a chosen child digivice, but another kind. _It was a purple one that had an oval form, made to be a bracelet to put around his wrist. _Although, it's better to have a digivice around the wrist because it's easily accessible._

"This digivice has the ability to act as a normal one. It goes around the usual thing. The bond with Monodramon will allow him to evolve, but it won't need the crest to make him evolve into a higher evolution than champion," Gennai explained.

Ryo nodded at the explanation, it wasn't really complex as what Raziel and Millenniumon talked about.

"This will be great. I'll be able to fight by your side without getting in the way," Monodramon joyfully said.

Ryo nodded at Monodramon before looking at Gennai.

"Since Millenniumon is still alive, there is no way we know what he'll do," Gennai said.

"You want the chosen children to eliminate him?" Ryo asked.

"That is true. Millenniumon existence is extremely dangerous for the Digital world and will destroy it eventually if nothing stops him," Gennai replied.

Ryo grumbled non-sense words and thought about it: "I'm going to stop him from destroying the Digital world Gennai. It's because I know he's my real partner that I'm going to let him do it," he knew he repeated himself, but didn't really care.

"I know. You can go now," Gennai said.

Ryo and Monodramon walked outside and they heard something.

"Looks like the other chosen children woke up," Monodramon noticed.

"Let's present you to them," Ryo said.

Monodramon smiled and nodded. The two walked at the direction of the other chosen children for the presentation.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of chapter 26.

Next chapter will be: The coming storm.


	28. Chapter 27: The Coming Storm

**Chapter 27:** **The Coming Storm**

The day passed fast for Ryo. To make it short, he presented Monodramon to the other chosen children and they greeted him properly. When the digimons partner of the chosen children came close to Monodramon at the same time, he felt a little intimidated by them and backed behind Ryo, telling them that they were too many close to him.

Ryo chuckled with a smile when he told them what he said when they met. He said that he promised to be by his side and protecting him. Monodramon shyly replied that the situation was a little different. The rest of the day, some of the chosen children tried to find a way to return back.

Ryo and Monodramon took that time to talk together about everything that came in their mind. Monodramon was happy to be with Ryo.

The night eventually came and nothing could help the chosen children to return to their home. They all decided to rest.

Ryo climbed on the bed with Monodramon by his side. He looked at Ryo and smiled.

"I'm happy to be your partner Ryo," Monodramon said.

"I'm glad to meet you too Monodramon. You're a little shy right?" Ryo asked while he looked at the bracelet.

"Of course. I told you there were many of them moving closer to me at the same time. I don't know them, although I know they are chosen digimon, but I don't personally know them," Monodramon replied defensively. The purple dragon chuckled nervously when he saw Ryo grinning at him. Ryo put his hand on the forehead of Monodramon who silently purred at the affection he was getting.

"Time to rest Monodramon. Maybe there will be something happening tomorrow," Ryo said.

"Maybe," Monodramon replied. He yawed and felt fast asleep.

Ryo smiled and was about to close his eyes when he heard Monodramon snoring loudly. He looked at his partner and chuckled with a smile. He then whispered: "You snore very loudly."

He closed his eyes and managed to ignore the snore. He felt asleep and joined the dreamland.

* * *

Ryo opened his eyes and looked around him. He was a little confused when he saw that he standing on a giant floating rock with a high tower at the middle of it. He raised his head and looked at it reaching the dark sky.

"Looking at the amazing gaze of the Babel tower?" a voice asked him.

Ryo gasped and turned around. He saw Millenniumon looking down at him; the dark god had no choice since Ryo was very small compare to him. Ryo looked at the amber eyes of the dark god without showing a small hint of fear.

"You aren't happy to see me?" Millenniumon asked him confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Ryo asked.

"First time a dream reply to me that way. Especially you Ryo. You are always happy to see me, but I never see you here," Millenniumon noticed.

"How could I dream that you dream about me? It doesn't make sense," Ryo noticed.

Millenniumon looked at Ryo and dropped his body. He closely looked at Ryo and said: "You aren't the Ryo I dream when I sleep. How can this be?" he asked as he stood up.

"How should I know? One thing is sure, why would I dream about all of this? Answer me," Ryo asked.

"You think you are the one-" Millenniumon stopped talking at mid-sentence before putting his right hand on his jaw. He then said: "Ahhhh. I think this might answer the current situation."

"What are you talking about Millenniumon?!" Ryo ordered an answer.

Millenniumon chuckled, but didn't make Ryo wait: "Have you ever heard of Dream telepathy? It's about the fact that we are currently link by the power of our mind Ryo when we are sleeping. We are in this place because of it."

"Why would that happen now?" Ryo asked.

Millenniumon replied by a: "Welllllllllllll..." and continued it as he thought about it and eventually said: "That's not important."

"You don't know," Ryo replied.

"I know the answer, but I said it's not important!" Millenniumon shouted before lightly grunting.

Ryo smiled lightly when he found out that his real partner hated when someone noticed he lacked knowledge on something.

"Don't mock me Ryo!" Millenniumon ordered with a menacing voice. Even so, he also had a small smile because it was Ryo. Only Ryo could mock him without any consequence.

**We meet again Millenniumon.**

Millenniumon recognised the voice and said: "You again."

"Who is it?" Ryo asked to the voice while looking around.

"It's the Will of the Digital world," Millenniumon answered.

**It is the first time I meet you Ryo. You are an interesting boy.**

Ryo still looked around and saw nothing.

"Ryo. Stop looking around. You can't see him or feel him," Millenniumon said moved closer to Ryo.

**I called you here to deliver an important message.**

"Straight to the point this time Will of the Digital world," Millenniumon commented.

**There is no time to lose. This is why I called you Millenniumon. Although, Ryo followed you this time.**

"You didn't call me? Why am I here then?" Ryo asked.

**Millenniumon already started a part of the explanation. He claims to be dream telepathy, but it isn't right and it isn't wrong at the same time.**

"That again?!" Millenniumon shouted at the Will. He grumbled and said nothing else.

**The reason you are both at this place is because of a small bond connecting your heart and souls right now. The connection is faint and weak, but it is deep enough to allow both of you to be here.**

"I knew that," Millenniumon said nodding.

"No you didn't," Ryo replied giving a side glance at him.

Millenniumon looked at Ryo and showed his teeth before grunting in frustration.

**You are correct Ryo.**

"Don't need you to agree with him too," Millenniumon complained quietly, knowing it was a losing argumentation.

"You said that there is no time to lose Will of the Digital World. Why did you call us here?" Ryo asked, moving the conversation back to what was important.

**You are right Ryo. Let's return to the subject of importance.**

Millenniumon stopped complaining and seriously waited for the Will to speak.

**You two have to beware of the danger coming at you. A crack is slowly created and will soon release the nothingness. This nothingness will take the form of a storm. The storm will soon covered the Digital world and turn everything as it is, nothingness.**

"The nothingness?" Ryo asked.

"It's the absence of data, in the Digital world or the absence of atoms in your world Ryo. Nothingness means nothing," Millenniumon replied.

"How can it be possible? Something cannot turn the Digital world in a void world," Ryo said.

**Those have the abilities. Everything they touch will be infected by their presence until it becomes nothing. The storm leaves nothing, not even destruction. It is a danger far beyond anything you've encounter Ryo and Millenniumon.**

Millenniumon didn't reply and knew what the Will meant by that. _He is aware that I come from another reality. I'm not surprise, but Ryo will surely ask question about it...Maybe later. _He concluded when he saw Ryo closing his eyes and clearly thinking about what he heard.

"What could bring nothingness?" Ryo asked.

**What do you know about the attributes of the digimons?**

"I...nothing," Ryo admitted. He never heard about it.

"The attributes are what makes the digimon who they are Ryo. There are vaccine digimon who are the enemies of the virus digimon. The vaccine is what it means while viruses are what they mean. Those are like the light and the darkness. Remember that nothing is good and nothing is evil between light and darkness. The last attribute is the data digimon, closer to the signification of life because they have the data attribute," Millenniumon explained.

Ryo didn't reply and nodded.

**You know them well Millenniumon. Three out of four.**

"Exactly three- OUT OF FOUR!" Millenniumon screamed. He gasped when he remembered the warning. "Oh yeah. You told me about it the last time."

**The fourth attribute is similar to the virus and vaccine attribute. It is an attribute that opposes the data, meaning that they are or aren't really digimons. It was sealed long ago, but the seal is cracking and releasing the storm.**

"So, a danger is slowly coming out," Ryo whispered.

"How long before they come out?" Millenniumon asked, not sure if he'll get an answer.

**Eventually, they will come out, slowly but surely as the seal weaken. You two must be ready to accomplish your destiny for the moment when the seal will disappear. That's when their leader will strike.**

Millenniumon lightly grinned at the warning: "I am the most powerful digimon Will of the Digital world. I don't know why I should beware of them."

**Do not underestimate them Millenniumon. You aren't strong enough to beat them with your current strength. Remember that VictoryGreymon almost defeated you if you didn't escape. You are far from reaching your true potential.**

"My true potential?" Millenniumon whispered. He crossed his arms and waited for the rest. Since he didn't hear anything, he asked: "How can I reach my true potential?"

"Don't answer that," Ryo whispered.

**It is for you to find out Millenniumon.**

Millenniumon looked at Ryo and said: "It's about me and my partner obviously. The chosen children and their digimon partner became stronger through their bond, but also their will and virtue, which aren't going to work well for now."

**Maybe it is the case, maybe it isn't.**

"That's really helping," Millenniumon grunted back.

They waited for an answer, but nothing came back to them. Ryo and Millenniumon waited for a few minutes, but no words came from the Will of the Digital world.

"So...Are we waking up now?" Ryo asked.

"Doesn't seem the case," Millenniumon replied before looking at his partner. He added: "Just so you know, I wasn't about to lose against VictoryGreymon, I choose to retreat because it was a part of the bargain."

Ryo didn't reply and was pensive about the message he heard. _Danger is coming at us. The fourth attribute even Millenniumon isn't really aware off. He just knows the existence by the Will. I have to warn the other chosen children once I wake up and- Wait...A bond exist between me and Millenniumon? _"How did it happen?" he said his thought out loud.

Millenniumon was a little confuse by the question: "I already answer you. It's through our bond that we are here."

"You didn't say it, it was the Will of the Digital world," Ryo corrected him.

Millenniumon didn't counter the reply of his destined partner and lightly smile instead. _Good to know you aren't afraid of replying to my words my beloved Ryo. _"What was your question you asked Ryo. I think it's not about how we end up here. I can enlighten you; after all, I'm your partner."

Ryo took a minute before replying: "How did we make a bond between each other's?"

Millenniumon looked at Ryo and put his finger on his chin. He didn't really know himself how Ryo started to share a link with him. Millenniumon moved his hand closer to Ryo and before the boy could do anything to escape the fang of the dark god; he was picked up by his shirt and lifted in the air. The dark god put his partner on his palm and looked at him. Ryo saw his reflection of the amber eye of Millenniumon and he was, once again, lightly smiling at him.

"A bond happens when the heart or core of two living beings is created and accepted. It might not be accepted loudly or something you admit, but a bond is made when a connection is established in a spiritual way. I do not know how it happens, but I think I know when," Millenniumon explained.

Ryo didn't know Millenniumon to tell him when: "After I learned that you were my real partner; when we talked at the cliff."

"It is complicated to know how it began, but maybe it was when you smiled at me, just like right now," Millenniumon told him.

"Why are you kind to me Millenniumon? Even if I am your partner, I refused it and you aren't trying anything to force me to become your partner as I thought. Why?" Ryo asked.

"As I said, it is artificial that I force you. If you mean about the main reason I am kind to you, I will give you the answer one day. Not now, but one day, I will," Millenniumon told his partner.

Ryo saw a hint of sadness in the eye of the dark god before he was put on the ground. Millenniumon looked at Ryo one last time and said: "See you next time Ryo."

Ryo was confused by his words as he said; "What do-"

* * *

"-You mean?!" Ryo shouted.

"Gyah!" a voice shouted surprised.

Ryo saw sheet rising in the air and a flash of purple came out of it and looked at Ryo with his shaking eyes. Ryo realised he woke up as he asked his question to Millenniumon. He knew what the dark god said. _You knew I was waking up...How? _Ryo ditched the answer he couldn't get and looked at Monodramon, still shocked and surprised.

"Sorry I wake you up Monodramon," Ryo said.

Monodramon calmed down and replied: "It's alright. You just really surprise me. Are you alright Ryo?"

"Yes. I just have a strange dream. I'll talk to the others about it after we eat," Ryo told him.

Monodramon smiled and replied: "Alright Ryo! I'm hungry."

They stood up and walked outside.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 27.

Chapter 28: A Crack.


	29. Chapter 28: A Crack

**Chapter 28:** **A Crack**

Devidramon looked at his lord with some fear in him. He wasn't acting like he usually did.

Millenniumon had a smile on his face. Devidramon looked at his lord nervously when he saw him smiling. Millenniumon had never been this joyful in his life and it was something fearful for the dragon. He didn't dear asking if he was sick or he might suffer the consequence if his mood changed. If it changed to anger, it will be worse than if it started from his usual mood to a probable violent one.

"Is there something you discovered my lord?" Devidramon hesitantly asked, preferring that over asking if he was sick.

"Yes Devidramon. I have discovered something pleasant. It is only a little, but that is far enough for now," Millenniumon replied with his smile.

"That is good to know my lord," Devidramon replied while lightly grapping the tie of his tuxedo.

"I have a bond with my partner, a small bond, but it existed between him and me. It is good news for me after everything that turned back against my plan. Even the bad news cannot affect my mood right now," Millenniumon said.

"Bad news?" Devidramon let escape from his mouth. He knew that would change his lord mood.

He was right as the lips of Millenniumon dropped to a neutral expression.

_Bad news affected his mood after all. _Devidramon thought.

Millenniumon turned his amber eyes toward Devidramon and calmly said: "Yes. Bad news for everyone. It's not about my anger toward Monodramon, but something dangerous slowly coming to the Digital world."

"What is it my lord?" Devidramon asked, not liking this news at all.

"From what I learned, the nothingness is coming toward us; something that leaves nothing, not even destruction after his passage. I don't know what it is, but it is something I definitely dislike," Millenniumon replied to his servant.

"Is it digimons of light?" Devidramon asked.

"No. Nothingness isn't even light or darkness; it's an enemy for both. I am not sure the danger it is, but it is something that shouldn't be underestimated," Millenniumon replied.

"Do you think it's real?" Devidramon asked.

"I wish it wasn't the case," Millenniumon answered back.

* * *

Ryo and Monodramon joined the other chosen children as they ate together. They finished eating and were about to move to their own occupation when: "Everyone. Wait."

"What is it?" Taichi asked.

The others looked at Ryo and waited for him to continue.

"I have a strange dream. I'm not sure if it was really a dream because it was so...real," Ryo started.

"What did you dream about?" Agumon asked.

"As I said, I'm not sure if it is a dream, but something communication with me and... Millenniumon," Ryo said a little hesitantly.

"You dream about him?" Koushiro asked.

"Why was he in your dream?" Mimi asked.

"The thing communicating with us was the Will of the Digital world. I wasn't sure it was real when Raziel talked about it, but it seems it was real. The Will communicated with Millenniumon first, but I come in that dream because I have something that link me to him. I don't know how the link was created, but even Millenniumon wasn't aware of it," Ryo explained.

"Ryo. How did you communicate with him? What is that link?" Yamato asked. He knew there was something else and Ryo hesitated to communicate it with the others.

"I know it's a bond, but nothing else. I think it's more of a link right now," Ryo answered to Yamato.

"What did the Will of the Digital world told you Ryo?" Sora asked.

"It's the important part after all," Koushiro agreed with her.

"Something is coming, something dangerous. The Will said that even Millenniumon couldn't oppose the great danger right now. It is different from Millenniumon. He can bring the destruction and spreading the darkness, but this enemy leaved nothing behind," Ryo said.

"By nothing...you mean?" Monodramon started.

"Nothing, just emptiness," Ryo finished.

The chosen children were nervous when he said that. They waited for Ryo to say anything else.

"It will slowly started, whatever has been seal will slowly come out as it cracked. It can come at anything and it is known as the fourth attribute, opposing the data attribute of the digimons. The problem is that the Will of the Digital world isn't sure or saying that this attribute is or isn't a digimon or something else," Ryo concluded.

"Whatever it is, it's not something that's going to be good," Taichi concluded as he put his finger on his chin.

The chosen children thought about it when Gennai came to them.

"Chosen children, there is something going on at the Continent Server," Gennai told them.

"What is going on?" Taichi asked.

"I am not sure of it yet, but there are three places where disturbance are occurring right now," Gennai told them.

"Can you tell us where they are and we will take care of it," Taichi said with a smile.

"Yes. I'll prepare everything for you. Since they are multiple locations, you will have to split up to deal with them," Gennai told them.

The chosen children nodded as Gennai walked away and left them alone.

"Okay. It is time to make the team," Yamato said.

"We are letting that to you two," Jou told Taichi and Yamato.

Ryo understood why Jou said that since Yamato often take command and from what Agumon said about Taichi, he also acted like a leader and often took decision immediately. He knew the two were complementary since one could take immediate decision while Yamato is the type who thinks before taking a decision.

* * *

Millenniumon grunted as he heard everything from his hiding spot. He watched the chosen children. He knew that everything started now and Ryo will enter into the battle, but with Monodramon and not him.

"Even so Ryo, I will be by your side," Millenniumon whispered.

A lot of digimons and humans would be surprise that Millenniumon, a giant and easily recognisable digimon could be close to the village without being spot by anyone. He had a few hidden talents that even Ryo isn't aware off. He waited for them to make the team and thought about it. He was glad that he didn't eliminate the chosen children, because Ryo is going to need their help and the Digital world.

"Who would have thought that a higher treat than me would force me to rejoice of the chosen children survival after they tried to kill me? I am the last one to expect this of course," Millenniumon whispered.

He silently watched them and planned his actions. It was a simple plan for Millenniumon. He just needed to follow Ryo and that was the necessary thing to do. He had to make sure Ryo was safe, now that he shall confront an unknown enemy, he didn't want to take any risk with his partner. He waited for the team to form up a team. When the team were formed, Millenniumon wasn't satisfied for personal reasons. He didn't like at all one member of their team.

* * *

Yamato and Taichi finished forming the team of three and Ryo didn't comment about it. Yamato and Taichi both have their siblings with them. After being separated by Millenniumon, it was normal they want to be with their sibling.

Taichi team was made of himself and his sister and Koushiro.

Yamato team was him with his brother and Sora.

For the last team, it was Ryo with Mimi and Jou.

Each of their partners was following them of course.

"Once we are ready, we will go and find the source of the trouble," Taichi said. "We don't know how much time we have. If it's related to your dream Ryo, it's not going to be good."

"I hope it's not the case. It will be very dangerous," Ryo replied.

"We just have to hope," Monodramon said beside Ryo.

They spread out to take their gear and every material they will need. Ryo walked with Monodramon in his room and checked the content of his bag.

"I hope you are ready Monodramon. Looks like we are entering into a big battle soon," Ryo told him.

"Of course. I'm ready!" Monodramon loudly said. Ryo saw his legs shaking a little. Monodramon noticed it and defensively said: "It's going to be my first fight. Of course I'm nervous."

"Don't worry Monodramon. I was also scared when Agumon fought the first time," Ryo replied to him.

"Okay," Monodramon replied with a smile. He saw Ryo taking the Victory egg and looked at it. "That's the Victory egg you used to defeat Millenniumon right?"

"Yes. I used it so Agumon evolved into VictoryGreymon. He was a little more powerful than Millenniumon, but Millenniumon would never admit that he was overpowered," Ryo replied.

"I guess an evil digimon like him won't," Monodramon looked to his feet a little nervously before facing Ryo. "Ryo, what happened in the dream with Millenniumon. Is that bond really strong?"

Ryo looked at his partner and thought: _Is he jealous of my bond with Millenniumon or nervous about it. I don't know, but if it's jealousy, there's nothing to worry about. Our bond is based on almost nothing. _"No. It's a weak bond, but I guess it's stronger from Millenniumon side."

Monodramon nodded and asked: "You bringing the Victory egg with you?"

"Yes. We are never sure if we need it and if it can work again. Even so, it's best that it is in my hand than anyone else. I was destined to obtain it and I think it's my duty to protect the egg from any malevolent use," Ryo replied.

Monodramon nodded with a smile: "I hope we'll find something delicious to eat there. I know we have a mission, but eating always bring us in a good mood."

Ryo smiled and pat the head of the purple dragon: "I know that."

Monodramon purred quietly until Ryo stopped and finished the preparation. He put everything in his bag and walked outside.

"Ryo. Do you think I can evolve already?" Monodramon asked.

Ryo looked at the dragon face and saw he was a little worried about it: "I'm sure you can."

Monodramon smiled and replied: "I'll show you what I can do!"

Ryo arrived first and waited for the others. They didn't take long and joined him. Gennai appeared and told them the usual. The portal was ready to transport them near their destination, but they will still have to walk for a while.

"It's the usual," Ryo said, remembering when he traveled across the Digital world. The difference was that this time, it wasn't against Millenniumon minions, but an unknown enemy. He wondered if it was the nothingness or anything else. He wished it was anything else like a bad digimon or Millenniumon looking for some trouble, but he doubted it.

The chosen children walked at the direction of the portal and they took it; leaving the village for their mission.

* * *

AC: This is the end of a short chapter.

Chapter 29: Searching for the crack.


	30. Chapter 29: Searching for the crack

**Chapter 29:** **Searching for the crack**

Millenniumon tapped the ground with his left feet, showing his impatience.

"Are you really taking that long to do this simple task?" Millenniumon grunted at his loyal servant.

Devidramon looked at his lord and bowed his head a few times at fast pace while giving him an apologetic gaze at him: "I'm sorry my lord, but I never packed anything for traveling for a very long time."

"How long is that?" Millenniumon asked curiously, using that to help him wait for his servant to be ready.

"Since I was a Monodramon. Before you say anything my lord, a lot of Devidramon come from the evolution of a Monodramon," Devidramon said.

"How's the case?" Millenniumon asked despite knowing the answer already.

"Since you are asking..." Devidramon knew that his lord was aware of the cause. _I guess he's trying to distract himself while waiting. _"It all depends on the path we choose as a Monodramon. Depending on our actions, we will not evolve at the same form. If a Monodramon chooses to maintain his vaccine attribute and fights the virus attribute, they will evolve into a Strikedramon. If, like me and most Monodramon, chooses to abandon our vaccine attribute and destroyed the other vaccine attribute, we will evolve into a Devidramon as we change attribute. I don't know why most Monodramon's turned into a Devidramon, but it might like me. I was rejected by the light and could only find comfort in the darkness. As Monodramon, we are at a path were we must choose between light and darkness, most of us are rejected by the light, because we have some darkness in our core."

"Light immediately rejected the darkness and put you as an enemy and they created more enemies," Millenniumon said as he thought about the digimons of light.

"I mostly based it on my personal experience, I saw a few others like me, but the rest, I don't know," Devidramon concluded. He picked up his stuff and said: "Ready to follow your partner and watch over him."

"Finally," Millenniumon said raising his arms before turned around. He used his claw to create a hole in space. He was about to make his first step in the hole when:

"My lord. One thing I want to ask," Devidramon said.

"What is it?" Millenniumon replied a little annoyed.

"Any information's about the enemy except that he's the fourth attribute?" Devidramon asked.

"Not at all. The few things I know are that they will cause nothingness just like they are. I don't know what they look like or how powerful they are. I have to be careful about them. If I'm not, it is possible that they could overpower me. I don't really believe it, but getting cocky is the last thing I should do against the unknown," Millenniumon answered.

"So we are blind about them," Devidramon concluded.

"Yes. I will recognise it because I know every digimon of the Digital world," Millenniumon told him as he walked in the hole.

"I have no fear about your ignorance. You're ignorance will be the key to find out who the enemy is," Devidramon said as he followed his lord.

* * *

Ryo walked with the rest of his team; Mimi, Jou and their digimon partner. They walked through the desert, searching for the source of disturbance. It wasn't that hard compare to other things.

They quietly walked on the warm sand. Ryo watched the two other chosen children. He knew Mimi, but not really Jou. He never really talked to him. What he noticed was that Jou was nervous walking in the desert as he adjusted his glasses. He cleaned his glasses another time, because the sand often obstructed his vision.

"It's not easy to walk through the desert," Monodramon whined.

"That's right. I prefer to be in the water than in the desert," Gomamon agreed.

"We brought enough water to pass through it," Jou said.

"We just have to search for it. That's the difficult part," Palmon commented.

"Cannot be always easy," Ryo said.

"It never is easy in the Digital world," Jou replied.

Mimi smiled and said: "It's still good to be back here. Although, I wonder if it will be possible to get out of here one day."

"I am not sure how, but if Millenniumon can close the gate, we can open it again somehow," Ryo replied.

Monodramon looked around him and still saw only the sand: "Is there anything else here, but sand?"

"Not really. It is a desert," Palmon replied.

"Oh. A plant," Monodramon noticed. He walked closer to it and looked at it curiously.

"That's something you can find in a desert," Ryo replied. The boy saw his partner about to touch it: "Don't touch it! It's a-"

Monodramon touched it and shouted painfully: "Argh! It hurts!" He shook his hand and tried to throw away the small sting in his hand.

"-Cactus," Ryo finished.

"That's an evil plant!" Monodramon shouted painfully. He pointed at the plant and added: "It's serving the evils digimon!"

"Not at all. It's a normal that cactus has those thorns," Jou corrected the poor purple dragon.

Ryo walked closer to Monodramon and took out the thorns and nodded at him. Monodramon smiled when the source of his pain was gone.

"Thank you Ryo," Monodramon said looking at his hand. He saw no mark and smiled.

They continued marching through the desert and tried to find the source of danger Gennai detected. Monodramon looked at another cactus and whispered: "Evil plant."

They stopped when the sun disappeared and the night slowly came. They sat on a spot where the it was perfect for them and picked their food. They ate a little and drank some of their water.

"I think we are going closer to the source of disturbance. Even if it doesn't look like it," Gomamon said.

"The desert is large and it's not that easy to pass through it," Jou replied as he looked in his bag. He was ready for anything just like his first time in the Digital world.

They finished eating and decided to sleep for the night.

Monodramon felt something in his core for an instant and looked behind him. He saw nothing and scratched his jaw: "I was sure something was watching us...Maybe Millenniumon," the purple dragon grunted as he tried to saw something again. He found nothing and crossed his arm: _Hope I'm not a little paranoid. I heard desert cause some hallucination. _Monodramon thought deeply.

* * *

Devidramon and Millenniumon hid behind a hill of sand and looked at each other's.

"That was close my lord. They almost stop us," Devidramon commented.

"Right. I didn't know we were that close to them," Millenniumon replied.

"It's harder to stalk on the chosen children when we are really tall. It's much easier when we are at our child form," Devidramon said.

"True, but that doesn't make a big difference for me. I just never stalk anyone personally in my existence," Millenniumon said.

Devidramon looked at his lord and thought deeply as Millenniumon explained that he never really moved from his throne except for battle and not to follow someone since he could see them.

"My lord. I notice something about you," Devidramon said, thinking about his next words.

"What did you notice?" Millenniumon asked.

"You are softer then when you have your palace and your army of darkness digimons, why?" Devidramon asked.

Millenniumon thought about it and said: "Because you know I'm going to destroy you if you go too far Devidramon. I don't need to repeat my threats to you."

"Clear enough. I know you are going to do anything you said and I don't intent to join your stomach," Devidramon said cleaning the sand on his tuxedo.

"You know you could have left that tuxedo behind. You clean it often since we came here," Millenniumon commented.

"It's my trademark my lord. I'm not going to leave my tuxedo behind. I also don't see how I can be useful against the threat my lord," Devidramon said.

"I need a servant to do some work for me and...If the worse come for Ryo, I want you to get him out of here," Millenniumon said to his servant, looking into his red eyes: "I won't take any risk against this threat."

"I leave the chosen children and the Monodramon behind?" Devidramon asked.

"Exactly," Millenniumon replied nodding at him. "I don't care what happen to them."

"Understood my lord," Devidramon answered.

"Ryo is sleeping. I'll see if we can connect in the dreamland," Millenniumon said with a small hopeful smile. "Make sure no one come to us."

"I'll keep my eyes open my lord," Devidramon replied.

* * *

Ryo opened his eyes and saw the immense tower of Babel again. He wondered where he was, until a voice helped him remembering that he already went here before.

"Hello my dear partner," the voice of Millenniumon whispered near him.

Ryo looked behind him and saw the dark foot of Millenniumon. He raised his head and saw the dark god literally looking down to him with his face close to Ryo's face. Ryo wondered how he got close this quietly.

"We meet again. Does that mean that the Will of the Digital world will communicate with us again?" Ryo asked.

Millenniumon put his claw under his chin and seemed too thought about it before raising himself and replying: "Nope. I was just trying to communicate with you the same way as before and it worked."

Ryo put his hand over his face and said: "Great. I can't sleep peacefully anymore."

"Don't be mad Ryo. It could have been worse; it could have been a tainted light digimon or another enemy never letting you in peace," Millenniumon seriously replied.

The dark god took a few steps backward and waited for Ryo to reply.

"Can the others do that too?" Ryo asked.

"The other chosen children? No. As I said, our situation is different and I'm also extremely powerful. My power isn't temporary increasing like the others, but permanently immense," Millenniumon replied.

Ryo nodded, admitting it was the case before asking: "You call me only for that?"

"No Ryo. I was wondering where you are. You aren't in the village anymore," Millenniumon said with a smile.

"You can see everything. You know where I am and why I'm gone," Ryo replied.

Millenniumon nodded with a bigger smile and said: "I want to be sure you are alright Ryo."

"I know," Ryo replied. He heard a loud sound as the dark god sit on the ground near him and looked at the tower: "Are you dreaming of building this tower one day?"

"Maybe, but not really. This tower means a lot Ryo. It has multiple symbolism, some obvious and some hidden about the Babel tower and his destruction. It all depends on the interpretations," Millenniumon replied looking at it.

Ryo sat and watched the tower. He thought about what Millenniumon said and wondered how he perceived it. He knew a little about the Babel tower myth, but not that much in detail.

"How do you interpret it?" Ryo asked.

"Curious I see. First thing to know, the Tower originally doesn't have a name, it was known as the City and its Tower. The name Tower of Babel came later. It is said to be built by mankind when they spoke only one language. The God decided to create the confusion of language to end the construction of the tower and proceed to the beginning of its destruction. Some interpretation said that God divided the language because the humans became arrogant. Another one was that God noticed that the unity of humanity have great power to human as nothing was out of their grasp," Millenniumon explained looking at his hand.

"Those are your interpretations?" Ryo asked.

"No. Mine is a darker one. You see, the God is a god of light. The unity was dangerous for him and decided to cause the confusion of language. What I understand from this tale is simply that the confusion of language broke the union of humanity. The effects were multiple such as misunderstanding, abuse, slavery, war, destruction and genocide. The God is the source of death, despair and sins, thus making the God of light a Sinful God with tainted voice," Millenniumon answered looking at Ryo. "As you can see, the same story could mean many things. That is why I say maybe. I can live forever Ryo, so it is possible."

Ryo nodded as he watched the tower: "I understand what you mean."

"If you listened only to the light, you will never see the other meanings Ryo. That is why you are listening to me now, after you learn that they hide the secrets about our destiny. That is what I wanted you to understand before the light use you and hurt you for their purpose. I'm glad I succeeded at that," Millenniumon said to his partner.

They said nothing for a while, only watching the tower with his history and his meanings.

"Millenniumon."

"What is it?"

"I heard you screaming when Monodramon became my partner," Ryo said with a small side-smile.

"You heard?" Millenniumon asked looking the other way.

"Yes."

"Ryo. I am you real partner, not this little purple dragon. He is a digimon of light, you cannot trust him," Millenniumon warned while grunting his anger.

"He is kind. I know I can trust him," Ryo replied.

Millenniumon grumbled a few words that Ryo, thankfully, didn't understand.

"Morning is coming Ryo. One last thing, you are close to your target. Just an hour of walk and you'll be there," Millenniumon told him.

"You will be watching?" Ryo asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes. I want to be sure you are safe and to ascertain who the enemy is," Millenniumon replied. He raised one of his hand and wave at Ryo: "See you next night."

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 29. Remind you that the Babel story could be see that way and as for the God: Please remind yourself that it is said by a dark and evil God.

I also notice that Millenniumon is softer with Devidramon since the second Arc. One reason is that there's only him by his side and not an army of darkness digimon.

Next chapter: Strange enemy.


	31. Chapter 30: Strange enemy

**Chapter 30:** **Strange enemy**

Millenniumon and Devidramon head pupped from the hill they were hiding and they watched the chosen children moving forward.

"You know. It's weird that we stalk our enemy without attacking them by surprise my lord," Devidramon commented.

"Especially when I'm like...the final boss." Devidramon gave an incomprehensible gaze and the dark god said: "Anyway, we have to keep Ryo in our sight. It's for his safety Devidramon."

"I know that, it's just weird," Devidramon replied.

"I know. I just want to be close and act as fast as I can if Ryo cannot fight the new enemy, if it is the case," Millenniumon grunted. He dropped his head as he thought that his servant was right. They were both in that weird situation.

"They are moving away my lord," Devidramon said adjusting his tuxedo.

Their head disappeared and they moved to the next hill close from the chosen children without being spotted. Their head popped again and watched as they walked toward their destination. When Monodramon looked behind him, the two digimon of darkness hid behind the hill.

Millenniumon heard Monodramon saying: "I'm starting to get paranoid."

"What do you mean Monodramon?" he heard his partner saying.

"I always feel like someone is following us," Monodramon replied.

"It's probably the case," Ryo replied.

"Not helping!" Monodramon shouted fearfully.

The two darkness digimons forced themselves not to giggle or they could be heard.

"Monodramon is getting a little crazy," Devidramon commented with a smile.

"Yeah, but he can feel my presence, this is not really helping us to follow them," Millenniumon replied with his eyes lightly covering with red veins.

"He is made to counter you my lord."

"True. Devidramon."

"What is it my lord?"

"When you spoke about feeling weird to stalk them, there's something important for you to know."

"What is important for me to know my lord?"

Millenniumon looked in the red eyes of Devidramon and said with a lightly threatening tone: "When I'll rebuild my palace and my army of dark digimon, you must never **never **tell them that we stalk the chosen children at any cost."

"Like I'm going to tell them that my tuxedo got covered with sand. I'll have to clean it up after this," Devidramon said brushing his tuxedo.

"As I said, you should have left it behind and- they reach their destination," Millenniumon said as he looked back and saw them.

"Good to know and, about my tuxedo, never," Devidramon replied continuing to brush his tuxedo.

The chosen children reached their destination and looked at each other's.

"Anyone had an idea how the enemy will look like or from where it will come out?" Jou asked the others.

"I have no idea. I never obtain any information's about it. One thing is sure; it will be a strange digimon we never saw before," Ryo replied, thinking about the information he had by the Will of the Digital world and Millenniumon. He found nothing else.

"I think I find out what you meant by erasing," Mimi said.

They looked at what Mimi pointed and saw a spot with nothing. There was the desert around it, but at the spot they were looking for had nothing. It looked like a hole with some green light and a few binary coded that used to be the portion with the sand on it.

"That's really erasing. A small portion of the desert had nothing. This is really nothingness," Monodramon commented.

"It means that it is the digimon of the fourth attribute here and not a digimon," Ryo commented.

"I don't think this is reassuring me," Jou replied.

They fearfully watched the empty space around them and saw nothing. Ryo looked at the others and they were speechless.

After a while, Palmon said: "We should search for the enemy."

"He must be around us," Gomamon agreed.

Mimi and Jou used their digivice and evolved their partner to their perfect form.

Lilimon was ready for anything dangerous while Gomamon evolved into Zudomon. Zudomon has gray skin covering his body while his hands were covered with orange fur, his feet, his long orange tail and his face, except his gray jaw, brown eyes and two long teeth on his mouth. He had a big silver hammer in his hand and his back is covered with a dark green shell.

Monodramon looked at Ryo and said: "Can you make me evolve too?"

"I think I can. I'll try the digivice," Ryo replied looking at his bracelet.

Ryo never knew how the digivice usually work, but tried to cause the evolution. It didn't work as he was expecting when he remembered that a bond between them was needed for it to work. He wasn't sure if he had such a bond with Monodramon yet, but knew there was something. He tried focusing on the bond and the digivice shined with his light.

"Monodramon Shinka! Strikedramon!"

Monodramon evolution was complete. His skin was still purple except his belly and his jaw which were white, but his belly also had red symbol over it, a long purple tail finishing with a metallic plate, two long arms finishing with three sharp claw, two legs finishing with three toes forward, two on his knee and long orange hair at the back of his head. He wore a metallic silver mask with a backward horn over his neck attack under his jaw by a black belt, a green pant attached with a black belt over his hip and one over his left knee, metallic plates at his hips his hands, his shoulders, his feet, over his feet and at the middle his arms.

Strikedramon stretched his arms and legs', preparing to fight whatever was coming.

"Now, we only need to find the enemy and deal with it," He looked at the two perfect digimons before looking at himself and said: "I'm still lacking in power."

"Do not worry, we can do it even if you aren't a perfect or ultimate digimon Strikedramon," Zudomon said.

They started to search for the digimon of the fourth attribute and looked around. They saw nothing out of the usual for a while, until they heard a grunting behind a hill. They looked at each other's and walked at the direction of the sound. When they reached the top of the hill, they saw behind it a strange digimon.

"I think it's the one of the fourth attribute," Ryo said.

The digimon had lifeless skin having the color of the desert sand on his body. His arms were long and ended with long claw with green digital number on it and his legs were similar to his arm. When it moved his head on his long neck, the chosen children didn't see a face.

"It doesn't look like the nothingness," Lilimon commented.

The others nodded, but when they saw the claws dig in the desert, the part of the desert disappeared and turned into nothingness. It left a mark, but it was the desert that showed that something was there a second ago.

"We have to deal with it, but we don't know in which stage of evolution this thing is," Jou commented.

Millenniumon and Devidramon watched the enemy actions and both were shocked by what they saw.

"I knew the enemy was erasing things, but I wasn't expecting it to do it so easily," Devidramon said nervously as he looked at his lord.

Millenniumon wasn't nervous what he saw the enemy. He observed it and analysed it.

"My lord?" Devidramon observed.

"I cannot feel anything from him. It is here and it is something, but it is just what we are feeling right now. What we are seeing might be or isn't his unique form when this fourth attribute is here. It erased some part of the desert, but the color of his skin looks like the desert sand; a pale yellow skin like the sand. I think it is only a hollow body," Millenniumon said after watching it.

"Is it powerful?" Devidramon asked his lord.

Millenniumon didn't reply while his servant waited for an answer. The dark dragon was getting more nervous as he didn't have any answer. He wanted to ask the question again, but knew it was risky.

"I can't know it for sure until the chosen children fight, but I estimate it is around the adult form minimal. One thing is sure; it's that this one isn't the most powerful digimons. It's probably one of the weakest," Millenniumon said.

Devidramon didn't like the answer, if it was the weakest, he didn't want to cross path with the strongest.

They heard a powerful scream and looked at the enemy. It looked at the direction of the the digimon with his faceless head. Millenniumon watched how the enemy would attack.

"How could it scream without a mouth?" Devidramon asked.

"I do not know how, but maybe it's with his real body and not the current one," Millenniumon replied.

Zudomon charged first with his hammer and strike at the faceless digimon. The faceless being dodged the hammer. He didn't have time to turn at the faceless one that he slashed his back. He grunted in pain and jumped away from it. Lilimon was behind the faceless monster and fired with her flower a ball of energy that hit the back of the monster and was thrown on the ground.

Strikedramon dashed under the faceless being and prepared himself for its landing. When he was close to him he gave his most powerful kick and thrown it back in the air.

Zudomon jumped in the air and charged his hammer: "**Hammer Spark!**"

The hammer hit the enemy with lightning hammer and hit it right at his face. It crashed on the ground and stood up.

"Dammit. It's really tough," Strikedramon said.

"You're alright Zudomon?!" Jou shouted.

"Yes. It just hurt a lot, but it's not really deep," Zudomon replied.

Ryo watched the back of Zudomon and didn't see anything like the damage on the ground when the enemy slashed the sand of the ground.

"It's an adult one...I think," Mimi said after watching it standing up without too many damage.

"But it take a lot of damage from perfect form without any trouble," Jou said.

"I don't want to see one of them with the power of a perfect level," Ryo said after hearing that.

"True," they replied.

The three digimons were fighting without any trouble the eraser, but it was taking some time to beat it. It's resilience to damage was dangerous, but he was eventually defeated when the three digimons attacked it at the same time. They tore it apart and exploded in data.

They watched the data flying in the air and it returned to the part where the data was erased. The desert was back to normal and the chosen children sighted, relief it was over.

"Looks like everything back to normal here," Mimi said relief.

"I am gladly surprised that nothing was permanently destroyed like I thought. They are the erasers, I thought everything would be erased forever," Ryo replied.

"I am surprised too, but at least, we know we can restore what is erased," Jou said.

"What do we do now?" Mimi asked.

"As Taichi and Yamato said, we return back to the village, maybe they are waiting for us," Ryo replied.

The digimons returned back to their child form and Monodramon dashed near Ryo and joyfully shouted: "Did you see that?! I evolved into my adult form!"

"I saw that," Ryo replied with a smile and patting the head of Monodramon.

Millenniumon thought about the fight and the result. He was glad that Ryo didn't need any help, but it worried him that the words « this time » resonated in his mind.

"What do you think of this enemy?" Millenniumon asked his servant.

Devidramon thought about it as he grunted and replied: "They are more resistant than usual digimons. The good news is that the dessert has been restored from the damage."

"Yeah. It's normal that the destruction wasn't permanent. It comes from a simple rule Devidramon. When data are erased, it can always be restored unless new data replaced the empty space," Millenniumon said.

"What do you mean by that?" Devidramon asked.

"To make it clear, the form of the Eraser attribute took came from the element it erased. He erased the sand of the desert and took the physical form of the desert. When he was defeated, the part that was erased was restored before the data originated from there and nothing replaces it," Millenniumon replied.

"Taking the form of what it erased...It didn't really communicate; do you think they are mindless beast?" Devidramon asked.

"I don't think so. Some digimons are mindless beast and some that can think and are aware of everything. If they are sealed and not exterminated, I think their leader will think like us," Millenniumon explained.

"They I hope we don't cross any of them for a while," Devidramon said.

Millenniumon watched the chosen children leaving and he put his claw on his chin, thinking deeply.

"What are you thinking my lord?" Devidramon asked.

"The next Eraser that will appear, I'll eliminate it myself. I need to ascertain my power against them," Millenniumon answered.

"Understood my lord," Devidramon replied.

AC: This is the end of chapter 30.

Not a lot of action, but this story isn't centered on it.

Chapter 31: Raziel Information's.

Raziel will come back in the next chapter. He was gone for a while.


	32. Chapter 31: Raziel Information's

**Chapter 31:** **Raziel Information's**

Ryo, Mimi, Jou and their partners were back in the village. The night came once again and the others weren't back yet.

"Why aren't they here yet?" Jou asked a little worried.

"From the map we saw, maybe they took more time. They have a bigger distance to reach," Mimi said.

Ryo was also worried until he remembered an important fact: "I'm not worried. Each of the team had a digimon that could evolve to the ultimate level. There is no reason to be afraid if we took care of it ourselves."

"That's true," Mimi replied.

"It's too bad that none of us can reach the ultimate level," Palmon said.

Ryo looked at them and replied: "Me neither and my partner could only evolve at the adult form for now."

"I'll be bigger and stronger one day! You'll see it," Monodramon replied.

"You were very brave in the battle Monodramon," Mimi told him.

Monodramon blushed shyly before moving near Ryo: "I have no reason to be afraid if Ryo is safe and I wasn't fighting alone," he opened his mouth and yawned loudly: "Sleepy."

"We should rest," Jou suggested: "We are not sure if it they will come soon."

They told good-bye and went to bed. Ryo slept on his bed with Monodramon putting his head on the boy's shoulder. Ryo smiled and pat the dragon's head. Monodramon purred before falling asleep with a smile.

Ryo felt asleep and woke up after a few hours without dreaming about Millenniumon. It was still the night and saw Monodramon turned around, no longer on his shoulder, and whispered kindly in his sleep: "Ryo," Ryo pat the head of the purple dragon and Monodramon said his name again with a smile.

Ryo felt the desire to walk outside and take some fresh hair. He walked outside of his bed and made sure that Monodramon was warm in the bed before he walked outside. Once he was gone, Monodramon opened his eyes and grumbled: "Wha-," He turned around and didn't saw Ryo. He stood up and used his nose to follow the trail of Ryo, worried that he wandered alone and that the dark god waited for him.

Ryo walked outside and thought back at the beginning of his journey; from the start until that point. He looked at his body and saw it was healed. He also felt stronger and more confident with himself compare from the beginning of his journey. He remembered how he crossed the path with Raziel. It was that way that they met each other's. The man was a man of mysteries that Ryo couldn't see over it. He appeared and disappeared at his will.

"Hello Ryo," the boy heard the familiar voice he didn't hear for a while.

"Hello again Raziel. It's been a while."

The man walked near Ryo while maintaining a certain distance so he won't make the boy wary: "Yes. As I told you, I'll meet you after the fight of Millenniumon, but a lot of things happened."

"...Did you know that Millenniumon would trap us here?" Ryo asked suspiciously.

"Not really, but I knew that you would come back here. The danger that is coming would call you back," Raziel replied with a small smile.

"That is true," Ryo replied.

"I have to announce you something important Ryo," Raziel said.

"What is it?"

"Sadly, this is going to be the last time we'll meet each other's."

Ryo looked at him surprised and took a few seconds before asking: "Why?"

"My presence here is now useless. You share a link with Millenniumon and you don't need me to explain everything that is going on. The dark god will do this at my place."

"But-"

Raziel raised his head and continued: "I was here to guide you Ryo. It was only temporary, until you were with Millenniumon, who is more knowledgeable about the digital world than me. As a dark god of the Digital world, he has more knowledge and also as a stronger link to the Will than me. I was only hearing his whispering while Millenniumon could hear it talk to him. He is more important than me and you need him to answer the questions. You might not see him, but he is watching you and the enemy you are facing. I'll never face the Eraser compare to him."

"This is our last meeting then," Ryo replied, wondering if he could obtain a few answers about the man with the name of an angel.

"Yes. I'll stay here as long as you like, but when the light will rise, I'll be gone, unless there is an important urgency that even the dark god couldn't communicate with you."

"Raziel. There is something I want to know about you," Ryo asked looking at Raziel a little nervously.

"You can ask it Ryo."

"How did you come to the Digital world? You never explain it yourself."

Raziel looking in the dark sky with his shoulder lightly jumping, showing that he was taken by surprised: "I wasn't expecting a question like that," he opened his mouth to say something else, but nothing came out. He closed it and dropped his head before facing Ryo and saying: "I am not sure of how I came to the Digital world Ryo. Maybe the Will of the Digital world asked me to come here. The how and the when is long forgotten. I gave up in understanding the reason and I'm doing as I am asked."

"So you cannot explain it," Ryo grumbled.

"What is important for me is that I do what the Will of the Digital world wants," Raziel answered.

"Is it your fate?"

"Yes. It is my fate."

"You are alright by accepting your fate to the Will of the Digital world. Are you forced to accept it?"

Raziel lightly chuckled at the boy's question and replied: "I am free of my choice Ryo and I have my own choice. I choose to accept my fate because it is for the best, but mostly because there is something in this fate that I want to obtain. Just like Millenniumon. The part of the fate that he wants the most is for you to be by his side. Is it loneliness that motivated him? Is it the fact that you are chosen child and makes him feel special, or is there something deeper, so deep that no one can clearly see it or accept it from a dark god?"

"So...Destiny and fate is only one path we could choose," Ryo understood. He smiled and added: "Nothing is decided for us, but fate is one suggestion or something we say to justify something that happened."

"That is correct," Raziel said. He looked once again at the sky.

"You often talk about Millenniumon Raziel," Ryo noticed as he looked at the man.

"Because your fate, or possible choice is interline with him. You are the opposite, but you are attracted to each other's in a strange way that I cannot explain. Usually, light and darkness clashed, but you two are another thing."

"I don't understand it either. I can speak to him in my dream because we have a small bond together. He's never aggressive or hateful against me, but with the chosen children, it's different. I'm sure he's also watching us right now and listening to us."

Raziel chuckled and replied: "Let him do what he want and we do what we want Ryo. Do you remember Ryo when I talked about the three types of light and three types of darkness?"

"Yes," Ryo replied thinking back. He also thought about it when he saw Millenniumon.

"Do you have an idea of which type of darkness Millenniumon is? Is he the bright darkness, just darkness or blacken darkness?" Raziel asked looking at Ryo.

Ryo hesitated to reply as he thought about it. He didn't have a definitive answer, but he said: "It depends. I'll say that he's only the darkness because he isn't trying to conquer the Digital world right now; the Eraser is something that must occupy his mind and ours. He is kind to me, but not really to anyone else. I know for sure that he isn't purely evil."

They heard a sound and they looked at the source of it.

"Looks like we have a little guest. You can come Monodramon," Raziel said.

They heard someone gasping and Ryo knew it was really the purple dragon. Monodramon appeared and walked with his head looking down and his eyes silently apologising for spying on them.

"You must be Ryo's partner, I'm Raziel," the man said with a kind smile.

"Yes. I am Monodramon," the dragon replied before looking at Ryo. "Are you sure about what you said Ryo? I don't doubt you, but everything could be a façade, I could have been one to you and to myself."

Ryo smiled and said: "Neither are you and Millenniumon putting a façade to me. That is why I trust you and I know Millenniumon isn't purely evil. He could have done so many things to capture me, but he didn't. He had occasions to kill Taichi, but didn't, even after he said that he would if anything else pissed him off. Although he sent his minions to destroy me and said some cruel things," Ryo frowned when he thought about what the dark god said about his father. He remembered that Millenniumon regretted it and apologised about it.

"Millenniumon is a weird one, but not really inconsistent in his actions and intentions," Raziel replied.

"True," Ryo replied.

Monodramon opened his mouth and said: "Why wouldn't he kill Taichi? He's trying to conquer the Digital world and eliminate the chosen children stand in his way."

"That's one mystery, but it's easy to guess that he believes that you wouldn't want him to die Ryo, so he spared him. His actions remain consistent if it is his reason," Raziel replied with a smile.

Monodramon and Ryo looked at each other's. They knew it made sense if it was that reason.

"Anything else?" Raziel asked.

Monodramon looked at Raziel and asked: "Are you really a human?"

"Yes," Raziel said, but his voice sounded unsure. Ryo guessed he had some doubt about it. Monodramon frowned at the answer and wondered who he was and if he would eventually hurt Ryo.

"I don't have anything else to say. It's just too sudden that you tell us that we see you for the last time," Ryo replied.

"I said maybe, it depends on what Millenniumon knows and tells you. Speaking of him, I'm sure he'll talk to you when you'll sleep. He surely has his thought about what we discuss and maybe some counter argument," Raziel replied with a smile.

Raziel turned around and Monodramon said with some suspicion: "I want to be here next time you come to Ryo."

"If it happens, I'll make sure you are here. I have nothing to hide, except from what I ignored," Raziel replied before raising his hand and waving good-bye.

"Thank you for your guidance Raziel," Ryo told him.

"You are welcome," Raziel said before disappearing from their sight.

Ryo looked at Monodramon big eyes and asked: "Why did you ask if he was a human or not?"

"It's because I smell something strange about it. It feels like he was hiding something, or maybe not aware of something about himself. He doesn't have the same kind of smell like the other chosen children or you."

Ryo looked at his partner perplexed and replied: "What do you mean by that? We all have different smell."

"It's not that way. What I mean is that he doesn't have the..." Monodramon scratched the back of his head and he thought about the correct words or something comprehensible and makes sense: "How to put it...Well...Let's say organic smell."

"Organic smell?" Ryo asked confused.

"He smells like a digimon. He has data smell and not organic smell," Monodramon replied.

"You mean it's a digimon disguised as a human?" Ryo finally understood.

"I think so. I just don't know if it's a good digimon or an evil one," Monodramon replied.

Ryo watched where Raziel was and wondered what was going on with Raziel.

"AH!" Monodramon shouted. Ryo looked at his partner and before he asked why he shouted, Monodramon whispered: "What if it's Millenniumon disguised as a human?"

Ryo looked at his partner and was surprised it was a possibility. He thought about it and replied quietly: "Maybe. Millenniumon has many powers and could change form to come closer to me without alerting the digimons, but why didn't Agumon or the other digimons detected him?"

"The smell is weak and it's already gone. It's not something that last long like food," Monodramon replied.

'Speaking of him, I'm sure he'll talk to you when you'll sleep. He surely has his thought about what we discuss and maybe some counter argument.' Ryo thought about what Raziel just said about Millenniumon. _I'll have to ask Millenniumon once I'm sleeping. I have to make him talk about it._ "Let's go my friend. We both need to rest."

Monodramon followed Ryo, but often looked behind him and wondered if Millenniumon was closed or closer than anyone thought.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 31.

Chapter 32: Raziel mystery.


	33. Chapter 32: Raziel mystery

**Chapter 32:** **Raziel mystery**

Ryo looked around and saw the Babel tower once again. It was just as Raziel predicted, Millenniumon must have seen everything, or he was Raziel who did this to hide who he really was. Ryo wasn't sure if Millenniumon was disguised as Raziel or not, but Monodramon clearly told him that it wasn't a human because of his smell. As he waited for the dark god to come, he thought back about Raziel.

He knew that he had a few mysteries about himself. One example was his origin, which Raziel claimed that he didn't really know. That made him doubt it was Millenniumon because he always had an answer. Although, he was also smart and good at mind game. He could be him and at the same time, not be him. Ryo sighted, over-thinking this was leading him nowhere and he had no time for that anymore. He felt the ground shaking as Millenniumon sat by his side. They said nothing for a few seconds before one of them started talking.

"The other chosen children aren't back yet Ryo," Millenniumon commented about the chosen children situation.

"No. They need more time to go there and come back," Ryo replied.

"That's what I figure. You did well Ryo. I watched the entire fight against the Eraser," Millenniumon told his partner.

Ryo knew he should start with this before moving to Raziel subject: "It wasn't as easy as it sound. The Eraser was much more resilient than normal adult digimon. Devimon wasn't able to endure that much himself before losing the fight. He's also stronger than I thought. It was teamwork that allowed us to defeat him."

"True. That mindless eraser couldn't handle the three digimons fighting him at the same time. Strikedramon wasn't the most useful here," Millenniumon commented.

"That's because he could only reach the adult form for now Millenniumon," Ryo said as he frowned at the dark god.

Millenniumon took it as a warning not to try and insult Monodramon. _He already has a bond with Monodramon at that level._ _He is close enough with Monodramon to defend him. Grrr...Well played Monodramon. I won't let you maintain this average. I'll have the strongest bond with Ryo because he is my destined partner. _He replied, against his will: "My...apologies," the dark dragon felt his stomach turning upside down inside of him. "It is true that he is only an adult and I spoke from the perspective of a god."

"Since you were watching, what are your thoughts about it?" Ryo asked.

"One thing I've noticed is that the Eraser took the form of what he erased in the desert. I think he erased the part of the desert to have a physical form, even if it is a hollow physical form," Millenniumon replied, happily sharing his knowledge to his partner.

"I understand. Maybe it is why it is harder to defeat it than usual digimon. It's not really alive like you and me," Ryo said after thinking about it.

"It's also not alive like the machine digimon. Machine digimon have a core like flesh digimon, but the Eraser...I don't think they have a core," Millenniumon told his partner.

"Maybe," Ryo said looking at the body on the shoulder of the flesh digimon, the Mugendramon part. Millenniumon was a digimon that have a flesh body made of combined digimon with a mechanical digimon part made of different machine digimon. He knew what he was talking about. "Anything else about the Eraser?"

"The rest...You already see it and it is self-explanatory. Just defeat them to restore what they destroy."

"That's right. I know that already."

"Now. Let's move on to the reason I called you here Ryo. There is a lot Raziel said that I am also asking now. Monodramon noticed something about Raziel."

"I heard about it. It was interesting to hear what Monodramon was thinking, because I couldn't smell Raziel. He was too far away and was outside my range when he walked away. Monodramon said that he smelt like a digimon. I won't what the smell is. Maybe I could recognise it, by I didn't. That's all I can say for now, but it got me interested." Millenniumon answered before Ryo asked a question about it.

"So you weren't able to confirm it?" Ryo said.

Millenniumon shook his head negatively and replied: "No. I wasn't close enough. The smell isn't extremely powerful and even if my nose is good, it isn't enough. I wonder if Raziel was trying to hide that he's a digimon from me. I have a lot of knowledge and I could find out."

Ryo looked at Millenniumon and wondered agreed about that face. He just wondered if Millenniumon was Raziel in disguise.

"There is one thing I'm happy about. It's that Raziel said that I am now your source of information's about the Eraser digimon. I am surprise that Raziel had contact with the Will of the Digital world, but glad that the contact I have is stronger than him. It must be because I'm more powerful than him," Millenniumon chuckled at that fact.

"Yeah. He won't be here to guide me anymore because of that. It was nice to talk to him. He came a few times to explain things to me as complicated as you," Ryo replied. He looked at his partner and said in his mind: _Maybe Raziel said that because you were him, but since we can communicate in the dream, you don't need to use this subterfuge anymore, if you are doing it. _

"The bad thing is that we are never going to find out who he really is," Millenniumon replied and grunted.

"That's right," Ryo said looking at Millenniumon suspiciously.

Millenniumon looked at his partner and saw him looking at him in a way he disliked. He wondered why Ryo was looking at him that way: "What is it Ryo?"

"I am wondering who Raziel is and from my knowledge, I thought of a possibility. Raziel said that he doesn't know how he came here, so I asked myself why. I think I have an answer," Ryo told the dark god.

Millenniumon wasn't sure where he was going with it and asked: "What is that possibility Ryo?"

"The possibility is that it could be someone who tried to get close to me when he couldn't," Ryo started, waiting for Millenniumon to understand what he meant that way.

"Get to the point Ryo," Millenniumon asked.

"I think I'm talking to Raziel right now," Ryo replied looking at his amber eyes.

Millenniumon looked at his partner without any reaction. He thought about what he said and once the information's got into his mind, he smirked.

"I got it right Millenniumon?" Ryo asked the dark god.

Millenniumon smirk turned into a chuckled before turning into a loud laugh. He continued laughing for a few seconds before calming down: "You are serious right?"

"Yes," Ryo replied.

Millenniumon laughed once again and replied: "That's rich! I have a lot of power...But I don't have the power to change form like that," the dark god calmed down and looked at his partner. He picked him once again and put him on his palm. He raised it to his face and said: "If I could, I would have done it to be by your side and talk more to you Ryo."

"Are you telling me the true?"

"Of course I'm telling the true Ryo. I never lied to you and I have no reason to lie now. I want you to trust me and lying isn't a way to obtain your trust. It would have been easier if I was Raziel, but it's not the case here."

"So we both don't know who he really is," Ryo said to himself.

The dark god smiled at his partner and said: "We might be able to solve it one day. If we know who Raziel is, it could be useful. He isn't an enemy, but knowing who he is will reveal if he had any other intentions. I wonder which digimon he is, if it is the case. He would be a powerful digimon to enter in contact with the Will of the Digital world."

Ryo thought about it and it was a good thing that Raziel didn't have any bad intention. He looked at Millenniumon and wondered if it was a good thing that he was powerful too. Raziel told him that Millenniumon was one of the three types of darkness digimon, but he wasn't sure yet. Even now, he didn't know. The dark god was still in between, it depend toward who he communicated. He was kind for him, but merciless for his enemies and the other chosen children. He controlled himself just for him.

"I don't know why Raziel was supporting me if you ask. I thought no one would support our bond," Millenniumon commented.

"I don't know why he said that. That's why I thought it was you."

"I can understand why. Hehe...But he isn't someone from the darkness, but from the light. I don't understand why," Millenniumon said confused.

They said nothing for a while until Ryo talked once again: "Millenniumon. Raziel told me something that is bothering me."

The dark god watched his partner for a second. He wondered if Ryo was about to share something with him. He smiled within himself. Joy often led to disappointment for Millenniumon.

"Why do you desire so much for me to be your partner? I'm a human and you should consider me more of a nuisance than a partner," Ryo told him.

Millenniumon had a flash when the image of the Ryo of his original world appeared in his mind. He saw himself raising his claw and tried to reach his partner, but never reached it. He remembered that he was so close, yet, so far and out of range because fate never happened. It was a broken bond where he was thrown away, even if the Monodramon of that world tried to cheer him up. That didn't help as a child digimon took pity of his core.

He came to this world because he wanted to have a partner, someone he could share his thought and shared a bond. Deep down, he wanted what the chosen children had. After all: "You only realise what's important after you lost it."

"What?" Ryo said.

Millenniumon realised he said that out loud. He thought of an excuse and decided to say: "I'll explain it one day. My reasons aren't...believable if I explain them now Ryo. I want to tell you everything. One thing is sure Ryo, you aren't a nuisance and never will be," he said as he moved Ryo closer to his face: "Fate is a gift for me Ryo. I will not lose it. You are the one I want." _My beloved. _He finished in his mind.

"You want fate to become true no matter what."

"Because you are important to me Ryo."

Ryo turned away and looked at the Babel tower: "Why do I believe you?"

"Because you are a smart boy who can make the difference between the true and the lie."

Ryo nodded.

"You know Ryo. I think we should stop meeting that way. We are always talking about serious stuff like the Eraser or mystery like Raziel," Millenniumon suddenly said: "We never had moment to just talk together like you and Monodramon." _It is the best moment to form a bond after all. Not through serious stuff._

"Maybe," Ryo replied unsure to talk more casually to Millenniumon who was his enemy, yet, kind toward him.

The dark god put his partner on the ground by his side and said: "Ryo. There is still a few minutes before the day come. Do you have anything to say outside of the serious stuff?"

"No," Ryo replied. He didn't know how to be casual with the dark god and also when he said it suddenly like that.

"Let's just be together until the day come," Millenniumon replied.

They did that. Millenniumon looked at Ryo and knew he had to bit his patience if he wanted Ryo to be his partner. He had to communicate with Ryo about more casual stuff than only problems. _All will come in due time, my beloved._

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 32.

Chapter 33: Test of Strength.


	34. Chapter 33: Test of strength

**Chapter 33:** **Test of strength**

Millenniumon had been watched his partner during the day. He saw, the other chosen children came back to the village when it was diner time. He knew it was at that time because his servant Devidramon brought diner. The dark god wondered how he found all the food and cooked it, but chose not to ask it. It wasn't that important after all. He ate quietly as he listened to the chosen children. They weren't saying anything worth of his interest except that they beat the Eraser in their path. He saw his servant sitting in front of him.

"You have something to say?" Millenniumon asked.

"Not at all this time my lord. I was just thinking about how to clean this," Devidramon replied.

Millenniumon looked at the tuxedo and saw it was covered with dust and sand: "Should have listened to me."

Devidramon rolled his eyes before replying: "Never. I love wearing this tuxedo. I feel naked without it," he said before taking another bite of his meal.

Millenniumon sighted when his servant replied that way. He eventually said: "But most digimons are always naked and I am naked. Clothes aren't that important compare to humans. We don't have a...whatever they want to hide," Millenniumon said never really understanding why humans were shy when it came with that part.

"It's in our mind. That's why," Devidramon replied.

Millenniumon glared at him and said: "You are the one giving a lesson this time."

"S-sorry my lord," Devidramon said bowing to his lord.

"There's nothing going on right now. The enemy aren't as active as I thought," Millenniumon changed the subject to something more important.

"The seal is still on, as you said. The pace of their coming should vary depending on...I...have no idea how," Devidramon said confused about the pace the enemy would attack. He looked at his lord and asked: "Did you figure out anything about this Raziel?"

Millenniumon shook his head negatively before saying: "Nothing. I spoke with Ryo in our dream and we are stuck in this situation. We won't find anything else for now," he concluded raising his shoulder before taking the final bite of his meal.

"This Raziel is a strange one. You never heard of him until he appeared and you couldn't predict his presence compare to Ryo."

"I give up on finding who he is for now. Thinking about him isn't important at all. I have to focus on my two objectives."

Devidramon twisted his head confused and asked: "What are your two objectives? I know the first one is-"

"Making Ryo my partner and conquer the Digital world so we can spread the darkness. My second ob-"

"That's two objectives already."

"Nope. The first one had two things in it. The second one is to defeat the Erasers, who are putting my initial objective in danger. They are the major threat here, more than the chosen children."

"Understood," Devidramon said.

Millenniumon raised his head and looked behind him. His senses were on alert as he said: "I feels the presence of one Eraser near here. This is the perfect opportunity to test my power," he said walking at the south of the village.

"The chosen children will come here soon my lord," Devidramon said.

"Do not worry. I can win some time anytime I want. I control the time after all," Millenniumon chuckled.

"True," Devidramon replied with a smile.

Millenniumon turned around and walked at large step at the source of the disturbance. He wondered how his adversary will look like. His servant followed him and wondered how easily his lord would defeat the Eraser.

It didn't take a long time before they reached their destination. It was a small forest in which Millenniumon had his upper chest over the trees and his vision on the ground was limited because of his size while his servant had his long neck and his head over the trees.

"He was there not long ago," Devidramon said as he saw the hole in the forest. It didn't have any trees and the green grass was absent while the Earth of the forest was also absent.

"I guess the enemy will have the appearance of the trees and the ground," Millenniumon said, giving a small glance at the dark dragon with a small smile before he continued walking forward: "Take the air while I take the ground."

Devidramon nodded before opening his wings and flew in the air. He did a recon and searched for the Eraser. He didn't take long to find it when a tree disappeared. He flew at the direction and the dark god followed his servant.

Once Millenniumon was close to the Eraser, who was visible in a small hole in the forest, it turned at his direction and looked at him as if he was a prey to him. Millenniumon smirked at the way the head looked at him.

The Eraser had a humanoid body made of the brown tree with two green arms looking like leaves while his legs were made of the dark brown ground of the Earth. The Dark god found it uncanny that it looked close to a human, except from his claws like the branch and the absence of a face and his animalistic actions. It was much smaller than Millenniumon.

"You think you can defeat a god?" Millenniumon asked with a bigger smirk. He cracked his hands and his heads as he observed it: "You have the power of an adult digimon. This won't help you."

It let out a loud screech before charging at the dark god. Millenniumon grinned and was about to counter when it disappeared in the forest.

"Where are you?" Millenniumon ordered. He tried using his senses, but the Eraser had the attribute of the forest, including the smell.

"Behind you!" Devidramon shouted.

Millenniumon didn't have time to reply that he felt the claw pierced his butt. _Argh! That's embarrassing. But, never an adult digimon could inflict damage at me. He hurt me as if I was nothing. That's what the Will meant by underestimate them. Against them, it is as if I have no defense._

The dark god spun around the Eraser, but it didn't let go of his godly ass and lacerated it. He tried to grab it, but couldn't reach it. Millenniumon moved to a simpler plan and just sit on the ground. Millenniumon winced in pain when he sat right on his injury. He felt the body of the Eraser crushed under him. The eraser slashed him once again and Millenniumon grunted annoyed. He stood up when he knew it wasn't grabbing him anymore.

Devidramon looked at the blood coming from his lord butt and slap his face: "That's an embarrassing start," and thought about it. Compare to the first one, he saw the different, just like his lord. _He used the environment at his average. He aimed behind my lord, right on his ass. From my lord reaction, it's not a place he could easily do anything to counter._

_My size is turning against me. _Millenniumon realised as fury awoke in him. He turned around and once again, the Eraser was out of his sight. _His skin color helped him to hide in the forest. My servant saw him when he was out of his cover. Let's change strategy._

Millenniumon stopped searching for the digimon and waited for it to strike.

"He's behind you again my lord!" Devidramon shouted.

Millenniumon grinned and summoned his shield just before he was hit. He then modified his shield to trap the Eraser in the shield and turned around: "A shield isn't always used to protect, it can also become a prison. Let's look a little before I destroy you."

Millenniumon observed the Eraser while Devidramon landed by the side of his lord. They watched the Eraser trying to escape his shield without any success. The dark god studied the claws of the being and tried to understand how it could pierce his natural defense. As his eyes scanned the Eraser, he realised that the claws acted just like with the environment. It erased the natural protection of a digimon into nothingness. The question was: _It can't damage the shield. The question is: can it pierce an armor liked the one WarGreymon had?_ This question was important, because metallic digimon could be more efficient against the fourth attribute.

"You are no longer useful. If you have a leader and can reach him, the message will be self-explanatory," he broke the shield and grabbed the erasers with his hands and crushed it, restoring the damage part of the forest. For an extremely short moment, the dark god saw something in the remaining of the Eraser body before it disappeared. He smiled before hearing footstep behind him. Millenniumon turned his head around and his left amber eye saw the chosen children with their partner: "You are too late chosen children. I took care of it. I'm stealing your job now," he observed the chosen children and noticed they didn't quite listen to him: "What?"

"That digimon got you," Monodramon replied.

The dark god knew what he meant. He turned around and replied: "It was to test his strength against me."

"So you let you use your butt as a target?" Ryo asked, not really believing that at all and also being aware that he won't suffer any consequence.

_Lucky it was you who asked. _"He attacked behind me," Millenniumon replied before giving a small warning glare to his servant, who witnessed the event.

"Yeah," the chosen children eventually replied.

"Now would be the best moment to eliminate all of you, except my partner of course," Millenniumon noticed as he looked darkly at the chosen children. He pointed his canons at them and charged it with energy. The chosen children were ready for the battle when the canons suddenly dispersed the energy meant to destroy them: "Like I'm actually to do that right now."

The chosen children looked at the dark god and were confused by his reaction: "What do you mean by that?" Taichi asked.

"Erasers," Millenniumon replied.

"Like my lord is going to do a job made for lackeys, or pests in this case who could take care of it," Devidramon added, causing Millenniumon to chuckle.

The dark god stopped chuckling. He smiled instead as he gave his comment: "It would be an insult to me."

"Not really. I almost defeat you, if you didn't escape," Agumon said.

That ended the smile on the dark god face: "Insolent one," he then crossed his arms and said: "Those weaklings aren't worthy of my attention. I thought they were strong, as I saw how difficult you have fighting it, despite being at adult level and you were three against it. I was wrong about it. I wish they managed to kill you. To the next thing, since my partner is with you and whatever I told him would be shared, I'll say a few things now."

"What is it?" Yamato asked, knowing that his cooperation wasn't honest.

The dark god closed his eyes and grumbled, disliking the fact that he was helping his enemies: "I studied this one before killing it. Knowing your enemy is important, and this knowledge is sharable, since it's not helping you destroying me and will surely protect Ryo's life. First thing I found out is that their claws are extremely dangerous. No matter how heavy your natural defenses are, like my skin or exoskeleton, the Eraser pierces it without any problem, as you've seen already or feel. The claws damaged us like the Digital world. Second and more important thing, this one was smart and used the world to his average."

"That's how he got you," Koushiro concluded, thinking about the explanation.

Millenniumon grunted and glared at Koushiro: "Forget about my ass you spoiled children," he uncrossed his arms and added, while Koushiro gaze unfocused at the dark god replies: "That is all you're going to get from me. I have to go for now, see you later Ryo."

The dark god stopped the time except for Devidramon. The dark dragon looked around him and was impressed by his lord power while at the same time afraid of it. A digimon could die easily without ever being aware of it when time started again.

"Let's go," the dark god ordered with a lightly pissed off voice.

"Of course my lord," Devidramon replied as they walked away.

"Those stupid children and Ryo had to enter into this," Millenniumon grunted.

"I don't think any of them will forget about your behind my lord," Devidramon said, keeping a small distance from his lord.

"I know," Millenniumon grunted back at the true. _When I'm going to casually talk with Ryo, he's so going to bring that up._

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 33.

Chapter 34: Casual talk.


	35. Chapter 34: Casual Talk

**Chapter 34: Casual Talk**

The chosen children returned to the village and they were in a good mood despite their situation. Seeing the great dark god injured behind was something funny to see. They couldn't really laugh when he was there, but when he was gone and they were somewhere safe, they let it out. Ryo couldn't help, but laughed as loudly as the other's. When they were back in the village, they returned to their occupation and spread out as the usual, each of them thinking about something.

"Do you imagine when he'll try to sit Ryo?" Monodramon asked with a big smile.

"I don't really need to imagine it a lot Monodramon. I see it clearly in my mind that he won't be able to sit for a while," Ryo replied, having the image in him. He then seriously said: "The problem is that he was injured by a weaker enemy and what he told us."

Monodramon stopped laughing: "That scary. No adult digimon could hurt an ultimate digimon. I never heard of something like that in my life or from ENIAC. Also, Millenniumon is much stronger than the majority of the ultimate digimon."

"That's why I'm worried. I cannot help but think what would happen when their leader would come," Ryo said as he frowned.

"Everything will be alright Ryo. We can do it together with the other chosen children," Monodramon replied with a smile. Ryo looked at his smile and saw some doubt in it. Monodramon lost it and said: "I'm not really sure how, but we can do it."

"Yeah," Ryo replied unsure.

Monodramon didn't say anything else; he didn't really believe he could do anything if he remained in his adult form only. _I need to become stronger and become an ultimate digimon too. _He looked at his partner and smiled, to reassure his partner and himself.

The day ended and they went to sleep. Ryo was expecting to see Millenniumon once he was asleep and smiled lightly. He intended to rob in it and he was sure that the dark god was expecting it.

"Ryo...Ryo wake up?" a voice softly spoke to the boy.

Ryo opened his eyes and grumbled quietly: "What is it dad?"

"You have to get ready Ryo. We are going to the camping trip together as promise," his father said.

"Yes dad!" Ryo replied with excitement. He stood up from his bed and dressed himself. He put a brown t-shirt with a green short. He climbed down the stairs and joined his parents. As he looked at them, their faces were blurry and didn't see them clearly, but didn't mind it. He ate his breakfast with them as they talked about the trip they will do during the week-end. Everything was planned.

"Remember to check your bag my little boy," Ryo's mother said with a smile. Ryo looked at the kind smile toward him and joyfully giggled: "You need to have everything or the trip won't be enjoyable."

"I know mom," Ryo replied before finishing his breakfast. Once he finished, he climbed the stairs to his chamber and took his big black bag. He looked inside and checked the content and giggled when he saw everything was there. He picked the bag and walked down the stairs.

Ryo.

He put the bag near the door leading outside and saw his parents brining their own bag. They put it beside the one Ryo put and checked Ryo's bag and their own once again.

Do you hear me Ryo?

After this, they boy's father brought the bags outside while Ryo put his shoes on.

"I'll check around if everything is alright Ryo," his mother said with a gentle smile before leaving him alone.

Ryo. Answer me.

Ryo heard the voice and looked around him: "I am hearing voice," he commented. He looked at the living room and saw a door that wasn't supposed to exist. The door was on the wall of the living room, leading outside: "There never was a door there before."

Ryo. It's me. Millenniumon. You are in a dream.

Ryo gasped and looked at himself. He noticed that he wasn't wearing the clothes he just put on, but his brown shirt and his green pants. He was back in his winter clothes and not his summer one ready for camping. He looked behind him and saw his mother walking outside.

"I'm out of the dream, while remaining inside," Ryo noticed he became a spectator of his dream. He was now looking at his dream from an outside view. He gasped when he remembered everything about the trip.

The door at the living room opened and they boy clearly heard: "Come here Ryo," Millenniumon kindly asked.

Ryo looked outside and saw the car rolling away. Ryo watched it as his forehead started to sweat and his breathing accelerated: "No. Nonononono. MOM! DAD!" he whimpered as the car rolled out of his view. "Not this."

"Ryo?" Millenniumon asked worried for his partner: "Come to me."

Ryo turned around and walked through the door. At the other side, he was once again near the Babel tower. Millenniumon was there and looked at his partner; his amber eyes showed that he was worried and asked himself what happened to his partner: "What happened?"

Ryo remained silent for a minute before finally replying: "Nothing important Millenniumon."

The dark god watched his partner and frowned as he said: "Liar. Something disturbed you in your dream. I heard you screaming for your parents."

"Nothing important for you to know," Ryo told him.

The dark god sighted loudly and sat down: "As you wish," he showed his palm. Ryo climbed on it without hesitation and the god raised it to his face. They said nothing for a while, Ryo eventually calmed down. Millenniumon knew he could talk to him now: "I'm sorry I came a little late Ryo. I had some trouble falling asleep and when I was, you were currently dreaming."

"I know," Ryo replied. He looked at his partner and smirked: "Couldn't sleep on you back right?"

"I know what you are implying Ryo and I don't like it," Millenniumon grumbled.

"How can you sit right now?" Ryo asked.

"Leave this out of the way," Millenniumon replied. He saw his partner waiting for an answer: "It's not the real world Ryo. We are dreaming," he sighted and looked at his partner who was smiling at him: "Glad to see you're smile back Ryo."

"I just couldn't resist bringing it up. No one could expect this to happen to you," Ryo replied.

"Yeah. Hope you'll eventually forget about this. Now then Ryo. I wanted you here so we can have our casual talk," Millenniumon said. He put his claw on his jaw and wondered if he had something to say: "Ryo. I was wondering about it for a while, but who were your parents? I know now that they were kind to you, but if you want sharing it, I'll listen to you."

Ryo wasn't sure if he should reply or not. He didn't talk to anyone about his family, but it was no one ever asked him. Ryo remembered the accusation the dark god said about his father, but he knew that he didn't mean it. He wondered if he should say anything until: "A little about it," the boy finally replied.

"Good," Millenniumon replied, happy that the boy would share his past to him, even if it was just a little.

"I don't really remember that well what my parents job were, but I know that my father is a computer expert. He's really good with computers and showed me a few things about it. I don't really remember much of them, but it was good time," Ryo said with a sad smile as he thought about him: "He was always there to show me anything to satisfy my curiosity. As for my mother, I don't really remember what she was doing, but it was a job that tired her." Ryo bit his lips for a few seconds and took a deep breath: "I remember it was a physical job. Not something that happen often for woman, but I know she deserved it. You couldn't guess it when she was home. I..." Ryo said nothing else and remained silent.

Millenniumon knew he couldn't say anything anymore. The pain silenced his partner. Millenniumon moved his claw closer to the young boy and delicately put it against the cheek of his destined partner, patting him so he could feel better: "You miss them that much," he said, without meaning it as a question. Ryo simply nodded: "That's why what I told you was so painful for you...Because your bond with your parents is that strong."

"What about you Millenniumon? What was your life before you tried to conquer the Digital world?"

_If he meant about this time, I don't really know. He isn't aware that I come from another reality. I have to act as if I was always here. _Millenniumon closed his eyes and replied, searching in the memories of the previous Millenniumon and his past: "Nothing as Millenniumon." Ryo remembered that Millenniumon was the unnatural fusion of a Mugendramon and a Chimairamon. He could see his eyes, lost in his past as he continued speaking: "As Mugendramon, I was a Dark Master with the mission to spread the darkness toward the Digital world and eliminate the chosen children. I didn't really mind the detail. Once I faced the chosen children, it wasn't an epic battle as I searched them through the city, until I decided to destroy it completely, tired of searching them. It was just like a map, just object I destroyed without seeing any habitant. In the end, I faced the chosen children and this part of me was almost killed in a single strike," he said as he showed the ghostly form of Mugendramon on his back: "There is some confusion about my survival, I don't understand even know how this part survived. As for the Chimairamon part, I do not really have access to that memory," he said tapping his head: "I sometimes wonder what his life was before he fused with Mugendramon and became Millenniumon."

Ryo didn't know what to say to that. Millenniumon looked at his partner and moved his claw away from his cheek. He tried to say something, but nothing came in his mind. He wasn't that good at casual talk unless he knew already what to say. He watched the Babel tower.

"Nothing more to say," Ryo said as he watched the tower like the dark god.

Millenniumon nodded: "This is a part of my dream. It's often recurring when I'm calling you. It seems that this is what I want as a tower with you, floating in the endless sky, above the land that I have under our grasp."

"You can keep dreaming about it. It's not going to happen. I'm not going to let that happen," Ryo replied.

"Of course I know you won't let me do that, but it is something I want in the end," Millenniumon replied with a small smile.

"You know. It was strange that when I was dreaming, you were outside my house," Ryo said looking down.

"We are connected, once I was asleep, I used our bond to connect your mind together, so you were in your own dream until you came in mine," Millenniumon commented.

"Millenniumon. Thank you for the tip you gave us against the Eraser," Ryo told him.

Millenniumon looked at his partner and chuckled: "I only did it for you Ryo. If it was the other chosen children and you weren't there, I wouldn't say a word."

"You could have told me here instead of directly, but you didn't choose to."

"It would have been a waste of time coming from you," Millenniumon replied, not liking what the boy was implying.

"It's also because the entire Digital world is in danger; if an adult form of an Eraser managed to injure me-no comment! An ultimate form will be extremely dangerous and mortal for any digimon, including me," Millenniumon said.

"You are right," Ryo replied looking down. He thought about it and said to himself: "Is there any way to protect ourselves against it?"

Millenniumon remembered that he didn't tell them. He was too annoyed when they commented about his butt. He grunted before answering: "I only have a supposition. It didn't happen, but maybe an armor could protect anyone. Let's forget about it. We don't have to talk about this."

"Anything to ask?"

Millenniumon thought about it and replied: "No. I'm out of idea."

"Should have thought it would be the case," Ryo sighted.

Millenniumon moved Ryo closer to his snout and said: "Just being with **you** is enough for **me**."

Ryo didn't reply, but felt something lightly disturbing when he said « you » and « me ». They looked at the world until they woke up.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 34.

Next chapter: Calm Day.


	36. Chapter 35: Calm Day

**Chapter 35: Calm Day**

Ryo slowly woke up after the moment he shared with Millenniumon. The more he thought about it, the more he realised how enjoyable it was to be with the dark god. It was the moment where another side of the dark god was revealed, a brighter one, although it was discriminated to him only. The boy closed his eyes until he realised something was on his back. He was worried for a second, until he knew who it was. He tried to glance behind him, but the one on his back was out of his reach. He waited until the one on his back grumbled and woke up.

"Hi Ryo," Monodramon said. He gasped when he realised where he was and moved away, "Sorry!"

Ryo turned around and looked at his partner with a smile. He put his hand on the forehead of his partner and said: "It's alright," which made Monodramon smiled: "I don't mind it, if you were as Strikedramon, this would have been painful."

"Good thing I'm a child digimon," Monodramon replied with a smile.

They stood up and walked outside of the house and after eating their breakfast, they were ready for anything today. The chosen children did as usual after this when nothing happened. Ryo saw Koushiro continued his research to find a way to go out of the Digital world, but Ryo guessed that the seal that imprisoned them won't break that easily.

_Now that I think about it, maybe I'll eventually Millenniumon to let us out. _Ryo thought when he was interrupted by Mimi.

"Ryo?"

"What is it Mimi?" he replied looked at her.

"It's been a while we didn't really talk together," Mimi said.

It was true that it had been a while since they talked together. The situation always took priority over this. They were in a situation where they have to wait for the enemy to strike and not walk around.

"We have time for that," Ryo replied with a smile.

Mimi nodded and they walked together with their partner elsewhere.

* * *

Millenniumon watched the event in the village and was wondering why Mimi was with Ryo. He felt his jealousy coming back in him. He grumbled in himself and continued to watch. _Ryo was still too young to fall_ _in love_. He kept repeating that in his mind. It wasn't easy to remain calm when that girl was near him. He couldn't help, but feel the competition against her.

_I hate it when I cannot control my emotions. It turned against me before. I was lucky I managed to obtain Ryo forgiveness for my outburst. You better not feel for her Ryo._

The dark god saw them walking farther away, out of his ears. He couldn't move closer to them, but he concentrated on watching his partner. He didn't see them talking immediately; they watched the blue sky of the Digital world. He crossed his arms and thought about it.

* * *

Ryo and Mimi stopped looking at the blue sky and they looked at each other's. He knew it was a while back from when they first traveled together. Once he thought back, he remembered that she explained to him how she gained the courage to fight against the evil digimon. It helped him, even if he didn't really realise it. Without that chat, maybe he wouldn't face the dark god with VictoryGreymon. The message Millenniumon sent to her. He called her a bitch when it wasn't the case. He didn't understand why, but it made him a little uneasy.

"What are you thinking about?" Mimi asked.

"Nothing," Ryo replied, he didn't want to bring that message up again after her scream.

"Okay..." Mimi said, wondering what he was really thinking about, but not pressure it.

"Did you want to talk about something?" Ryo asked her.

"Yes. You didn't really say to anyone who the entire situation fells to you. I mean, since the moment you discovered that Millenniumon was your destined partner and the Erasers," Mimi told him.

"I thought I told everyone?" Ryo replied.

"Not really how you feel about the situation. You spoke a few times with Millenniumon after you knew the true."

Ryo looked down and saw Monodramon and Palmon looking at him. That question got their attention and were wondering how Ryo felt about his situation.

"It is confusing, to be honest. The fact that we are trap here isn't something that I consider extremely bad. It might sound egoist, but that's how I feel," Ryo said silently that he thought before continuing: "As for the Erasers, I think we're all surprised by their existence. After all, no one seemed to know about it except Millenniumon."

"What about Millenniumon?" Monodramon asked, looking in the eyes of Ryo.

"I am not sure about it yet. It's just confusing and with the Erasers, he isn't trying to fight against us," Ryo admitted. Even when he talked with Raziel, he had no answer, "Millenniumon is a complex digimon. He wants to conquer the Digital world so the darkness digimon rules this world, but he didn't kill you and the other chosen children when you stand in his way. When he could've kill Taichi, he didn't. I don't understand what is in mind well, but I think it's all around me. He knew I hate him if he killed any of you, so he didn't do it."

"Is it because he's being nice with you?" Mimi asked. Ryo nodded. After a few minutes of silence, Mimi decided to change the subject to something else: "I really appreciate the time we spent together when we were together during our journey."

Monodramon didn't know what she was talking about and guessed it was when Ryo partner up with Agumon and not him.

"I really liked it too. It was kind to share your thought when I need it," Ryo told her.

After this, it was only some unimportant words that were shared between each other's. After a while, Mimi said: "I'm glad I've met you Ryo."

Ryo wondered why she said that and replied: "I'm glad to meet all of you."

"I mean that you are...They type of guy a girl will be interest in. I cannot put it in words, but it's true," she admitted.

Ryo cheeks lightly turned red as she said that, at the next second, he suddenly felt a malevolent energy and knew it came from Millenniumon.

* * *

Millenniumon saw Ryo cheeks turning red and smelt something he hatred. _There is love in the air! _He furiously thought. He wanted to destroy Mimi right now, but it was a stupid idea and gave up on it. _Ryo is my beloved! Not yours. _He watched them talking a little more. Millenniumon felt his blood boiling in him when Ryo stood up and said loud enough for him to hear: "I should be going now. I have something to do Mimi,"

"Alright. See you later," Mimi replied with a smile.

His partner smiled back at her as he walked away with Monodramon.

Millenniumon calmed down and said: "That boy is growing a little too fast. Starting to feel his body calling for a mate. I don't like this at all."

He looked behind him and was glad Devidramon wasn't present to hear him say that or saw what anger him. He knew he couldn't do anything about it. He watched Ryo and Monodramon and saw them smiling about something they must talked about. It made Millenniumon grumbled a few words.

* * *

"I know it's funny Monodramon. That digimon really tried a backflip?" Ryo asked with a smile.

"Yes and he end up right on his face. He wasn't happy about it for a while," Monodramon giggled even more. "He isn't flexible enough to do anything like that."

"We should laugh at him. He tried to impress you because he thinks you are strong," Ryo replied.

Monodramon lost his smile and dropped his head when he heard it. _I think I'm misinterpreting it but...: _"What do you mind by 'he thinks I'm strong'?"

Ryo knew what was in his mind: "Don't take it that way. You are stronger than him and wanted to impress you. You must be his hero. I'm not comparing you to Millenniumon."

Monodramon didn't feel that reassure: "I know...But I'm not that strong. I can evolve to a champion form, but compare to the Eraser, it is as if I'm still a child digimon. They can pierce any defenses as if it was nothing at all. I need to evolve even more if I want to be helpful. Not only me, but the other chosen children too."

Ryo thought about it and replied: "You will grow stronger as the time come. As for the other chosen children, I'm sure they could reach the ultimate form like Agumon and Gabumon. It will happen eventually."

"Will it be in time or not?" Monodramon asked.

Ryo looked at his partner and saw his eyes lightly trembling. Fear of an unknown future and unknown ending: "I do not know, but we have to believe it will all be in time," he replied with a reassuring smile.

Monodramon wasn't that reassured, but he smiled as he pushed that thought aside and said: "I'll train so I can evolve into a perfect form! I'll be able to protect you better than before and you won't need Millenniumon to save you."

"That's true," Ryo replied with a smile, although, he remembered that the Will of the Digital world told them that the Dark God was needed to defeat them. Ryo didn't comment on it, it wasn't something he was sure himself.

"I'll start training right-...Tomorrow," Monodramon said with a smile.

Ryo chuckled when his partner changed idea about his training. He grabbed his partner and lifted his left arm: "I thought you were going to say right now."

"Right now? We are in the middle of the day," Monodramon tilted his head as he pointed the sun in the sky: "Why would I start training right now?"

"Because there is nothing going on right now and it might be the perfect time," Ryo replied with a smile.

"I don't want to train now," Monodramon replied with a smirk.

"Alright Monodramon, I won't annoy you with it," Ryo said giggling. He let him go and said: "Let's go eat something. I'm sure you are hungry."

"Yeah!" Monodramon replied.

* * *

Millenniumon watched them, boiling inside with even more jealousy when Devidramon appeared behind him and said: "Are you going to waste your day spying on your partner?"

"No," the dark god replied.

Devidramon nodded negatively and said: "You should do something else my lord. You cannot destroy that try anymore with your grasp."

Millenniumon looked at his right hand and realised that he crushed a tree. He opened his hand and let it felt on the ground and turned around to face his servant: "Alright. What now?"

"I brought checkers," Devidramon replied, showing the game.

The dark god smiled and replied: "Bring it on."

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 35.

Chapter 36: Monodramon Training.


	37. Chapter 36: Monodramon Training

**Chapter 36: Monodramon Training**

The morning came and after a breakfast, Ryo, Taichi, Monodramon and Agumon were outside. When Taichi and Agumon heard about the training, they decided to tag along, having nothing else to do.

"I hope you are ready to train Monodramon," Ryo told his partner with a smile.

Monodramon looked at Ryo and said: "You know...Maybe we should wait until we digest."

"Why are you saying that?" Agumon asked suspiciously as he was walking closer to the purple dragon.

Monodramon chuckled nervously and moved at the other side of his partner, using Ryo as a shield before replying: "I don't want a cramp or something."

"Are you sure you aren't trying to procrastinate?" Ryo asked with a small smile.

Monodramon gasped and replied: "When did you learn such a big word?"

"Don't try to change the subject. I gave the right answer right?" Ryo said without really asking a question.

"Nope," Monodramon said before looking the other way while inflating his cheeks.

Agumon giggled and replied: "A little lazy," before giggling more when Monodramon glared at the orange dinosaur.

"You shouldn't try to do it later Monodramon, neither wanting to become stronger faster. I tried this with Agumon and" Taichi stopped talking for a few seconds before looking at his partner with regret: "...I almost killed everyone when I triggered a dark evolution."

"Dark evolution?" Ryo asked.

"A dark evolution happens when dark emotions come in place. It is something extremely frequent with digimons like me. Monodramons are known to turn into dark digimons frequently. Most of my kind has our heart tainted with darkness as they gave up their Vaccine attribute and chose to become beast. The Devidramon you encountered Ryo one of the few who retained his self and never truly became a beast," Monodramon explained. None of them said anything as they heard that. Monodramon gasped and moved his hands while saying: "But it's not the case for me. I evolved into Strikedramon and not Devidramon. ENIAC was nice to me, just like you Ryo. I didn't have a reason to give up my heart to the darkness."

Ryo smiled at his partner and when they reached a part of the village, free of anything breakable, Ryo said: "We should start the training you asked Monodramon. You want to become stronger after all."

"You're not going to escape it," Agumon said with a smile.

Monodramon glared at Agumon and replied: "I know. Want to fight Agumon?"

"No. I'm stronger than you even if we are both at child digimon. I fight for longer than you," Agumon replied.

"Also, the training isn't about fighting Monodramon. It's just a physical one for now. You didn't travel that much compare to us," Taichi said.

"That's true. I was always with ENIAC or around his domain," Monodramon replied before sighting. He then took a deep breath and said: "It's to protect Ryo I'm going this," to motivate himself. _Not really helping...Sadly. _"What should I start with?"

Ryo thought about it for a few seconds before he answered: "We should start with jogging. You are never sure how long a battle could be. The Erasers are tough and a battle will surely be longer than normal one." Monodramon sighted when he heard he was going to run for a while. He looked at his partner when he added: "I'm not going to let you job alone Monodramon, I'll do it with you."

Monodramon smiled a little when he heard his partner said that.

* * *

Millenniumon and Devidramon watched Ryo and Monodramon run at a circle. Millenniumon smiled while Devidramon wondered what was going on.

"What is going on with them my lord?" he asked.

"They are training. This is what they are doing right now," Millenniumon replied.

"Why aren't they trained for a battle right now? They aren't learning how to fight."

"What they are doing is about the battle, but not directly. Their objective is to increase their endurance," Millenniumon explained. He thought it was simple enough.

"I didn't hear them, I just thought they were running around without any purpose and- Monodramon is down," the dark dragon noticed.

"The digimon gave up first. That's a surprise," the dark god commented. "Nope. He just felt."

"It's not easy to fun with those feet. When I was a Monodramon I felt a few times."

Millenniumon nodded, half interested in thinking that his servant was a little clumsy before: "Good thing you aren't now."

"Well...My tail is longer, so my balance is stronger than before," Devidramon said twisting his tail and looking at it.

"I get what you mean," the dark god replied with a smile.

Monodramon and Ryo were panting in exhaustion after running for a while. Monodramon still had some energy compare to Ryo, but not that much.

"That will not...help me evolve," Monodramon said.

"You will be stronger at your adult form as you train for it," Agumon replied. He added with a small smile: "If you are a stronger child digimon, you will be a stronger adult digimon."

"As Ryo said, the enemy we are fighting is a tough one and we need to tough ourselves if we want to defeat them. We just shouldn't rush it," Taichi said.

Monodramon nodded as he regained his breath with Ryo. Once he stopped panting, he asked: "What's the next thing?"

"You have to train by doing a lot of things like push-ups and etc. After this, maybe you can fight against Agumon. It won't be as intense as your adult form," Ryo suggested.

"Maybe it will be better if you trained in your adult form. It will be better that way. Monodramon will fight the Erasers in his adult form and not his child form," Taichi said.

Ryo thought about it and nodded: "You are right."

Monodramon looked at Agumon and wasn't sure if he'll end up intact after the battle.

"We will wait for a while before practice. I think we should train at other things and give you a rest before doing the rest," Ryo told his partner.

"Okay," Monodramon said. _This is going to hurt. _He thought, but he showed his fist and said: "This is for Ryo."

Ryo looked at his partner and smiled.

* * *

Millenniumon watched the training with a smile. He loved to see Monodramon suffering and especially his face when it was time for the push-ups. It was just the best for him. He sat there and watched everything with a smile. He crossed his arms on his chest and his smile grew bigger when the purple dragon slipped and face-plant.

Devidramon was by his side and was also enjoying it. He loved when the force of light failed at something or suffer any ways possible. It was his dark nature that spoke, but the darkness was made that way.

"My lord. You are taking pleasure in seeing your rival failing?" Devidramon asked.

"Not really. If he is stronger, he can protect my partner better, but seeing his suffering is my own pleasure," Millenniumon replied turned his head at the direction of the dark dragon.

"I understand. I also enjoy seeing an enemy suffering in any ways, even as simple as insignificant as that," Devidramon replied.

"He can't do push-ups. Anyway, I have something else to do," Millenniumon said.

"What is it?" Devidramon asked.

"I also need to train myself Devidramon. If the enemy is powerful, I need to be stronger too or I might get rusty," He then thought: _I almost lost the fight against VictoryGreymon too. I was a little overconfident on my power._

"I understand my lord," Devidramon replied and bowed to him.

The dark god turned around and walked away and prepared himself to increase his power while his servant followed him.

Millenniumon sat on the ground and gasped before putting his hands over his mouth and shouted painfully, thankfully, his hands covered the sound.

"What is it my lord?" Devidramon asked.

"I...sat on the ground," Millenniumon grunted painfully.

"You're butt isn't heal yet?" Devidramon asked, hiding his smirk.

"Meditation will be later," the dark god grunted standing up. "I'll do anything that doesn't require sitting on the ground."

Devidramon didn't comment it, but thought: _Like when you slept on your stomach with your ass in the air last night? That was funny to see._

* * *

Monodramon was on the ground and his eyes were spinning. His mouth was wide open and was knock out.

"Too intense...Toooooo intense," he quietly whined after everything he did.

"You will have some trouble standing up," Ryo warned him. "Next day, you will feel your muscles aching a lot."

"Curse the training," Monodramon quietly whined. He looked at his partner and asked: "Why aren't you in pain?"

"I do it often, even then..." he lowered his head and shook it before looking at Monodramon again: "Anyway. My parents told me to train often and I do it," Ryo replied with a smile.

Taichi and Agumon looked at each other's. They knew what passed in his mind, but didn't say anything about it.

"Later, we will see how you can hold on against Agumon," Taichi said.

That was too much for the poor Monodramon who felt on the ground and his soul flew out of his mouth.

"Don't worry Monodramon. First day is the worst...Only the next day is even worse, but you are a digimon and you heal faster than humans," Ryo told his friend.

"That's right Monodramon. Stop playing dead and stand up. We are going to eat something," Agumon told him.

Monodramon quickly stood up and said with a smile: "Great. I'm hungry!"

Monodramon and Agumon walked away.

Ryo looked at Taichi and said: "I think we should wait for another time. Monodramon won't be able to fight Agumon in this state," before watching Monodramon slowing down when pain came back to him.

Taichi sighted and replied: "You are right. He needs to rest. I think the training was a little too much for him. Since he's a Digimon, he will get over it pretty fast. I'm sure tomorrow he'll be ready for a duel."

"Good." Ryo looked at Taichi and sighted: "I still have the Victory Egg you know."

"I know. You showed us. Why are you saying this?" Taichi asked.

"I am starting to wonder why I was the one who should have it. With all that happened, I kind of forgot about it until today. There was nothing distracting my mind after all. As you know, it made Agumon evolved into VictoryGreymon, but why didn't you were the one to be chosen?" Ryo asked looking at Taichi.

Taichi raised his shoulder and replied: "It's clear that you were chosen to wear this gear."

"But the keys to reach it appeared for you, before I came here," Ryo replied.

"Maybe you were coming soon here and reacted...to Millenniumon because he is your destined partner," Taichi supposed.

"Maybe it's about him. Does that mean the Victory Egg will make him evolve even more?" Ryo asked. Taichi was nervous when he said that, but Ryo quickly said: "I won't let it happen. I was just wondering."

Taichi chuckled and smiled. After a few seconds he replied: "I know you won't do that, but those Erasers are powerful, even if they are only at their Adult level."

Ryo nodded and they didn't say anything about it. They looked at their partner's waiting for them.

"We should hurry up Ryo. They are getting impatient."

"Right," Ryo replied before they accelerated and joined their partner's.

* * *

AC: Done for chapter 36.

Chapter 37: Friendly duel: Greymon vs Strikedramon.


	38. Chapter 37: Friendly duel

**Chapter 37: Friendly duel: Greymon vs Strikedramon**

Two days passed since Monodramon first training day. Monodramon couldn't train that hard the second day of his training with his body being so sore and painful. He was only whining and complaining when his muscles were lightly used. He still completed his training day despite that and felt asleep instantly when the light of the day disappeared.

The Erasers were inactive and it was lightly worrisome for the chosen children and their partner. It could be possible that something big could come or something small. Koushiro said that the seal was still there and the degradation of the seal must be slower than expected by the Will of the Digital world. Jou was glad that there was some good news for them. Usually, heroes had more trouble, less time and nothing to help them.

Even so, today wasn't a day Monodramon worried about it. He knew he had to fight Agumon. He couldn't and won't faint pain because he didn't want to puss out. He looked at himself and didn't see any improvement, but Ryo told him it took a while for it to come and it was faster with him because he was a digimon.

"Are you ready for the duel Monodramon?" Ryo asked.

Monodramon looked at his partner and gave a small and nervous smile: "Y-yeah. Not really, but I'll beat him. I am your partner and I must be strong to protect you. We are friends after all," he said raising his fist. Ryo saw his arm lightly shaking. He couldn't say anything as Monodramon beat him to it: "I know he's strong and I have to be careful Ryo. I don't want to let you down," _Millenniumon is extremely powerful. If one day he's trying to hurt you, I need to be strong. I cannot be a nervous and easily scared Monodramon forever._

"Do not worry about it Monodramon. It is a friendly duel after all and I know you are going to be just fine," Ryo replied with a smile. _I was a coward before too Monodramon. I was just good at hiding it, but coming here made me brave. I know you can do it. _He then put his hand on the forehead of the purple dragon and pat it.

Monodramon purred and smiled. They walked until they joined Taichi and Agumon. They decided to be just them for the training, as the others were getting ready in case the Erasers attacked.

They walked for a while until they reached a small hill without any trees. Agumon and Taichi looked at this place with some melancholy.

"What is it Taichi?" Ryo asked curiously.

"Is this place special?" Monodramon asked.

"Yes. This is where we had our first fight against a Kuwagamon. He made us fall of the cliff during the fight. He was an adult digimon against seven child digimons," Taichi explained.

"A Kuwagamon was the first digimon who attacked me too when I came here," Ryo noticed. He sighted when he thought back. It was a similar beginning: "It is a coincidence right?"

"Maybe it is," Taichi replied.

"It was a dangerous battle. We were lucky to survive the fall and without any big injury," Agumon said as he remembered the beginning of his journey with his partner.

"This is where you want us to fight?" Monodramon asked curiously.

"I thought it was a good idea to start our friendly duel here," Taichi said.

"I think it's a good idea. Are you ready Monodramon?" Ryo asked his partner.

Monodramon tapped his claw of his two hands together with some hesitations and replied: "Y-yeah."

"You have to show more will Monodramon. Like this. Yeah!" Agumon shouted raising his hand.

Monodramon nodded and did the same as Agumon: "Yeah!" but his arm lightly shook and he sounded unconvinced.

"Time to get ready everyone," Taichi said with a smile and tacking out his digivice.

Ryo nodded and put his hand on his digivice bracelet. Agumon and Monodramon evolved into their champion form, Greymon and Strikedramon.

"I am ready for this battle!" Strikedramon shouted with a confident smile.

Ryo noticed that the personality of his friend was altered in his adult form compared to his Monodramon form. That didn't change the rest of his nature, but his shyness was gone. _Does his power caused this change in his personality or was it his evolution? _He wondered.

Greymon looked at the white and purple dragon and replied: "Don't get too confident. As I said and you already know, I've fought many digimons before."

"I know it Greymon. I am ready for the fight. That's all," Strikedramon replied lightly jumping left and right with his guard up.

"We should move out of their way Ryo," Taichi suggested.

Ryo nodded and they left some space for the two digimons to fight.

* * *

Millenniumon sat on the ground and crossed his legs while his servant watched his lord starting his meditations.

"Since when do you need to do this...meditation my lord?" Devidramon asked unsure. He knew it wasn't the lord he knew, but it was strange to see him doing that.

"I learn that meditation clear the mind, but also helps when it comes to the training. I possess great power, but I once lacked maturity to use it to his full extent. Even now, I don't think I reached the full potential of my power or exploited to its limits," Millenniumon replied.

"So sitting on the ground and doing that helps you?" Devidramon asked. "Speaking of that, you're butt is finally healed."

"That's true and it's worrisome. I took way too long to heal the damage inflicted by that digimon. Such minor injury should have healed in the matter of a day, not a few days," Millenniumon replied.

Devidramon nodded and he corrected his tuxedo. He sat by the side of his lord and did the same as him.

"Why are you joining my Devidramon?" the dark god asked.

"If I am your servant my lord, I also have to reach beyond the limit of my power to serve you. If I am too weak, I'll only become an annoyance toward you and be useless. I do not want to be useless to you my lord as I want to serve you until the end of my life," Devidramon replied. "I know I cannot evolve even more. I reached the limit in my data. The other reason is that you want me to safe and protect Ryo if something wrongs happened to his false partner. So if I reach my real limits, I can do my mission more efficiently."

"Good," Millenniumon said before nodding. "Do as I say," he said as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Strikedramon and Greymon watched each other's silently as they waited to see who will be the first one to act. It took a minute before Strikedramon dashed at the direction of the orange dinosaur with his claw ready to hit. Greymon saw the white and purple dragon coming and easily dodged the claw and countered with a fireball coming out of his mouth. Strikedramon evaded with a backflip and landed back on his feet. He jumped in the air to dodge another fireball.

He charged at Greymon and shouted: "**Strike Claw!**"

Greymon dodged at the last second the claws of the dragon and charged at him. He spun his body and his tail whipped the chest of Strikedramon and was thrown against a wall.

Strikedramon grunted in pain as he shook his head and glared at Greymon: "I will show how what I can do," he calmly said, remembering it wasn't a real fight.

He charged again at Greymon and saw a big fireball coming out of his adversary mouth. He was about to jump when:

"Strikedramon! Rolled on the ground!" Ryo shouted.

Strikedramon nodded and rolled on the ground, the fireball passed over him and gave him an opportunity to strike. He spun and did a low kick on the talon of Greymon. Greymon lost his balance and felt on his knee, using his tail at the last second to prevent him from falling on the ground.

Strikedramon jumped in the air and kicked the jaw of the orange dinosaur. He was about to attack again, but Greymon grabbed him with his mouth and threw him against the cliff. Strikedramon used his claw to grab the ground.

"Strikedramon!" Ryo shouted worried for him.

He stopped just before falling off the cliff.

"What was so close," he commented. He looked at Ryo and shouted: "I'm alright!"

Ryo sighted, relief that his partner was okay. He saw Strikedramon dashing toward Greymon again. _You keep doing the same thing Strikedramon._

Greymon knew what he was about to do. He jumped in the air just before the claws of Strikedramon missed the big orange dinosaur that used his tail to whip Strikedramon as he landed on his feet.

Strikedramon stood up and his legs lightly shook as he looked at Greymon. _What am I doing wrong? Why can't I fight him? I'm not supposed to lose this easily. I was barely strong enough hit him once. Even then, it was Ryo who told me what to do._

"Strikedramon!" Ryo shouted to attract his partner attention. Strikedramon looked at Ryo and waited for him to continue: "You keep doing the same thing. You are predictable for Greymon. If you want to defeat him, don't charge at him again and again the same way."

The purple dragon nodded as he charged toward Greymon again. When he was closed he suddenly stopped and jumped to his left before Greymon hit him. He was once again close gave a high kick on the knee before following up with a punch on the back of the dinosaur. He smirked and was about to land another strike when Greymon turned around and shouted: "**Megaflame!**"

Strikedramon was directly hit by it and flew until he crashed on the ground. He tried to stand up, but felt on his knee and reverted back into his Monodramon form.

Monodramon grunted and looked at Greymon. He lowered his head and sighted.

"I couldn't beat you," Monodramon quietly said. He looked at his hands and said: "I'm not strong enough to protect Ryo. I couldn't hit you hard without Ryo's help. What would I do if he's not helping me?"

"You don't have to worry about it Monodramon. Ryo helped me in my battle against Millenniumon and we almost defeated him because of that," Greymon replied with a smile. He then reverted to his child form: "You cannot always win. Monodramon, you have to train more because we are never sure how strong they are," Agumon sighted and replied: "I was also a little rusty after we saved the Digital world. I didn't fight for a while."

"I will become stronger to protect Ryo. We don't need Millenniumon to defeat them...One day," Monodramon said sighting. He dropped his shoulders.

Ryo put his hand on the forehead of his partner and said: "Don't worry. You will become stronger Monodramon. I am not worry about it and you shouldn't."

Monodramon looked at Ryo and lightly smiled: "I won't."

"We should return now," Taichi said to the two.

"Coming," Ryo joined him and Agumon with Monodramon by his side.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of chapter 37.

Chapter 38: You can't, but I can.


	39. Chapter 38: You can't, but I can

**Chapter 38: You can't, but I can**

Two days after the duel between Monodramon and Agumon, Millenniumon felt something and said in his mind: _I felt a disturbance in the force- In the Digital world. What was I thinking a second ago? Anyway, the Erasers are striking again at...four locations._

Millenniumon stood up and looked at Devidramon.

"They are striking again my lord?" Devidramon asked standing up. He adjusted his tuxedo and added: "We are going to follow Ryo right?"

"Yes. We have to make sure nothing bad happens to my partner," Millenniumon replied.

"Understood my lord. I'm ready," Devidramon replied.

"Take your tuxedo away this time," Millenniumon suggested, not wanting his servant to complain about his dirty tuxedo another time.

"As I said before my lord, I will not undress myself. I like my tuxedo," Devidramon replied with his lord before saying: "Did they divide into teams?"

Millenniumon sighted as he heard his servant refusing to wear his tuxedo. He focused on the question of his servant and walked near the village to observe the chosen children at the village. He watched them dividing into teams. He wondered how it would be and only focused to Ryo. He didn't care for the other's. He was once again unsatisfied with the division of the team this time. He was with Mimi and Koshiro this time.

_He's with Mimi again. He can't be with her. He's starting to fall in love with her! He's my beloved! _Millenniumon said in his mind, hiding his rage and his murderous though under his poker face.

"My lord, did you hear where they are going?" Devidramon asked.

Millenniumon listened to them and heard from Mimi that they were going at the beach, near the cliff where the chosen children felt. Millenniumon thought of the past when he heard about the beach and the ocean. He remembered MetalSeadramon, the other Darkmaster who was partially mechanical. _He will forever remain dead. _Millenniumon thought. He saw Ryo moving to his destination: "Come on Devidramon, we are going now."

They followed the chosen children to their destination.

* * *

The team Ryo was with walked at the direction of the beach of the Island. Ryo knew why they were three in their team because Monodramon couldn't evolve above adult form for now. As the chosen children walked closer to the beach, they saw that the water was missing and also a part of the beach.

"I guess the Eraser body will be made of water and sands. The good thing is that we could already guess his weakness," Ryo said thinking about it.

"You think it's electricity?" Tentomon asked.

"Yes," the boy replied.

"Not so sure," Koushiro replied. He looked at the holes and said: "It depends on how much sands the Eraser is composed."

"I think it's a lot. Look at how much of the beach is mission," Monodramon said, pointing at a location they weren't looking.

They turned their head and saw a big part of the beach absent.

"It would have been a big hole if the water wasn't covering it now," Palmon said.

"That's much more than before," Mimi commented.

They were silent for a few seconds, they knew what that meant.

"The Eraser is a stronger one. I wonder if the other's will face a stronger one, or it's only us," Koushiro asked himself.

"This isn't going to be an easy fight. We will have to be careful. Remember what Millenniumon said," Ryo spoke to the other's.

"Their claws are dangerous and pierce any of our defenses, but it is uncertain for armor," Monodramon said.

"The other thing is that it could be around us and watching us," Tentomon said.

"They are smarter than they let appear," Ryo said, remembering what the dark god told them.

"We should be ready immediately," Mimi said.

The three chosen children raised their digivice and their partner evolved to their perfect form except for Strikedramon.

Tentamon evolved into AtlurKabuterimon. He was a giant beetle with red exoskeleton that covered his eyes, a large mouth ending with sharp teeth four arms ending with claws and two feet ending the same way. He had a red head with a long horn at the top of it.

"We just need to find where the Eraser is," Strikedramon said looking around. They inspected the beach and they found nothing around them.

"Do you think he's underwater?" Mimi asked.

They looked at the water and wondered if they should check on it or wait for it to come out. They hesitated a few seconds when the water splashed in the air. They raised their head and saw a beast coming out of the water and landed on the sand.

The chosen children observed the enemy. They knew it was clearly an Eraser. It had the head and the body made of water while his arms, claws and legs were made of sands. His tail was long and entered with a sharp sting of water. It didn't have a face like the other Erasers.

It looked at the chosen children and moved closer, ready to strike.

"You won't hurt them!" Strikedramon shouted.

He rolled on the ground when the sting aimed his head. He continued his charged and used his claw to slash the face of the Eraser. The claw didn't pierce the water shape of his face. Strikedramon spun and kicked the face and used the momentum to jump away.

Lilimon appeared in the air and fired a blast of energy at the digimon. It hit the face and left a small mark on it. The Eraser opened his mouth and threw a powerful blast of water right at the face of Lilimon.

AtlurKabuterimon came and grabbed Lilimon in his hands and let her go. He charged at the Eraser and strike with his horn at the chest. The Eraser grabbed the horn and threw AtlurKabuterimon in the water.

"AtlurKabuterimon!" Koushiro shouted.

AtlurKabuterimon jumped out of the water and shouted: "**Mega Blaster!**" He summoned electric ball in his hands and threw them.

The Eraser was hit where his body was made of water. The electricity spread on the body and the Eraser screamed in pain.

"Now's my chance," Strikedramon said charging. He jumped in the air and when he was closed, he kicked the skull of the digimon. Strikedramon grunted when he realised he didn't hurt the Eraser. _I'm useless._

"Look out!" Ryo shouted.

Strikedramon raised his head and crossed his arms in front of him when a wave of water hit his arms and threw him away. He spun on the ground and stopped when he was near the chosen children. _Dammit!_

* * *

Millenniumon and Devidramon watched the battle from the top of the cliff.

"Strikedramon is useless in this fight. I don't understand what Ryo could see in him," Millenniumon grumbled.

"Maybe it's because, from his perspective of course my lord, you are evil," Devidramon answered.

"He cannot protect Ryo. This one is at the level of a perfect digimon compare, but more powerful and resilient. It received damage that could kill him, but is still alive," Millenniumon commented. Millenniumon felt uneasiness in his chest. He put his hand on it and said, "I have a bad feeling about this fight."

"They are three against it, you don't have to worry about your partner," Devidramon said.

"It's the kind of words that doesn't appease me. I lived long enough to know when a battle is dangerous or if something wrong happen. I noticed that the Eraser head often turned at the Chosen children's direction," Millenniumon said.

"That's true," Devidramon said.

* * *

The three digimons dodged a blast of the Eraser and grumbled as the battle advance. AtlurKabuterimon charged at the Eraser, but it slashed the chest of AtlurKabuterimon.

The giant bug digimon flew backward and grunted painfully as he looked at his chest. He noticed that his chest was heavily damaged.

Lilimon used vines to grab the arm of the Eraser, but she was thrown away. She regained her balance and looked at it.

Strikedramon looked at the Eraser and noticed it was close of the chosen children than before. _It has something in his mind. I think he will aim the chosen children eventually. I need to remain between him and them without alerting it._

Strikedramon saw a blast of water and jumped backward. He evaded the splash as he used his hands to jump back on his feet. He looked at the Eraser and thought about what the best course of action would be. He knew that no matter what he tried, he couldn't hurt it. He charged again at the same time than Lilimon and AtlurKabuterimon. They used their most powerful attack and the Eraser received it right on his back, skull and chest.

A powerful blast of sand and water threw the three digimons away. Strikedramon returned on his feet and looked around. He saw the Eraser charging at the chosen children.

"No!" Strikedramon shouted. He dashed as fast as he could.

He passed in front of the Eraser and grabbed the chosen children in his arms. He shouted in pain when he felt the claw of the Eraser slashing his back. He felt on the ground and panted painfully when he smelt blood. He heard a loud sound and looked behind him and saw the Eraser dragged toward the water by AtlurKabuterimon. Strikedramon looked at the chosen children and saw Ryo bleeding: "Ryo?"

Ryo had his eyes closed and wasn't responding to the voice of Strikedramon. The purple dragon saw there was a wound on the left side of his belly.

"No!" Strikedramon shouted: "Say something Ryo!"

"NO!" Someone yelled over them.

Strikedramon raised his head and saw Millenniumon coming from the air and landed on the ground. The dark god had a killer glared at the Eraser **and** Strikedramon.

"YOU HURT RYO!" Millenniumon charged his cannons and fired at the Eraser.

AtlurKabuterimon and Lilimon moved out of the way as the explosions created a large amount of dust in the way.

Millenniumon stomped loudly as he moved closer to the Eraser, "YOU HURT MY PARTNER!"

A claw came out of the dust and Millenniumon grabbed it with his claw piercing the arm made of sand. Millenniumon used his claw and pierced the chest of the Eraser and killed it. The data started to come out of it as the data cumulating returned to where they obtained it. The dark god watched it die slowly and surely until it was gone. He slowly turned around and watched Strikedramon with his enraged glare.

Strikedramon blinked and he felt there was something missing in his arms. He looked down and Ryo was gone. He glared at Millenniumon and saw Ryo on the palm of the dark god.

"Let him go Millenniumon!" Strikedramon ordered.

Millenniumon let out a loud grunt at Strikedramon before taking one loud step toward Strikedramon, "Why would I let him go worm? You claimed that you want to protect him, but look what happened to him! Ryo is injured because of you!" the amber eyes of the dark god pierced the core of Strikedramon, "I'm lucky it wasn't a fatal injury. He could have die because you are weak!"

"Millenniumon! You cannot take Ryo with you!" AtlurKabuterimon shouted coming behind him.

The dark god grunted and suddenly was more to the left. AtlurKabuterimon passed beside him and stopped his charge before he hit Strikedramon who let the other two chosen children go to safety.

"Worm. You are not the partner of Ryo and this is the proof. You cannot fight the Erasers or hurt them now. The other chosen children aren't useful except WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. It's only because they are ultimate digimon. If I let him with you, Ryo will die," Millenniumon said before looking at Ryo and saying, "I let you do what you want...and you almost die."

"I won't let you kidnap him Millenniumon!" Strikedramon said standing up. He grunted in pain when his injury came back to him. He lost his balance and couldn't stand up.

"None of you can protect my partner like I can. That's why he's coming with me," Millenniumon said before turning around.

"Millenniumon!" Strikedramon yelled. Millenniumon gave a side glance, "I'll become stronger and I'll be the one protecting Ryo because he's my partner! You hear me!"

The dark god looked at the digimon and saw the resolve in his eyes. He chuckled and replied, "Prove it to me then. The moment I believe you can truly protect Ryo. I might consider it. After all, you were procrastinating a lot before," _I can't believe I said that, but this is surely what Ryo would want. _"For now, I'll protect my partner."

Millenniumon disappeared from the chosen children and their partner's sight.

Strikedramon whispered, "Believe me. I will."

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 38.

Chapter 39: A God And His Partner.


	40. Chapter 39: A God And His Partner

**Chapter 39: A God And His Partner**

Millenniumon and Devidramon were back at the floating island, near the temple of the dark god.

"Is there a reason you want to return here my lord?" Devidramon asked.

"Yes. I do not want the chosen children to try and 'Rescue' him. I want my partner to be safe. He's injured and needs to be treated now. He was wounded by an Eraser," Millenniumon replied, looking at his partner on his palm.

"I have something to treat his injury. I'll be back," Devidramon said entering in the empty temple.

Millenniumon looked at his partner and saw some blood on his palm, near his partner, "It should already stop bleeding. Maybe I could do like last time," Millenniumon tried to move the time backward for the injury of his destined partner, but it didn't work this time, Millenniumon grunted furiously at his incapacity to help Ryo. He sat near the entrance and watched his partner, "Ryo. Hang in there. Devidramon will bring something to heal you. I know we are giant compare to you, but we aren't going to let you down."

He gently put his claw against the wound and tried to slow down the bleeding. It was partially a success. The dark god looked at the entrance and whispered, "Hurry up Devidramon. Time is the essence here," he moved his eye closer to his destined partner. "Ryo. You will be alright. We will save you. You are strong. You will overcome this," the dark god noticed the skin of his partner starting to turn grey.

"I'm back my lord with the bandage. I'll just need to apply it and it will stop the bleeding," Devidramon said.

"You have big claws. You better be careful or I'll destroy you," Millenniumon warned his servant.

"I am not worried about you're threat at all. I know I can do it," Devidramon said as he started bandaging the boy.

Millenniumon was surprised that Devidramon could even do the bandaging. He was sure the dark dragon would have some trouble because of the difference of size.

"How can you do this without any problem?" Millenniumon asked.

"I have done it a few times to small digimons. We just need to be careful. I also need to perfectly control my strength when I lightly tighten the bandage like that," Devidramon replied, finishing the bandage, "Now we just have to wait for the wound to heal itself."

"Yeah. That's the part I'm worried. The injury is different than normal one. A wound caused by an Eraser takes more time to heal. It took a few days for me, but how long for Ryo? He's not a digimon," Millenniumon said looking at his partner.

"Then he needs to rest and eat well when he's awake," Devidramon replied, "Speaking of eating. I'll prepare something for you and Ryo."

Devidramon left him alone once again.

The dark god watched his destined partner resting on his palm. He gently put his claw against the cheek of his partner and patted it.

"I'm sure you'll heal without any trouble Ryo."

* * *

The chosen children and their partner were back in the village. Monodramon sat alone at the middle of there and thought back about what Millenniumon said.

_I can't believe I agree with what he said. That Eraser was powerful and I couldn't hurt it. I really tried and I did nothing. I tried to protect him, but even so, he was hurt and bled a lot. Not only that, but Millenniumon had to save us. I'm too weak to protect Ryo. What can I do to evolve to my perfect form? If I can't, I won't be able to protect him. _Monodramon grunted painfully when his side suddenly hurt. He looked at his flank and saw the wound there. _And I'm not healing fast. It's really slow, much slower than the usual._ Monodramon sighted. "Once I'm healed. I'll show you how strong I can become Millenniumon," _it was because I procrastinated. If I did it seriously, maybe it wouldn't happen. Ryo would be fine and Millenniumon wouldn't have to kidnap him._

"Are you alright?" someone asked the purple dragon.

Monodramon turned his head toward the entrance and Taichi was there with Agumon. He knew it was Agumon who asked him.

"I'm alright," Monodramon replied as he looked at his claw.

"You aren't alright Monodramon. You should see Jou. He knows how to treat your wound," Taichi suggested.

"B-" Monodramon stopped himself from protesting. _If I'm healed faster, I can train faster. _He said, "You're right. I'll see him right now," Monodramon said walking toward Jou.

Taichi watched the purple dragon walking away.

"Taichi. What's going to happen to Ryo now?" Agumon asked, looking at his partner with a worried gaze.

"I don't really know, but from what we know about Millenniumon, he will be fine. Also, I'm not worried at all that the dark digimon would convince Ryo to join the darkness digimon," Taichi replied with a small smile.

"Right," Agumon replied, "I was only talking about his health anyway."

"I know," Taichi replied before sighting, "I hope Millenniumon had something to heal Ryo thought."

* * *

Millenniumon watched Ryo starting to move on his palm. He knew Ryo was about to wake up. He moved the boy closer to his eyes and waited for him to wake up. It didn't take long before Ryo opened his eyes.

They looked at each other's silently. No words where exchange as Ryo started to fully awaken.

Ryo looked in the amber eyes of the dark god and saw some relief in the eyes of the darkness digimon. Ryo opened his mouth to say something, but the dark god spoke first.

"Are you alright Ryo? Is the bandage too tight?"

Ryo wondered what he meant when he noticed the bandage around his stomach. Ryo nodded negatively.

"Good. You shouldn't move too much. It is a deep wound and it only stopped bleeding now," Millenniumon softly said. He saw Ryo opening his mouth again, "What do you want to say?"

"Why am I with you?" Ryo asked.

"It's because Monodramon couldn't protect you from the Eraser Ryo. I couldn't think of losing you Ryo. So I brought you here. It was only to protect you from them," Millenniumon justified.

"You cannot do that Millenniumon. My friends are there and-"

"Can they protect you from the Erasers like I can?" Millenniumon cut him with a question.

"Yes," Ryo replied.

"Maybe Taichi and Yamato, but only because they have ultimate digimon. When the Erasers, strong as ultimate digimons come, I will be the only one who can fight them," Millenniumon said to the boy. He shook his head and said, "But enough about that. You need to rest until your body is fully healed Ryo. You only regained consciousness."

Ryo sighted and didn't reply to the demand of Millenniumon. It was pointless to convince the dark god to let him go. He saw how much relieved Millenniumon was. It showed him how much worried the dark god was. He wanted to ask more things to the dark god, but Millenniumon was closed to continue the conversation about his friends.

"Rest Ryo. You are still wounded by an Eraser. It's an injury that takes a lot of time to heal," Millenniumon softly said with a small smile.

Ryo nodded negatively, "Why did you kidnap me now Millenniumon?"

The dark god twitched his head before replying, "Because I didn't want you to join my by forcing you Ryo. I wanted you to join me by our own volition. The reason I kidnap you now is for your own safety. It is only a temporary measure Ryo."

"Temporary?" Ryo asked.

Millenniumon sighted lightly annoyed when he realised he said too much, "I promised Monodramon to release you, if he proves to be strong enough to protect you."

"Are you serious about it or not?" Ryo asked suspiciously.

"I am serious Ryo. I am not lying about it and I never lie," Millenniumon replied. He saw Ryo giving him a glare, "Hiding things aren't lying, especially if they would be considers lies like you did. Remember that."

Ryo sighted and replied, "True. You never really lied."

"I never lied," Millenniumon replied, moving Ryo closed to him, "Never. There is no point deception when my powers are beyond normal and that lies could only mean losing you in the long term."

"Millenniumon...What will you do when everything is over?" Ryo asked.

"We will rule the Digital world together of course," Millenniumon replied with a smile.

Ryo glared at the dark god before correcting his question, "I mean when the Erasers are defeated. And seriously, I will never help you conquer and rule the Digital world, no matter how many time you say or ask it."

Millenniumon lost his smile and said seriously, "It will happen eventually Ryo. I refuse to lose you-" he cut himself before saying another word.

Ryo looked in the eyes of the god and asked, "What else where you about to say?"

Millenniumon grumbled, "Clever boy," before replying, "I will tell you when the time shall come. I do not want to say it sooner or make a mistake like...about your father."

Ryo remembered that time and also the apology the dark god said to him. Ryo lowered his head.

"Ryo?" Millenniumon asked. The boy didn't reply and Millenniumon asked, "What is wrong?"

"I forgot about it for a moment," Ryo finally replied.

"What did you-" the dark god stopped his question when the answer came itself.

"The real world," Ryo replied.

"The world of the flesh," _When you're body was covered with bruises from whoever did this to you. That's why I trap you here, but...You aren't even safe here either. _Millenniumon sighted at those thoughts.

He noticed the mood of Ryo getting worse. Millenniumon made his decision and moved his hand against his chest, where the boy rested against.

Ryo heard the core of the dark god pulsing of his great energy, "When this is over, I'll have to return home," Ryo said.

"Why?" Millenniumon asked. He wasn't going to accept such decision. _I won't return you to somewhere where the one could hurt you again._

"After all I've been thought and will go through against them and you, I will have to face it myself one day," Ryo replied.

Millenniumon said nothing, but nodded.

"I have to fight my inner demon Millenniumon," Ryo said as he raised his head and only saw the jaw of the dark god.

Millenniumon grumbled as a small smile grew on his face, "That's you my partner," _Fighting head on his enemies, just like the other Ryo, but this one have to fight his inner demons. The one who abused him...He might be greater than the other Ryo._

"Ryo. You should really rest now," The dark god said.

"Warm," Ryo whispered.

"Warm?" Millenniumon asked.

"Your heart is warm," Ryo replied, "Not as cold and heartless as you showed."

Millenniumon felt his warm core. He usually felt it as cold as ice, except when Ryo was against him.

"It's call core not heart. I am a digimon Ryo," Millenniumon replied. He moved his mouth as close as he could and repeated, "Now rest."

He waited for a reply, but nothing came. He listened carefully and heard Ryo resting against his chest, "I'll wake you up when it's time to eat."

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 39.

Chapter 40: A Bound.


	41. Chapter 40: A Bound

**Chapter 40: A Bound**

Devidramon finished preparing the food, "That took longer than usual. Never prepared something for a being of the flesh world. I hope the boy will appreciate it," he commented.

He brought it outside the remaining of the palace. He looked around and saw how empty it was. He remembered when there were other dark digimons in the palace, accomplishing their usual duties for Millenniumon or chill out sometimes, when it was possible and that Millenniumon wasn't threatening to eliminate any of them, "Good times. We will succeed next time anyway."

He returned outside and hesitated to interrupt what he was seeing. Millenniumon was holding Ryo against his chest and watched him sleeping peacefully against him. Devidramon saw a content smile on the dark god face. He stood there and watched his lord, feeling that he was different than his usual self.

"He must be feeling complete," Devidramon quietly commented. He lowered his head and grumbled, "I wonder how it feels to have a partner. If my lord smiles like that, I wonder if I would feel the same way?"

Devidramon had to displease his lord as he asked, "I am sorry my lord, but I've brought food you asked."

Millenniumon grumbled. His joy turned into a grumpy mood. He lowered his eyes and watched Ryo. He didn't want to wake him up, but the boy had to eat. He moved the boy away from his chest and gently tapped the cheek with his claw and whispered, "Wake up Ryo. It's time to eat."

Ryo grumbled quietly as he woke up. He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw Millenniumon looking at him with a soft smile, "What is it?"

"Ryo. It is time to eat. You must be hungry," he replied to his destined partner.

"I am not hungry right now," Ryo replied.

"You just woke up, but hunger will come eventually. You should eat something right now," Millenniumon replied. He used one of his hands and gave a sign.

Devidramon nodded and walked closer with the food. He brought them close to them, "I hope you will enjoy it Ryo, partner of my lord."

Ryo winced lightly when Devidramon said that. Even so, he looked at what the dark dragon prepared. It was well made and variated. It had meet and vegetables, which Ryo didn't want to be sure what it was. The rest was for Millenniumon and it was meat in large size. Ryo hoped it wasn't a digimon the dark god was about to eat.

"Do not worry, none of those meat was digimons. You should eat everything," Millenniumon softly said.

Ryo looked at the dark god and said, "You act like my mother."

Millenniumon was dumbfounded by the remark and said nothing for a while. He looked at this partner who laughed at his face.

"You should see yourself Millenniumon," Ryo said with a large smile.

"I do not want to see myself if you laugh that way," Millenniumon replied with a small smile.

Devidramon was surprised that his lord wasn't infuriated or at least, pissed off by what he said. _You are really the only one who could speak freely what you have in mind without suffering for any consequence. Even I couldn't say something lightly insulting toward my lord without risking my death. _He served Ryo and his lord before saying, "Enjoy," as he turned around and left them alone.

The dark god and his partner ate together what they have in their plate. Ryo heard Millenniumon eating loudly and cheerfully his plate before he finished it. When they finished, they said nothing for a while.

Ryo remained on the palm of Millenniumon all the time, not able to touch the ground. _He doesn't want to escape. I'm sure it's why I'm still on his palm. I have to check if I'm right._

"Millenniumon?" Ryo asked.

The dark god looked at his partner and replied, "What is it?"

"Can you put me on the ground?" Ryo asked.

"I'm sorry Ryo, but I won't do that. You need to heal and this is the safest place in my mind," Millenniumon replied a little nervously, knowing he didn't really have a good reason not to.

_Just as I thought, _Ryo said in his mind, not furious about his situation. He was expecting something like that and it wasn't a lie, in Millenniumon's mind of course.

Millenniumon watched his partner and waited for him to protest or something like that. He was a little confused and eventually asked, "That's it?"

"That's it what?" Ryo replied.

"You aren't a little furious about the fact that I won't let you on the ground, or even a little pissed off? I was sure it would have been the case."

"I am not. I was sure you wouldn't accept it," Ryo replied with a small smile. "It is easy to read you sometimes."

Millenniumon mouth lightly opened as he heard that. No words came out of his mouth. He couldn't express his thought. He eventually closed his mouth, giving up on trying replying and lightly smiled.

Ryo didn't ask anything about the smile on the dark god and eventually thought about Monodramon. _He must be worried about me. I'm with Millenniumon. I cannot say that I'm fine and Millenniumon would surely let it weight on the consciousness of Monodramon. _Ryo felt a little guilty that he didn't thought about the purple dragon since he regained consciousness, but Millenniumon presence is quite large, literally and figuratively.

"Millenniumon. Will you tell Monodramon that I'm fine?" Ryo asked.

Millenniumon grunted loudly, clearly displeased by what he demanded. He looked in the air and made Ryo waited; fighting inside his mind about the answer he should give. Millenniumon continued to grunt even more loudly than before as if he hated what was in his mind. He eventually stopped grunting and replied, "You are asking a lot of me Ryo. Monodramon is my rival. I am your true partner and this m-digimon will never be. I want to let him in the ignorance and maybe die when his core break, but...I will send him a message that you are fine," he said defeated.

Ryo looked at the face of the god. He saw the lips of Millenniumon down and his eyes frowning. Ryo wondered if that small sentence made him sick. He said one thing, "Thanks."

The lips of Millenniumon lightly rose as he was praised by his partner. It was little, but for the dark god who had been denied his bound with the other Ryo, it meant a lot, "It is a lot, but not that much to ask Devidramon to tell them that you will heal."

"It's more than that," Ryo replied.

"Hum?" Millenniumon said confused. He lowered his head and looked at Ryo with a confuse gaze. He eventually asked one question with anticipation and uncertainty, "What do you mean by more than that?"

"The fact that you saved me and indirectly...Mimi, Jou, Gabumon, Palmon and Monodramon," Ryo replied with a small smile.

The Dark god felt disappointment about the reply of his true partner, "That means nothing for me."

"But for me, saving them means a lot. They are my friends Millenniumon," Ryo replied.

Millenniumon didn't need to think for more than a second that saving them gave him an approach to create a stronger bound with his partner. It made him sick to protect the other chosen children, but if it gave positive consequence as gaining more trust from Ryo and bounding together, he would take it. _Maybe a digivice will eventually appear. When it happens, it means that his soul and my core will truly connect in the two ways. I do not care if I had to help the chosen children if it leads to this. I don't care if it's against my very nature. All is for you Ryo and only you. _The dark god enjoyed this thought. _This will only be the first phase. Eventually, it will be more beloved. _He chuckled in his mind while hiding how he felt.

Ryo saw the eyes of Millenniumon shining lightly and wondered what was in his mind. _He must appreciate it. _He guessed.

"You should rest again Ryo, and this time, for the night. It is already late. As for Monodramon, you don't have to worry about it," the dark god replied with some disgust when he said the name of his rival. He gasped surprised when he felt something touching his jaw. He couldn't see it, but knew, from his sense of touch informed him of a five fingers form. Ryo was touching him of his own will. He couldn't see it, one disadvantage of his size. He knew his partner did it for Monodramon, but for him, he never expected it. _I can't believe it's actually happening. Does that mean he forgives me from the accusations? He wouldn't do that if he didn't feel something ill toward me. Ryo, you just don't know how happy that made me. I think my core could explode of joy right now. _Millenniumon moved his hand away from his jaw and raised it toward the level of his eyes, "As I said Ryo, you have to rest. The wound caused by the Erasers are different than normal."

"I know. You said it often," Ryo replied.

"It's because you don't seem to listen to me or my wisdom Ryo," Millenniumon replied as he lightly frowned his eyes, "I want what is best for you and regaining your strength is my priority now."

Ryo sighted and sat on the palm of the dark god hand, complying, "Fine," he said with a small smile before yawning.

Millenniumon moved the boy closer to his chest again and looked where Devidramon left. He walked there to give him a small and easy mission.

* * *

Monodramon was barely walking in the village. His legs were shaking while Agumon helped the purple dragon walking.

"Are you sure you are fine Monodramon?" Agumon asked worried for the digimon.

Monodramon replied each syllable slowly, "I'm fine. I am just...training a lot."

"Are you in pain?" Agumon asked.

Monodramon looked at Agumon and lightly nodded negatively before grunting painfully.

"Liar. I know you have to train a lot to become stronger, but if you are going too far, you will collapse and it won't help Ryo," Agumon replied.

Monodramon frowned before replying, "What would you do if Taichi was in danger?! Will you rest when you know you have to become stronger to save him and protect him?!"

"N-no, but you are al-"

"There is no but! I have to acquire strength if I want to protect Ryo next time! I am lucky to have another chance to protect him. Millenniumon should have refused it in the first place. Ryo was injured because I was a failure," he finished, lowing his head.

"YOU ARE ALSO INJURED!" Agumon screamed, "You protected him with your body! If you didn't, he would be dead! No digimon can do the impossible! Millenniumon too!" Monodramon was about to reply when Agumon lightly hit his snout, shouting any replies coming, "You are lucky that wound didn't reopen Monodramon. If you die, you cannot protect him. Never forget that."

Monodramon lowered his head and sighted, realising how right Agumon was, "Sorry."

"It's alright," Agumon replied.

"That was touching. Dragon bounding. Mind if I join in?" a voice chuckled.

Agumon turned to his left and Monodramon too. They saw Devidramon grinning at them.

"What do you want?!" Monodramon shouted.

"Don't mind me. I am only here to give you a message from my lord," Devidramon replied.

"What did he said?" Agumon and Monodramon asked.

"He wants to tell you that Ryo is fine and starting to recover from his injuries. I did the bandaging by the way. Ryo is awake and worried for you," Devidramon said.

Monodramon sighted relieved of a huge weight. He knew Millenniumon would save Ryo, but wasn't sure if he saved him in time.

"That is all. I must make my leave," Devidramon said and turned away. He opened his wings, but closed them after a few seconds, "Monodramon. You were tempted by the darkness a few seconds ago."

Monodramon grunted loudly, but it only made Devidramon chuckled.

"It was faint, but feeling powerless, awoke your inner darkness. Maybe you'll turn out like me, if you evolve without a digivice," Devidramon replied.

Monodramon shouted, "Never! I won't succumb to the darkness! No matter how tempting it might be! I won't become a Devidramon!"

Devidramon grabbed the collar of his tuxedo and lightly squish it under his fist, "Why does a Monodramon often chose darkness Monodramon? You might already have the answer," he then flew away, leaving the two mini dragons confused.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 40.

Next chapter: There is no distance.


	42. Chapter 41: There is no distance

**Chapter 41: There is no distance**

Two days passed and Ryo recovered well from his injuries. Millenniumon was satisfied and was more permissive toward Ryo than before. He surprised Ryo when he allowed him to be put down on the ground.

"Thanks you," Ryo had said to the dark god.

Ryo was currently observing the surrounding of the temple, or the remaining of the temple after he fought Millenniumon a while ago.

"It seems so long since I discovered the true," Ryo commented, remembering how he reacted when Millenniumon told him he was his destined partner. _The thought of him...being my partner was really upsetting. I didn't know how to react. Also, what Raziel told me about him. I can't believe I trust him now. Although, I learned to listen to him and also understand him. _Ryo looked at Millenniumon, who watched him, just in case. _He's acting more like a father than a digimon partner right now. That's quite funny now that I think about it._

Millenniumon noticed Ryo looked toward him and also giggling as if he thought of something funny. _What stupid thing did he think about me? _He asked to himself. _I don't really care; Ryo is feeling better and happier. Even if he often asking to give more news to Monodramon, one time per day. Even so, you will lose in the end Monodramon. Ryo will be mine because it is our destiny. I learn to embrace it and I will succeed. I am too attached to you now, more than the Ryo of my world. _The dark god raised his head and looked at the bright sky. _I am the god of time and darkness. Light is my enemy, but I am attracted toward the light. It must be like what Raziel said, we are opposite, but attracted by each other's. We do not clash. I love you instead of hating you. _He smiled as he looked toward Ryo, _I wonder why, but no matters, we are partners._

Ryo looked at the sky and wondered where his world was. His mind was set into confronting his living nightmare. He survived the god of darkness; he could overcome another human being.

* * *

Monodramon was once again exhausted by his intense training. He ran, jumped, flexed his muscles fought against the other digimons to have better reflex and strengthen his courage that he often lacked, even after so many times. He was on the ground and panted as he thought, _No matter how much I train; it won't help me as long as I cannot evolve without Ryo. We can only evolve through the digivice. The power of the bound between a digimon and his partner is used through the digivice. I...don't know how it is possible, but it's not important._

Agumon joined Monodramon and sat beside him, "Still train to your limits?"

"Y-yes," Monodramon replied. He closed his eyes and added, "My limits...are starting to back away toward the infinity. Of course, I'll never reach that."

"At least, you know when to stop now," Agumon replied.

"That's because you told me how important it was. I think...My wound would be heavier now, if it wasn't from you," Monodramon turned his head toward Agumon and saw, "Agumon. Thank you."

Agumon smiled and replied, "You are welcome."

"I'm so glad Ryo is alright. Even if it was thanks to Millenniumon," Monodramon grumbled before lightly hissing.

"Maybe Millenniumon is watching us right now," Agumon suggested.

"Oh! I am- Forget it," Monodramon said as he forced himself not to be afraid of the dark god.

"If it is the case, maybe Ryo is watching you," Agumon noticed.

The purple dragon waved to no one when they heard.

"What are you doing?" Taichi asked as he joined them.

"Waving, maybe Ryo is watching me with Millenniumon," Monodramon replied as he put his claw on his chin.

Taichi didn't reply and nervously chuckled, "You can't be sure if it is the case or not."

"I know, but I know he thinks about me or he would ask Millenniumon to tell me that he was alright. I know he cares for me and I cannot let him down. I'll show how strong I'll become," Monodramon said raising his claw in the air before his body made a loud crack, "OUCH! My arm," Monodramon whined, ruining his speech.

"You should rest until you can do something like that," Agumon chuckled when Monodramon felt on the ground and continued whining.

"Stop laughing!" Monodramon shouted as he stood up and was about to chase the orange dinosaur when he changed his mind and just puffed.

"I'm sure Ryo find you funny when you were whining," Agumon teased the purple dragon.

Monodramon gasped and raised his head, looking serious and hiding his pain like he never suffered from it, "I'm not whining."

"Not anymore," Taichi corrected the dragon.

"Not helping," Monodramon replied before walking away.

* * *

Ryo and Millenniumon observed what was happening with the chosen children.

Millenniumon internally laughed at the poor Purple dragon when he was suffering from his aching body. Even so, he admitted something; _He really wants to be stronger for Ryo's sake. _He knew he would have to eventually release Ryo. That pained him to let him go away, but he promised it and knew the boy would want it that way. _I wish you would stay with me forever, but let's enjoy it for now, _

"Monodramon is trying a lot to become stronger," Ryo said, worried for his friend when he saw him whining in pain.

"It is the price to protect you Ryo. I am extremely, but he isn't. That is why I was the one that saved you," Millenniumon replied, looking at the boy before sighting.

"Monodramon is trying his best to protect me. Always, you might not have to do your best, but that's because you were already powerful," Ryo replied. He looked at his friend before adding, "Even so. Thank you for showing me how he's doing Millenniumon."

"Anything for you Ryo," the dark god replied with a smile, grateful of his attitude.

"You're going to hold your promise right," Ryo said with a small smile.

Millenniumon realised he wasn't really asking it when he saw the small smile toward him. The boy knew he never lied and trusted his words. _Things changed so much since our first official meeting. It looks like I will get what I want in the end...If he forgets about Monodramon. Little purple dragon, I will be Ryo partner and you won't be able to stop it. Not like the other Monodramon._

* * *

Monodramon ate with appetited after all of his training until his stomach was full. He lay on his back and belched. He sighted when thinking about his partner. _I know I have to become stronger to be with Ryo again, but I cannot evolve. How can I prove it without the evolution? I will not do like Devidramon implied. Following the path of darkness is the last thing I want to do. It will be like becoming Millenniumon and I despite him. I will find a way Millenniumon, no matter what._

He stood up and walked outside. He looked at the chosen children. He didn't really talk to them, except for Agumon, who knew Ryo the most and Taichi. He tried to evade Mimi, who was the closest chosen child to Ryo, not wanting to hear her trying to cheer him up. He felt it would be like letting Ryo down. He would only cheer up when Ryo will be back by his side.

"I wonder if Millenniumon cheated in his proposition?" Monodramon asked himself when some doubt awoke. He couldn't evolve without Ryo and couldn't show how much stronger he was, "He better now. I promised that I'll protect Ryo for any evil influence. Even so, how can I evolve to the perfect form?"

This digivice has the ability to act as a normal one. It goes around the usual thing. The bond with Monodramon will allow him to evolve, but it won't need the crest to make him evolve into a higher evolution than champion. The voice of the past, when Gennai explained the digivice Ryo obtained came back from the past.

"My power comes from my bond with Ryo," Monodramon said.

He looked at the sky, slowly starting to be consumed by the darkness, in the endless cycle of the light and darkness; the eternal war between the two forces. He said nothing, but his mind was for Ryo, "What is a bond?" he asked alone.

"There you are Monodramon," a voice told him.

Monodramon turned around and saw Gennai walking by his side. Monodramon nodded, "It's been a while I didn't see you Gennai. I'm sorry. I'm always with Ryo and he doesn't really want to talk to you."

"It's normal Monodramon. He felt, for the right reason, that I betrayed him and didn't trust him. The pain remains alive in his heart. You were asking yourself something right?"

"Yes. I was wondering what a bond is. I know it is the link that unite my core to the heart of Ryo, but apart from that, I know so little about it. How can it grow? How can I still feel Ryo in my core despite the distance? Just like Millenniumon. And...How strong mine is compare to Millenniumon?" the purple dragon asked.

"I have some answers to those questions Monodramon. The first thing is that I don't know how strong your bond and Millenniumon is. Ryo is a chosen of light, but the darkness tries to draw the boy in it, but it was for a purpose that is starting to realise. As for you, it is created from nothing, but could become purer that a fateful bond."

Monodramon nodded and waited for the rest.

"As for how it can grow. That is something that depends on the person you are bonding with," Gennai said, looking at the dragon before adding, "Your actions matters. Everything you do for Ryo and everything he did for you matters. How you perceived it is also important. This is how a bond grows over the time Monodramon. Do not worry about it, it is growing."

"How can you be that sure?" Monodramon asked, a little unsure about it.

"You are feeling the bond," Gennai replied.

Monodramon put his hand over his core, resting inside his chest. He lightly smiled at the links uniting him with Ryo. He opened his eyes and understood what Gennai meant and also something he needed to try. He took a few steps forward and closed his eyes. He concentrated his energy in his bond.

Gennai observed the purple dragon and said nothing, knowing what he was trying to do.

Monodramon felt Ryo responding to his bond. He now realised it was what he felt when he evolved into Strikedramon.

"Bond has no distance. This is why the digimon having a partner with a chosen children are powerful. The bond is our source of power. Ryo, you are my friend and I'll use everything to protect you. No matter how scare I'll be, I'll face my fear dead on for you," Monodramon replied. His body lightly shined until it stopped. He opened his eyes and looked at his hands. Those weren't of Monodramon, but his Strikedramon form. He realised he evolved into Strikedramon without being near Ryo, "I evolve..." Strikedramon smiled and looked at the dark sky and replied, "Soon, you'll have to bring Ryo back."

Gennai nodded and smiled.

* * *

Millenniumon was the only one watching Monodramon evolution to his adult form. Ryo was resting against his chest and didn't witness it.

"He...evolves," the dark god said surprised. He lowered his head and looked at Ryo and sadly thought, _It will soon be the time to say good-bye Ryo. It's too soon for me, but I can wait, I waited for a long time and I can wait for eternity._

He saw Strikedramon raising his claw at the sky and his mouth moving. Millenniumon knew what he meant, just as he thought, "Well played Strikedramon," he admitted.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 41.

Next chapter: Until Next Time Ryo.


	43. Chapter 42: Until Next Time Ryo

**Chapter 42: Until Next Time Ryo**

Millenniumon watched Monodramon progression. He was lightly depressed at the thought of his destined partner to leave him, but he had to do it. One thing that helped him to eventually accept it was that he could still watch the boy from a safe distance.

_It will soon be over, but it was enjoyable Ryo. _Millenniumon thought in his mind. He looked at the boy, watching the remaining of his temple silently before turning at his direction.

"Millenniumon. Are you thinking of eventually rebuilding it?" Ryo asked curiously.

"No. Once destroyed, It's not really a good idea to rebuilt it. I'll just move on to somewhere else and built a new temple," Millenniumon replied. He smirked and added, "It will be bigger of course, but more importantly, it will mean that I move forward. If I rebuild the old one, it would feel like I live in the past, which isn't the case. I move toward a future...Our future together Ryo."

Ryo didn't reply when the dark god spoke about their future. He looked at the smile on the face of the dark god and didn't try to break it. _Millenniumon is smart enough to know it won't happen the way he's thinking. He could dream about it, but know it won't happen. _He lightly smiled. He wasn't with Millenniumon for long, but knew him a little better. Everyone knew Millenniumon as an evil digimon god who wanted to control the Digital world, but with Ryo, he showed another part of him. _Why does the world always need to be more complex than it seems. Although, it helps to know there's a good side of him, or it would have been wrong to know I was the partner of a pure monster._

Millenniumon broke his thought when he said, "Shall I take your silence as an acceptation to build our future together, or you are thinking about something else?"

"I was thinking about something else. I do not think we have a future together Millenniumon. You know already that I won't accept your desire," Ryo replied.

Millenniumon snickered and replied, "I know it is the case Ryo. I still hope that one day, you'll say yes."

"It won't happen," Ryo replied with a small smile.

* * *

Monodramon was at the beach and watched the small wave of the ocean trying to hold him and dragged him in the flesh of the ocean. He looked at the horizon and saw that everything had been restored, "If Millenniumon wasn't there...It would remain damaged and the ocean would miss some data," he sighted and added, "I don't know if you are watching me Millenniumon, but I know I can protect Ryo now," the purple dragon lips lightly rose on his face as he said, "Time is by my side this time."

He walked toward the water until it grabbed his feet and tried to pull him in its flesh. Monodramon remained at his place and closed his eyes, his body shined and he became Strikedramon.

He watched his claws and said, "When I evolved into this form, I was a little overconfident. I don't understand how much my personality changed, but I change. Is it what I'll become, or is the personality of Strikedramon more confident? One thing clearly remained, I want to protect you no matter what Ryo," before clenching his claws and turned into two fists, "My power comes from my bond toward you Ryo. I won't disappoint you again Ryo."

His long tail whipped the water and he looked at the endless ocean. He turned around and walked back toward the village and said, as his body shined once again, "The Erasers shall fear me now. I won't fear them anymore, because I fear the lost more important that my own demise," his body shined even more as Strikedramon shouted, "Strikedramon Shinka!"

* * *

Millenniumon instinct told him that bad news was coming for him. He closed his eyes and knew what caused it. It wasn't the Erasers, it was something he didn't mind waiting for a longer time, but won't have the luxury. He opened his eyes, looked at the sky and said; "It is soon time."

"Time for what?" Ryo asked.

Millenniumon dropped his head and looked at his partner, sitting next to him at the roof of his temple. He said nothing for a minute.

"What is the time for Millenniumon?" Ryo asked the giant digimon god.

The dark god sighted loudly and finally replied, "The time I didn't want to come so soon. Monodramon managed to obtain greater power than before. He just evolved into his Perfect form. I have to hold my part of my promise and send you back to the Chosen Children," Millenniumon looked at Ryo and moved his claw against the cheek of the boy and lightly smiled, "Even so, I am glad to spend time with you, physically and not in the dream world."

"Me too," Ryo admitted.

Millenniumon smiled turned to a bigger one. He felt joy in his core, "I'm glad you enjoy it too."

"Millenniumon. When are you going to send me back to them?" Ryo asked curiously.

The dark god said nothing for a few seconds, before replying, "When you are ready."

"Then let's stay here a little longer," Ryo replied to the dark god. _It is what you are wishing inside of you Millenniumon. I know it._

Millenniumon nodded with a small smile and said, "Thank you Ryo."

At the bottom of the temple, Devidramon watched them. His ears picked their conversation up, but didn't interrupt them. If he tried, he might die and it was the last thing he wanted. _My lord shall be victorious against Monodramon in the end Ryo. Be sure of it. My lord has a strong mind and everything he said to you is to bond with you. _He walked inside the temple and quietly said, "When shall the digivice appears? I wonder what it will look like. Will it be like the other chosen children, or more splendid. Then...What about the crest? Which one he has?" Devidramon found no answer in his mind and disappeared through in the temple.

* * *

It was the evening and the sunset just begun. One bulky biped dragon stood on his feet and watched the sunset. He looked in the air and waited for something to come. _He told me to come alone here. I guess he doesn't want anyone else here. They are enemies after all. _The only one who could wait alone was Monodramon in his perfect form. He was wearing a black armor over all of his body and his long tail and wore a brown mask on his face. Only his white claws, his gray jaw and his four red wings weren't in the armor. He waited for a while to meet Millenniumon. _He told me that I was now worthy of protecting Ryo. He...really hold into his promise. I wasn't really expecting it. It was my only hope, but I was right to hope._

He heard a loud sound behind him and knew who it was. He turned around and faced Millenniumon, still bigger and more powerful than himself. He said nothing and waited for the dark god to speak first. He knew that if he tried to upset him, he might change his mind and he'll never see Ryo again. It wasn't his stile to be polite toward his enemy and competitor, but it was the smart thing to do.

"We meet again Monodramon," Millenniumon said.

"It's Cyberdramon. I am a Cyberdramon now," he replied to the dark god. He saw in his hand Ryo, who was looking toward him with a smile, "Ryo! Look! I did it!"

Ryo was too far to reply, but showed his thumb up.

"Congratulation Cyberdramon. You managed, somehow, to fulfill what I demand. Know that it is only temporary. Stronger Erasers are to come and if you fail to-"

"I won't fail Millenniumon! I won't fail Ryo!" Cyberdramon yelled as he glared to the dark god without showing any fear in his body.

Millenniumon watched the smaller dragon and noticed something; _I cannot see his fear as much as before. He's...braver. _He sighted in his mind. He looked at his partner before lowering his hand on the ground. He put it there and waited for Ryo to climb off before standing up again, "There. I did as I told you. I might be a digimon of darkness, but I do not lie. I don't need it and it is unworthy of a god like me."

Cyberdramon didn't reply. He dashed toward Ryo before picking up and hugging him, "I'm so glad you are fine Ryo! I was worried I might never see you again."

"I wasn't," Ryo replied as he put his hand on the cheek of the armored dragon.

"Cyberdramon. You better hold your words. You cannot fail Ryo again, because the worse might happen next time," Millenniumon said before turning around.

"Millenniumon," Ryo said. The dark god turned his head toward the boy, "Thank you."

The dark god smiled and replied, "You are welcome Ryo. I shall take my leave. Until next time Ryo. When we will meet in the flesh again."

The dark god disappeared from their sight and left them alone. Cyberdramon put the boy on the ground and tapped the head of his partner, "It's strange that you are smaller than me."

Ryo chuckled lightly and replied, "True. You are much bigger now."

"Ryo...Did Millenniumon tried anything?"

"Do not worry Cyberdramon. Millenniumon didn't try anything against me or you," Ryo replied calmly.

"That's good to hear," Cyberdramon gently put Ryo on the ground and knee in front of him. He put his hands on the boy's shoulder and said, "Ryo. I promise I won't fail you another time. This mistake is my first and last one. Never shall I let fear conquer my core. Never shall I let you down. More importantly, I shall never let you getting hurt again by anyone, no matter where we'll go."

Ryo couldn't see the eyes of Cyberdramon, but he knew only the will would shine, just like his entire code was emitting right now, "Of course you will. I believe you."

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next: Cyberdramon Baptism of Fire.

Hello everyone. I hope you like the story.

The next chapter will be sent in two weeks. I'll take a week of this story before releasing it the 30 august 2015.


	44. Chapter 43: Cyberdramon Baptism of Fire

AC: Hello dear readers, after a week of rest of the story, I'll continue this on. The Eraser of the week is a monster based on one that I'll use in my original story in Fictionpress called, Holy Knight: Guardian Of The Earth. It's a monster that will appear for one battle, while in the original story; it is a powerful enemy coming from space to invade the Earth.

* * *

**Chapter 43: Cyberdramon Baptism of Fire**

Ryo walked with Monodramon by his side through the desert of the continent. They were only the two walking alone, or as alone as they seemed.

Monodramon often peeked behind him, wondering where the two could be hiding.

"There is no point in searching were Millenniumon and Devidramon's are. They are watching for my safety and will only show up when they had no choice," Ryo replied.

Monodramon sighted, "We will have an audience against this Eraser."

"Are you afraid?" Ryo asked the dragon.

Monodramon looked at his partner and replied with a small smile, "A little, but it won't be the case. I am not going to lose the fight or let anyone hurt you Ryo. I made that promise. I can evolve into Cyberdramon to face any enemy in my way."

Ryo took a small glance behind him and said, "I'll admit that a giant digimon god like him is good at hiding. I wonder if he was that way before."

"You mean, hiding anywhere he could to survive?" Monodramon asked curiously. Ryo nodded and the purple dragon continued, "It is possible. He wasn't a god digimon. He started at his baby form. He was weak and had to hide to survive, just like me, Devidramon, the partner digimons and the others. That's the cycle of life."

Ryo said nothing as he heard that. He wondered how Millenniumon did to become so strong. He knew he was once a Mugendramon and a Dark master. _What made him become a Dark master? I don't know what or how. Maybe I'll never know._

They continued searching for the Eraser when they found some spot of the desert, missing the sands.

"The Eraser was there not long ago and took a lot of sands with him. I don't think it's as powerful as the last one, but we are never sure," Monodramon said, looking around for the enemy.

"We have to be ready for it," Ryo said rising his digivice.

Monodramon nodded and evolved into Cyberdramon. He looked around with his powerful senses and tried to determine the direction of the Eraser, but it wasn't possible.

"I found some trace here," Ryo said pointing to the footsteps marked on the ground.

"I didn't see them," Cyberdramon nervously commented.

"You cannot see well with that mask in front of your face. I don't see your eyes," Ryo commented.

"I can see, but it is mostly the movement that I can easily detect with great detail. When it doesn't move, my eyes are weaker than a human. I see you, but better with my nose than my eyes, unless you are moving," Cyberdramon replied as he put a claw in front of his snout.

"I am the eyes then," Ryo replied with a small smile.

They matched forward, searching for the Eraser.

* * *

Millenniumon and Devidramon watched Ryo and Cyberdramon matching forward. They hid behind a hill of sand.

"I have sands all over my tuxedo again," Devidramon grumbled as he shook off some of the sands.

"I'll say it for the last time, because it is pure time waste, but you shouldn't wear a tuxedo in the desert. You are lucky you aren't overheating in this tuxedo," Millenniumon commented before focusing on Ryo.

Devidramon didn't reply, but sighted a little loudly.

They both knew it was a pointless to talk more about it.

"Do you think Cyberdramon will be strong enough to protect him?" Devidramon asked curiously.

Millenniumon turned his head toward the dark dragon and replied, "Of course he will. I don't like saying it, but it is the case."

"That's good for you partner," Devidramon looked forward and saw Ryo and Cyberdramon remaining as small figure only, "We are going to lose them if we stay here."

"No. I can follow Ryo everywhere with our bond now," he looked at his partner and said, "But they are far away. Let's go."

Devidramon nodded and they followed Ryo until they both heard a scream.

"The Eraser is there," Millenniumon grunted.

"Another one. The other chosen children are busy with the eight others," Devidramon commented.

"The situation is either worst or their master used quantity over quality. If he planned something, then the enemy has a mind, a possible dangerous mind that could endanger us," Millenniumon said as he frowned. He searched for the Eraser and saw nothing.

"Over here!" Devidramon shouted as he pointed behind Ryo.

Millenniumon gasped lightly when he saw it preparing to attack Ryo. He was about to act when Cyberdramon turned around and pushed Ryo to safety, calming the dark god fear.

* * *

Cyberdramon put Ryo to safety and faced the new Eraser.

The Eraser had a body made of yellow sands from the foot to the face. It had a humanoid form, but a draconic face and red eyes shining as it looked toward Cyberdramon and Ryo. He was twice taller than Cyberdramon when it came to size.

The Eraser took a step toward them and let out a primal scream before charging toward Ryo.

Cyberdramon stood in the way of the Eraser and grabbed the hand that aimed Ryo's. He grunted when he was pushed backward until he managed to grip the ground with his foot. He tried to lift the Eraser, but he was surprisingly heavy for a monster made of sand. Cyberdramon was instead the one lifted in the air.

The Eraser raised his other arm that turned into a wrecked ball and Smashed Cyberdramon.

The dragon crashed in the sand before bursting out of it, coughing sands out of his mouth.

"Cyberdramon!" Ryo yelled, worried for his friend.

"I'm fine...He just hit really hard. A tough one too," Cyberdramon replied before flying in the air when the Eraser charged, "At least, it can't fly and-" The Eraser lost some of his size, but grew wings on his back and joined Cyberdramon in the air. Cyberdramon yelled, "Come on!"

Cyberdramon lost altitude before the Eraser hit him with the wrecked ball again before opening his wings and flying higher in the sky, the Eraser after him. Cyberdramon made sure it never turned away from him and targeted Ryo or it would have been problematic and dangerous for the boy.

He stopped gaining altitude and waited for the Eraser to join him. When he was there, Cyberdramon raised his fang and yelled, "**Erase Claw!**"

He slashed and the claws of energy charged at the Eraser and hit the chest. The Eraser lost his balance and felt toward the ground. Cyberdramon charged at the direction of the monster and used his momentum to hit the stomach of the sand beast. He used all his strength to accelerate the fall of the Eraser and only used his wings to stop his fall at the last second.

The Eraser crashed on the ground and sands blew in the sky, reducing the visibility, but Cyberdramon wasn't really affected by it. He waited for the Eraser to come back, knowing it was far from over.

The sands exploded as the Eraser came out of it, back to his usual size with his wings gone. He raised his claw and slashed toward Cyberdramon. The claws cut into multiple fragments that slashed the armors of the dragon and pierced through it and cut his scales under it.

Ryo put his finger on his forehead and thought of a way to defeat the Eraser without resorting to Millenniumon's help. He knew that Cyberdramon wants to prove himself. He observed the Eraser movement. He didn't see anything coming out. "He doesn't have any weakness visible. He is made of sands...Water will made him more consistent, but won't stop his movement. We need something else to defeat it. I know there is something."

Cyberdramon dashed toward the Eraser and slid under it. He then used his arms to jump in the air and kicked the stomach of the monster before slashing it with his claws and throwing sands away from him. He was suddenly grabbed by tentacles and threw on the ground a few times before thrown near Ryo.

Ryo snapped his fingers when he found out how, "Glass!"

"What glass?" Cyberdramon asked surprised.

"This Eraser is made of sands. We need to find a way to find some fire," Ryo said.

"I can't use fire attack!" Cyberdramon replied loudly.

"Then can you create a powerful source of heat?" Ryo asked.

Cyberdramon thought and nodded, "My Eraser claw is very hot, but it only hit it for a second. I'll need to get closer, but it will be way too long."

"Try to glass his throat, maybe the body will fell apart without the head. Then only the head remain...If it works," Ryo said before sighting.

"If it works...I'll try it Ryo," Cyberdramon replied with a thumb up.

He opened his wings and flew at the direction of the Eraser. He dodged the attacks of the Eraser as he rolled around himself. One of the sand blasts hit his mask and a long screech echoed and marked his mask. Cyberdramon grunted painfully before he flew higher with one powerful flapping. He watched the Eraser as he aimed for the throat. He closed his wings and charged. He concentrated the energy in his claw, shining green as it slowly heated. He spun around himself to dodge more attack coming from the desert eraser. He yelled as he came close of the Eraser and used his claw and slashed the throat of the eraser, glassing it.

He turned around and kicked the face of the Eraser. The head flew off the body and felt on the ground. The rest of the body turned into dust and slowly crawled toward the head.

"Finish it!" Ryo shouted.

Cyberdramon jumped in the air and was ready to crush the head into dust. The sands that crawled toward the body disappeared and restored the part of the desert that was damaged.

Cyberdramon panted as he turned toward Ryo with a huge grin. He showed his thumb and said, "Done. Good idea Ryo."

Ryo walked closer to his partner and nodded, "You did well Cyberdramon."

Cyberdramon turned back into Monodramon and replied, "I would have lost if you didn't have an idea."

"I hope the others are alright," Ryo said as they turned around.

"I'm sure they are. They seemed to be weaker, but more numerous," Monodramon replied with a smile.

"That seems to be the case," Ryo agreed with his purple dragon friend.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 43.

Chapter 44: Powerful Eraser.


	45. Chapter 44: Powerful Eraser

**Chapter 44: Powerful Eraser**

Ryo was once again dreaming. He sat in front of the Babel tower and waited for Millenniumon to join him. He wasn't sure if there was something special or not. Millenniumon was communicating with him when he wanted to see him, for a reason or not.

He took that time to think about the situation so far. _From what I know, we are still trap in the Digital world as long as Millenniumon wants it. I don't know why since we have a mission here, but he must have his reason for maintaining it. I have to return home to confront him one day. I'm ready for that. As for Millenniumon, what will happen when I'll be gone? Surely invading the Digital world like he wants, which will surely drag me back here to stop him. Those aren't important for now. I'm more worried about the Erasers. They are getting more numerous or stronger. We are lucky they were a lot of them and weaker, but what if they change strategy?_

He heard the sound of Millenniumon sitting next to him and looked at him. He saw some uncertainty marked on the face of the dark god.

"What is it?" Ryo asked.

Millenniumon looked at his partner and replied, "I'm thinking a lot about the Erasers. The seal is clearly getting weaker, but those you fought were weaker this time."

"I can't believe it, but they were more numerous than powerful," Ryo commented, remembering what happened.

Millenniumon nodded before saying, "True. The enemy chose number instead of power this time. I do not know the enemy to predict its next move, but I fear something bad is coming."

Ryo replied, "I was wondering that too. I am not sure what will happen if the enemy chooses power over number. It will be very bad and only WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon will be the only one able to fight them."

Millenniumon grumbled and replied, "What about me?"

"You said you wouldn't intervene in our battle unless I'm in danger," Ryo replied.

Millenniumon sighted before lightly smiling, "I know. Ryo, if the situation gave me no choice...I might have too- Forget about it. It's not important right now. You'll know it when I'll have no choice Ryo."

"No choice for what?" Ryo asked.

"You'll know it when it happen. I will not let it come out of my mouth, because I'm afraid I might throw up if I say it for real," Millenniumon replied before looking in the air before he said, "I saw the battle between Cyberdramon and the Eraser. He didn't do so badly."

"That means he did well, when it comes from you," Ryo replied with a small smirk.

Millenniumon grumbled and replied, "Don't invent words that never came out of my mouth Ryo."

"I didn't," Ryo replied.

Millenniumon grumbled with a small smile and thought, _He knows me a little too much for my liking to predict some of my thought. _"It is time to wake up, morning is coming."

* * *

Millenniumon opened his eyes and saw the light of the sun shining on his face. The dark god grunted as the light hurt him. He was a darkness digimon and the light of the sun was his opposite nature. He put his hands over his face and waited for his amber eyes to adjust to the daylight.

"Curse the light," the dark god grunted as he stood up.

He walked toward the empty temple and thought about what he didn't say to Ryo. _You wouldn't believe what I would say anyway. The situation isn't too extreme for now. The situation might require for me to follow up with the tough decision._

He continued until he saw his servant coming out with his Tuxedo cleaned from the sand he had on it and with foods. He picked it and started eating.

Devidramon silently watched his lord until he finished eating, "What are your plans for today my lord?"

"There is nothing of importance right now," Millenniumon replied. He turned around and walked at the cliff of the island as he continued, "The Erasers are defeated every time they appeared for now, but the worse as yet to come."

"I fear of the future Millenniumon. Maybe you should build an army to fight the Erasers," Devidramon replied.

Millenniumon thought about it and replied, "An army is useless for now. The Chosen Children are doing the job right. I think power will be more important than-" he stopped talking suddenly.

"What is it my lo-" Devidramon saw what the dark god was looking at, "By the accurse light! What happened to the Island?"

File Island was cut in half. The North was gone and they couldn't see anything at all. The ocean was covering it and it had a weird form.

"This is extremely bad. An Eraser is here and absorbed half of the island," Millenniumon commented as he turned around, "I'll go. I have to be the one to take care of it."

"I understand my lord, we don't see it yet, but that Eraser should be huge."

"Even more than me," the dark god added.

"Do you-"

"Stay here. I don't want anyone in my way or it will turn bad. I have a real battle coming now," the dark god said before jumping from the floating Island.

Devidramon watched the missing part of the island. He sighted and raised his head, "The worse is coming already. I guess it just happened if my lord didn't feel it until he sees it. My lord, we really need an army, because we need organized troop or the Digital world will fall for both the Light and the Darkness digimon."

* * *

The Chosen Children were watching the ocean near them. They were silence when they realised half of File island was gone. They observed the nothingness for a while until someone talked.

"This is really bad," Monodramon said while looking at Ryo.

"It is," Koushiro replied, "Half the island is gone like nothing. The Eraser will be extremely powerful and we have to be ready to fight it. It could appear anytime now."

The Chosen Children nodded and their partner evolved to their highest level.

"We have to be ready for anything," Sora said looking around.

"It could destroy the other half of the island if we don't act fast and die," Jou added.

Mimi looked at the other's and said, "What about the digimons living on that half of the island? What happened to them?"

None of them answered the question.

"I...guess they are gone," Ryo finally replied, not wanting to say they were dead.

"Unless the Eraser got their data too," Koushiro added.

That was something none of them took well. The thought that the enemy was made of digimons, who were killed to become an Eraser.

"We have no time to lose. If we eliminate the Eraser, we will bring them back," Taichi said.

"Just like the others before," Takeru said with a smile.

"Let's hope it will be the case," Koushiro said.

Ryo watched under the water and wondered if the Eraser was hidden in the ocean. He looked around, but saw nothing.

"I do not see where the Eraser is hidden," Ryo said as he looked underwater.

WarGreymon walked by the side of Ryo and also looked underwater. He grumbled as he said, "Agreed. I do not see the Eraser."

Cyberdramon used his stronger senses and tried to find something, but detected nothing, "I cannot detect anything at all. The Eraser must be hidden pretty well."

"I do not believe he could hide well. He had a lot of data within him and Cyberdramon shouldn't have any trouble detecting it, unless he wasn't targeting us," Koushiro commented.

"Who would he targ-" Taichi stopped his question in midsentence. The Chosen Children knew who the target was.

Ryo looked around and was lightly worried now, "Millenniumon. He's aiming for the strongest digimon who's opposing them."

"What should we do?" Yamato asked the others.

Ryo knew why Yamato asked the question. It wasn't a friend who was in danger, but an enemy who tried to conquer the Digital world and captured the Chosen Children. Even so, Ryo couldn't help, but worried over the Dark God.

"I'll have to find him," Ryo replied.

"I agree," Koushiro said, surprising the others, "Millenniumon is a powerful digimon and we'll need him if we want to save this world. The Erasers are far more resilient than any digimon's we fought after all. Also, Millenniumon has a huge advantage with his ability to control the time."

"He will hate so much to be watched by us," Cyberdramon grumbled, just thinking about it annoyed him.

"I don't think anyone like the fact that we have to protect him. Where is he?" Sora asked Ryo.

"I think-" They were interrupted when the island trembled.

"It's coming!" Taichi yelled.

* * *

Millenniumon was close of the island when he saw the ocean around it waving. He stopped his descend and searched for the cause of the disturbance.

_Where is it going to strike? _He asked himself before hearing a loud scream. _Urgh! _

He was hit behind and flew down and crashed against the ocean. It took a second before he started sinking underwater. He regained his focus and flew out of the water and searched for the Eraser.

"He's waiting for me to lower my guard. Where is it?" Millenniumon asked looking around.

He heard the sound of rock and plants and felt something grabbing his belly. He looked down and realised he was attached. He was thrown in the air, but used his time control ability and stopped the attack of the Eraser.

He used his claw to destroy the vine of rock and plants and turned around, facing the Eraser. He gasped when he saw how big it was.

It was a giant humanoid digimon with a bear face like feature. The large fang were sharp and made of metal while the body was made of the island rock and the plants, trees found on it. He had four large wings on his back made of plants and water. As for the size, he was five times taller than Millenniumon.

"How did I fail to see him?" Millenniumon grunted furiously when he felt the pain awakening on his back. He felt blood slowly flowing out of his wound, "Powerful too. I cannot get hit another time or it might be fatal."

The dark god charged his cannons and aimed toward the face of the Eraser. He waited for his cannon to reach their maximal power before shooting at the face.

The time flew back and a powerful explosion lowered the visibility of the dark god. He waited for the smoke to disperse when he saw the cracked face of the Eraser coming close to him and was about to bite him.

Millenniumon grabbed the mouth and stopped the fang to kill him. He grunted painfully when the strength of the Eraser was superior to him.

"The...Eraser...really went...all out," Millenniumon grumbled. _At least. It isn't aiming for Ryo. I just need to find a way to defeat it._

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 44.

Next one: Close Call.


End file.
